My Guardian Angel
by Light-wolf Hunter
Summary: Powers grows, friendship becomes deeper. Love becomes internal. The cases become darker, Can Mai and Naru overcome each obstacle that life throws at them. Not only they have to endure ghosts in each case, and as well a piece of hard truth reality.. Which sometimes can bring two broken souls together. NaruXMai Enjoy.
1. Case One: Rattle Bones

It's been a whole year, that Naru left, a whole year that Mai had to endure many things by herself, including a tragic, which almost cause her, her own life few months after Naru left. Now, that Naru accepted a case in Japan, he comes back, brings the gang back together, but how can two broken souls can heal each other? Since Naru hasn't completely healed from the loss his brother. As for Mai, can Naru help her get over her trauma, and fall for her even more, and will their love overcome the obstacle of each case? Sometimes you just need someone to truly love, to overcome anything.

This story is about soul-searching, and self-healing. And the most important, Finding hope, and faith, and Love.

(My version of a second season)

DISCLAIMER: I** DON'T OWN** GHOST HUNT, You should all know that my dear readers.

Welcome to: My Guardian Angel

Case One: Rattle Bones

Chapter One: Naru Returns

_Breathing heavily, sweat rolling down my face, my heart hurts, I can't barely breath, pain, so much pain. I'm alone, I have no one to rely on. My body lay motionless on the ground, my eyes darted back and forth._

_Everything around me starts to fade out, everything. Then I felt two strong arms picking my limp body,_

_"Mai, it's not your time," I heard a familiar voice, my eyes flutter open just for a brief second, a small smile appears on my lips, as two familiar blue eyes appear before mines._

_"Naru," I whispered so low, that if I had the strength, my heart would be pounding hard right about now, then everything went dark..._

* * *

I shot up from my bed, feeling my Pajamas stick to my skin. My throat dry, as my heart raced a mile per-second. Clenching into my heart, to calm it down, I took in big breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Calm Mai, it happened a year ago, no one will hurt you anymore," I mumbled in my head. Breathing in one more time, I stood up, heading for my mirror.

Checking myself, I lifted up my shirt, revealing my stomach, I glanced away.

"Today has been a year," I mumbled, as I trace the ugly scars on my upper part of my tummy, Five large gashes. Ugly scars, not only will be affected on my body, but also my soul, these are reminders. I breathed in and out.

Going to the bathroom, I opened the medicine cabinet, and took out my pills, which the doctor prescribed for my nerves. Popping one in, I filled my cup and swallow it down.

"Just don't look at no one," I mumbled, getting ready to go.

Reaching SPR, I slowly opened the door, letting the cold breeze in, walking in, Lin glanced at me from the sofa, drinking hot tea.

"Hello Lin," I smiled, bowing down, heading towards the coat hanger,

"It's cold outside, it's only late September," I chatted away, while hanging the coat, turning around Lin seems to just be looking at me deeply.

"Mai sit," He orders, I raised a brow up, just because Naru left a year ago, a painful year which I might add, I haven't stopped working for him. Lin would travel back and forth for three weeks, every two months. So I see him most. I still see the gang, but not as much as I like to.

Naru, I haven't seen him since he told me those last painful words to me, which I don't dare to repeat. I didn't dare let my personal feelings get the best of me, to quit my job.

Sitting across Lin, I smiled gently, as he offer me some tea.

"Its been a year right," he somewhat asks, biting my lower lip, I felt myself tremble a little, noticing my cup moving, as the tea itself move like a mini wave. Blinking, I placed the cup right back down, swallowing in heavily.

"So, what do have for us?" I smile, ignoring his question. Lin nods, understanding me, I didn't want to talk about it.

"Well," he cleared his throat, leaning a bit forward, wrapping his hand into a fist, blinking deeply.

"Lin, didn't I told you to equip the monitor inside the van," a familiar voice echoed on my right. My heart jumped, my hand started to sweat. I couldn't move.

"Sorry Mai, I was about to tell you," Lin stood, patting my right shoulder.

"Don't worry, I haven't told no one, not even he knows," He whispers. I nodded, feeling hot tears burning behind my eyes.

Swallowing in deeply, I stood, nodding at Lin, I sucked it up, don't play the innocent victim, nor show him that his words affected me. Nor nothing happens after that, act as though nothing happened, I should pretend to be my happy-go-lucky as before.

"Nar..Naru," My voice cracked a little, cussing under my breath, I took in another big breath, and turned around. As I did, my heart jumped out, seeing Naru for the first time in a whole year.

He change a little, he looks older, he grew out his hair, not long like Bou-san, but somewhat like Yasu, but cut around the edges, and his regular spike top part. Wearing black as always. He grew a little taller, and his face change a little, more muscular, a his baby fat almost gone, this eighteen year old, or rather nineteen now doesn't look like the Naru I met almost two years ago, but damn it, he still has that affect on me. Why God, why did he become more handsome than before? Damn it all.

Trying to control my heart, and the jitter of nervousness, I smiled, bowing down,

"Long time no see Naru," straightening up, Naru kept looking at me. Making me more nervous than I'm already being. His stare could have made a hole right through me.

"Get your things ready, we have a case, you have an hour," was all he said, as he left walking towards his office, making me blink blankly at him.

"You haven't changed at all you jerk," I snapped, feeling rage, but then Lin place a hand on my shoulder. I blinked, looking back at him.

"He really did miss you Mai," was all he said, walking away, I blinked blankly on Lin back,

"Miss me? Why would Lin say that?" Rubbing my head, I shrugged.

"Maybe he missed my tea? Yeah, my tea, is not like he actually realized that he loves me, or anything, after all, for his eyes, I'm just good for tea and orginazing, I'm not good for anything else, and in love with his brother," I felt a deep pain in my heart, as I touch my chest, a sharp pain appears,

"Damn, this will be forever," I mumbled, turning around.

"The others will meet us at the location, come, I take you to your apartment, so you can get ready, Naru will join us afterwards," Lin explains, as he comes back, with a box at hand.

"Thanks," I frowned, heading to get my jacket.

* * *

Reaching our destination, Lin pulled up across the building.

Looking out through the window, my eyes widen, as a huge building appeared in front of my eyes. The building is five stories high, with glass all over, the front is an oval shape, just like any type of fancy building.

Getting off, I closed the van door, and headed towards the back, to help Lin, but as soon I reached at the back-end, I froze in my tracks, as Naru stood there, cross arms, talking to Lin about something.

"I'll help," I ignored Naru, opening the two large doors, grabbing the first box, I felt a large hand on my arm.

"No Mai, go with Noll," Lin gave me a dark glare, I blinked.

"But I can.." but Lin stares became darker. Giving me the creeps.

"No Mai, and don't argue, go with Noll now," he somewhat growled a little, making me back away from him.

Naru seems a bit weirded out at the Lin odd reaction.

"Lin, let Mai.." but Lin turned towards Naru, crossing his arms.

"I know you're my boss, and such, I respect you Noll, but from this day onwards, don't make Mai lift any heavy things, I won't tolerate it,"

Naru raised a brow.

"Lin, why?" was all Naru said. I bit my lower lip, as my heart started to beat hard.

"Fine, Lin, come Naru," I nervously took Naru arm dragging him away from Lin, before anything can happen, but as I did that, I felt Naru go stiff, as my whole body felt as though a large of electricity ran down my body, just the merest touch of him, made me freeze.

"Ah, you guys came, glad, come come," I heard a raspy voice, Naru softly took my hand, placing it down, and turned around. His face as always, without emotions, not even his eyes. But I swear for a second there, I felt him stiff, is that even a reaction to him?

Looking up, a young man appears in front of us, with short black hair, skinqy eyes, with old traditional Japanese clothes.

"Welcome to the Sakura Dreams, I'm Kinna, I'm the son of the owner, I apologize for my father isn't here, he has some meeting to attend to." The young man states, tilting my head, I raised a brow.

"You seem familiar, have we met?" I asked, trying to conclude if I saw him before. Kinna tilted his head as well, then his eyes went wide.

"Oh, the statue girl," he smiled, causing me to blink at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused, the boy smiled.

"Sorry, Mai right," I nodded, confused.

"You don't remember me right, it's alright, it was raining that day, well, why are you here?" I raised a brow up, but as I was about to say something, Naru cleared his throat, moving closer to me, making me feel unease, but somewhat my heart started to race.x

"I'm Shibuya, I'm her boss, your father hired me," his voice strained. Kinna nodded, but then arched a brow up.

"Aren't you a little too young?" I suppressed a smile.

"He gets that a lot," I smiled, making Kin-chan glance at me.

"So you do smile, what a pretty smile, I wish you can smile like that often, you do have a beautiful smile," Oh crap, I'm blushing,

"No I don't," I mumbled hidding my face with my hair, but Kinna nodded.

"I'm not saying to embarrass you statue head, I'm saying it because is true, any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend, or wife, I would a damn lucky baster if I ever get a chance with you," was all he said, making me blink at him.

"Um..." I rubbed the back of my head looking away. Naru cleared his throat once again.

"Can we get along with it," Naru snaps, sticking his hands inside of his pockets. Kinna nodded, and shrugs.

"Well, he seems jealous, come," he mumbles, heading towards the building. I frowned, but follow anyway, turning my head. Lin seems in deep thought, but sad at the same time. Going up to him, I took a hold of his arm.

"Thank you Lin, but it's okay, I'm a big girl now, I can defend myself," I told him. Lin hunched over, sweeping my bangs out of my eyes, giving a sad look.

"Mai, I know you are a big girl, but since last year, I won't let anything get to you, and I think you should tell Naru, you really need someone to help you cope, someone that is around your age, and you love," his words stung. I nodded.

"Naru doesn't love me Lin, you know that, and I'm alright, really, and what good does it does, if he knows, he probably would call me an idiot, or something," Lin eyes narrow.

"Why the hell will he call you an idiot, it's not your fault, Noll may have lots of flaws, but he isn't that cold-blooded Mai, if you just explain what happen," I nodded,

"I don't want to relieve it," I told him, Lin frowns even more,

"He has to know one day, I know you two need each other Mai, I'm not saying this because I ship you two, but because I know you and him, and the looks you two give to each other, I know for a fact that you two yearns for each other." was all he said, straighten up, he gathers his box.

"Hurry now, Naru looks mad," was his last words, as he headed inside, turning around, I frowned, glancing at Naru, which cause my heart to jump.

"I wish it was like that, I doubt that he'll care what happen to me," I touch my tummy, feeling the gashes.

Ignoring it, I ran up towards Naru. He seems deep in thought, because he didn't even notice me, as I reached him.

"Well, let's go," I smiled, grabbing his arm, Naru blinks snapping of whatever thought he was in, and nodded.

"So this is your base," Kinna opens a brown door, going in, a large room with a stretched out table in the middle is seen. A heart shape sofa in the corner, with bookshelves around. The wall painted brown.

"The most active place is in the second floor hallways, not the rooms, but the hallway, which is strange, we still don't know why, this building was built about five years ago, so deaths has not accrued, and yet we get complaints about knocking on the wall, screaming at night, and a ball being thrown. As well a raddle sound, of bones," I raised a brow up.

"Bones?" I mumbled, that's a new one. Kinna nodded.

"Yes, some of the staff been hearing them, actually one of them being thrown down the stairs, pushed by no one," Naru cross his arms, I frowned, this isn't like Naru to get this case,

"Thank you for your information," was all Naru words, turning around to leave, but then stopped.

"Mai come with me," was all he said, nodding, I bowed down to Kinna, and left behind Naru. The hallways are short, not long, with red carpeting. The stairs are elegant, with golden specks on the ground.

Going up to the second floor, the rooms stretched out, long hallway, with a blue color wall, with a light blue rug.

"So, what you think about it?" Naru kept quiet for a few, before he turns towards me.

"Can you sense something or see something? Or has Gene told you anything?" He ignores my question, by asking this one, as he blinks at me, crossing his arms. I blinked rapidly.

"Excuse me? Oh, Gene hasn't come to my dreams after you left, which is odd, see something, besides that, there's an old woman behind you," I pointed out.

Naru turns around, and raised a brow.

"Old woman?" he asks, I blinked.

"Yeah, she's right there," I moved closer towards Naru, as a sudden cold chill ran down my spine, not liking this.

The woman with long white hair, which reach the floor, pale white skin, with wrinkles around her face, as well as wearing old fashioned clothes from the forty years back. Stood there, glancing at me, she pointed out at me, showing her long finger.

"Little girl," the woman spat. I gulped.

"Yes," I answer, taking a hold of Naru arm, tighten it.

"Does your bones rattle," she asks, her voice seems to echo. I nodded.

"No ma'am," I answered.

"Good, don't let them, or he'll get you," she warns. Then she started to move her head slowly, but as she did, I tighten my grip on Naru.

"We should leave," I told him, Naru raised a brow up,

"What is she doing?" Naru asks. Then the old woman head started to twirl really fast, so fast that I thought she's going to snap her head out,

"GET OUT!," she screams, making me scream, hiding my head in Naru chest.

"That was scary," I mumbled, Naru touched my shoulder,

"We should leave," I told him, but Naru tightens his grip on my shoulder, lowering his gaze,

"When did you start to see them like that?" he asks, making my eyes go wide, taking a hold on my stomach.

"We really should go," I told him, as weird sounds started to come down the hallway.

"Answer me the question Mai," was all he said. I nodded,

"I'll make you tea, yeah, I missed giving you tea," was all I said, moving away from him, heading down the stairs, as I did, I froze in my tracks, as the old woman reappear at the bottom of the stairs, this time her head backwards,

Heading back up, the noise became louder and louder, the sound of bones rattling.

"Mai," I felt two hands on my shoulder. Looking up, Naru is staring down at me. Glancing back down, before I could do anything, the older woman is flying my way,

"No," I yelled, and the next thing I knew, a gust of wind pass by both of us, nearly knocking us towards the floor. Naru wraps his arms around me, adjusting his grip around me.

"Are you okay?" he asks, low, which cause me to shiver. Swallowing hard, I nodded slowly, touching his hand to let go, but I wish I hadn't since my fear turned to be pure pleasure, at the slightest touch. Breathing in, I disconnect from him.

"Let's go," was all I said, rushing down the stairs.

As I went down the stairs, I miss the long stare he was giving me, frowning, he ran his hands through his hair,

"Mai," he mumbles my name in a low whisper, looking down at his palm, as though he touched something, but then shrugs it out, and went downstairs as well.

* * *

"Place it a little higher," Naru voice came from the walkie-talkie, Bou-san nods, adjusting the camera.

"Wow, I can't believe he's back," Bou-song mentions, placing his hands on his waist, tilting his head, I kept my mouth shut, as I wrote something down,

"This hallway gives me the creeps, Ayako will be here in an hour, so some down time for me," he smiles. I glanced up, nodding,

"I'm glad that he's back, at least it will be like the good old times," I blinked, but nodded again.

"Why aren't you talking? Usually you can't keep your mouth closed," Bou-san came next to me, patting my head like a dog. I touched my hair, fixing it.

"I have nothing to say Bou-san, so what if he came, nothing change, so you know," I shrugged as though it was nothing.

Bou-san frowns at my way of talking, but the patted my shoulder.

"I have a good feeling about this Mai, so don't worry, everything will work out in the end," and with that he went back to work.

I touch my stomach, frowning,

"Yeah, even if that wore to happen, will any man accept me especially him, with all my flaws, and my trauma?" I mumbled, Looking away, I ignore my pain and placed a happy face.

"You may be right Bou-san, well lets finish before the lion eats us up for dinner," Bou-san chuckled, as we went to work.

As we continue to work, a dark shadow stood at the end of the hallway, watching us, with a creepy smile plastered in his face.

"Well, well, I see who bones is raddle, lets see how strong you really are," and with that the shadow disappeared.

* * *

Okay, so I was thinking on making this. Its a healing kind of Story, I hope it works out. Let me know, it will be a continuation of the anime, in my own style. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Lovely Bones

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Two: Lovely Bones

_It's so cold, that I can see my breath. Wrapping my arms around myself, I yelled, _

"_Hello?" my voice shivered, not even my sweater helps me.  
"Hello, where am I?" I asked looking around my surroundings. It's bleak, a beautiful snow covers the ground, like a white blanket. _

_The sky is dark, and the only thing I can see is small houses around. _

"_Please someone answer me," I yelled once again, but nothing, no answer, nor a sound at that matter. My heart started to beat hard. _

"_Did I fall asleep? Strange, I don't remember falling asleep," I mumbled to myself, touching my upper lip. _

"_I wonder how?" I kept talking to myself, as I did, my heart jumped, as a sudden hand grasp my shoulder.  
_

"_Ahh," I yelled, yanking my shoulder away from the hand, turning around, my eyes went big, a familiar face that I haven't seen for a while now. _

"_Gene, don't scare me," I scolded, breathing in, holding onto my chest. Gene raised a brow, but kept quiet. Turning around, he just points to his right, I frowned. _

"_So you disappear for a whole damn year, and yet you come back like nothing, and point to show me something, just like your brother, no asking how am I, or whatsoever," I spat angrily, standing next to Gene. _

_He kept pointing, without a single word. I get mad, but nodded. _

"_Fine, whatever," I turned my gaze, only for the snow, and the bleak weather to disappear, to show a man, wearing a heavy dark cloak, his hair a mess, as though he just woken up, his eyes wide, as a madman. Stood in the middle of a dark room, which I couldn't see properly._

"_Such beautiful bones," His voice stretches out, noticing red blood oozing out from his hands. Licking them, he stood, my eyes widen in horror, noticing a body next to his feet, a young woman, around mid-twenties. _

"_Such lovely bones, to my collection," was all the madman said, suddenly a knife appears in his hand.  
"Now, your soul will be set free," was all he said, raising the knife, and stabbing her heart, making the girl choke, I gasp, covering my mouth, turning my face, then all of a sudden, I felt warm liquid coming from my stomach. _

"_No," I shouted, lifting my shirt, my wounds, reopening, my tears ran down faster than I would imagine, the pain shot from me. _

"_What lovely bones," was all I heard, as I felt the knife piercing right through me, _

"_NO!" I yelled, feeling the pain all over again._

* * *

"No!" I yell, throwing myself into the cold ground, crying hard, grasping my stomach.

"I don't want to die," I yelled, my eyes ached from all the crying, I felt alone, like always. Why did I have to relive that?

"Mai, get a hold of yourself," I heard a strong voice, as that person tried to take a hold of my shoulders, but I scamper away like a baby, crawling away, it wants to hurt me.

"Get away from me, please don't kill me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I mumbled, huddling myself in a corner, crying hard.

"Mai, its me Naru," Naru kneels at front of me, glancing up, teary as heck, I barely could see Naru, but I knew I could trust him, going up to him, I wrap my arms around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"Sorry, I had a dream," I somewhat lied told the truth? Not sure how that works,

"It was scary, the guy stabbed the woman, oh God, I didn't like it," I cried harder, feeling weak.

Naru gently signed, as he took my legs, and lifted me up, as though I didn't weighted nothing, and gently placed me on the sofa.

Clearing my sight, Naru kneeled in front of me, his eyes dead on, no emotion whatsoever, but he did give me a tissue to clean myself.

"Tell me everything," was all he said, nodding, taking in a big breath, I told him about Gene, and the evil man, but not the part that I was stabbed. Naru kept quiet for a few minutes, standing up, he went back to his seat. Capturing his chin, he's in deep thought.

"I see, so we are dealing with a phyco path, Lin just gather information, before this was a hotel, it use to be an old apartment with three floors, but no murders are found in the record," was all he said. Making myself into a ball, I lay my head between my legs.

"Mai, are you okay?" Naru asked, I nodded.

"No, I have a killer headache, how did I get here?" I asked without looking up,

"Hosho brought you here, you fell asleep during set up," That snapped me back up, placing my legs down, I stood, but Naru nodded.

"We have already finished, you've slept for six hours Mai," I blinked at his sudden words.

"Six, that's actually a record," I mumbled my last words. Ever since my accident last year, I only sleep for three hours, do with the nightmares.

Pills work, but I don't want to rely on them too much, I can become addicted, my doctor told me.

"Oh, well, I'll go and..." but Naru nodded, turning around,

"Stay with me, and look over the cameras, that's the best you can do now, knowing you, going out there means trouble, Lin will bring the tea," was all he said, making me blink blankly at him.

"Um, am I suppose to feel insulted, or not?" I asked sitting next to him, as I did, Naru turned around, and gave me a bottle of water.

"Drink this," he hands over two white pills. I blinked at it.  
"What are these?" I asked confused.

"Advil Mai, I get headaches too," was all he said. Nodding I took them, drinking the water, placing the bottle down, I glanced at the monitors. I saw Ayako and Bou-san arguing about something in the second floor hallways, as Masako and Lin did some stuff on the third floor.

Okay, you know the saying, the tension is so thick, you can cut it with a knife? Or something in those lines, well right now, you can make spread it on a piece of bread and eat it, as it feels more and more awkward around us.

As I was about to say something, a light sound can be heard from the speakers, a rattle. I raised a brow, leaning in close, tucking my hair behind my ear, closing my eyes, I concentrated, the rattle became louder and louder.

"Naru," I called out, snapping my eyes open, as I did, I jumped back, at the sudden impact of surprise, instead of Naru siting next to me, the man with the black cloak stood there, smiling at me with a knife at hand.

"So your bones has been shaken," he lowly say walking err floating towards me. My heart jumps harder and harder per second.

"Naru," I called out, next thing I knew, I was thrown across the room, hitting my elbow against the wall.

"Nice sound, too bad it didn't break," he barks, tear falling down, sucking it in, I stood, ignoring my pain, I started to do the nine cuts.

"That's not going to work on me," he half smirk, making me stop in my tracks.

"Then, I'll see you later," the man said, disappearing, I collapse on the floor closing my eyes. Shocked, as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mai, what's wrong, what happen?" Snapping my eyes open, Naru stood where he was sitting before, with a brow up, waiting for me to explain, I stood up so fast, that the chair I sat on fell on the ground. Looking around, my heart started to pound hard.

"I want to know too," I cried, hissing in pain, taking a hold of my elbow.

"It hurts," I mumbled, Naru didn't wait for me to explain, he stood up, taking a hold of my arm, which cause me to hiss in pain even more.

"It hurts, the ghost guy threw me across the room," I explained, trying to bite of a cry, Naru frowned.

"You were seated next to me all this time, Mai, tell me, when exactly did you start seeing them," this time his voice is stern, as he gently takes me to the sofa, taking out the first aid kit.

"Roll up your sleeve," he orders. Nodding, I did what I'm told, he gently touches my elbow, and frowned.

"Looks swollen, not broken, answer me Mai," was all he said. I turned my head to say something, but the door slams open, revealing Bou-san and Ayako arguing.

"Naru, please tell Ayako that you are here for good," Bou-san snapped, as Ayako sat next to me, crossing her arms, huffing.

"Yeah right, and I have monkeys coming out of my butt," Bou-san gave her a nasty look.

"That's disgusting Ayako," Ayako gave Bou-san a dark look.

"I was being sarcastic stupid," She spat back, noticing that she still with her fashion, like last year, as Bou-san gave her a longing look as she didn't look. If these two don't hook up, I'm going to lock them up in a room.

"If you two are done arguing about my well being or not, Mai just had an encounter," he snaps, standing up. Ayako came to my aid, as Bou-san sat next to me.

"What happen honey," Ayako fused all over me. I wave her, rolling down my sleeve, standing up.

"Nothing, just a dream I had, I want tea, Lin is taking too long," I told them. Bou-san stood,

"I'll go with you, I have to get something anyway from the kitchen," he walks away, as Ayako gave Bou-san a long look as well. I rolled my eyes.

"Please Ayako, you're killing me and the rest of the world," I said, turning to go with Bou-san, but as I did, Naru block my way.

"Is your hearing all right, or after not seeing me for a year, you take orders went down south or something?" I raised a brow up.

Breathing in deeply, I smiled, a dreadful smile,

"Fine, if you worry too much, come with me, I don't care," I grinned my words, heading out, Naru signed, running his hand through his hair.

"Watch the monitors," was all Naru orders, taking his jacket, going out with us.

Bou-san gave me a long sideways look, but placed his hands behind his head, whistling, as we headed towards the kitchen. Which wasn't far, about two minutes walk, behind the stairs.

"Well, Naru, how was your stay in England?" Naru shrugs, as we headed into the kitchen, which was a normal looking kitchen, the is white, with the stove in the middle, the sink next to the window, in the north, with a white curtain. Looks more American version, instead Japanese.

"I'll get the kettle, sit Mai," Bou-san orders, I raised a brow.

"I thought you needed something from here?" I asked confused, sitting on the small brown chairs, that goes to the round table on the side.

"Yeah, but Naru seems mad," he points outs, as Naru sat across me. Rubbing my aching elbow, Naru cleared his throat.

"Hosho, get what you want, and leave, bring me reports back, and for your question from before, it was normal, like here, now go," Naru seems irritated for a reason.

Bou-san frowned, but nodded, going up to the cabinet, he took a paper plate, and turns around.

"You haven't changed Naru, and Mai, I'll bring you some," was all he said, as he leaves.

Naru stood, going to the refrigerator, taking out his hanker shift from his pockets, he unwraps it, and placed it in his palm, and touch the icemaker button. After he was satisfied, he wraps it, and gently came up to me, and took my arm.

"Here, press this, if it hurts even more, tell me, I'll take you to the hospital," Taking the hanker shift, pressing the ice against my skin, after I rolled up my sleeve.

"Um, thanks," I stammer, biting my lower lip, I noticed that that pills kicked in, since my headache left me.

"Hey, I don't have a headache, thanks for the pills," I smiled, pressing the ice, Naru leaned back, crossing his arms, watching me, which cause me to shiver, something in his stare made me nervous.

"Well, there you are, hey Mai," I heard, turning my head, Kinna walks in, waving at me, I bowed my head, feeling not sure of what to do.

"Oh, Shibuya-san, fancy meeting you here," he smiles, sitting across us. I blinked, biting my lower lip.

"I have a question," Kinna nods, then a twinkle appears in his eyes.

"You want to know how we met right?" I nodded slowly, as he frowned,

"You really don't remember, we met at the hospital, last year, when," my eyes widen, standing up, I cleared my throat.

"Oh, when I visit my friend, I still don't remember you," Kinno titled his head.

"Friend? No...oh yeah," he change, as I gave him a long please don't say anything look.

"Yeah, your friend, she had an accident, and you were depressed by it, that's why I call you a statue, since you didn't have any emotions," I nervously laugh, rubbing my head.

"Then, you know I can laugh, I was just really worried about my friend, that's all,"

' Please don't say anything to give out any clues to Naru, he's really good at picking up things.' I begged in my mind.

Well, this guy can't really read my mind, so yeah.

"I see them, I have to go, see you later," he looks confused, but stood to leave. As he did, he grabs my arm, and lowers his head, since he's taller than me.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, I felt a sharp on my heart.

After he left, the temperature around the kitchen drops, making me rub my arms up and down. I can even see my breath.

"Naru," I whisper, moving closer to him, Naru stood, coming next to me, taking a hold of my hand,

"Whatever happens, do the nine cuts, and stay close to me," Nodding, the kettle whistle, making me jump. Turning around, I breath in relief.

"He found your bones," I heard, snapping my head back, I tighten my grip on Naru hand.

"You heard that, please tell me you heard that," Naru nods, making me feel a bit better, then the kitchen door slams shut.

Turning around, the old woman from before stood there, this time her hair seems to be covered with blood.

"Do you see that?" I pointed out, Naru nods.

"Yes, this time I do," Naru stood a bit closer, shoving me to his back, which I gladly took.

"What do you want?" Naru asked, his voice seems mono.

"Her, she is the only one that can help us, free us, help us," the older woman chatters, noticing blood spilling on the floor.

"She understands us, better than anyone in this... She is one of us, aren't you my dear, I saw it." she smiled, smirking, giving me the creeps.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled, hiding my face behind Naru back.

"This isn't the end my dear, this just the beginning, no matter what you go, you'll be haunted, not even your guide will help you," the older woman states, as I tilted my head.

"You're not from this case are you," I asked, noticing the way she spoke, something seems off.

"Smart my dear, Smart, until you help me, I won't leave you alone, he's coming, better run," and with that she disappeared, making the door burst open, with a gush of cold wind gushing in.

"**Found you,"** was a deep dark voice, and the next thing I knew, I was violently thrown on the floor, feeling a hand wrap around my ankle, and pulls me around Naru, towards the door.

"Naru!" I yelled, as my arms stretched out, Naru with out hesitation ran after me. As he ran, the faster I was being pulled, then the ghost started to pull me up the stairs, making my chin hit hard against.

"Help," I yelled, tear running down my eyes, midway through the pulling progress, the hand around my ankle disappear, making me grunt on the stair.

"**Never mind, found someone better,"** all I heard, and it disappeared, Naru finally reaching me, helps me up, I wrap my arms around him, he gently picks me up.

"It hurts, again," I cried, but then my eyes widen, as the ghost words sank in.

"He's after someone else," I warned, Naru hurried his steps down the stairs, and bolted towards the base.

Entering, I saw Masako giving me a death glare, as Naru placed me softly on the sofa.

"Don't leave here, Lin watches her, Bou-san come with me," was all Naru say, heading out, Bou-san nodded following him out.

Lin stopped his typing, turning around, raising a brow, as Masako came to my side,

"What happen?" she asked covering her mouth, like usual. I blinked, but then glanced around.

"Where's Ayako?" I asked concerned.

"She left to look for Bou-san, but he came right after she left, she hasn't returned, odd," Masako stood, going up to Lin.

Lin search on the monitors, and stood,

"She's on the second floor, look," My heart froze at his words. He's there, I just know it.

"He got her," was all I said, ignoring my pain.

"We need to get to her now," But before we could do anything aloud scream can be heard through the building.

"Ayako!" we all said in union heading out.

Reaching the second floor, where we heard the scream, Naru seems mad, as Bou-san did his exorcism, Naru glanced at us.

Ayako is unconscious next to the wall. I felt unease, and worry,

"Lin," he orders, without looking, I could tell that Lin nods, sending his Shiki's.

Running towards Ayako side, I felt a grip on my waist.

"**I told you, I found someone,"** it whispered, and swung me away from Ayako, hitting the wall hard, but not hard enough to knock me out. I groan in pain.

"No, Ayako," I heard, lifting my head, she was gone.

* * *

T.T Thanks for the reviews. My dear readers. So next ep, is Naru point of view. I hope I do a good job, he's a hard character to write. But I'll try my best to keep him in character. I don't own the characters, I use them to terrorize them, that's all. Good day.


	3. Chapter 3: Locked In

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Three: Locked In

**Naru POV**

There's a saying, you never know what you really have, until you lose it, well, I'm not sure if it applies to me.

Returning back after one year of absents, is rather odd, since it looks like nothing change. Everyone acts the same, as though nothing happens. Apparently they are forgiving me for lying to them. Well, I think so, if they haven't even cuss at me.

All I want is to get back to searching for odd cases, and freeing the lost souls. I'm not doing this for my brother anymore, but yet, a piece of me wants to find him, and kill him myself, even if he is already dead. Reason, for leaving me alone, without explaining himself. I haven't seen him for a year now. Wondering how many times he visited Mai for this whole year.

But it did surprise me, that he hasn't, after she told me this afternoon, that Gene hasn't visited her since I left. But did today, I don't believe in coincidence, but something is not right.

Now, Mai, is a thought that has been haunting me for a whole damn year. She has been in my mind none stop. For the first few months, a pure habit, I kept asking for Mai, to bring me tea, causing my mother to giggle like a school girl. Accusing that she was my girlfriend, which was nonsense, I don't see Mai like that. But it did bring my mood into pure darkness. Everything I do, pissed me off, so I bury myself in work. Which at some point, I couldn't take it any longer, thus, I came back to Japan. At least that's what I told everyone.

Well, I convince myself to believe, but everyone around me, kept saying it was an excuse to see Mai once again. Not true at all.

Seeing her this morning, after a whole year without seeing her brown eyes bright up, or her way being perky or cuss at me for being a jerk, brought an uncomfortable feeling into my heart, which made it go fast.

But I shrugged it off. But as soon as she turned around to see me, a sudden urge to go up to her, and gather her in my arms came to me so suddenly. That I didn't know how to react, or do, so I just acted as though I wasn't affected.

"We need to find Ayako, now," Bou-san snaps me out of my thoughts, as we entered the base. Heading towards my seat, I stopped midway, turning towards Bou-San.

"Panicking is not going to help Hosho, Lin look if there's any secret tunnels, or something in those lines, Ms. Hara, with Hosho, look outside, I'll go with Mai to find any clues," I order, turning back around.

"Sure," Bou-san agrees, taking his jacket, leaving the base, as Ms. Hara goes after him. Lin started to type faster and faster. While Mai seems in deep thought, but walked slowly towards me.  
"You are going to hurt yourself Mai," I spoke, heading for the door, going towards the stairs. Mai shrugged her head, snapping of whatever thought she had, glancing back at me.

"Why would I hurt myself?" she asked, moving closer to me, as we headed up,

"Thinking, your thinking hard Mai, knowing your luck, you could hurt yourself," was all I say, somewhat, couldn't resist teasing her.

She huffs crossing her arms, as we reached the second floor. The atmosphere seems thick, touching the wall, where Ayako disappears, Mai came next to me, noticing for the first time, how short she really is, and soft...

'Okay, not part of the case,' I thought, shaking my head, she tilted her head up.

"You're mean Naru, I was thinking if in my dream, I missed something, a clue that can lead us to Ayako," was all she stated.

Bending down, I touch the ground, noticing something red, tracing it, I lifted my hand to my nose, and sniffed it. I made a disgusting face. Fresh blood.

"Is that blood?" Mai voice stretched out, as she took a hold of my hand, eyeing the blood. I glanced up at Mai, her expression seem pale, her once shine eyes dull even more. I notice this since I got back, the light of her eyes died.

Those eyes that use to bright up the whole room, doesn't anymore. Her eyes turned dull, most likely dead. Her smiles are fakes. All I can see is pain in her eyes. Long lonely pain. What pisses me off is that she won't ask, nor tell me.

"Yes Mai, its blood," I told her to return back from my thoughts, standing back up, she seems paralyzed, touching her healthy arm, I helped her get up.

"She's not hurt Mai, don't worry," I declare, hoping that I was right, snapping her eyes back to me, she lowers her head, taking a hold of my sleeve.

"Promise me that she's not hurt," was all she said, her voice strained in pain. My heart tightens, at her words. She should be looking out for herself first, but she always like this. That's why I always protect her, because she doesn't think of herself first.

"I promise, try to see, if you can find something, anything that can help us," Mai nodded slowly, lifting her head up, looking around.

All you can see is the dreadful hallway, which I hate, on the corner of my eye, I saw a black shadow moving swiftly towards one of the rooms. Mai tightens her grip around my sleeve.

"You hear that," she mumbles, moving closer to me.

"No, but I saw something, come," I gently place my hand on top of hers, leading where I saw the black shadow.

Slowly moving towards the door, I placed Mai behind me, and reached out for the door, which marked number 34, with golden specks.

Reaching for the doorknob, I swallow hard, I popped the door open, reveling a normal bedroom, with one bed near the window, with brown cabinets on the far side of the room.

Entering, Mai clenched into my back, tightened her hold, I tilted my head back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting concerned by her attitude.

"The rattling, it's getting louder and louder," she explains,

"**GOT YOU!" **the same voice as before echoed the room, as the door slams shut violently behind us.

"Damn it," I cuss, turning around, to unlock the room, but no use, grabbing Mai hand, turning around, the room changed.

"What now," I groaned, as the room turned into a huge living room, with an old fashion 1960 Tv, flickering on and off on the side of the room. The shade cover the two huge windows, as a old rip couch sits in the middle of the room.

"What is that horrible stench?" Mai gagged, covering her mouth. I did the same,

"Help me," I heard on my right, Mai seemed to hear it as well, as her eyes widen,

"Its Ayako," She tugged my hand pretty hard.

"I heard Mai," I told her, moving towards the noise. Which lead us to a closet, with two sliding doors.

Opening the door, Mai yelled, as my eyes widen. Not a scene I wanted to see.

A human body, half decomposing itself, with worms swarming around the flesh. A woman at that, since her face hasn't completely rotten away.

"Oh God, that's horrible," she cried, covering her mouth, as I closed the closet,

"What do we do now?" Mai asked,

"Don't know, apparently this ghost won't let us go any time soon," I concluded, walking towards the couch.

"I see, but is this a dream, or what does he want us to see?" she asked, sitting next to me, moving a bit closer. Looking around the room, I couldn't find anything useful for us to use.

"We just have to..." but my words are cut off, as Ayako appeared in front of us, her whole body cut up, blood spilling out, as her pale completion glanced at us.

"No, Ayako," Mai stood, but I took her hand, pulling her back,

"Don't, something not right," I whispered, noticing the way Ayako is standing. Limped, but somewhat off. Then my eyes landed on her hair, it's not red, but a deep brown. I knew it.

"Help me," she spit out, as blood poured out from her mouth. Mai hits my arm,

"You promise she was okay," she cried, taken back, I grab her hand, moving closer to her, making her gasp slightly.

"Mai, that's not Ayako, look at her hair, she might look like her, but is not here," I told her, she seems startle, at my sudden reaction, but turns her head, and becomes wide eyes.

"She's not there," she stood, looking everywhere,

Standing up, I took a hold of her shoulder, moving her closer to me, for some odd reason, she's the only one, that I can tolerate close to me. Odd.

Usually I don't let no one close, besides my Mother, of course, when she wants to hug me, or something embarrassing, like pitching my cheeks or kissing my cheek. Besides her, I don't let no one touch me. And yet, I'm conferrable, with her, as though its second nature to me.

"Be careful, we don't know..." but again my words died down, as the next thing I knew, I gust of wind blows from nowhere, flying me across the living room.

"No, Naru," Mai called out, running towards my side, rubbing my aching back, Mai reaches my side,

"Are you alright, are you hurt?" she asked with worry in her voice as she pampers me . Slowly getting up, stretching my aching back, I waved her off.

"I'm alright Mai," I assure her, taking a hold of her shoulder, making her stop, her eyes seems concerned, and watery, causing me to feel odd.

"I want to find Ayako, and get the hell out of here," her voice choked, while leaning her head on my chest, glancing up, I signed.

"I know Mai, I know," Turning around, the temperature drops, as though we were in the north pole, I could see my own breath.

"**Nice bones, easy bones, I want those bones, the other girl is overdone, I want her now," **we heard, and the next thing I knew, Mai was holding into my waist, screaming.

"Help me Naru," Quickly, I turned around, taking a hold of her arms, as her midsection lifted up in the air.

**"Let her go, she's mine,**" It screamed, with those words, I don't know why, or what made me pissed, I felt my Pk activating.

"You're wrong, she's mine," I shout, without realizing what I just said, and with that, I threw a white energy ball, causing a gaping horror scream, while Mai slammed hard against the floor.

Helping her get up, I picked her up, for the third time today, and placed her gently on the couch. So I kneeled in front of her.

"Naru, you use your pk, are you alright, sir," she press her stomach, looking down, my eyes widen, as blood seeped through her green blouse.

"I'm alright Mai, stop worrying about me, you need help," I spat. Mai lifted her head, shakily taking a hold of my cheek, as her eyes seem a relief.

"Thank God, I thought, since last time, I don't want anything to happen to you," she admits, causing my eyes to go a bit bigger, feeling her warmth.

"Lift up your shirt Mai," I order, ignoring my feelings. Mai eyes shot wide, as she tucked her shirt down tightly, fisting her hands.

I raised a brow,

"Mai, I have to see, what damages that bastard left," I gently lay my hand on her hands, she stiffens,

"Its alright Naru, I'm alright," she murmurs fast, but as she was going to stand, but gasp in pain.

"No arguments, now Mai," I use my command voice, to get what I want, and I don't want to go to the hospital.

Mai seems shocked my my sudden words.

"I'm okay," this time her voice seems weaker. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Stop being stubborn, and show me, if not, I promise next case, I won't bring you," I threaten,knowing Mai to well.

Her eyes widen.

"You don't dare Naru," I raised a brow up at her, crossing my arms.

"Try me," was all I said. Mai eyes drops, swallowing hard, but nodded either way. Lifting her shirt, she shows me her plain stomach, covered with blood.

Looking around, I finally noticed that we were back in the bedroom, instead of the living-room, not wanted to leave Mai alone, I stood, going to the bathroom, which was near the closet, left side.

Opening the cabinet, I smirked a little, glad that they hold first aid kit, which is odd, but oh well. Going back to the bedroom, Mai seems to be shaken.

Hurrying up, I bend down, and took out the alcohol swab, and started to clean her. She hissed, as I gently placed the alcohol swab around her stomach.

After a few minutes, she was blood free, I noticed something strange.

Without realizing myself, I started to trace her gashes, which seems closed, and not recent, but yet her skin felt soft and warm under my fingertips. I bit of a groan. I felt Mai shivering under my fingertips.

"Naru," she whispers, low, which cause me to look up, her eyes were wide, as her lips parted, for some odd reason, the urge to kiss her, came to me, in ten folds. But then she shook her head, placing her shirt down.

"Thanks..." her eyes shined, with unshed tears, as her voice cracked. Wait,

"What happen?" I asked, sitting next to her,

"Nothing, I fell down," she lied, not even her own mother would believe her, if she was still alive. So she stood up, heading out the door, which was open.

"We need to find Ayako, I have a feeling she doesn't have time," was all she said, walking towards the hallway.

I frowned, leaning my head back,

"What happen to you Mai, sure as hell, you didn't fall, they look more like stab wounds, than anything," I murmured to myself.

I swear, I'm going to find out, after all, no one hurts you, and gets away with it, if I have nothing to say about it.

"I swear Mai, I'm going to find out," I growled, as anger filled me, knowing that someone hurt her, and they will not live to see the day.

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Calm down, please calm down," I mumbled to myself, as I clenched to my chest, trying to calm down my own beating heart, holding in my tears.

"It was close, I know Naru, now he'll try to find out, but I won't let it, why in God name did that stupid ghost left blood behind, damn it," I cuss under my breath, leaning my head against the wall.

Touching my stomach, I could still feel Naru touch, causing every single cell of my body to tingle, and electricity run down my spine. Touching my stomach, I felt my gashes, reminding me, that he won't want me, now that he saw them.

"Keep that in your mind," I told myself, Breathing in and out, biting my lower lip,

"Men at least good looking, like a smooth unblemished woman, not this, well I think?" I titled my head down, confused at my own thoughts.

"I told you, you're going to hurt yourself, if you keep thinking hard," Naru voice rang at front of me, lifting my head back up, I jumped back, noticing how close he was.

"Don't scare me," I clenched into my chest, Naru cross his arms, turning around.

"I wasn't trying to, you were in deep thought Mai, and I have an idea where Ayako may be,"

That spark something, which cause me to grip his arm.

"Really," Somewhat sounding hopeful, Naru nodded, glancing down at my grip, raising a brow up. I let go, feeling a slight blush, then my blush turned deeper as my thoughts went back, of what took place a few minutes ago.

"Sorry," I bowed, looking away. Naru kept quiet, turning around. As he did, a loud rattle came right behind us.

"Help me," I heard, turning around, my eyes widen in fear, taking Naru arm.

"Ayako." I gasp out her name, Naru turns around, taking my arm, placing me back,

"I told you already Mai, that's not Ayako," He spat.

Looking closely, I noticed that her hair is a deep dark brown, instead of red, and she was walking oddly.

"Help me," she spit out, as blood spill out of the mouth.

"We need to find the bones, to bury it, and do some exercise to the ghost, the only way to save Ayako, we can't get to the place now, come," Naru takes a hold of my hand, walking the opposite side.

Finally reaching base, Bou-san and Masako gave us a strange look.

"Where have you two been, do you know how long it has been? We saw you through the monitors," I stopped at my tracks, glancing at Bou-san.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, Bou-san raised a brow up,

"I meant, while we are desprally looking for Ayako, you two go off to a room, and snog off." Bou-san snaps, I blinked.

"Snog off?" I titled my head, as Masako gave me a long deadly look.

"Yes, you know kissing or more," I froze at his words,

"What? We were locked, the ghost almost killed Naru and I, the bedroom turned into an old fashion living room, and we saw a decomposing body inside of a closet, as well a woman that looks like Ayako is after us, how the hell did we had time to make out?" I breathed out in one gulp.

"That explains why you both didn't come out, you guys have been gone the whole night, is already ten in the morning," Lin calmly explains, as he crosses his arms. I raised a brow.

"But we have only been there for ten minutes," I argue, Naru sat next to Lin, turning on his laptop, then typing something in.

"I think time stood still for both of us, while in the normal world continue, what it seemed ten minutes for us, were actually ten hours here,"

I rubbed my head, feeling dizzy,

"Bou-san can you go with me, Ms. Hara go with Mai to look for the bones, both have a better chance, Lin will accompany you both," Naru orders, closing his laptop, standing up, which cause everyone to look at me.

"What?" I asked confused,

"How did he know?" I blinked at Bou-an odd question.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Know what to do, if we have been looking for Ayako all night, and you both have been stuck in a weird room," Bou-san concluded, as we headed out.

"Don't know, Naru knows things, before we can even know ourselves, I just want to get this case over with,"

Everyone nods, giving Naru odd stares, but then again they just shrug.

"Forgot how this boy works, well lets go," Bou-san rubs his head, nodding at the same time, as we reach the stairs.

As we headed up the stairs, a loud rattle echoed the whole building, which cause us to stop in our tracks.

"Please tell me you guys heard that?" I asked, looking around. Everyone nodded, looking up the stairs.

"Help Me!" we all heard, looking back down, my eyes grew big, as two arms surrounded Masako.

"**You're next,"** the man's voice echoed, and the next thing we knew, Masako disappeared before our very eyes.

"Masako!" I screamed, but too late, the next thing I knew, I went flying like a rag doll, hitting against the wall once again.

"**I LOVE THE WAY YOUR BONES RATTLES,!"** the voice shouts, as this time everything turns dark...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Not sure if I did a great job doing Naru POV, since it's hard to do a Male, with his characteristics, T.T sorry, let me know.


	4. Case Two: Sinful Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Case Two: Sinful Eyes

Chapter Four: Found

"_HELP US!" I heard a desperate call. Looking around, I found myself in the same living room that I was with Naru not too long ago. _

"_How did I get here?"I murmured looking around, only to find myself all alone, with loud bangs under my feet, which started, frowning, I bend down, gently placed my ear on the wooden floor. _

"_Pum, pum," I heard loudly, feeling the hard wood moving under me. _

"_Mai, is that you, help us," I heard, a familiar voice. My eyes widen, _

"_Ayako, I'm here," I banged the wooden floor, to let them know. Standing up, I glanced around, to find something to remove the wooden floor. _

_But as I was about to turn around, I felt an arm around my waist, my eyes go big, turning around, I felt somewhat relief to find it was Gene, and not the evil man. _

"_Gene," I breathed out, as he gently lets go, and blinks softly, with a sad smile, but either way, he turns, and points. _

_Following his finger, my eyes widen, at the sight. Eyeballs, piling up, on the corner of the room. I took a grip on is arm. _

"_What does that have to do with the case?" I asked confused, feeling disgusted at the same time, not that I have a problem with peoples' eyes, the problem I have is that they aren't attached to the person, they just eyes, piling up into this huge glob thing. Staring at us. I shivered. _

_Talk about creepy. _

"_Nothing, next case," was all he said, and with that he disappeared,_

"_Oh come on, just don't leave me, show me what I have to do, and next case, we hadn't even finished this one, oh come on Gene, just don't leave me alone," I begged, feeling mad, and alone at the same time. _

"_I'm so going to tell Naru," I hissed, turning around, as I did, I gasp in horror, as the man appeared in front of me, smiling, you know, those creepy smiles, that you see on television, _

"_**You are here, finally, now, I can finish my collection," **__he hissed, as the knife appeared in his hand, my eyes flew open, _

"_Oh no, not again," I felt my heart hammering hard. Then he stabs me, I dramatically fall on the ground. _

_Breathing heavily, sweat rolling down my face, my heart hurts, I can't barely breathe, pain, so much pain. I'm alone, I have no one to rely on. My body lay motionless on the ground, my eyes darted back and forth._

_Everything around me starts to fade out, everything. Then I felt two strong arms picking my limp body,_

_"Mai, it's not your time," I heard a familiar voice, my eyes flutter open just for a brief second, a small smile appears on my lips, as two familiar blue eyes appear before mines._

_"Naru," I whispered so low, that if I had the strength, my heart would be pounding hard right about now, then everything went dark..._

* * *

I jumped out of my dream, hitting my forehead against someone else,

"Ouch," I whine, rubbing my forehead.

"Dang Mai, be careful," I heard in front of me, looking up, Naru rubs his forehead, my eyes widen.

"Naru!" I yelled going up to him, wrapping my arms around his midsection, tears running down my eyes.

"Mai, what happen?" he asked in a low tone, bringing his hand down, placing it on my back,

Separating from him, I wiped my face, looking up, tears started to fall again,

Taking in a big breath, I told him about my dream, and about Gene.

But not the part that he came to pick me up, I don't think it should be mentioned. Naru captures his chin in deep thought.

"So I was right, Lin comes with me, Bou-san, today we end this," Naru concluded, as he headed out, I was lost.

"Explain to me, what happen?" I asked, standing up, heading out. Bou-san came next to me, clearing his throat, which cause me to stop in my tracks.

"Here, eat this, you haven't eaten all day," he gave me a banana, and some strawberries. I raised a brow.

"Just eat it, you've been asleep for three hours, we all eaten, since we need to use our strength. Naru picked this for you," he wiggle his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes.

"Stop it, aren't you worry about Ayako or Masako?" I asked confused. Bou-san nodded no.

"We found them a while back, what you told Naru is where we found them. You see, after you blacked out, Lin was able to get rid of the ghost, so Naru took you here, and told Lin and I, where to find the girls. They were under the room where you two were locked up. Luckily they weren't' harm, but Naru asked them to leave, since we don't want another accident. After an hour of argument, Naru won."

"I see, at least they are all right, and what about the woman that looks like Ayako?" I asked, Bou-san frowned.

"We found bones, lots and lots of bones, where Ayako and Masako were staying at. Poor girls, won't be able to sleep for a while." Bou-san ran his hands through his hair.

Then it hit me,

"I get it now, Naru," I called out, running out the door, heading for the second floor. Everything made sense now.

"Mai, come back here," Bou-san yells behind me, but I ignored him. Running up the stairs, I finally reached the second floor, breathing in harshly.

Naru and Lin stopped at their tracks, turning around, looking at me.

"Mai?" Lin asked confused, but I stretched out my arm, trying to regain my breath.

"G...ghost...get...knife..." I gasped out, wow, for a short run, I was out of breath.

"Breath Mai," Lin spoke coming to my side, as Bou-san came right behind me, as well trying to regain his breath.

"You run to...fast," he gasp out, leaning against the wall, Naru cross his arms.

"You two need to work out more, what with the Knife Mai?" Naru spoke, eyeing us.

Finally my breath came back, as I smiled.

"The knife, that's why the ghost is here, and that woman keeps appearing," Bou-san gave me a long sided look.

"Explain, I'm lost," I nodded, heading where Naru and I were trapped.

Opening the door, a cold blast of air swarmed in, making me shiver, as my dream replay on my mind.

"Easy Bou-san, the ghost is attached to this place because something of his was left behind, and if I'm right, he hid it with the bones, under the secret tunnel, or whatever the heck you guys found Ayako and Masako. The look alike Ayako was trying to show us, that's why she trapped Naru and I in this room, to show us, but the evil ghost stopped it, when it pulled me, and when Naru saved me, I was covered with blood, but it wasn't my blood, it was the woman, for some odd reason she manipulated it."

I explained, walking in the room, eyeing the gaping hole.

"Oh, I get it, if we get the item, we can get rid of the ghost, but why with the obsession of the bones?" I nodded at the Bou-san replied, then asked.

"Yes, and we can set free the ghost lady. And maybe because we are woman, and reminded him about his victims? And tried to repeat the past, or he has been just plain crazy." I tried my best to answer him.

Bou-san nods, "That made sense,"

"Did you report to the police?" I asked turning around, noticing that Naru got close to me. I gulped, feeling a little embarrassed from my act earlier.

Naru nodded, moving closer towards the gaping hole.

"Yes, they will be here by an hour, since they need to get a search warrant, and aprovement from the owner, but they had already opened a case," I nodded, going next to Naru.

"Then let's find the knife," I smiled, feeling really proud of myself, Naru turned his gaze towards me, raising a brow.

"You eat, Lin and I will try to find it, Bou-san take her," I blinked, but something in his eyes made me nervous,

"Okay, I can actually use the bathroom and change cloth, and call up Ayako," I started to drift away. Not noticing Naru gives me a soft look.

* * *

"So, this was the cause of the haunting? But I don't get it, what happen before?" I asked eyeing the knife inside the plastic bag, which was the same as my dreams. Lin took the bag away, handing it to the police, after an hour of searching.

Bou-san is upstairs cleansing the second floor, while a sudden peaceful aura could be felt.

The ghost man seems to disappear, do to Lin Shiki, so that's good.

"Back in the 60 it was an apartment, like I mentioned before, the owner use to live there with his wife, and three daughters," Naru started to explain.

"What Lin gathers, the wife left him, do to his alcoholism, she could not take it anymore, he was abusive to her and her daughters. So the man couldn't handle the thought of being left, so he went mad, and killed his daughter, in front of her, she tried to kill him herself, but he overcame her, stabbing her to death, and to hide the evidence, he cut her in pieces, and hid her body parts where we found Ms. Hara.." he cuts off, as Bou-san walks in, looking tired.

"Wow, at least he won't be able to come back," he sat on the sofa, wiping his forehead, glancing at us.

"Continue," I begged, Naru nodded.

"That's all, he just kept it in the wraps, he died in prison about sixteen years ago, but his daughters are alive, but won't be willing to come here, they stated to Lin, that its to painful to come back" I raised a brow.

"Wait, but I remember that you said that it wasn't on record?" Naru nods, turning his gaze towards Lin.

"He didn't check all the documents, and the man was arrested due to speed." was all he said. I nodded my head, feeling a bit confused, but either way, I was happy to find an end to this case.

"But how did no one notice the bodies under there, and the corpse that we found in the closet?" I asked.

Naru shrugs.

"He confessed his crime, but never revealed where he hid the body, so no one bother to check his room, or check it completely. And the body in the closet, my theory is that where he hid the body, before he decided to chop up the bodies. So the ghost woman wanted to show us." I nodded at Naru explanation.

"You're smart, but how did you know where to find them?" I raised a brow,

"Easy, I notice the floor bored, seems off, before I went to get you," I felt a sweat drop,

As I was about to say something, I felt the hair on my arm stand up.

"Thank you," I heard behind me, a low soothing whisper that came as the wind, a slight breeze, I smiled, feeling at ease.

"Go in peace," was all I said, as the breeze wraps around me, and disappeared. Bou-san stood, eyeing me.

"Go in peace? Who?" he asks, I turned toward him, patting his broad chest,

"I'm starving, now, buy me some lunch, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, and the banana and strawberries didn't fill me up," I gave my best puppy eyes.

Bou-san tussles my hair, laughing,

"Don't push it kid, I'm taking Mai out, so expect her to come a bit late to the office," Bou-san declare, staring at Naru.

"Pick up some more tea," was all Naru words, as he turns around, I smiled even more.

"Thanks Naru," I bowed, turning around, I bump into someone's chest, rubbing my nose, I bowed down.

"Sorry," I heard a chuckle. Looking up, Kinna gave me a sweet smile,

"It's alright Mai, you didn't see me, I saw you guys already solve the case, I'm sure my father will be happy, as well as the staff,"

I nodded, feeling odd.

"Yeah, sorry for the hole that my boss, and..." but I was cut off, as Kinna takes me into his arms, giving me a warm hug. Which surprised me.

"I don't care about that Mai, I'm just glad to see you laughing and smiling, please promise me you will keep doing that, and I'm sorry about what happen," he whispered the last part.

"I was admitted to get leg surgery last year, that's how I met you, I was passing by, and I saw you in a wheelchair. Lin was pushing you," He points at Lin. Turning my head, Lin placed the bag down, noticing that he was pointing at him.

"I see, I remember you now," Lin spoke, noticing that Naru was watching me this whole time.

"Finally someone remembers me," Kinna glees, as he passed by me, and stood in front of Lin.

"How's your leg?" Lin asked while I sneak myself in,

"Better, I can hit a ball again but not the same as before, let me tell you, a broken bone is not fun at all, I see she's doing better," he spoke the last lines in a low tone. Lin nods, placing his arm around my shoulder.  
I blinked surprise at his action.

"I know, but a long way to fully recover, after all she's a strong fighter," Lin admits, making me blush.

"That's good, well, it was good to see you both, hopefully our path will cross again," and with that he bows down, leaving us heading to talk with Naru. I frowned.

"I don't remember him still," I admit, feeling ashamed of myself, Lin turns towards me,

"He use to visit you every afternoon, and chat with you, for a whole month," Lin explains to me.

"I need to thank him," I admit, moving away from Lin, I took a hold of Kinna arm, stopping him in mid sentence with Naru, Kinna glanced down at me.

I blushed, gulping hard.

"Thank you so much, I'm glad your leg healed nicely," I mumbled, as Kinna rubs my hair, my blush go deeper.

"It's alright statue, plus you're a friend now," I smiled, leaning in my tiptoe, I gave Kinna a small kiss on his cheek, making the guy go wide eyes.

"Thank you so much," was all I said, letting go,

Kinna blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I didn't expect this, anytime, If anything you need, I'm here, and next time it will be my turn to hear you out,"

"Thanks," I blushed away, but I did miss the anger look Naru was giving us.

* * *

**Naru POV**

Ignorance is a bliss, that's what I heard, the less you know, the better your life is, at least that's what I think.

A whole damn week now, the image of her lips on his cheek, pissed me off to no end. My mood has been dark, which cause everyone around me to stay away, not even a word can be spoken to me.

"Ugh," I snapped, throwing my pen away, bouncing off my desk towards the floor, as I sat back running my hands through my hair, feeling pissed.

"Why the hell do I care that she kissed him, is not like her lips belong to me, she can kiss any damn person she cares to," I spoke to myself, scratching my hair this time. Frustration.

"Okay Noll, keep it steady. So what, Kinna knows what happened to Mai, is has nothing to do with me," I spat, standing up, heading out.

Walking out from my office, I spotted Mai, talking to Lin about something, as she took some medicine, lately I have been seeing that, taking pills around four in the afternoon.

I don't care,

"Tea," my voice came out harsher, than I what I meant to, stuffing my hands into my pockets. Sitting on the couch, crossing my legs. Mai gave Lin a long look, before she nods, leaving towards the kitchenette.

Lin frowns, as he sat across me, crossing his arms.

"Noll, just because Mai kiss Kinna, doesn't mean she loves him," Lin started, giving him a death glare, I cleared my throat.

"And what makes you think that I'm mad about that?" I asked, was it too obvious?

"Mad? Really Noll, its obvious you're jealous," All you can feel is a cold breeze passing by us, as Lin felt a sweat drop.

"Jealous, of him? Ha," I barked, Lin just shrugs.

"I call it what I see, Naru, just a word of advice, take care of her, she really needs someone to care about her. I'm trying my best, but I can't give her what she really wants, and needs. She really needs is you, since she doesn't have any parents, to rely on." was all Lin advice,

I was about to ask what he meant by that, when Mai came into the picture, with a tray and three cups on top.

"So, what you guys are talking about?" she asks, sitting next to Lin. After she places my tea in front of me,

"Nothing, we have a new case," I spat, taking my cup and drinking her tea.

"Oh, well, what about?" she asked, as her dull eyes spark a little. I kept quiet for a few minutes, watching her. For a whole week, I kept doing that, don't know why.

I'm alert every time we are together. I memorized that way she laughs, or feel down. How a small thing will make her happy. But one thing that kept playing on my mind is those gashes. So far I have nothing. And its rather bothersome not knowing anything.

I know by heart that Lin knows something, and what he just told me, confirms it.

"In Honshu, an owner of fishing cooperation is having trouble keeping his employees. They have been pushed, poked, and bleeding from their eyes. Lin and I interviewed some of the employees, a few days back, the activities there is dangerous, so I rather not have you..." but I stopped mid-sentence as Mai gave me a dark look.

"I'm fine Naru, I did listen to you, and stuff, now you 're not keeping your word. I showed you my stomach, which I told you it was alright, but no, you didn't believe me, now you want me to stay,"

Placing my cup down, I rubbed my temple, getting a headache.

"If you let me finish Mai, interrupted me, never let me finish, I was about to say, I rather not have you kidnaped by the ghost or anything, you and I, are sticking together, no matter what," Mai eyes grew big, as her puffy red cheek stain with red.

Interesting, she doesn't care if she kisses a guy, and yet, feels embarrassed by sticking with me? I wonder what she really is thinking about.

Seriously I have to stop and get rid of the stupid thoughts.

"Okay," she mumbles, looking towards the ground.

"We leave tonight, so we can arrive tomorrow morning, Lin already called the others to meet us there, as well Brown-san," I concluded, getting up.

Mai eyes perked up a little,

"Oh, John, I haven't seen him for a month now,"

"Get your things, we leave in an hour," I order, turning towards my office. But stopped in my tracks, as I felt someone grab the back of my jacket.

"Naru, are you alright, since we got back last week, your mood became dark, is something wrong, oh no," her voice sounded as though she realized something, as she runs in front of me, her eyes full of worry.

"You lied, using your pk it did affect you, that explains why you're in a dark mood, stubborn actually, come, we need to find a doc..." but I cut her off.

"Mai, I'm okay, I'm just having lots of stress lately, not because of me using my pk, so relax," I told her, feeling defeated, seeing her worried look.

"Oh, stress, not good Naru, ah, I have an idea," her eyes lighting up once again, My heart made a weird kind of tug.

"It's alright Mai, I just need..." but Mai nodded.

"Nonsense Naru, I rather have you in your normal, err normal as possible than having you in this dark mood, for God sake Naru, you could have burned someone with the looks you kept giving us. Come, I have an idea of how to get rid of your stress," she takes my hand, and before I could say anything, she drags me towards the kitchenette.

"You have to go and get..." but once again she interrupts me,

"Sit," her order, pointing at the chair. Sighing, I sat, as she opened the refrigerator door, from the freezer.

"Ah, here," she takes out a large container of vanilla ice-cream. Taking out two plastic spoons, from the cabinet, and sits next to me.

"Eat, this will help," she smiles, opening the ice-cream, and digging in. I blinked at her, surprise at her boldness.

"I don't want any ice cream," I admit, I do like ice-cream, but not in the mood to eat it.

"Try it, this works, wait, or this works for depression? Oh well, its yummy, say ah," she spoons up a spoon full of vanilla ice-cream, and place her free hand under, so she won't make a mess.

"Eat, its really yummy, Lin bought it for me a few days ago, since I asked him, and I normally don't share my ice-cream, so consider yourself special." she smiles,

Taking in a big breath, I gave in, I couldn't say no to the face she was giving me. Opening my mouth, she gently placed the spoon in my mouth. Eating it, I cringed a little from the cold.

"See, now eat," with the same spoon she fed me, she scoops up a full spoon of ice cream and ate it. She smiled.

"Yummy," she moaned a little, making me clear my throat.

Giving up, I took the plastic spoon, and started to eat as well.

And before I knew it, my bad mood lifted up, but not enough, as I glanced at her lips, watching her lick her lips from the ice cream. The image of her lips press in Kinna cheek, came into my mind, anger filling me again.

Then a thought came, if she kissed him, would she let me kiss her...

'Wonder, if I can...' I started to think...

"Naru," she snaps me out of my dark thoughts. Turning my gaze back to her eyes, she looks sad once again.

"What?" I asked, sounding harsh.

"I'm worried about Gene, since he came back, he hasn't spoken to me, has he spoken to you?" she asks.

Taking in a big breath, I placed the spoon down, leaning back,

"I haven't, at least you get to see him," I whispered the last words, feeling a bit anxious about that. Mai placed her spoon down, getting up, she stands in front of me, eye to eye.

"I'm sorry," was all she said, soothing my bangs away from my eyes, and takes my hand.

My heart did a painful jump, which was odd. Ignoring it, I took my hand back, and stood, being careful to not hit Mai.

"I'm going, clean up and get ready, we leave in forty-five minutes," was all I said, leaving, but Mai captures my arm.

"Sometimes is good to cry, so if you need a shoulder to cry, lean on me," her words shot right through me.

"Just get ready," was all I said, snatching my arm away from her, heading towards my office,

"I wish it was that easy," I mumbled so low, that she didn't hear it. Apparently I was wrong.

"You can, If you stop making it hard on yourself," she answers me, but I didn't even hear her words.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. And thanks for approving my POV of Naru, its hard. Trying to keep him in character. So I tried again, hopefully I didn't make him out of character... Yeah, I made him jealous. Yeah me...Hope the case is clear...


	5. Chapter 5: Blind

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Five: Blind

**Mai POV**

"This is Kyoko Harima, and her father Mr. Harima," Naru introduced, as we stood at front of a huge white building, that is quite not big, but not small. You can see the ocean in front of the white building. Few chairs spread at front, with small round tables, with huge multi color umbrellas on top.

The wind is quite strong, and cold. I huddle closer towards Ayako, to get some warmth.

The young girl, around my age, has long beautiful hair, which match the dark sky, her eyes shine brown. As her skin is flawless. Looks sweet.

As well as her father, a tall handsome older man, brush hair, wearing those boots for fishing, and those big bag kind of pants, that stripes around the shoulders. A deadly pale green. His eyes twinkle with the sun.

" Welcome to my little factory," Mr. Harima welcomed us, as he and his daughter walked closer to us.

Naru nods, as Ayako smiled,

"He's cute," she mumbled, I raised a brow up, poking her side,

"He's probably married," I spoke.

Ayako frowned, shaking her head.

"Maybe he's not," she hoped, I gave her a long unbelievable look.

"But you like Bou-san," I argue, Ayako glanced down at me, giving me a death glare.

"I have never been so insulted in my life," I just rolled my eyes at her words.

"Come in, your base is already, since I have already shown the hot spots to your boss a few days ago, I leave the building to you guys. Take your time, since right now, business is slow, so every staff member has a week off, including me, been a long time, I just want this to be resolved." Mr. Harima explains.

Naru seems in deep thought, as Lin wrote something in his notepad. Bou-san just ignored us, watching the ocean behind us.

Masako didn't want to come since she had shooting this whole week, but said she'll come to the next case, and John will arrive later on today, since his plane was delayed, due to a storm in Australia last night.

"Mai, come here," Naru spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts. Frowning, I slowly walked next to Naru.

"Yes?" I asked, Naru cross his arms, noticing that his gaze didn't leave Kyoko, glancing towards Kyoko, noticing that she was blushing. My heart jumped painfully at the sight, so he likes her?

"Go with Ms. Harima, and let her show you around, and come back, and bring me tea," was all he said, turning his gaze down at me. Nodding, I didn't feel like doing so, but what other choice did I had?

"Okay," I mumbled, heading towards Kyoko. She was still blushing, but then smiled as I came in front of her.

"You must be Mai, come, I'll show you around, is kind off a relief to have a girl around my age," she started, taking a hold of my arm, pulling towards the ocean. I gave her a long look, but either way, I was whisked away from the group.

"Be careful Mai," Bou-san screams, as we headed down the stairs, that leads towards the ocean.

Finally reaching the ocean, Kyoko stretched her arms out, closing her eyes.

"This is life, I just purely love it," she explains, as I stood akawardly next to her. I love the ocean, but I didn't know how to react with her.

"I see, you lived here since little?" Kyoko nodded.

"Yes, my parents met on this island, and fell in love, and got married. After a few years, they had me, and now here we are. My father opened the shop about ten years ago, after my mother died, he wanted to keep her dream alive," My heart did a painful leap again, as her words sank in.

"I see, I'm sorry," I mumbled, looking down, a sudden longing came, like last time, I want my mother, I want to hold her and tell her everything, want to hear her words, she use to tell me, when I was younger. I miss my mother.

"Oh well, been long ago, I barely remember her, I still miss her though, but what we can do," she smiled, and turns towards me.

"You wouldn't understand," her words was like a slap to me, keeping my mouth close, I took in a big breath.

"What is it you want to show me?" I asked, looking around, seeing just the sand and the ocean, with some boats floating around.

"Just this, I asked your boss, if he had a co-worker that is around my age, so I can show her around. And he said yes. By the way, he's handsome, really handsome." her eyes clouded.

Which causes me to feel uncomfortable.

"Sometimes looks aren't everything," I mumbled, causing her to look at me oddly.

"What do you mean? He's perfect, a true gentleman, and good looking, and has money, what else can a girl ask for." I blinked.

'No, you're wrong, what you have to see, is his soul, his heart, no matter if he's poor or rich. He has to love you, and accept you. You never meet the real Naru. Cold blooded, no emotions behind his eyes.' I thought as she rambled.

"I think he likes me," her words snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Likes me, because he was a perfect gentleman, and kept looking at me." she blushed. Now I want to leave.

"I have to get back, knowing Kazuya , he'll get mad, if I come late," I made an excuse. Kyoko nods, taking my hand.

"Yes, come, let's go," she smiled pulling me rather harshly outwards the stairs once again.

Reaching the inside of the building, a strong stench of dead fish hit my nostrils. Making me almost gag. Not that I'm not grossed out, is that I wasn't prepared.

The inside of the building is a factory, with machines all over the sides. A big opening on the first floor which our equipment spread in the middle. And stairs near the exit which leads to the second floor, noticing doors all around.

"Ah, Kazuya-kun," Kyoko yells, holding onto my arm, rushing me towards his side. I took my hand back, massaging my now aching arm.

Since last case, I still ache everywhere, not as bad as the first three days, which I couldn't even move my arm.

"Ms. Harima, what's wrong?" Naru asks, turning his gaze towards us. I moved away, heading towards one of our bags, to get the tea prepare. Ignoring them,

"Wow, that was fast," Ayako came to my side, helping me out, turning my head, I ignored her, by changing the subject.

"Are you sure you want to be here, you could take another week off, after all, being stuck with bones all day isn't pretty," Ayako frowns, crossing her arms, as I headed towards a plug, near the monitors.

"How many times do I have to say this, I'm alright Mai, so is Masako, compare to you, that was nothing," she explains.

Pouring water in the kettle. I turned my gaze, noticing Kyoko laughing, as Naru seems to entertain. My heart once again beats oddly, not liking this.

"Mai, no." Ayako screams, too late of a warning, as my hand touches the now hot kettle.

"Eiii," I screamed, placing my hand inside of my mouth, trying to get rid of the burn.

"That won't work," Ayako took my hand, and took out a a cold water bottle from her bag, which she wears around her waist, and opened the lid, pours the cold water on my hand.

"Naru, Mai bur..." I hissed her last words, cutting her off.

"Don't, I don't want him to know," I hissed, but Ayako ignored me.

Taking a hold of my hand, she pulls me towards Naru, and somewhat gets between Kyoko and him.

"Your assistant is burned, where's the first aid-kit," she asks, Naru blinks, lowering his head, taking a hold of my hand. Which causes my heart to jump.

"I knew it," was all he said, gently pulling me away from Ayako. But it didn't go unnoticed from Kyoko. She actually gave me a death glare?

"Lin, show Hosho and Matsuzaki around, Ms. Harima, if you can, leave, we about to start, and don't want none employees to intervene. If anything, I let my assistant get you," was all Naru orders, Kyoko gave Naru a disbelief look.

Lin nods, as Bou-san and Ayako gave Naru an odd look, but didn't argue, getting ready to leave.

"But," Naru eyes turned deadly.

"I gave my orders. This might be your fathers building, but right now, I'm in charge, so if you don't mind, the exit is right there," he seems calm after he points away, but in his grip, I could tell that he's trying to control himself.

"Oh, okay," she bows, feeling bad for her, she leaves, as Naru gently pulls me to the right, watching everyone leave, I gulped.

"Naru that was a bit rude," I snapped, as he made me sit in his chair.

"When do you see me act nice?" was his question, taking the first-aid kit out of his bag, opening it. I frowned.

"I didn't want to bother you," I admit, feeling bad,

"Why?" he asks, dabbing some anti-burn cream on my burn, causing me to hiss.

"Because, you were busy talking to Kyoko, seems like you were having fun," I admit once again. Feeling crappy.

"Did it look like I was having fun?" he asks, putting everything away. I shrug.

"Don't know, but she likes you," Naru raised a brow up.

"I have that effect on the opposite sex," He states, cocky as ever. I hissed, giving him a death glare.

"She thinks you like her," I admit, once again, for some odd reason, it pains me, Naru raised a brow, getting up, crossing his arms, he leans against the table.

"I see," was all his words, I rubbed my arm, being careful to not smear the ointment. Naru straightens up.

"Do you believe I like her?" he questions, as I stood, I just wanted the ground to swallow me. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Well, she's really beautiful, and has nice eyes, and such, way prettier than me, so I don't see why you wouldn't like her," I explained,

"So in your eyes, any man would just go with beautiful looking girls." I nodded at his explanation.

"Why not Naru, after all, you're attractive, she's beautiful, doesn't that how the world goes?" I snapped, feeling irritated.

"You sure are narrow minded Mai," was all he said, turning around, messing with the controls of the monitors. I gulped, feeling as though he just insulted me.

"So what, You always insult me, I know I'm not smart, nor pretty, but damn Naru, can't you just..." my words dies, as Naru turns towards me, giving the most deadly stare I seen in my life.

"Treat me like I'm worth nothing to you," I whispered the last parts, feeling lower than dirt. Naru took a hold of my arm.

"You think that I see you as nothing," I nodded at his words, feeling tears about to come down. But I sucked it up.

"Yes," I saw Naru eyes narrow.

"Fine, think whatever the hell you want to think, I don't care," He snaps, taking his jacket from his chair, heading out. I blinked, as this time my tears fall.

Slamming the door behind him, I was now alone, no one around. I folded my arms, letting tears run down my cheeks.

"Damn it, I should've kept my mouth closed," I hissed out, crying louder.

"**Don't cry, I won't let you cry any longer," **I heard behind me. Turning around, I jumped from fright, as the old woman from the last case appeared.

"**My dear, don't cry for him, he's not worth it, but be careful she wants your eyes now, such beautiful eyes,**" was all she said, and the next thing I knew, the temperature dropped dramatically.

"Don't call for Naru," I whispered, steeping back.

"**Sorry my dear, you're the first one to cry since a long time, not even that brat cried, since her mother died, so no pain no game,**" her words didn't make no sense.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"**Sorry,"** was all she repeated, and the next thing I knew, two arm grabs around my waist. Making my eyes go big.

"**No light, sinful eyes,**" was all I heard behind me, and the next thing I knew, I was slammed against the floor once again.

"No!" I yelled, as the thing drags me away from the exit, towards one of the machines.

"I'll make you better," I heard a woman's voice, my nails dig into the concrete, making one of them brake. I screamed in pain.

"Someone Help me!" I yelled, as I felt something warm coming out from my eyes.

"**No, no, no one can hear you, after all, you're sick, really sick, must find a cure, a cure,"** I heard the woman.

"Naru!" I yelled, as I was lifted from the ground. Hearing the door slam open, I spotted Naru, heaving a little,

"Mai," he yells, running towards my side, but the ghost lady, stopped him in his tracks, making him fly towards the oppisate wall.

"**No, no, no lover will save her, her eyes are sick, must heal her, must heal her," **was all she repeats, and the next thing I knew, she covers my eyes, then I dropped into the ground rather painfully.

"Mai," I heard, slowly opening my eyes, rubbing my behind, I blinked, my hand started to shake.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me startle, but either way, I glanced up,

"Oh no," I heard Naru voice, as he gently picks me up, walking me away, sitting me down, Naru started to rustle around.

"Naru," I whispered, as this time I let my tears run down,

"Yes?" he asks, feeling him wipe my eyes. I choked.

"I can't see," all I said, as I felt him freeze in his tracks,

"What did you just say?" noticing his voice crack a bit, which was odd. I stretched out my arms, frustrated, since I couldn't see his face.

"I can't see anything, Naru, help," I cried, finally touching his face, cupping his cheek. Naru kept quiet, taking both of my hands, feeling his heart. I felt my heart jump.

"I'll get Lin, apparently this isn't just a normal haunting," he started to get up, but I panic, taking a hold of his hand.

"Don't leave me, I'm scared, I can't see anything," I begged, feeling my whole body shake in pure panic. Naru gently laid his hands on my shoulders.

"I won't leave you," was all he said. Nodding, I stood, taking a tight grip on his hand. As I heard the door slam open.

"What happen? I heard Mai yelling for Naru," I heard Bou-san. Hearing lots of footsteps, lots, which cause me to wince.

"Mai became blind, by a ghost," Naru explains, as I felt a hand on my shoulder, jumping, I moved closer to Naru.

"Relax Mai, its me," Ayako whispered, moving my head towards her voice, I started to see white.

"Why is it bright?" I asked, making my eyes hurt.

"Mai, is not bright," Naru explains. I squinted my eyes, trying to focus, the bright light became brighter, making me hiss in pain.

"It hurts," I whined, closing my eyes.

"Hosho, go with Lin and find information around, even though we already gather enough, I feel like the villagers around had lied about something or didn't give complete information," Naru spat,

"What about me?" Ayako asked, I felt Naru take in a big breath.

"You go and pick up Brown-Kun at the bay and let him know what happen, he'll be here in twenty minutes, show him around, and get him to bless here first." he orders.

"And Mai?" Bou-san asks.

"She's my problem right now, just do what I order," Naru seem annoyed, If I could see, I can swear I can see the gang giving Naru a death glare.

"Don't give up Mai, we promise you to get your eyesight back and get rid of this ghost," Ayako patted my shoulder. I nodded.

"Yeah, and Naru behave yourself now," Bou-san warned, hearing his steps fading away, as well as Ayako. It was easy to tell them apart, since Ayako is the only female woman here wearing heels, and Bou-san is wearing normal shoes. As for Lin, he is wearing the fancy shoes that males wear for work.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, turning my head towards Naru. Naru breath hitched a little, as I used my free hand to trace Naru arm.

"Not a dull day, huh Naru," I smiled, going up his arm, finally reaching his face, which cause him to go stiff.

"Why are you happy?" he asks, annoyed. I just shrugged.

"I'm not, is just this is nothing anymore," I mumbled, lowering my head, as last year memories played in my head.

"I see, let me guess, it has to do with the cuts in your stomach?" he asked gently, making my heart stop. I snapped my eyes open, seeing darkness once again.

"No..o," My voice cracked,

"I see," was all he said, which cause me to lift a brow up.

"Well, I can't Naru, until we solve this case, someone has to be my eyes," I groaned, placing my arm down.

"Try to sleep, and get a dream, that can lead us somewhere, so far what I gathered a few days ago, this use to be a hospital back in war war two, many deaths, but nothing in the records about turning blind," I nodded, noticing that Naru hasn't let go of my hand.

"Can you lead me somewhere to sleep?" I asked, feeling useless.

"We are sleeping on the second floor, since there's some rooms, that the co-workers use to rent out." Naru explains. I nodded, but then tighten my grip on him.

"Promise me you won't leave me, I'm scared," I admit, not having a sight is rather scary, I know if we solve this case, I can have them back, but for now, I'm weaker than ever.

"I promise Mai," he assured like last time. Smiling, he scoops me up, making me gasp.

"Naru, uh..." but Naru cleared his throat.

"You're hurt, your nail is chipped off, and you have your jean ripped, I am not in the mood to go to the hospital, and the stairs over there don't look safe, with your luck, you might fall down," he explains. I nodded, knowing that what he said is the truth.

Feeling him move, I lay my head gently on his torso, feeling light headed, but I think it was an excuse, to feel his warmth. Noticing for the first time, how broad his chest is, and strong.

'If is a sin to feel this way, the feel of him, feeling protected, and somehow, I know this sounds crazy, but loved, then let me be punished, because right now, my whole body seems to realize this, and my heart seems to betray me.' I thought deeply, biting my lower lip.

My heart started to beat hard, noticing that he tightens his grip on my legs and on my back, noticing that his heart is beating a bit louder than normal. I tilted my head.

"Naru, are you alright? Your heart is beating hard?" I asked concerned, I swear I could feel Naru eyes bore right at me.

"You're heavy," was his excuse, which cause me to struggle,

"Hey, I'm not that heavy, either way, put me down, I can..." but Naru adjusted me,

"Stop fussing around, we almost there anyway," I stopped fussing around, lowering my head.

"I'm always going to be a bothersome to you," I mumbled, which cause Naru to go a little rigid.

"Not bothersome, I was used to it already Mai, so don't ever think that, nor ever think, that I think of you as a worthless nothing." He mumbles, hearing the door open.

I felt my heart jump at his words.

"You don't see me worthless or bothersome?" I asked, as he placed me down, on top of the bed, feeling the soft quilts. He sat next to me, feeling the bed sink next to me.

"No Mai, why would you think that?" he asks. I raised a brow, turning my head, forgetting I couldn't see his face. So I reached out to get his face.

Finally, I captured his face.

"Ah better, it's hard to talk seriously without seeing your face, but the way you treat me Naru, what no woman would feel like that, you treat me as though I'm nothing to you, that's why I think you can easily get rid of me, and replace me." the thought is scary.

"For your information Mai, I won't replace you, I won't and plus no one makes better tea than you, hard to replace," He mumbles. Noticing that his voice seems strained, as though he was embarrassed?

"Not sure how to feel about that," I told him,

"Feel special, since is rare for me to give a compliment, Mai, you know me already, I'm not social, I barely let anyone near me, just go to sleep, the faster you dream, the faster we can get your eyesight back," he tells me,

Biting my lower lip, Naru stood, hearing the bed moan. Gently I lay back, as I scooted over, Naru sat on the edge, taking my hand.

"I'll be right here, Lin will watch the monitors, so don't worry," I nodded, closing my eyes, for some odd reason, a heavy sleepiness wash over me.

"Okay, I trust you Naru," I mumbled, slowly dozing off. Naru grips tighter my hand, as everything fades away.

All I knew is that somehow this felt oddly familiar to me...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews...


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Soul

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Six: Broken Soul

**Naru** POV

The happiest of people don't necessarily have the best of everything they just make the most of everything that comes along their way.

Which I think it applies deeply with Mai. I heard it once, from my father, when I was younger. I didn't really understand what he meant, until I met Mai two years ago.

Here I sat next to Mai, cursing myself from leaving her alone, after I peseficly told her not to leave my side the other day.

Three hours now, waiting for her to wake up, luckily Lin kept me up to date. Which was nothing so far.

I aid her fingers right after she fell asleep, I called Lin to bring the first aid-kit, which he did, but didn't question me.

Which was little painful to do, since I had to rip of two nails off, causing her to shift uncomfortably moaning in pain.

I sat back, watching her sleep deeply.

Slowly, I touched her forehead, to see if she had any fever, since I kept noticing that she kept shivering. So far, her temperature seems fine.

Frowning, I glanced back out the door, then back towards the small room, not big, four pale white walls, with a simple bed in the side near the window. That's all, which all the rooms here look exactly the same.

"Shibuya-kun," I heard, snapping out of my gaze, I turned my sight towards the brown door, to see Ms. Harima is standing there, with a tray in her hands.

I raised a brow.

"I heard that your assistant wasn't feeling well, so I brought some soup and some pills," she added, coming in, placing the tray on top of a small brown cabinet next to the bed. Her eyes sparkle a little.

Ever since I met her a few days ago, I had to admit, she is a real beauty, any man will go crazy for, but for some odd reason, she doesn't appeal to me. As a man, I'm attracted to her, yes, but not crazy enough to do it. Because every time, I think about it, Mai kept popping in my head.

That's why earlier I kept looking at her, trying to see if I can get some reaction, but nothing, Only the thought of Mai kept popping in my head,

"How is she doing?" she asked, sitting next to me. I moved slightly away from her, as she blushes. I cleared my throat.

"She's doing fine," all I said. Looking towards Mai, as my mind went back to the earlier conversation we had. She thinks that all men will fall for good looking girls, little did this girl knows, and what television seems to brainwash.

As you know, Men goes with heart, inner beauty and all the crappy things any girl wants to hear. Is just that men won't admit it, due to their pride, and sometimes takes time for a guy to realize it.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really like her, for some odd reason, she gives me bad vibes," she started, making me look at her.

"Really?" I played along, wanted to know what her game.

"Yes, she even said, she didn't care if my mother died," she admits, I cross my arms, putting on my poker face on.

"I see, why would she said that?" I asked, raising a brow up, knowing enough that Mai will never say that or laugh at that matter, since she is an orphan herself, understands better than anyone what is to lose someone.

Mai has to be one of the kindest people I will ever meet.

"Don't know, it really hurts though, I told her that she won't understand, and she just giggles, like something not worth her time, and said I was stupid," she lies, as she stands up.

"I'll come back later," she bows, leaving the room. I frowned, taking Mai hand, nodding my head.

"I just don't understand woman," I mumbled, feeling mad towards Kyoko for lying to me.

I started to hear Mai moan, glancing back at her, noticing her face scrunch into pain, her body started to move swiftly.

"I don't want to die," she mumbled in her sleep.

"Mai," I stood, placing my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her, but then her mouth opens wide, giving a piercing deadly scream, causing me to wince,

"Wake up," I order, but her body thrust violently, then it as fast as it came, it was gone, she comes back down. Sighing in relief, I sat right back down, touching her forehead once again. But as I did, a sudden shock ran down my spine, my vision started to blank out, and the next thing I knew, I am standing next to Mai.

* * *

**Mai POV**

Crying, I heard lots of crying around me, as I stood in the middle of the floor. Everything around me change, instead of being in the middle of the floor of the fishery, I stood in the middle of a hospital.

Around, beds started to appear from nowhere, as soldiers started to appear, wounded soldiers, with nurses aiding them.

I gulped, feeling uneasy,

"Gene?" I called, looking around, trying to find him. But nothing. Shaking my head, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You need help," I heard behind me, a woman's voice, familiar at that.

Turning my body, my eyes goes big, as a woman in an old fashion nurse uniform, with those old fashion hats stood there, with no eyes at all, two gaping holes, with blood pouring down from those two black holes.

"No, I don't," I gasped out, getting rid of her grip, walking backwards the further away the better.

As I did, I felt someone grip on both of my arms. Turning my gaze, two other female nurses with no eyes smiles at me creepy.

"Now, I'm going to help you," the nurse in front of me smiles, as she floats towards me. My heart started to pound heavily.

"Sit," she commands, as the two other nurses at my side, forces me to sit down in a wooden chair that appeared from nowhere. Then they tied me up. I don't even know how.

"Let me go," I rustle, trying to loosen up the knots.

"Tsk, tsk, we can't do that, you're a patient, we just need to fix your stomach," My eyes widen at her words.

"No," I begged, as the nurse floats in front of me, with a surgical knife, covered with pure blood.

"But you're hurt, you need help, now that you can't see, no more pain, see," she opens her palms, showing two brown eye balls, looking straight at me, my eyes widen.

"Pretty eyes, now, to fix you," the nurse smiles once again, noticing each moment that passes her white uniform turns into deep dark red.

"Pl.. Please, let me go. I'm not sick," I pleaded, as tears run down my cheeks.

"Gene!" I screamed, feeling hopeless.

"No Soldier, you know the procedure," the nurse spat, lifting up my shirt, as my eyes widen.

"Tsk, tsk, such a shame, young and yet so tainted, no man will want you know, but I can fix that," the nurse spat once again, now I'm jumping, using my legs to kick her, but somehow I felt hands around my ankle.

"Let's begin,"

"I don't want to die," I panicked jumping up and down. Then I felt the tip of the knife in one of my scars. Which made me scream bloody murder.

"No," I heard behind me, causing the nurse to stop, glancing up, she hissed.

"Damn woman, let me do my job," the nurse spat, standing up, the chair I sat in disappeared, making me fall on the ground. Rubbing my behind, I immediately stood up, heading towards the older woman.

"Thank you," I stated, but the old woman gave me a dark look, stopping me in my tracks.

"I didn't do this for you," she states, and the next thing I knew, I was in the mini mark a familiar mini mark which I might add.

"Hello?" I asked confused, standing in front of the counter, where you can pay, noticing the cash register open.

"Anyone there?" I asked again. Then I heard a groan behind the counters, you know the saying curiosity killed the cat, well I'm that stupid; apparently not to appreciate those wise words.

So, I went around the counter, my eyes widen, as I reach the back, a cloak man, stabbing the owner of the mini mark. I cover my mouth.

I think he heard me, since he snapped his head towards me, I couldn't even see his face, since he had it cover with the cloak.

"Bitch, come here," the cloaked man shouts , as I felt everything around me move slowly, really slowly.

"Not again," I spat, turning around, only to trip with a shoe, which I think it belong to the owner, I fell hard against the floor, I felt a hand on my ankle.

"No, don't' kill me, not again!" I begged, tears running down my eyes, as the cloak man gets on top of me. I can't believe I'm reliving this.

"You saw too much, I can't have any witness," he launches the knife inside my stomach, making me gasp in pain my eyes widen. He took off the knife, and does it four times again.

"See you in hell," he shouts, as he disappears, I clenched into my stomach, turning around, feeling my hot blood spilling out.

"hel..me," I spit out, feeling blood pouring out of my mouth.

"Na...ru," was my last words, as everything faded away.

* * *

**Naru** POV

"**Watch young one, of what happened last year, in return, help me, by getting her to help me," **the older woman from the last case, whispers in my right ear.

I stood next to Mai, as she calls for the mini mark owner. Then after no reply, she was about to head out, only to be stopped by a sound behind the counter. She goes behind, and her eyes widen.

"Bitch, come here," I heard a male voice, making me get goosebumps. Which is rare for me to get.

"No, don't kill me," Mai pleaded, as she turns to run, only to fall painfully on the ground.

I watch in pure horror, as a man in a black cloak, snatch Mai ankle, pulling her towards her. Getting on top of her. I moved to help her, only to have my hand face through the counter.

"Damn it," I cursed.

"You saw too much, I can't have any witness," he barks darkly, as he launches the knife in her stomach five times. I couldn't move, as my eyes widen at the sight, with the awful sound, which will haunt me forever.

"No," I mumbled, as the black figure man left, leaving Mai there, bleeding to death.

She slowly turns around...

"hel...me," her voice getting weaker and weaker. Trying to crawl out, trying to find a way out.

I finally moved, to-get-her, but as I reach her, everything around me started to black out.

"Na..ru," Her last words, as she blanks out,

"Mai! No!" I screamed.

I was literally thrown away from Mai towards the other side of the room, It felt like a heavy bolt ran through us. Sweat ran down my face, like bullets, as I painfully stood up.

Mai wakes violently from her dream, clenching into her stomach.

"Mai," I mumbled, stopping in my tracks, as her memories rushed into my own mind.

Hissing, I grip my head, as a piercing headache appears. Then it hit me hard,

"No," was all I whispered, as every part of me felt as though it died with her, the same way I did with Gene.

I felt as though I couldn't breath, I couldn't believe it,

Straighten up, I watch as Mai cried desprally, making me feel lower than dirt.

I walked straight towards her.

"Naru, where are you," she cried for me, watching her stretch her arms out. I froze, not knowing what to do.

"Naru, where are you," she asks again, her voice fills with angst, she gets up from bed, bumping harshly against the brown cabinet.

"You promise me," she cried, feeling her desperation.

"What should I do?' A question that I thought I would never have to ask.

I couldn't let her know that I saw it, and know now, I couldn't let her see that, I just wait for her to tell me. But damn, this is killing me.

"I'm here Mai," I finally called out, noticing that my voice quiver, feeling the moist in my eyes, verge to cry.

"I need you," she cried, making my heart clenched in her words, I slowly made my way towards her, finally reaching her, she took my arm, and somehow she in circles her arms around my midsection.

"Nauru," she cried, burying her face inside my torso, as I felt my tears run down my cheeks.

"I'm here," I told her, wrapping my arms around her, trying to confer her the best I can.

I can't believe this, and yet she doesn't say anything. Is this what Lin was trying to cover? I almost lost her...

"Don't leave me," she gasped out, crying harder than before. I glanced up, trying to not get my cover blown. Tears kept coming down. I haven't' cried, since I saw my own brother's death through his eyes.

"I promise," I mumbled, trying to sound as though I wasn't affected.

"The nurses they were evil, they did things to the soldiers," she started, ignoring the fact that she just relieved her trauma. No wonder...

"Okay," I mumbled, as the tears kept coming down, tightening my grip around her.

"Did Gene show you?" I asked, trying to sound normal as possible.

I had no idea how to deal with this, how to confer her at all. When Gene died, everyone around me, tried to confer me, but I deny it, all I wanted is to find his body.

But how do I confer a broken soul? That witness a murder, and was stabbed by it? How can I make her feel as though she's going to be alright?

I can't imagine what she went through, right now I hate myself for not doing anything.

I suck at this. And here I thought I had my own problems.

"No, he didn't show, it was scary, they wanted to cut me open, but I awoke immediately," she lied the last part. As I separated from her, sitting her down, wiping my tears from my cheeks.

"I think, John needs more than a blessing, but exorcism, since the nurses are strong. If we can get rid of them, I can get my sight back." she explains, as she wipes her tears.

I nodded, covering my mouth, trying to not make a noise.

"Naru?" she stretched out her arm, trying to find my arm. I moved a little closer in purpose to let her touch me.

As she touched my arm, my whole body became alive again. Knowing that she didn't die, and she's in front of me. A human life is fragile, and right now, she became more fragile than anything. At least in my eyes.

"I have to go," I told her, standing up, which cause her to grip my arm tighter.

"Don't leave me," she automatically touched her stomach. I bit my lip trying not to moan in frustration.

'God, you're punishing me aren't you,' I thought darkly, gulping, I took in a big breath.

"I'll get Brown-san, and Lin, so don't worry," Knowing that Lin can confer her more than I can right now.

"Oh, okay," Glancing at the small mirror on top of the mirror, I was satisfied that I didn't look that I have cried. But my eyes are a little red.

Forgetting that Kyoko brought food, I took her hand gently leading her down stairs.

Slowly helping her, we finally reach the first place, going up towards Lin.

"Watch her," I order, heading out. Lin raised a brow up, but nods, as Bou-san and Brown-kun stopped chatting, I turned my gaze.

"Now that you're up to speed, keep a close to Mai, she's in deep danger, since she can't see anything. Don't let her out of your sight, not even a second, Mai can give you some clues in this case," was all I said, heading out.

I didn't have time to hear what they wanted to say, since I was already out the door.

"Shibuya-kun," I heard Kyoko, as she ran towards me. I groan in frustration.

"Ms. Harima, I have some important matters to attend, I'll be back shortly," I told her, trying to sound polite. She blushed, nodded.

"Okay, I'll wait for you inside then," I nodded, knowing that whatever happens, the gang can protect Mai.

Heading down the docks, going down the stairs, I felt the breeze becoming less intense, than it was this morning. I walked down the sandy ocean, watching the waves hit the edge. Walking south, I sped my walking, towards three huge rocks, that covers enough for me to hide.

About five minutes later, I snuck around, and hid behind, satisfy that no one was watching, and I was isolated.

Turning towards the ocean, I let out a harsh scream.

"AHHHHH, damn it to hell!" I screamed, fisting my hand, hitting the rocks, not caring if I bled.

Dropping myself on the ground, I took out my mirror, which I keep in my breath pocket of my jacket.

"GENE, I don't care if you don't want to talk to me, but damn it, get your ass here, and explain to me, what the hell happened to her, I want a damn explanation NOW!" I somewhat scream.

"Why in the hell, couldn't you visit me, and tell me about it, damn it, I couldn't even protect her there," I felt rage pure rage at myself and towards Gene. Or I just wanted to blame him as well.

"ANSWER ME NOW!' I yelled at the mirror, trying to get an answer.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you have visited Mai a few times, just talk to me please," I begged this time my voice dropping.

I felt useless. For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do, I had no idea what to do with myself or with Mai.

"At last, you come to me," I heard, glancing up, I saw myself smiling through the mirror, but then again, I don't smile.

"Gene, explain." was all I said, as Gene gave me a soft smile, as his eyes seems hurt.

"It all started when Lin asked Mai to go to the mini-mark,"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, I know Naru was a little of out of character, but tried really hard to put him as his regular self, with emotions. I think he'll react like that. Don't know, tell me how I did? It's hard... To make Naru stay in character, in this situation. And that's the big reveal... Not original I know, but I was heading this way.


	7. Chapter 7: CPR

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Seven: CPR

**Mai POV**

"Okay, he's been gone for two hours now, and it's dark already," Bou-san voice rang strong, as I lay my head between my folded arms, closed eyes.

"He'll be back," I mumbled, as I felt my cheeks redden, as the memory, or rather feel of his arms around me. I felt warm.

Not what I was expecting, when I woke up from my nightmare. It calmed me for some odd reason. And something was off from him.

"Mai, if you want, you can sleep," Ayako whisper in my right ear, I snapped my head up, turning my head towards Ayako voice.

Since I couldn't see anything, I had no idea what was her expression.

"I slept enough, I'll wait for Naru, just take John to his room, he's tired, since he arrived and blessed around here and did other extras." I supply, as I heard John move towards me, noticing since he got here, that he walks in a certain pattern,

Actually all of them walk differently, interesting how loosing one sense, can heighten up your other senses, and tell other people apart, if you're willing to give it a try.

"For some odd reason, my other senses are heightened." I explained my thoughts.

"I heard that those who loses a sense, her/his other senses are stronger," I heard John explain, hearing him sit behind me, moving the chair.

Turning my head, I smiled.

"Ah, well, from now on, I shall appreciate those who are handicapped, it's hard," I admitted, frowning at the thought. I heard a small chuckle.

"We wouldn't judge it any other way, after all, you are a good soul," Bou-san patted my head, making my head go down, as a blush appears on my cheeks.

" You're making me feel embarrassed," I admit, rubbing my head shyly.

"But seriously John, go and rest," I smiled, extending my arm, to touch his arm, he gently grabs my hand, and pats it.

"All right," he actually yawns, feeling him getting up,

"I'll go with him, Lin will be watching you," Ayako placed her hand on my shoulder.

"When she's ready to head to bed, let me know, okay Lin," she asked, feeling her body move towards Lin. Well I think.

"Good night," was all Lin words, as I heard him type along the way.

"Good night, if anything, call us, we just a level away," they all said at once, hearing them go up the stairs.

Turning my body, I lowered my head, against the table.

"Lin, is Naru back?" I asked,

"No," he kept typing. Frowning, I gently touch my stomach, remembering my awful dream..

"When do you have a doctor appointment?" I heard Lin stop his typing, as he asks. I blinked, turning my face towards Lin.

"Next week, he's going to give me the results, if I can have children or not," I gulped, since I was seriously wounded, I had to wait a whole year, till my tissue heal completely to get the results back.

He even said, it was a miracle that I even survived.

"I see, if you want, I can come..." Lin started, but I snapped my head towards Lin.

"It's okay, I can go by myself, I accepted the terms, if I can't have children, I just adopt," I told him, even though deep down, it's killing me to no end.

"You're strong, I know everything will be okay, and you will be able to have children, with Noll," I heard a small snicker in his voice, which cause me to blush, and awed by it, since Lin doesn't do that, wow, my hearing is really good, got to use it more often.

Sometimes you have to be really concentrated to see what others are really saying and acting. A lesson I'm learning from being blind. So it's a blessing at the same time.

"You're saying is nonsense," I groaned, covering my face.

"Sure," Lin last words, moving my hand away from my face, accidently knocking the cup down, only to not hear it drop.

I raised a brow up.

"Odd, it should have broken," I mumbled to myself.

"Lin, did you grab the cup?" I asked, stretching my arm out, slowly, my hand came in contact with an arm.

"Lin?" I asked, as my hand started to trace up, touching his neck, towards his face, my heart to jump, noticing that this wasn't Lin.

"Naru," I gasped out, taking my hands out of his face, placing them down.

"If you continued, I could have sued you for sexual harassment," he states, hearing the cup be placed down..

"Hey, I thought you were Lin, how I'm I suppose to know, I only see is darkness, you should have said something before, jerk," I defended myself, crossing my arms.

"So you harass Lin?" He asked, knowing too well, I bet you he had a brow raised up, hearing him sit next to me.

"No, he didn't answer, and you just appear from nowhere," I defended,

"Nowhere, I came from the door behind you, how's that from no where?" he asked, hearing him mess with the monitors.

"Well, I didn't hear you, since I was talking to Lin," Naru stopped whatever he was doing, and I swear I could feel his eyes on me.

"Lin isn't here," he told me, which cause my whole body to turn cold.

"No, he was, Lin, tell him," I asked, but no avail, since no words can be heard from him.

"I swear Naru, he was here, the rest of the gang went to bed, and told Lin to watch over me, until you return," I concluded, as panic started to fill me.

"Calm down Mai, you never let me finish, do you, I was about to say, he isn't here, since I gave him permission to get some rest," he concluded. The panic which rose from me, died down, breathing in deeply.

"You're so mean in scaring me," I argue, crossing my arms, as Naru kept quiet.

And once again, I could feel the awkwardness, as I heard him moving next to me, doing God knows what. I am debating, on talking or not.

Biting my lower lip, a tingly sensation ran down my spine, I started to feel weird, something isn't right right now,

"Has any activity occur while you were doing whatever you do?" I asked, looking down, even though I can't see him, it's creepy how I can tell how, when he stares at me without even have to see him.

"You can say that," his voice stretched out, causing me to snap my head up.

"You did, what happen, did you get hurt as well," I stretched my arm out, touching the table, finally finding his right hand. The first thing I touch is his knuckles. My eyes widen, noticing his skin seems scratched, and I felt the dried blood. Which is odd.

"You hurt your hand," I argue, standing up, trying to be careful, I moved closer, taking a good grip in his hand.

"Damn it," I cuss, using my free hand, rubbing my eyes harshly.

"I wish I can see, so I can aid your hand," I snapped, feeling useless, Naru gently lay a hand on my arm.

"It's nothing Mai," He assures, noticing that there was no emotion behind his tone, nothing new really, but something is wrong this time, did the nurses get to him?

"See, how can you not see me useless, if I can't even aid you, the only good thing I have, is making tea, and being kidnaped by ghosts, having you to protect me all the time, I can't even to the nine cuts right," I felt pathetic.

"Everyone in this world has something that another doesn't that's how we work, so don't make yourself look pathetic, cause I'm not pitying you," He somewhat snaps at me.

I nodded, letting go of his hand.

"I don't want your pity," I told him the truth, automatically wrapping my stomach.

"That's good to hear," he admits, hearing him sit right back down. I frowned, nodding my head.

"Can I least disaffect it, even if I'm blind, I can do that, I've been hurt so many times, that I can wrap something in someone's body with a blindfold," I admit, no pun intended.

"It..." but I stopped him, by nodding.

"At least let me do it, I really do feel like a bother, Naru, and I don't want to be a burden to anyone," I admit,

"Are you sure?" he asks, hearing him get up. I nodded, smiling sadly.

"Fine, if you make a mistake, I'll deducted from your pay," he warns, I raised a brow.

"Wait, why?" I asked confused, hearing him wrestle with something, I imagine the first aid-kit bag.

"If you do something I don't approve," I nodded at him,

"You still a narcissist, and like what? " I spat,

"I know Mai, I let you know what," was his response, as he gently takes my hand, and placed what I can feel alcohol swab.

"Give me your hand," I show my palm out, Naru placed his hand on top of my palm, a bolt of electricity ran down through me, making me shiver, as I bit my lower lip, trying to not make a noise.

I felt Naru stiffen at my touch.

"Just hurry," was all he said, hearing the strain in his voice. Nodding and ignoring the fact that I found his hand bigger compare to mine, and masculine making me feel hot for a reason.

Clearing my throat, I used my free hand, to find his cut, and started to disaffected, but I didn't even hear him hiss in pain. After I finished, I leaned a bit forward, and blew a little,

"Thank you,"

"For what?" he asked,

"For taking care of me, and aiding my fingers," I smiled, blowing a little more. Naru just kept quiet.

Finally finishing, he snatched his hand away, as though he just touched fire, or something he didn't desire to touch, making me frowned, and feeling sad.

"Sorry," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head. Naru cleared his throat, swearing that he just leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Stop apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong" he snaps, I nodded, moving my head, placing the alcohol on top of the desk.

I was about to say something, a small sound caught my attention, a small cry, if I might add. Standing up, I felt Naru hand on my arm.

"What's wrong?" he asks, I lifted my index finger up to my mouth, to indicate him to be quiet.

"I heard something," I told him, moving my body towards the noise.

"Guide me," I took his arm, Naru kept quiet, but did what I ask. Heading out, I think, the cry became louder and louder.

"Over here," I pointed to who knows where.

Naru guided me towards where I pointed, the cry seems strong as each step I took, then a blinding white light appear before my eyes making me hiss.

"Ouch," I groaned, covering my eyes,

"Are you okay?" Naru asked, tighten his grip, I waved towards him, opening my eyes.

The blinding light disappeared, only to be replaced by my sight once again. I blinked a couple of times, to make sure.

"Naru," I glee, turning to see him, only to stop midway, to hear the same cry from before.

"What is it?" Naru asked, without turning around, the cry started to become like a whimper, a low whimper.

"Do you hear that," I asked confused,

"No," Naru replies.

Biting my lower lip, nervously, tighten my grip on Naru arm, I felt a hand on my shoulder, making my eyes go wide.

"You're next," I heard, I jumped, getting rid of the hand on my shoulder, turning my gaze, my eyes widen even more as the nurse from my dream stood there, tilting her head, giving me one of her creepy smiled.

Letting go of Naru hand, I was ready to do the nine cuts, but it didn't happen, as Naru steps where the nurse stood, making her vanish into thin air.

"What happen?" he asks, crossing his arms, his eyes seem dangerously dark, as his face had no emotions whatsoever. I breathed in.

"Nurse, she..." I cut off, rubbing my eyes.

"I have my sight back," I told him, he raised a brow,

"Wonder why though?" he mumbles, capturing his chin, I just shrugged,

"Don't know, but not questioning it, since I have my sight back, I knew it would be a short live blindness," I smiled, making Naru glanced down at me.

"Congratulations," He voiced, monotone, something was off with Naru,

Blinking, I tilted my head a little, noticing that his eyes are a bit puffy, and red. One of the things that I love about Naru was his eyes, not because of his color, but because it shows more than anything, like the first day I met him.

Stepping forward, I gulped heavily, capturing his face between my palms, making me be in tiptoes.

"Why is your eyes red? Never seen them like that, did you cry?" I asked, concerned actually. He blinks at me, but snatched his head away.

"Some sand went into my eyes, when I was down on the ocean shore," He admits, causing me to frowned, lowering my hands down.

"That explains it," I mumbled, rubbing my palms together.

"But it looks like you were crying or something, but knowing you," I felt my voice becoming thick, as Naru glanced back at me.

'Naru will never cry, if he didn't cry for his brother, he will never cry for anyone, not even me, he has no reason to,' the thought made me feel uncomfortable.

"You're thinking to much Mai," he states. Turning around.

I nervously rub my palms together, nodding my head,

"Yeah, I am, but hey I have my sight back," I smiled trying to lighten up the mood, staring at his back, a sudden urge to wrap my arms around him, and gently can lay my cheek in his back came in double, as my heart started to race deeply.

"Rest, you've been through a lot," Naru orders, heading towards the monitor, causing me to follow him..

"I"m not tired Naru," I told him, sitting next to him, glancing at the monitors.

"Suit yourself," was all he said, glancing back down, I took notice at his hand, which he hurt, is actually worse than I thought.

The part of his skin literally seems to be broken off. I stood, taking a hold of his right hand.

"Naru, I thought it was a scratch," I argue, looking around to find the first aid kit.

Finally seeing it between Naru seat, I bend down to reach for it, straighten up, Naru snatches his hand back.

"I'm okay Mai, you already disaffected,"

"Damn Naru, I thought it was a scratch, not this, what the hell were you doing, to get this, let me wrap it, it can cause problems in the future." I argue, snatching his hand back. This time Naru didn't argue, but let me.

But did miss the soft pained look he was giving me.

"What did you do? To make it like this?" I asked, carefully taking off the dried blood around the top part of his finger, Naru shifted his hand a little,

"I punched a rock," he admits, I glanced up, giving him a confuse look.

"Why?"

"Because, I wanted to Mai," he states, as though it was normal. I blinked.

"It should be more than that Naru, no one punches a rock, or whatever without a reason, and not normal," I argued. Naru blinks at me.

"There's a reason, I discovered something, that a person was hiding from me,"

"Oh, and hitting a rock was the resolution?" I asked with disbelief. Naru nods slightly.

"That person is special to me, and went through something tragic, without telling me," he admits again. I blinked, as my heart started to pound uncomfortable at his words.

"Oh... Then you should talk to that person, and tell her or him how you feel," I concluded.

This time, Naru didn't talk, he just revolted his eyes towards the screen, ignoring my reply.

For some odd reason, I didn't like the thought that Naru has someone special, not a male, don't really care, but a woman, the thought of that, just makes me feel angry and sad at the same time.

After I finished wrapping his wound, Naru took his hand back, as I closed the first aid-kit.

"See it wasn't bad," I stated, still feeling uncertain about the conversation we just had. A special person? I wonder who it is?

If it's a girl, well then I envy her.

"I wish that special person is me," I whispered so he won't hear me...

Sitting right back. Naru kept quiet, as he opened his laptop, which lay on top of the table, and started to type fast.

Ignoring him, I turned my gaze back towards the monitor screen, only to have a glimpse of something white catch my eye. Luckily Lin thought me how to manage the controls more properly.

On the upper screen, zooming in, towards the ocean shore, I noticed Kyoko or her back, she was just standing there, staring towards the ocean. Thank you night vision lights.

"Naru, Kyoko is out there, isn't it dangerous?" I asked, grabbing his arm. He stopped his typing, moving closer towards me, to get a better view.

"She was born and raised here, so I doubt it," he concluded going back to his whatever he's doing on his laptop. I frowned, something seem off, for some odd reason.

"I don't like it, if there's a ghost around, wouldn't it be..." I was cut off, watching her walk into the water, I mean it literally, my eyes widen.

"No!" I yelled, not even giving Naru time to react. I sped out of there like a hundred hell hounds were behind me, and rushed towards the exit.

"Mai, stop," I heard behind me, ignoring him, I opened the door, rushing out, luckily I don't have night-vision problems, going down the stairs, I finally reach the sandy parts of the ocean shore.

"Kyoko!" I yelled, heading straight towards the water, reaching deeper into the water hit my hot skin, making me freeze.

"It's cold," I shivered, looking around, feeling my teeth rattle.

"Kyoko!" I yelled for the second time, looking around, dang, but no avail, and no answer.

"Mai get out of there!" I heard behind me, turning around, I saw Naru standing at the edge, flashing a flashlight towards me.

"I have to find her," I yelled, noticing that I was drifting further away from the edge.

"Mai, Kyoko isn't even there, she's right here," he yells, making my eyes go big, as he points his flashlight next to him. Kyoko was standing next to Naru, not even wet.

Then who did I just saw going in? Oh I shouldn't even asked.

"Oh no!" I yelled, as I felt a hand on my ankle.

Glancing down, my eyes widen, as I saw white light floating in the water, circling me, then it hit me.

"It was you," I gasped out, as one of the white light surfaces from the water, appeared in front of me. The nurse from before.

"I said it was your turn," then she placed her two pale wet hands on my shoulder, pushing me down.

My eyes shot open, watching the nurses surround me, opening my mouth to scream a load of salty water went inside my mouth. My arms stretched out, trying to free myself from them, only to have them push me down harder.

My lungs started to burn, everything around me started to fuzz out. I was stupid to believe that Kyoko would go in the ocean water and at Night.

Everything around me started to fade away, slowly my eyes close, as I went deeper into the ocean floors, but then I felt an arm around my waist, I opened my eyes, to see Naru swimming me upwards.

I don't know what happen next, but I knew that I wasn't drowning any more, but I was on top of the sandy ground, I couldn't breath properly though, my breathing hurts.

"Breath Mai," I heard, slowly I open my eyes halfway, to realize, that Naru tilted my head up, and pressed his lips against mines, giving me air, I could feel his lips, at least self conscience. They were cold, and salty, yet, can I count this as my first kiss, and with him? Not sure.

Then he pressed my chest counting to five, which actually hurts, once again his lips connects with my lips, breathing air. That did it, I started to cough out water, feeling better, Naru helped me to get up, as I spat out more water out of my mouth.

"Are you stupid," he started, but I nodded, knowing that this can be a dream.

"Thank you," my voice seems harsh at first, I finally felt better, but either way I noticed that Naru was really wet,

"You'll catch a cold," I told him, but I was out of it, eventually everything started to blank away, but I don't know why, was it a dream, not sure, but I just knew, that Naru tightly hugged me... And I felt the safest.

I snapped my eyes open, feeling woozy for a second, groaning, I tried to lift myself up, only to find it impossible, looking at my right, my eyes widen.

I was tied up against the bed.

"Hey deary," I heard on my left, turning my head, the crazy nurse stood there, creepyly smiling at me, with a surgeon's knife at hand.

"We can commence," she stated, as she lifted my shirt off,

"NO!" I yelled, watching in horror, as she started to cut me...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews...: ) and yeah, you guys like the way I did Naru, I think, even the coldest persona has a reaction, And I don't see Naru as a cold blooded, he's actually nice, of what I read in the manga, just hard to understand.


	8. Chapter 8: SAVE ME!

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Eight: Save Me!

**Naru** POV

Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.

It's a saying, that I heard, while my father read to Gene and I at one time when we were little. Be ourselves, and say what we are feeling, something that over time, I shut down. Letting no one enter my heart.

What's the point, since no one cares. Only cares about looks, and how cold I act... Only few really care about how I think, and what I want.

Placing Mai softly on my bed, I swiftly went to get my bag, on the corner of my room, next to the bed. Placing the bag on top of my bed, opening it, I took out my towel, and my pajamas. I needed to change her before she really gets sick.

I can't let Ayako change her, since she doesn't know about Mai scars, well, I don't think so, but either way, I couldn't risk it.

Kyoko was around the ocean shore, but not in the water. I didn't tell her about Mai. After we exchanged words, her father called her through her cell phone, which I took an opportunity to call out for Mai, and showed Mai, that Kyoko was next to me.

Kyoko excused herself, and left, which was better this way, I didn't want to cause too much commotion.

After a few second Mai screamed interrupting my thoughts, glancing back out towards the ocean, my eyes narrow, watching a Nurse popping from no where, sinking her down.

"Damn it," I cursed, dropping my flashlight down the sandy ground, running towards her aid.

After I took her out of the water, I placed her down on the sandy ground, lifting her chin up, opening her mouth, and blew air in. After a few minutes, she coughs out water that was trapped in her, she thanked me, and passed out. I glanced up, hugging her tightly.

"You're a mangnted to danger Mai, how am I suppose to protect you, if you don't even let me," I mumbled, picking up her limp body, ignoring the fact that my clothes became twice as heavy.

So quietly, I managed to get inside the building, and rush upstairs, thus, where I am right now.

Going up to her, I took the covers, placed it over her, and lifted her up, I lifted her shirt up, taking it off, only to reveal her white bra strap. Ignoring it, I immediately lifted the covers, to unbutton her wet jeans.

I took off her jeans, revealing a soft white underwear, which cause me to clear my throat, concentrating on my task. So I threw the covers over her, I took my navy blue pajama shirt, and placed it around her.

"Need to lie about this one," I mumbled, knowing if Mai know if I change her, she'll kill me.

Starting to button up my shirt, I might be as I am, but I am a man after all, and I'm trying to keep in mind that she's my assistant, as I reach her cleavage, then the swell of her breasts, creamy looking and soft... Causing my heavy pants become tighter than the normal.

"Well, this was a really bad idea, now I see her more than an assistant, damn it; I need to go back to the cold water," I groaned.

My hands stopped at her midsection, where her stab wounds showed.

Gently, without even noticing myself, I traced it once again, feeling her cold damp skin.

She shivered. I frowned, as Gene words still echo in my head, my heart tightens. I still can't believe it myself.

"I hope you can have children one day," I mumbled, remembering the conversation between Mai and Lin, when I sneaked in early, just to hear what they were saying. Her words seem strong, but I can tell by her body language she was lying.

Shaking my head, I finished buttoning up my shirt, and tightly wrap the blanket around her.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I ran my hands through my hair, feeling eerie, then I heard a knock on my door.

"Noll, is everything all right, I heard you a few minutes ago," Lin voice echoed behind the door. Standing up, I gather Mai wet clothes, and placed them on the ground.

Going up to the door, I opened the door, letting Lin in, he gave me a long look, then his eyes landed on my bed. He raised a brow up. I ignored him, getting the towel I took out of my bag, and placed it behind me.

"She almost drowned, thinking that Ms. Harima was drowning, It was the ghost doing," I explained, Lin crosses his arms, eyeing us.

"What," I snapped, giving him a dark look.

"This is new, since when do you care of her like that?" He raised a brow up, I shrugged, placing the towel down, what's the use, if he already saw it.

"Since I don't want the others up right now, don't want to explain myself, in two hours, get Brown-san and Hosho to bless around the building. Until Mai wakes, and tell us new information," Lin nodded slowly.

"I gather some information, there was something else that they neglected to tell us," Lin stated, I blinked,

"Back in world war two, the nurses use to sell body parts to rich commoners, when the soldiers wouldn't make it," I nodded.

"What does that have to do with Mai being blind?" I asked confused at the same time.

"Easy, in their believe, since the eyes are the windows of your soul, they use to cut it off, so the soul can be trapped. The nurses here use to think that the eyes are sinful, since the soldier saw many horrible things," he concluded.

"That's twisted, so we now have a reason, and a motive, but why Mai?" I asked. Lin shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure, apparently the ghosts are attached to her, I wonder if has to do what happen to her last year," Lin whispered the last part, but I still cached it, which made my heart jump painfully.

I still don't even know how to bring the subject. So I kept quiet, not sure if I could tell Lin that I already know. Every single detail of it.

Every detail and what I saw will always remain a part of me. I doubt even Lin would feel it as profound as I... Even if he was walking by to get Mai, he didn't see it, he just saw the aftermath.

"Well, since I already took a nap, I'm going back down, I'll do what you order, just watch Mai, if anything call me," Lin bows, walking away. I cleared my throat.

"Lin," I called, making him stop in his tracks.

"Yes Noll?" I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Remember when we buried Gene last year," Lin nodded slowly, not sure where I was going with this.

"Yes, why?" he asks.

"There's a case I want to take near the cemetery, over this case, I want you to book us three tickets." I explained.

"So we're going back to England, but you just came back last week," he gave me a confused look. I shrugged.

"I'm bored already Lin, get the cheapest tickets, and send our equipment first, after we leave here. I want Bou-san, Ayako, and Ms. Hara to come, Brown-kun can come as well, that's all. Yasu can't even join us, since he's too busy with school, but keep contact with him, since he will be our key element of the case," Lin nodded, heading out.

"Is that all?" he paused turning to see me once last time. I nodded, but then, cleared my throat.

"One more thing," I gulped heavily.

"What?"

"Tell Madoka to give me a call," I shivered at the thought, I think Lin saw it, since he gave me a sly smile.

"Sure thing, I know how you love to hear her voice," Lin smirked, enjoying it. I frowned, waving my hand.

"Just go," was all I order, as Lin nodded. Lin closed the door behind him, as my sight returns towards Mai.

Getting the towel, I continued to dry her hair the best I could. Not easy when her head is laying on the pillow. After I finished, I placed the towel down on the ground, I stood, noticing that my clothes were still wet.

"Damn," I spat, getting my suitcase under my bed. Opening it, I got out my normal clothes, I started to take off my clothes, but then stopped at midday.

"I can't do this," I mumbled, cussing that there's no bathroom inside the room. Not that I don't mind, but right now, I feel like I should change somewhere else.

"I'll make this fast," I mumbled, as fast I could, I took off my clothes, placing my dry clothes on, and gathering my wet ones, I placed it next to Mai wet clothes.

Getting into bed, I lay next to her, not under cover, but on top, and lifted my arm placing my head on my hand, to watch her sleep. Her chest rose up and down, a moderate paste. That's a good sign.

I wasn't' sure what to do, since I never shared a bed, besides my brother, I don't know what to do. As my thoughts run wild, I felt a hand on my arm. Glancing down, I don't know how, but Mai was closer to me.

"Naru," she whispered, noticing that she was shivering. I gave up, I couldn't take it any longer, so I wrap my arms around her, snuggling her closer to my chest, feeling her now warmer skin.

She buries her head on my torso, placing her arm around me.

"Naru, where...don't..." she mumbles. Frowning, I felt my eyelids starting to give to me.

Fighting it off, I tilted her head up, watching her for a few. I nodded my head.

"I 'm going crazy, or I'm loosing it," I mumbled. Mai moaned a little, moving a bit closer. I frowned,

"I think, I'm getting addicted to you," I mumbled, as my eyes landed on her lips. Remembering, how it tasted, with salt and all.

"Okay, I'm really loosing it," I groaned, glancing up towards the ceiling, as she moves her head under me.

I tighten my grip around her. Sleepiness taking over me once again.

I haven't slept well since two nights ago. And now is catching up to me. Slowly my eyes shut, as my chin is placed on top of her head.

"Mai," I whispered, soon enough, I dozed off, holding onto Mai deeply.

I don't know how much time has passed, but I knew the next thing, Mai is violently moving against the bed waking me up, as a piercing scream escape her mouth,

"SAVE ME!" she yells...

* * *

_**Mai POV**_

"_Pl..ease.." I felt my tears all over my face, as I felt the knife starting to cut me. _

"_Gene," I begged, feeling the hot liquid running down my stomach. _

"_I..ts hurts..." I cried, as my body slumped up and down, I fisted my fist, _

"_I'm just going to fix you, that's all, then you can be with the handsome young man, he will never want you, if you have this," the nurse spoke, but notice that her voice became deeper unhuman._

"_I don...t want..." I couldn't even speak, as I felt her hand inside of my wound. _

"_AHHH," I screamed loud, tears kept running down my eyes, _

"_SAVE ME!" I yelled, _

"_No one will save you," the nurse face blanked out, into a disfigured face, as her black hole for eyes narrow, and then two brown eyes appeared. They look oddly familiar. _

"_Thanks for the sight," she mumbles, as she twisted her hand inside of my wound, making me scream even louder. _

'_Naru, save me,' I thought, feeling my body starting to give to me, too much pain. _

"_Mai Wake up!" I heard at a distance. I tilted my head, feeling no energy, as the nurse made another cut, making me scream again. _

"_Stoppp," my voice quiver. _

"_Mai, wake up now," I heard a familiar voice. Was it Naru, wake up? Why, _

"_Now, let's see what do we have here?" the nurse's voice rasped out, as she placed her hand inside of the new open wound. I screamed again. It felt as though her hands are invading me, there's no words to describe it. _

"_Oh, lookie here," she smiles again, lifting her hand up, bring her hand in front of my eyes, _

"_See, tainted, he will never want you, keep that in mind," The nurse mumbles, as my eyes widen. Worms, lots and lots of worms pouring out of her hand._

"_He's never going to love you, not a sick person like you, that can't even bare a child," her words hurt more than what she was doing right now. _

"_Damn it Mai, wake the hell up," I heard a really pissed off voice, from nowhere._

"_Remember, he'll never want you," and with that she disappeared, causing me to fade away. _

"_He'll never want me," I mumbled, and the next thing I knew, I was gone. _

Snapping my eyes open, I saw Naru next to me, trying to control me.

"Mai," He breathed out, as I launch myself into his arms, tears running down my eyes, I launched into my stomach. Knowing that she never even opened it. Yet the dream felt so real.

"Naru," I cried, burying my face in the crook of his neck crying even harder.

"She wanted me dead," I told him, as her words echoed my head.

'And she's right, he'll never want me,' that thought made me cry harder than before, because I knew she was right.

"We end this today," he just said, awkwardly patting my back.

Separating from him, I wiped my tears from my face, moving away from him, looking around.

"What happen?" I asked, still out of it, as I finally calmed down after a few minutes. Naru moves away from me, standing up, adjusting his black shirt.

"You decided to go on a night dip, almost making yourself drown, thanks to the nurse ghost," he explains, grabbing his bag from the floor. I frowned, as the memories rushed in, my eyes widen. Automatically I covered my mouth,

"You kissed me," I gasped out, Naru placed his black bag on top of his bed, then lifted his head, give me a long stare.

"CPR, it doesn't count as a kiss, if I was blowing air on you," was all he said, going back to whatever he was doing with his bag.

"I don't care, you still touch my lips with yours, it counts as a kiss, and my first" I argue, as a strong blush appear on my cheeks, looking at my hands not daring to look at him.

"First? I though you already kissed a guy before," he mumbles, I groaned, looking away.

"Well, I don't go out much besides school and work, I don't have time to date," I argue, still not looking at him.

"It was CPR Mai, don't worry, don't count it as your first kiss, if you want," he explains, as he placed his bag right down. I frowned,

"That's not what I meant," I argued again, frowning, feeling as though the nurse's words are true. He doesn't even care, that it means a lot for me...

"Then, please explain what you mean Mai," He cross his arms, raising a brow up. I nodded, looking down once again, noticing something off with my cloths. I didn't feel my jeans, actually, when I glanced down at myself, my eyes widen in pure shock.

"Who change my clothes?" I snapped, standing up, looking down at myself, noticing a Navy blue pajama shirt which was twice my size, but reached to my knees. I glanced up.

"You were wet, so I got Matsuzaki to change you to my clothes, since this was the first stop," He explains, as relief rushed down at me.

"Oh, I would be so embarrassing if you were the one changing me," I told him, his gaze came back to me.

"Why?" he raised a brow, causing me to give him a disbelief look.

"Why? Are you kidding with me," Naru nodded.

"Does it look like I joke around?" He crosses his arms. I frown,

"Besides my mother, and now Ayako, no one ever seen me naked. So I want to keep it like that, and you're a guy, doesn't that explain a lot," I spat.

"I'll wait for you," he just changes the subject, opening the door, looking outside.

"No one is around, head out, and get changed. We are going to end this case today, since I already know what's going on," he explains, which cause me to stare at him blankly.

"Alright," I mumbled, heading out, but Naru captured my arm, stopping me in my tracks, turning my gaze towards him, Naru seem to be in deep thought.

"What?" I asked confused,

"Actually, I'm going with you," he just says, opening the door even wider, going out, pulling me beside him. I shivered from the cold contact of the floor, and the cold breeze, since my legs are exposed.

"It's cold," I mumbled, as we headed down the hallway,

"We almost there," he states, noticing that he doesn't let go of my hand. I smiled, glancing at our joined hands. I have to admit, two years ago, I did have a crush on him. Slowly making itself into love.

But now, as I really think about it, now that we are older, we change, our attitudes and especially Naru. Even though he's still cold and always isolated, I noticed that he's more at ease with me than ever before. Since he returned last week, he seems more... I don't know how to put it into words.

But something I was sure off, that my love for him, didn't die, because for some odd reason, my heart won't listen to my brain. All I know, that I love him more than anything in this world. And the thought of him leaving me for some other woman, I don't think I can survive it.

"Are you just going to stare at our hands all day, or do you need me to help you get dress," He snaps me out of my deep thoughts. Noticing that we arrived at my own room. I blushed looking away.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," I opened the door, Naru follow me. Going to my suitcase next to the bed, Naru closed the door, and kept his back facing me.

"About what?" he asks, causing me to look at him.

"Thinking that you change a lot," I admit, taking out some warm clothes out.

"I did? How?" he asks

.  
"Don't turn around, I'm changing, and don't know, you're more talkative than before, and express yourself, not much but enough, I think," I concluded, putting on my leg warmers, and my long sleeve blue shirt.

"You think so?" he just asks. I nodded,

"Yes, either because you found your brother, or because you're older now, I don't know, but I like this Naru more than your older self," I admit, putting on my shoes.

Naru kept quiet, as I stood, going up to him, taking a hold of his arm,

"But it's a good thing, I think, and I hope one day you'll find yourself a good woman, and a patient one as well that you can love, and she will love you back, but she must be a saint, to bare with your mood-swings," I smiled, even though what I said, made my inside turn painfully.

Like I said before, that thought of him with another woman is too painful to think of. But I know one day I have to accept the fact of it.

"A good woman?" he mumbles, glancing down at me, my heart jumped, noticing the deep look he was giving me, something in his eyes wanted to tell me something, or was I reading to much of it.

But I swear, those cold eyes of his, right now, seem warm... Damn him for making me feel confused.

"Let's go," my voice cracked, opening the door.

Naru follow me out, closing the door behind him. Walking towards the stairs, I noticed Lin and John chatting away, in front of the monitors.

"Hey guys," I smiled, running up towards them. John glanced at me, and bowed down, with a smile in his lips.

"Hey Mai, how are you," John greeted, as I reached them. I smiled as well, placing my arms behind me.

"Actually I'm good, did you have a nice rest?" I asked. John nodded, as Lin went up to the table, picking up a book.

"We are going to head out now," Lin says, heading out, as John bows again.

"I'm going then." he tells me, which cause me to look at both males oddly. Watching John leaves with Lin.

"What's up with them?" I asked Naru, walking up to next to him. Naru glanced back, towards the exit, then back towards the monitors.

"Don't worry about it, I need you to do something for me," he started. I blinked, as a huge slap is echoed down here.

"Hentai!" Ayako voice can be heard, as she rushed down the stairs.

"Can you believe this guy, he just burst into my room, while I was changing, just because he heard me scream," her eyes narrow, breathing heavily. I blinked.

"Go back to the beginning, why were you screaming?" I asked confused.

"I saw a spider, while I was putting my shirt on, that pervert just burst in, and saw me in my half naked glory," she spat, crossing her arms. I blinked...

"You screamed, Ayako, in this job, when you scream, that means you're being attacked by a ghost, so Bou-san thought that you were just under attack," I cleared up, trying to find a logical explanation.

"Either way, he didn't had to go in," she puffed out, I felt a sweat drop, as Bou-san came downstairs, with a red large hand print in his cheek.

"I didn't even know you were naked Ayako, you screamed, do I think you were under attack, and I was just heading down, not going to your room," Bou-san seem to be blushing?

"See, Ayako, I was right, and Bou-san are you blushing?" I asked, moving closer, causing Bou-san to look away,

"No," he lies, heading out.

"And by the way, I didn't like what I saw," he snaps, leaving a really pissed off Ayako behind. As he zooms away from us.

"That jerk," she fumed, as I glanced back at Ayako.

"He is so liing he actually like it," I nodded, crossing my arms. Ayako glanced back down at me.

"How do you know? you're just eighteen, and no expiriance in guys," I frowned, rubbing my head.

"He was blushing Ayako, that mean something right?" Ayako glanced back towards the door where Bou-san just stepped out.

"Well, I'll just go and make Tea, want some?" she asked. I nodded, sitting next to Naru, which seems to concentrate on something in his laptop. I smiled.

"Ayako, thanks for earlier," Ayako paused from pouring water in the kettle, and glanced back at me,

"Earlier?" she raised a brow. I nodded,

"Yes, for chan..." but Naru stopped my sentence by taking a hold of my hand.

"Need to change your bandages," he tells me, making my eyes go wide.

"Oh," I nodded, taking my hand back.

"Either way, thanks Ayako," I stood, going to get the first aid-kit, frowning, I turned my gaze.

"You need to change yours too," Naru gave me a long look, but nodded either way...

"You two seem closer than before," Ayako spoke, as she sat where normally Lin will sit. I glanced back at her, as a small blush appear on my cheeks.

"No, we..." but Ayako nodded.

"Don't know, even if Naru is like he is, he changes a little, so you're doing something right," she patted my back. I nodded.

"Stop talking as though I wasn't here, Mai get the first Aid-kit," Naru voice seems annoyed, nodding, I got up and went to our first aid-kit bag, and took it out.

"So Ayako, you should stop talking about us, and concentrate on yourself, and..." but Ayako cuts me off.

"I wonder if Harima is free," she stood, heading for the now whistling kettle. I shrugged, getting the bandages out. After I fixed my fingers, Naru was working on his hand. I betrayed myself, as my eyes landed on his lips, biting my own lips.

"I wonder if I you will ever really kiss me," I whispered, as a great desire came over me, to feel Naru lips against mines. Then I nodded my head.

"It will never happen," I mumbled, placing my eyes down at my fingers, finishing up.

After I finish, I glanced back towards the screen.

Noticing a white mist appear behind me, since Naru install a camera in here, we can watch ourselves on the screen.

"Naru, there's a mist behind us," I pointed at the middle screen. Naru moved closer, but gave me a confuse look.

"There's nothing there," he admits. I frowned, using the zoom in button, the mist kept lingering there behind me. I turned my head, to see, and there was nothing.

A cold chill ran down my spine, glancing back towards the screen, my eyes widen, as I stood,

"Naru," I took a grip on his arm, making Naru glance back at me.

"What..." but I didn't let him finish, as a horrific scream escapes my lips.

"NO!" and the next thing I knew, I slam hard against the floor, being pulled away from Naru and Ayako.

"This time, I'll fix you real good," the nurse spat, as my body lifted from the ground, slamming me hard against the roof of the building.

"Behave soldier, this is an order," the nurse floated under me, and the next thing I knew, she was screaming in front of my face, as her mouth drops open.

My mouth opens as well, as though she forced it, but a scream does escape me.

"Watch out Mai," I heard someone yell, and the next thing I knew, I was standing on the front of the exit door.

I was confused.

"Watch Mai," I heard next to me, turning my gaze, I saw Gene standing next to me. I grabbed his arm,

_"I miss you," I admit, feeling hot tears about to come down. Gene gently pats my head._

_"As I do, I promise to tell you everything soon, but just watch Mai," He points again. I turned my head, as I saw a young man, around early twenties, seriously injured, with cuts all over, and crying in pain. A familiar cry._

_As I kept watching, the nurse from my dreams, that haunts me, was his nurse... Then I felt my stomach turn, watching in horror._

_"No," covering my face, as I heard his scream._

_"That's what she was doing to me," I told Gene._

_"It gets worse," Gene voice echoed, as the next thing I knew, two arms wrap around my waist._

_"She wants your soul," Gene explains as though it was nothing, and then I was pulled down..._

_"Save Me," I yelled stretching my arm out, as a gaping black hole swallows me up._

* * *

AN:

Thanks for the reviews. And I'm trying to write a more Mature version of Ghost hunt... As their characteristics develop more, I have seen the anime about three times, so I'm doing them as an Older version, more realistic? Not sure, but sure as heck, Naru will mature more, and be more open, but with his old method still. : )

Their relation ship will develop more, that we couldn't see in the anime or manga, and the cases gets darker... And with some twist and turns. But not much... Since I don't like too much drama...


	9. Case Three: Closed Walls

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Case Three: Closed Walls

Chapter Nine: Girlfriend?

**Mai POV**

_I couldn't move, I felt my body frozen, I floated above nothing, or something, not sure. All I knew is that I wanted to leave.. _

"_You see everything, but yet so blind," I heard behind me, I turned my head, only to find nothing, I felt tears running down my cheeks. _

"_You can never get rid of me," her voice echoed all around,I finally felt a solid ground, under my feet. _

_I was tired of this already, _

"_I'm not afraid," I spoke firmly, even though the inside of me, wants to crawl under a bed. _

"_Really?" I heard behind me, turning my body, the nurse and her companions all stood there, in line, watching me. I frowned, taking a step back._

"_Really," I snapped back, feeling a warm hand on my shoulder. Moving my head towards the voice, my eyes widen, as Gene stood there, with a stern face. _

"_Watch," he mumbles, turning me around. As he did, the scenery changed, I stood in front of an old farm building, doesn't look Japanese. The farm itself was falling apart due to age. A pale brown, with a black crow on top of the roof, looking straight at me. Talk about creepy._

"_Wh..." but I was cut short, as big thumps can be heard around me. _

"_Be careful with the next case, not everything you see, will be the truth," was all Gene says. _

"_Wake up, you know what to do now, just combine," he concluded, I raised a brow at his words, but then next thing I knew, he pushes me, _

My whole body felt as though a bolt of electricity ran down the body. Bolting up, my eyes open wide, to find John aiding me.

"Oh, thank God Mai," He mumbles, noticing a wet towel in his hand. I stood slowly rubbing my aching head.

"What happen?" I asked, noticing the bright sun shining on the building.

"After you were attacked, you fell unconscious, and been out of it, till now, luckily Ayako saved you," he explains. I gave John a long look.

"Oh, what time is it?" I asked,

"One in the afternoon, here eat this," he tells me, as he handed me a Bento. Taking it, I grabbed the chopsticks and started to eat my food.

"Thanks," I mumbled, munching the food.

"Your blessing somehow worked, but not fully, but I think I know how to get rid of it for good," I told John. John cross his arms, looking at me.

"How?"

"We combine, my nine cuts, with your prayers, for some odd reason, I have a feeling it can work," John kept quiet, but then I heard a clear of a throat in my right. Turning my head. Naru and Lin seem to analyze something in their hands. Seems like documents.

"You can't," Naru started, I placed the half eaten food down, and stood, feeling a bit stiff so I stretch my body.

"I have to, if not, she'll continue to torture me, and plus, Gene said it would work," I half lied, trying to convince Naru. Naru leaned back in his chair, eyeing me.

"Are you sure?" was all he said.

I nodded, going up to him, grabbing his arm.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm sick and tired of her already, I want justice with the other spirits," I mumble, which cause Naru to glance up at me.

"Other spirits?" I nodded, looking around, watching the building around me.

"They are hiding, that's why I couldn't tell, but I keep hearing a cry, so I guess the nurses have those spirits traps, if Masako was here she'll feel them better than I can." I concluded. Naru stood, placing my hand down, he heads towards the monitor.

"Lin, I want you next to Mai all time, as well as Brown-kun," he orders, which cause my heart to become less heavy.

"Thank you," I bowed, going up to John taking his hand.

"Lets do it now, the faster the better," John hesitated a little, but nodded, taking his bible from his bag, as well as his holy water, and rosary.

"Whatever happens, Lin prepare to send your shiki," John added, getting close to me, Lin nodded, standing up, heading towards my side.

John stood in the middle of the floor, as I stood next to him, with Lin at my side as well.

Naru stood, as Bou-san and Ayako walk in.

"Oh Mai..." but she was cut off, as Naru waved them to get to his side.

"Be prepared," was all he said, Ayako gave him a confused look, as Bou-san nodded, not sure what was going on as well.

Closing my eyes, I started to concentrate on my chant, as I heard John started his reading,

"First..." I heard John, as I blank him out.

'Concentrate Mai, don't let them get to you,' I thought to myself, as I started to feel my energy flow through me.

"Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" My voice echoed all around the room, faster and faster, I kept repeating, as John prayers kept getting louder and louder.

I felt a blast of cold wind surrounding us.

"Rin, Pyo, To,Sha,Kai, Jin, Retsu,Zai,Zen," I repeated again, then a loud scream can be heard around us.

"Bou-san, now," I yelled, feeling the holy water splatter on me, due to the wind that started to manifest around us.

I heard Bou-san but not clear, as the wind turned to strong for us, which actually made me fall down on my bottom..

"Mai!" I heard, but I painfully rose my hand.

"Don't stop," I yelled, standing back up, covering my eyes with my hand, trying to cover the gust of wind.

"Lets finish this," I mumbled, closing my eyes again.

"All together, give it your all," I yelled, as I chanted the nine cuts,

"NOO!" we all heard, and the next thing we heard, a loud agonizing scream. The strong winds, died down...

Opening my eyes, I saw a pair of few eyes, ghostly apparition.

"Thank you!" I heard them say, bowing down. John stopped his prayers, closing his bible.

"Go in peace now," he whispered, I smiled gently, watching some of the spirits dress from the world war, smiling in peace.

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled, as I felt an arm around my stomach.

"I'm not going to hell, I'll take you with me," the nurse's voice echoed the whole room. My eyes widen, feeling her grip getting tighter.

"No," I yelled, next thing I knew, the ghost soldiers floated towards me,

"She's weak, we take care of her, thank you once again," one said, and the next thing I knew, the spirits took a grip of the nurse, pushing her down. And just like that they were gone.

I blinked, feeling weak, I dropped down on the floor.

"You all did well," I smiled, glancing at everyone, John sat right next to me, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, that was something," I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," John patted my head, as Bou-san came and sat next to me as well.

"You did well Mai," he took my hand, as Ayako came in front of me, rubbing my hair.

"I think I made her weaker, when she attacked you earlier this morning, I had to do something, so I manage to get her away from you using my powers, so it helped," she seems proud. I smiled at everyone around me, as I felt a pat on my shoulder.

"Thank you Ayako," I bowed,

"You did great kid," Lin mumbles, walking away. I actually felt happy, for the first time in a year. Feeling tears running down my cheeks.

"Guys, I love you all," I cried, covering my mouth, feeling loved for the first time in a long while.

Everyone laugh as they all help me get up.

"Go upstairs, take a shower, and start to get everything ready, we be leaving, finally," Bou-san stated, heading towards the stairs. I nodded, as everyone around me separated.

"Thank you," I bowed down, feeling overwhelmed, straighten back up, I gasp, as Naru stood in front of me, cross arms, raised brow.

My happiness disappeared, as Naru gave me a long oddly look.

"What do you think Naru?" I asked, because for me, what really matter what he thinks.

"You did well Mai, after you finish, bring me tea, before we leave," He turns around, not noticing the relief look he gave.

"Thank you Naru," I smiled, fighting the urge to wrap my arms around him, so I just bowed, and with that I headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Thank you so much," Mr. Harima bows, as we stood on the boardwalk, in front of our boat, that will send us back to Tokyo.  
Naru, moved away, talking to someone that manages the boat. Ignoring us completely.

"No need," I smiled, noticing Ayako eyeing him. I frowned, moving aside, even though it's not my business, I really wish that Bou-san and Ayako can admit their feelings. It's been two years now, and they are not getting younger.

Letting the two grown ups talk, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, Kyoko smiled,

"Thank you," she says,

I smiled, feeling eerie with this, but either way, I bowed down.

"Don't worry, it's our job," I told her, Kyoko frowned, moving closer to me.

"Even though you guys been here for a day, I had no luck with your boss, is he shy?" she raised a brow. I frowned.

"No, why?" Kyoko crosses her arms, watching as her long blue skirt moved by wind, wondering if she's not cold.

"Well, when he kept looking after you, he kept ignoring me, and he keeps giving you this look," I blinked at her words.

"Look?" she nods, moving closer.

"To tell you the truth, I tried to flirt with him, but no avail," I nodded slowly.

"He does't actually like to flirt, he's really a hard person to crack," I rubbed the back of my head. Kyoko shrugs.

"Oh, it doesn't look like it, since he kept being in your side, and what I tell you, believe me, he likes you, or rather loves you the way he acts. You're a lucky woman, don't let no one take him away from you, word of advice, because love like that is hard to find,"

I nodded at her words.

"He like to tease me, he always, mean to me, at some sorts, how can he possibly like me," I touch my stomach, as the nurse's words echoed my thoughts.

"Did you ever heard, that when a boy likes a girl, they tease them, and such, and what I have seen, he loves you. Well then I have to go now, have a safe trip," she bows, heading out. I bowed down.

"What were you talking about?" Ayako came to my side, I glanced up, and shrugged.

"She was talking nonsense, that Naru likes me, or something like that, ridiculous, actually, he'll never like me," I nervously rub my right hand.

Ayako crosses her arms, eyeing the guys that stood a few feet away from us.

"I don't think so Mai, I did notice that he likes you, since he treats you differently from the others, and still do. But now that I really think about it, I think that boy loves you, because I noticed the way he truly looks at you. He might not be aware about it, as you are with your feelings, because men are usually slow. But anyone around him that knows him truly, which is only a few of us, can notice it. You are to use to being treated as though you don't mean anything to him. But all of us, can truly see what he tries to hide. Just give him time Mai, I have a feeling sooner or later, he'll come to his senses and admit that he loves you."

I didn't have words to say to her, but I just cleared my throat.

"Yeah right," was all I said, turning my head.

"Just wait and see Mai, Naru does love you, more than anything in this world, but he just doesn't realize it, even Kyoko that knows him a few days, already knows this."

I shrug, as the nurse's voice echoed once again.

"Well, let's go," I mumbled, heading towards the boat...

* * *

Its been a week, since the last case, just like last time. My fingers still ache, but not as much as before. Naru fist is healing nicely as well. So that's good.

Today, is my appointment with my doctor in the afternoon, luckily school was out, do with repairs on the roof, and now, to get his improvement to leave an hour early. Which is mission in possible for me.

Either way, Naru attitude towards me seem the same, no improvement, but I did notice something strange though.

He kept asking for more tea, and kept glaring at me every time he get near me. Something that I am not used to.

But with Gene, I haven't seen him, he promises to explain when its over, its been almost a week, that traitor.

"Here's your tea," I placed Naru his tea on top of his desk, as he read something on his laptop. Naru glanced up, taking the tea I prepared.

"We have a new case," he starts, as I cross my arms.

"Okay, what about?" I asked, as Naru took a sip of the tea, glancing up at me, which cause me to shift my feet uncomfortably. My eyes shifted back to his lip, as the memory of his lips against mines flash in my mind.

Even if I was out of it, somehow, I still could feel him, hard to explain.

'Concentrate what he's saying Mai,' I scolded myself, ever since that day, I couldn't stop staring at his lips. A part of me, yearns for his touch... And its killing me to no end. But then again, the nurse's words haunt me as well. Not sure of where to go from my thoughts.

Only Naru can put me at ease, even if it breaks my heart.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Naru slams his hand against his desk, making me jump in fright.

"Sorry," I clenched into my chest.

"Do I have to repeat myself, what were you thinking that was more important of what I just told you," He sounded irritated. I blinked,

"Err, your lips kiss,, err I mean nothing," I became flustered, at his stare, which I fisted my hand, cursing at myself from almost spilling the beans. As my cheeks flare up.

Naru irritation seems to melt away, as he crosses his arms, standing up. Slowly he made his way towards me, making me step backwards. But the darn chair stopped me, Naru got close to me. A devilish smirk came to play.

"Were you thinking about the cpr?" he raised a brow up. I gulped heavily, gripping the top part of the chair.

"noo," my voice betrayed me big time, as Naru placed his hands on each side of me, blocking me from going anywhere. He gripped the chair, and his desk.

"No, I see, why do I get the feeling that you're lying?" he moved closer, making my heart pound hard,

"I forgot, that you consider that your first kiss," he blinks blankly at me. I gulped hard, as my breath started to hitch.

"If you want, I can teach you, to fulfill your desire?" he raised a brow, moving closer, which cause me to hiccup, a I cover my mouth.

He seems hurt, he actually seem hurt, a blinked, at his odd expression.

"I will say it one more time Mai, and don't make me repeat it, we are leaving to England tomorrow, so pack your bags, be here in time, no less than six, and you have the rest of the day off," he concludes, standing up, heading towards his desk.

"England? And are you alright, are you giving me the rest of the day off?" I couldn't believe it, as my hiccup continued, Naru nods,

"I have some things to care of, before we leave tomorrow so I'm going to close early. I already called your school, so you don't have to worry about missing school." he concludes, heading towards his coat hanger. Near the door.

"And Mai," I turned towards him watching him putting his jacket on.

"Yes?" I hiccuped again, as he smirks at me.

"Don't ever let no man tell you what I just told you," was all he said, and headed out, causing me to blink blankly at him.

"You're a jerk," I screamed, placing my hand on my chest, trying to calm my racing heart. But can I deny, that what he said, was true... Is not that I lust over him, but I think is more to prove to myself that the others are right. That he actually loves me. And I do yearn for him. Not only to kiss him. But for him to hug me, and tell me that he really loves me.  
I really want him. But I know he doesn't want me.

"That will never leave his lips," I mumbled. Going to get his cup, I glanced down.

"He drank it fast," I mumbled, glancing back out the door.

Frowning, I sat in his seat. Rubbing my arms, I glanced around. Finding nothing in particular. Same old same old.

My eyes landed on his laptop, which his web page was still open.

"He forgot to close his laptop," I talked to myself.

Moving closer, I knew it was wrong, but I wanted to know what he does that makes him go in there all the time.

"What he doesn't know, won't kill him," I smirked evilly, touching the mouse, opening the tab. As I did, his email popped open.

A letter, I raised a brow up. Moving closer, I started to read but in English. Luckily when Naru left, I took English classes. So I know more or less what it says.

"**My dear Noll," **I read, I nodded, knowing what that means.

"**I can't wait to see you again," **I read again, slowly but surely, I kept reading, trying to understand it.

"**Be safe on your way back, we will talk more about Gene, even if you don't want to. Always keep in mind, that I love you, see you soon, and remember, I want to meet your girlfriend." ** I felt a sharp pain in my heart, as I re-read the words.

"He has a girlfriend?" I mumbled, feeling hot tears treating to come down.

Standing up, I took the cup, heading out, towards the kitchenette.

"Mai, aren't you going to leave to the doctors?" I heard Lin voice coming from his office. I sucked in a big breath, and try to sound as normal as possible.

"Yes, I'm about to leave," I told him, rising out the cup, and place it in the cup holders, to dry it out.

"See you in the morning," I gasp out, running towards the exit this time. I didn't hear Lin response, the only thing I could feel is hot tear running down my cheeks.

"You're a jerk, how come you didn't tell me," I gasped out once again, running down the street, clenching into my chest.

Stopping in my tracks, I stood in the middle of a wave of people, minding their own business.

"If you have a girlfriend, that means I have to forget about you," a conclusion dawn on me like cold water just wash over me.

"Silly me, you think after a year of absence, he wouldn't have a girlfriend, after all, he's good looking and a young man, that gets lonely as well." I mumbled, as the tears kept coming down.

I felt as though my whole world seems to crash down...

"After all, he won't ever love me, and I just confirmed it."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. Next case will be darker than the previous two... And might help Naru and Mai get to gather, as the soul healing progress will start...


	10. Chapter 10: Misunderstanding

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Ten: Misunderstanding

**Naru** POV

Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, then you must forget the rules and play from your heart.

That's a saying I heard once, last year, when I went out with Lin, for some business I had to take care of. The owner of the place told me that Love is something that comes natural. Sometimes love is unpredictable, you won't know it, everyone that surrounds you, will know before yourself.

I'm still not sure if I am in love, like I mentioned last time. But I do get this irritating feeling, when I'm not close to Mai.

My mind keeps going back to her, and I want her by my side. I want to protect her. Even if is secret.

Yesterday afternoon, I was mad at my mother for bringing the stupid email. Girlfriend, she keeps thinking that Mai is my girlfriend.

Thanks to Lin and Madoka, she has that thought drill in her head.

And my father is not helping as well. No, he keeps encouraging it... Saying nonesence, like that finally I found a girl that can stand me... When he says things like that, I want the ground to swallow me up.

When I was explaining to Mai what were the plans for today, I noticed that her eyes shifted down to my lips, instead of my eyes.

I found myself curious what she was thinking, causing her to look at my lips. So in frustration with the email and wanted to know what she was thinking, I slam my hand against the desk, getting her attention back. Which actually worked.

She admitted she was thinking about the CPR, or rather kiss, causing my heart to pound harder. So she liked it? Not saying that no woman can resist me, but Mai is a special case.

The knowledge to know, that she never was kissed before, and I was the first guy in her life to touch her lips, made me feel happy. Sure I kiss before, but not in lip contact though.

So I have to admit, she is my first kiss as well. But never will admit it, since my male pride won't let me.

Since she told me that in the last case, I kept dreaming about her. But, in my dreams she appears in white dress, gently holding onto my arm, and saying something, which I could never hear. But I think white mean pureness.

I'll be damn if I don't acknowledge that.

So I teased her, as I got closer to her, my eyes landed on her lips as well. Temptation is a step closer than I thought. I thought I could have handled myself. But how wrong was I, her breathing hitched, hearing a small gasp escaping her lips, I doubt she even knew about it.

The way, that her body moved towards me, cause every rational thought to be thrown out the window.

All I knew is that this woman in front of me was temtating me, no other woman could have done, and I just wanted to ravish her. To tell her that no one is allowed to touch her, but only me. But then she covers her mouth as she hiccuped, Returning me back to myself.

I knew she had a doctors appointment, so I use the trip as an excuse to let her go early. She was shocked, getting my jacket, instead of saying what I really wanted to tell her, I just told her to not let no man do what I just did.

"Because if he does, I might end up killing him." I mumbled the last words, before I left.

"Damn, where is she? I told her not later than Six," I snapped out of my thoughts, glancing down at my wrist watch, as I hold the plane tickets on hand. Lin holds his bag, glanced back at me, as we sat on the orange chairs.

"I'll be back," he tells me, as he stood, taking out his cell phone. I frowned, glancing again at my wrist watch, Six thirty, and the plane leave in half an hour from now.

Bou-san and Ayako chatted along near the window, while John was talking about something with Ms. Hara.

Placing my elbow on top of my knees, I glanced at my plane tickets, if I had laser eye vision, this paper would be full of holes by now.

"Sorry, I was late," I heard, hearing Mai sits next to me, gasping for air. I raise my head, raising a brow.

"I'm deducting it from your paycheck," I spat automatically. Mai rub the back of her head, as her breathing started to come back.

"Sorry, a lot of traffic, and I woke late," she admitted, noticing the dark circles under her eyes, and puffy red eyes. My heart tightens at the sight.

So my guess, not good news with her doctor.

I'm still trying to find a way to bring the subject, without really telling her that I know, because what Gene told me, I want to hear it from her own mouth. I want to... I don't know yet. But when we cross that bridge, I might have something.

It's hard to know something, but yet keep it a secret. I feel as though it was our first encounter like two years ago. I hate lying to everyone, but I had my reasons.

Mai moved slightly away from me, noticing that her body seems rigid for some odd reason. She stood, bowing down.

"Hello Lin," Lin nodded, sitting where Mai just sat, as she walks to talk to Ayako. Lin crosses his arms, eyeing her.

"Madoka called, she'll be waiting for us, when we arrive," I nodded, shivering at the memory of our conversation we had a few days ago. Oh I'm not looking for our reunion in a few hours.

"Is mother coming?" I asked, remembering that she told me, that she wasn't sure if she could come or not.

Lin leaned back in his chair, eyeing Mai, as she giggle about something with Ayako. I bit my lower lip,

"Yes, she cleared her schedule, to meet Mai," Lin said straight forward. I stiffen at his words,

"She's not my girlfriend Lin, you know that, she's my..." I heard Lin cutting me off from my speech.

"Assistant, I know Noll, everyone knows. But lately, you're loosing your touch, I've noticed, damn Noll, even a client notice." I turned my gaze towards Lin.

"Notice what?" I raised a brow up.

"I think the only one that doesn't know is yourself, and Mai, which is actually sad." I cross my arms.

"Explain what the hell are you even talking about?" Lin frowned, as his eyes shifted to me.

"You are...I won't say, no one will, until you figure it out yourself, but one word of advice, be careful when every time you watch Mai," I raised at Lin odd words.

"What do you mean?"

I can really feel the cold shoulder Lin was giving me, as he moves closer.

"You really want to know?" Lin voice turned low, and mechanical, causing me to give him an odd look, not liking it.

He leaned closer, using his right hand, whispered in my left ear.

"Word of advice, read a romance novel, and you'll see what I mean," and with that, he stood,

"Come, it's time," he mumbles, grabbing his bag. I glanced back at my wrist watch, noticing it was already seven. Standing up, I took my own bag, heading towards the receptionist. Showing her my passport, and ticket, noticing behind me, Mai did the same...

Mai somehow ended up next to me, as we headed in.

"Did you get everything done?" she mumbled, looking down at the floor, holding onto her pink bag. I placed my bag over my shoulder, holding it tightly.

"Yes," Mai nodded, kept looking down, noticing the weird way she was acting.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused, as we went inside the plane, trying to find ourselves sitting. Mai glanced up as well.

"Nothing is wrong," she lies, as her eyes widen, as we went down the aisle.

"Ah, here," she points,

"C13," she mumbles, about to place her bag inside the cabinet above her seat. I frowned, taking her bag.

"Hey," she argues, as I swung the bag over her, placing it inside the cabinet, and closing it. I placed mine next to hers.

"Why are you placing your things with mines?" she turned towards me, her head only reaches midsection of my torso. Wow, she's really short. Or did I grow more? Not sure.

"My seat is right next to yours," was all I said, sitting towards the window side. Mai huffs, but flops next to me, crossing her arms.

"Not fair, I wanted to sit next to Ayako, or Bou-san," she complains, I slid down the table, placing some papers on top, which I had in hand.

"Why?" I asked, reading something, which were in English.

"Because you are no fun," she admitted, noticing that her voice strained. I placed my papers down, facing her.

"No fun," was all I said, turning my gaze towards the window, watching the sun coming from the horizon, watching the workers move around...

Then we lifted towards the air.

With that, we stopped talking, about five hours later, of quietness, Mai would just sleep, as I work on my papers. At times, I notice that her body would twitch, as though a nightmare, just like when she dreams in our cases.

Thanking Lin, since the rest of the gang sat at front of us, I would just grab her hand, and smooth it out. For some odd reason, that seem to help her a lot. Taking care that no one would see me, I just lean in, and whisper something in her ear, and that would do the trick as well, as she tightens her grip on my hand. Noticing how soft she really felt. I just ignored it.

The whispering its a trick that my mother thought Gene and I, when we were little, when we had nightmares. She called it a spell, to get rid of the boogie man. I still believe it, since it works.

About the six hours, she awoke, sweat rolling down her forehead, and neck. I turned my gaze, to see her breathing a bit out normal.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she admits, standing up, which cause me to sit up. She stopped, eyeing me.

"What?" she started, but I just shrugged.

"I am human Mai, I have to use the bathroom as well," I admit, since this morning, I haven't used the bathroom.

I didn't want to get up, to disturb Mai sleep. It looks like she really needed it.

"Oh, but you could have gone before?" she blushed, looking away, but either way moves away towards the bathroom, down back.

"You were snoring and blocking my way," I teased, making her glance back at me, giving an annoyed look

"I don't snore," I just shrugged.

"Keep telling yourself that Mai," was all I said, enjoying the way her cheeks puff out.

I kept my eyes on her, ignoring some eyes on me, noticing some young woman giggling like school girls.

Finally reaching the bathrooms, the space is small, with two blue doors on each side. If you look straight ahead, you can see the flight attendance working on the food, or chatting. One actually caught me watching, and she blushed looking away. I frowned, glancing back at Mai.

I noticed that she had her legs crossed, bouncing.

"Its occupied," she signed, turning towards me, I moved at the side,

"Use this one," I mumbled, feeling self-conscious, which is rare for me, but Mai eyes lights up. I doubt she even noticed it. Since she didn't have no response to it.

"Thanks," she sparked up, opening the door, as soon she opened the darn door, the plane hit a harsh rift, making the plane jump harshly.

Next thing I knew, I flew right in, with Mai, falling on top of her, cleaning the sink, as she stays under me, frighten.

"Are you okay?" I asked irritated, straighten up again. Mai nodded, holding onto her arm.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she admits, as her puffy cheeks redden. I turned my gaze, towards the door, noticing that it became tightly shut.

Reaching out for the door knob, the knob fell on the ground. My eyes widen.

"No," I mumbled, going up to the door, and tried to open it but no avail.

"Damn it," I cuss, turning around, Mai seems to panic, as she moved closer to me, since there's not much space, and tried to open the door.

"Oh no, and I have to pee really bad," she groans, then her eyes widen, covering her mouth, in embarrassment. I frowned, ignoring it.

"I'll try to open the door Mai," I moved her behind me, and bend down, trying to see if I can get the darn thing open.

Sticking my finger inside the hole, to see if I can slide it open, Mai touched my shoulder.

"That won't do, your fingers are too big for the hole, let me do it, I'm smaller," Nodding, I stood, as she bends down. All of the sudden, it started to become hot.

"Move your leg, I can position my body right, and you're to stiff Naru, and it's getting hot." she complains, finally moving a bit, I cross my arms.

"Not my fault they built the bathroom small, if it was bigger we could move better," I stated. Mai shrugs, placing her index finger inside the hole of the knob.

"Ouch, it hurts Naru," she stood, showing her finger, seeing it bleed. I groaned.

"Now, it's bleeding, the hole is too small even for you, I should have done it, let me take off my belt, so I can try to stick it in the hole," I took off my belt, using the metal stick, Mai moved away, well as best she can, and I bend down once again.

"You're big Naru," she complains, noticing that I took a lot of space.

"Well, I was born like that Mai, stop complaining and stay still, so I can finish the job," I snapped, placing the metal stick inside the door knob.

Twisting it, it's finally open.

"Aha," I smirked, standing up.

"Thank you," I can see the gratefulness in her eyes. Stepping outside, while Mai follows. I felt a heaviness surround us.

Then I heard someone applaud, I raised a brow up.

"Woho, you go man," I heard, I stopped at my tracks, as the whole plane started to applaud loudly, and whistle.

"Lucky woman, Get a room next time, teenagers and their hormones, I give you prop, inside a plane, way to go... And you gave us the details, you have some...B..." some passengers screamed. I blinked, as Mai eyes widen.

"Oh God, do they think we..." Her face flared up, as I cross my arms, feeling embarrassed as well, but I shrugged it off.

"Ignored them, they don't know anything, go and use the bathroom," I told her, heading towards my seat.

Sitting back down, the urge to go to the bathroom left me, as I bury myself deeper into the chair, covering my face.

"Damn it," I cuss, and for the rest of the trip, Mai nor I talked, only to hear whispered about what took place.

"They use too much of their imagination," I mumbled, glancing out the window. Mai returned ignoring me, as her face remained red.

* * *

"Naru, what happen in the bathroom?" John asked, as Bou-san and Ayako came to confront me, as soon we landed in England, and walked down the main entrance of the airport, looking for Madoka.

"Nothing happened, we was stuck inside, trying to get out," I explained, as Bou-san gave me a long look.

"In our point of view, you two were loud, hole, to small bleeding, stiff, Naru that sounded as though you two were you know," he wiggle his eyebrows. I gave him a death glare.

"We were stuck, the stupid knob fell, Mai cut her finger, that's all, why am I explaining this?" I growl, heading the other way, trying to get rid of them.

Finally reaching the outside, I noticed a black van parked out front, looking up and down, I watch the other passengers either waiting for their rides, or chatting along.

Mai stood next to me, her face still didn't lighten up, everytime she glances at me, her face will turn red.

I revolted my eyes back, glancing at the streets, Madoka comes out of the black van.

"Noll, Mai,"she screams, literally running towards us, and grabbing Mai into a tight hug.

"Oh I miss you my dear, you look beautiful as always, and Noll," she gave me a death glare. I just ignored it, heading towards the black van, with my bag at hand.

"Hey, I miss you too," Mai voice quiver, as she follows me,

"Go with Noll, I'll gather the rest," Madoka shoves her towards my side, almost knocking her down, but I grabbed her by her waist.

Adjusting her, she blushed, as I linger a bit longer around her waist. That I need to, but somehow, I didn't even realize it.

"Thanks," she shy's away, clearing her throat. I frowned, turning my gaze towards the Van, as I did, my mother popped out, stretching her arms out,

"Noll," she spoke in Japanese, wrapping her arms around me. I cringed, but let her hug me either way.

Noticing that she cut her long hair to her shoulders, painted it a dark red, wearing a long classy green dress.

"Mother," I spoke as she lets go, and place her arms on my shoulder.

"You're getting too tall," she spoke, I rolled my eyes.

"You saw me two weeks ago, I haven't grown too much," My mother nodded, as her eyes landed on Mai.

"You must be her," she spoke, taking Mai by her shoulders, and hugging her, Mai made a confused look.

"Hi," she spoke in Japanese as well, forgetting that she doesn't know English.

"I'm this idiot mother, and you must be Mai, Naru girlfriend, finally he has a girl," she kisses her cheek, as Mai's eyes widen in shock,

"I'm who's girlfriend?" she asked, noticing that her expression seems to change.

"You silly, I send Naru an email to present you, since he never brings the girls to the house. But you must be something special. Oh Mai, I can't wait to bond with you, and see what the heck you see in my child. Oh this is so exciting," I can practically see her floating.

"You know, this boy hasn't stopped talking about you, after he arrived from Japan last year, he kept asking for you to bring him tea, and at times he just wanders off..." My eyes widen.

"Mom, stop it, we are here for business, not..." but my mother stopped me.

"No Noll, don't take out my pleasure of meeting your girlfriend. After all, it's not everyday you bring one. And I like her, she's so cute," I groaned, ignoring her, getting into the car.

"This is going to be a long case," I mumbled, leaning my head back against the leather chair. As all of the sudden, my bladder started to act up.

"Now you want to use the bathroom," I spat, looking down. Not sure if I can use the bathroom any time soon, after the accident in the plane.

"Can this get anymore embarrassing for me?" I clinched, as the door slides open, mom pushing Mai next to me. Causing my bladder to shift uncomfortably. Oh how I'm hatting this right now.

"**I approve of her, soon enough Noll, I will get my grandchildren, so hurry up stop being stubborn and get married with her, so I can hold my grandchildren,**" she says in English., as she claps.

I cover my face, noticing that Mai seems very uncomfortable.

"Nope, it just got worse,"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. Not sure If I made it funny, I wanted to lighten up the mood.


	11. Chapter 11: Without Knowledge of Love

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Eleven: Without Knowledge of Love

**Mai POV**

I was shock, that's all, Naru mother is the opposite of what I thought of her. She's more out going and really straightforward. Unlike someone I know.

All I knew that she's been very kind, and loves to embarrass Naru all the time.

Aside I have never seen from Naru, when we rode the van. He was so embarrassed, even though he hid it well from the rest of the gang, I could notice a slight red in his cheeks, as he stares out the window. Which I thought it was cute. Something that I will treasure.

Since Naru is very uptight... It's rare to see it.

We arrived at his house about twenty five minutes, and amazing that you can see Big Ben from his house.

One thing that Naru mother didn't have any maids, or anything like that. She helps us carry our stuff up to our rooms.

"This is your room, you'll be staying here, since the case is not far from here, and there's no rooms where you're going, I prepared it especially for you, do you like it?" Naru mother gloated, as she went towards the window, opening the two red curtains, letting the moonlight in.

"Yes, I like it, thanks, Mrs. Davis," I bowed, Mrs. Davis turned around, crossing her arms.

"I know you are tired dear, so rest, and tomorrow we get everything settled," she came to my side, giving me a kiss on my cheek. Causing me to blush, not use to the customary, but either way, her brown eyes shine with warmth.

Something that I miss from my own mother.

"Thank you," I bowed down, hiding my cheeks. She went behind me, and open the door.

"If anything, Naru room is right next door, or you could just open that door," she sings, closing the door behind. I groaned,l flopping down on the huge bed.

Naru house is huge, a mansion actually, Victorian time, brown all over, with old fashion furniture. With two living rooms, and a regular dining room. The kitchen is big, and modern. With stainless steel refrigerator.

Now, my bedroom is huge, bigger than my apartment, a bed,with those fancy red curtains. With poles around. One bathroom near the window, that shares with Naru bedroom.

Just great. I have to be careful with that.

A large wardrobe stood in front of the bed, which Ms. Davis told me I can use any of the cloths, since she bought it for me. I feel as though she wasted money for no apparently reason. But she's rich, or whatever. I'm not sure what to think about it.

"This is so not me," I groaned, burying my face against the pillow, placing my cheek softly on the pillow, I watch the moonlight seeping into my room.

Feeling tears running down my cheek.

"I'm such a fool," I mumbled, as a deep sob escapes me, clenching my chest.

After I left the doctor's office, I locked myself in my apartment, I was purely in shock, I didn't cry... But I couldn't sleep. That's why I was late this morning.

Placing my hand on my stomach. Still in denial.

"I can't have children, the stab wounds destroyed the ability of having children," I cried again, clenching deeper on my stomach.

Then my mind went back to Naru mom's words...

"So she thinks I'm his girlfriend?" I mumbled, laughing without no humor.

"Is she in denial or what? That man won't want me, not even now, that I can't even bare a child," I sobbed, standing up, without energy, I took my bag heading into the bathroom, to take a hot long shower.

"Yeah, that help," I gasped out, closing the door behind me. As I did, I stopped in front of the large mirror, and saw myself. I was a mess, bags under my eyes, red puffy eyes. My hair was everywhere, and what I saw is what I felt. Like crap.

"Hold it in Mai. Can't let anyone know, not even Lin... Must lie," I told myself, forgetting that Naru is in the next room. Not knowing that he can hear me.

"I can do this, just a phase, soon you'll be up and being your old self," I saw tears running down my cheeks.

"But why does it feel as though I can't breathe," I clenched into my chest, breathing harder than the normal.

"Don't do this," I spat at myself, as every logical thing kept disappearing from my head..

"Even if you can't have children, you can adopt," My sobbing became deeper and deeper than before, as I clenched into the white marble, crouching down, crying harder.

"Why me, wasn't enough that I lost my parents, now I can't even have a family," I cried hysterical. Not hearing the door slam open.

"I want my mom," I cried huddling myself into a ball feeling so alone,

I felt as though I was drowning, going down, falling without no end,

"Save me, please, someone save me," I begged my voice becoming horsed, wanted someone to hug me, and to tell me that everything is going to be alright...

I felt two arms around my shoulders. I glanced up, to see Naru gives a long look. He doesn't say anything, which I'm thankful, but he does wrap his arm under my legs, lifting me up, and takes me to his room. I bury my head in his torso...crying.

Gently he placed me down on the bed, without thinking, wrap my arms around him, letting my tears drop, he just wraps his arms around me, letting me cry...

I don't know how much time has passed, but I couldn't cry anymore, Naru glanced down at me, not sure what to say, I hiccuped, wiping my face, letting go of his embrace.

"S.. Sorry, for staining your shirt," I hiccuped again, glancing down, as a headache appear, and my nose felt clogged.

"Why were you crying?" he crosses his arms, as I moved a little away from him. I couldn't tell him, not yet, wasn't ready.

"I want to sleep," I told him, getting up, but he captures my hand.

"Fine, sleep, but here," he gently tugs me towards his bed, which cause my eyes widen.

"It's alright, I was crying because I missed my mom," I somewhat told half the truth. Naru eyes narrow,

"I see," he stood, getting his bag under his bed. I raised a brow, is he mad? Nodding my head, I walked out of his room, heading towards the bathroom, and getting my bag from the floor.

"I'm going to take a shower first," I told him, turning around, to close the door. But Naru stepped in, placing his bag on top of the sink.

"Go ahead," was all he said, opening his bag. I blinked,

"Are you a secret pervert?" I asked, as Naru stares down at me. Without a word, he took out his toothbrush, and toothpaste, and started to brush his teeth. I growled, taking my bag, heading towards my bed. But Naru took a hold of my collar.

"Just do your business, I don't care," he admits, right after he spits the access of his mouth. My mouth was wide open.

"You are a pervert, oh my," I started to step back, but Naru cross his arms, eyeing me.

"I'm not, I just don't want to bust the door open," was all he said returning to brush his teeth.

"Bust open?" I asked. Naru nodded,

"Yes," was all he said... I nodded my head. Then out of nowhere, my mouth ran first than my own brain...

"You don't have a girlfriend do you," I asked, rubbing my arm up and down, trying to convince myself, that he does, and his mother was wrong.

"You read my email, didn't you," was all he said, placing his toothbrush inside the green cup, turning towards me. My eyes widen.

"How did you know?" I pointed. Naru shrugs.

"I didn't, you just told me," he admits, making my eyes go wide, covering my mouth.

"I didn't mean to, it was open, and..." I was now nervous, as he steps forward, making me step back as well.

Stupid door, I should have left it open. Because right now, I'm trapped against the door, and Naru.

"You're a little nosy-body, aren't Mai," his voice lowers really deep, causing every part of me, to melt. Damn him for having this effect on me.

"No, I..." but Naru nodded, placing his hand at each side of me, getting closer, too close for my liking.

"No Mai, you know I don't like when people read my personal things, so for your information, no I don't have a girlfriend, that I know of," I nodded, hiccuping again. Naru smirked, one of his rare smirks.

"Did you know, right now, you look cute," he whispered in my right ear, making my heart pound so hard, feeling his hot breath brush my skin. But my eyes widen at his words.

"Then go and take a shower, I'll close the door, but don't lock it," was all he said, straighten up, heading out, taking his bag.

"And Mai, don't think I'll let it sly, you're going to pay," was his last words, as he closed the door behind, as I slid down the floor, clenching into my beating chest.

I felt as though I was ridding a rollorcoster of emotions, but yet, I felt happy that he doesn't have a girlfriend, so to forget him, I had a choice to not do it. But... I clenched into my stomach.

"Can he love a woman that can't bare children?" I felt hot fresh tears running down my eyes, I don't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

"_Don't, I didn't do it!" I heard a heavy English accent, as I stood in the middle of a hay stack. I glanced around. _

"_Come back here you N..." I heard a deep inhuman voice, causing me to shiver. _

"_Please, spare me," I heard once again, turning my body, my eyes widen in fear, as a man stood in front of me, wearing old cowboy clothes. Which was odd... His face is pale, I mean literally white, with a mustache, and two black holes for eyes. Not again. _

_He was holding a knot, those knots that hung people, causing every part of me to back away slowly._

_He set his eyes on me, looking at me up and down. He points at me, and then disappears. I felt as though he was targeting me. I swallowed hard. I've had this same dream for a whole week now._

"_Gene, please, come out, you promise me to tell me everything, it's been almost two weeks since you promise," I begged, as I stood in the middle of I don't even know where. _

_No answer, I flop my arms down, _

"_Fine, but when I see you again, oh, you're going to get it," I warned, crossing my arms. _

_But nothing again, frowning I felt alone, just like when I'm awake. _

"_I wish Naru would be here, at least he's there, not some people I know," I made it loud and clear, and yet nothing. _

"_Fine," I spat again, turning around, only to feel a hand on my shoulder, I smiled. _

"_Finally, G..." but my voice died down, as my eyes went wide. _

"_Hello there deary," the older woman from before appear, as I took a step back. _

"_What do you want from me," I asked, feeling afraid. The older woman crosses her arms, _

"_I told you before, I want your help, you're the only one that understand, yet that boy hasn't told you anything, what a coward, and yet he loves you too much, without his knowledge," she mumbles, touching her chin. I frowned, was she talking about Gene?_

"_If you see Gene, tell him to come and talk to me, he's supposed to be my guide," I asked, giving it a shot. The older woman eyed me. _

"_Gene? Oh, the boy's older brother, that soul right now, is busy, with his younger brother, but he did promise to get you to help me," she rambles on. I raised a brow. Gene promise?_

"_Oh, okay, I'll promise to, if he did," I felt self-conscious. _

_The older woman smiled at me, noticing that her hair was turning again into a deep red. I gulped. _

"_You said it, now you will keep it, see you later," and with that she disappears. I frowned. Turning around, I spotted Gene, his back turned towards me. I tilted my head. _

"_Gene," I shouted, walking towards him, stretching out my hand, but the closer I got to him, the further he drifted. _

_He turns his body, toward me, noticing that it wasn't Gene but Naru. I frowned, as a sharp emptiness, hurts my heart. _

"_I won't love a woman that can't even bare a child," he says, as an evil smile plastered on his lips. My whole body froze at his words, then the rest of the gang appears surrounding Naru. _

"_You're not even a woman," Ayako spat, crossing her arms, as Masako laugh. _

"_At least I know, Naru will be mines, since I can bear him children," she smiled, my heart kept drumming faster, as the Naru place his arms around her. _

_Bou-san, Lin, John, and Yasu stood there laughing at me. _

"_No man would want you know," they all said at the same time, feeling tears running down my cheeks. _

"_Naru!" I called out, Naru gave me a dark look, turning around, _

"_I will never see you like a woman," was all he said, and disappeared, causing my heart to shatter. _

"_I knew it," I mumbled, as everything around me started to fade, but as it did, I started to hear a low whisper, _

_Sounds like a song? But I couldn't understand it... But either way, made me feel less afraid. _

_I wish it was Naru though. I felt someone wrap his or her hand around mines, causing me to float..._

_And then I fell into a peaceful sleep._

* * *

_**Naru**_ POV

The worst feeling is not being lonely. It's when someone makes you feel special, then suddenly leaves you and you have to pretend you don't mind at all.

I think that saying fits perfectly with Mai. Because right now, I'm not doing anything, but that's not the case, cause every part of me wants to be next to her, and try to console her. But right now, I have to pretend that I don't even care.

"So, in the hour we leave," Madoka started, as we eat breakfast the next day, my mother sits next to Mai, chatting along. The rest of the gang sat around, eating and chatting. Ms. Hara covers her mouth, leaning in.

"Your mother is a very nice woman, but why does she keeps talking to Mai?" she asks, noticing a tint of jealousy in her voice. I kept my normal pose, but why would she?

"Don't know," I added, taking a bite of my English muffin, (No pun intended,) Mai seems a bit better than she was last night. Her words keep echoing my head.

"_Save me, please someone save me," _

Last night, when I entered my room, to get something, before returning to my father's office, I heard a loud cry coming from my bathroom.

Heading towards my bathroom, I heard Mai. She was destroyed, opening the door, the sight of her crying crunching down, hurt me profoundly.

Every word she said, kept hitting me hard...

But what she said next I think was the final blow for me, she couldn't have a family, can't have a child. I don't know what happen to me, I think I blanked out or something, because the next thing I knew, I was picking her up, feeling her small body trembled, so I sat her on my bed, and let her cry on my chest.

I think she needed that, someone to hold her, right there a sudden realization dawn on me.

I don't want her to leave my side, never. If she has to cry, or do something I want to be there for her. Even if I can't tell her directly. For some-odd reason, my desire to be with her multiply.

I became addicted to her, last night was the final straw., I couldn't bare to see her in that pain. So I asked her to sleep with me, for God sake, when did I became too soft. But I couldn't let her go. She lies to me again, saying because she missed her mother.

Becoming mad, but not at her, but at myself, for even asking that, but I think she took it wrong.

I doubt it wasn't a lie, but either way, she still doesn't trust me enough to tell me, does she thinks that I will reject her?

She asked for privacy, but I couldn't let her be by herself, what happen if she brakes again. I was not in the mood to break down my door. And have to explain myself to my parents. Then I give them hope that they are right, which they are not.

After all, Mai did fall in love with Gene, she just uses me as a decoy, since I'm alive... That thought continues to haunt me. Knowing very well that my dead brother owns her heart...

I don't know what logic happened to me, when I pinned her against the wall, the same feeling overcame me, when I did the same thing two days ago, all I wanted it is to kiss her so bad, that I had to dig my nails against my flesh to stop myself.

Seeing her like this, made her more attractive, not because she can't bear children, or everything she went through. I'm not sick like that, I know that, but I can't even find words how much I want to gather in my arms again. To feel that she's okay.

I want her to rely on me.

All I knew is that I wanted to let her know, no matter what, I won't see her less than a woman.

I wanted to show her that she's special to me. Yes, Special, I might as well admit it.

But the closes thing I could let her see what I'm thinking, was calling her cute. How pathetic I am. Am I turning to soft? Maybe. But I noticed that I don't' act like this with everyone, but only with her. I let my guard down, when I'm alone with her. Everything she does, makes me feel alive once again. She's breaking me...

How the hell do I tell her that? I'm such a wreck. I shouldn't have returned after all.

What the hell does she has, that makes me act like this?

"Noll, did you hear me," I heard my mother call out, blinking my eyes landed on her, she seems agitated for some odd reason...

"Yes mother, I heard you," I lied, standing up, bowing down.

"I'll get going, come Mai," was all I said, ignoring everyone, I wasn't even in the mood. Mai nodded, standing up, bowing down.

"Sorry," I heard her say, as she came to my side. She was glancing down, as we headed out the hallway, towards the coat hanger, to get our coats.

"We'll be heading first, I want to check something out," I told her, grabbing my keys. Mai kept quiet, as she grabs her pink coat as well, Since October started, the cold kept getting colder.

"Aren't we waiting for Lin?" she asked, zippering her coat, as I opened the door, shivering from the cold air. I glanced back at her.

"I have a car," I told her, which cause her eyes to widen.

"You do, I didn't know you can drive," I just shrugged, going down the stairs, and clicking the alarm system, making my car light up.

"That's your car," Mai gasp, seeing my Honda, a small black car, with four doors.

"Yes, and for the first question, I don't like to drive in Japan, so I normally let Lin do it, I got my license last year," I admit, opening the door for Mai. She gave me a disbalivable look.

"Get in," Mai nodded slowly getting in, as I lock the door, walking around my car, I opened the door getting into the driver seat.

"It's cute, I like it," her eyes shined, I glanced around my car, raising a inside is actually bigger than what it looks like, the seats are made of leather,

"How is it cute? It's a car Mai," I admit, starting up the car, pulling off. Mai clicked on her seat belt, crossing her arms.

"I like it, it suits you, it's just weird watching you drive, but after all you're smart," she mumbles the last part, as I made my first stop. I turned my gaze, feeling odd, since Mai is the first girl I invite in my car.

"Its logic Mai, driving is not that hard, after you get the feel, anyone can get it," Mai nodded, watching around her surroundings.

The buildings span all over, watching the bystanders rushing to go to work, or just walking around. Mai eyes seem to suck up as much.

"Can we go sightseeing, please Naru," she turns her face, taking a hold of my arm. I stiffen at her touch, not because it annoys me, but because I'm getting used to her touch, I'm not sure how to react. She noticed and retreats her arm.

"Sorry," she states, as I groaned, scratching between my eyes, with my thumb.

"I told you before, don't apologize, if you didn't do anything wrong," I snapped, turning the car, heading towards the cemetery, where I bury my brother.

"Is just, I notice that every time I touch you, you stiffen, so..." I felt my heart tighten at her words. Damn it.

"Is not that I feel uncomfortable Mai, I'm not used to being touched," I somewhat told her how I felt. Hopefully she gets it. Her eyes widen...

"You like it when I touch you?" she asks, seeing hope in her eyes. I gulped, as I made another right, seeing our destination.

"I'm not used to it Mai, don't make things up," I told her, feeling like an idiot. Mai frowned, seeing hurt once again. I cuss under my breath. The girl is going through some hard times, and I'm here making it harder.

Pulling up, I parked my car in the parking lot,

"Hey, I forgot to ask, where are we?" she asked, as I opened my door. I signed, noticing her hesitation. Without a word, I went to her side, opening the door.

"Don't ask Mai," I told her, taking a hold of her hand, which cause a bolt of electricity run down my spine. But I ignored it.

Taking her up the green hill, the view of the headstones can be seen around the graveyard. I heard Mai gasp.

"Why are you taking me here?" she asked, feeling her go stiff, I frowned, turning my gaze.

"You have every right to see him as well Mai. After all, without you, I would still be looking for him. And he asked me to." I mumbled the last part, turning my gaze back towards the grave.

Mai nodded, coming to my side, holding my hand tightly. Nodding, we walk down, about five minutes later, we reach my brother's headstone. My heart clenched, I was still not use to it. To see my brother's name there.

He shouldn't be dead, he was still young, the same age as me. And yet, I feel a piece of me there with him.

Mai bows down, twice,

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person," she mumbles, I watch her quietly, as she gets on her knees, touching the stone.

"Eugene, Thank you Naru," I heard her voice tremble, I kneeled next to her, feeling as though my whole being coming apart.

"Thank you," I surprised her... She glanced back at me. At least I can do is thank her.

"Did you just thank me?" she couldn't believe it herself, or I can believe it myself as well. I just nodded.

"Yes, thank you for finding my brother, and for everything you have done for us," I gulped harshly, feeling as though my heart will fall out of my chest.

"Oh, it's okay Naru, don't worry about it," she waved her arms. I groaned, remembering my brother's words.

Standing back up, I bowed down, and started to leave, as my heart beats hard. Not what I used to.

Mai grabs my right hand, stopping me on my tracks, turning my face, my eyes widen, as she tip toes, and press her lips against mines.

"Thank you Naru," she mumbles between my lips, as she closed her eyes, and the only thing I could do is stand there in shock, not what I was expecting from her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews... I don't really think is that great story. I'm trying really hard to get them in character... And wow, Mai got guts to kiss Naru... Yeah... And don't worry, everything will be explained by it's own time...


	12. Chapter 12: Trap

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Twelve: Trap

**Mai POV**

"I went ahead, and set up the cameras yesterday afternoon," Madoka announced as we stepped inside the large farm. Well, it looks like a farm, but is actually an old factory to make iron...

"Thanks," I bowed down, Madoka crosses her arms, giving me an odd look,

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked, as my eyes landed on the monitors, that stood in the middle of the floor, just like the last case, since it's an old factory.

Old metal stretched out, the old building itself felt creepy. You don't have to be inside to feel it, only passing by, you get the chills, the bad chill.

Masako stood next to me, rubbing her arms up and down,

"Oh, just being thankful, and its sad that Ayako got sick, hopefully she'll recover soon, " I answered Madoka, while Masako headed towards the monitors. I follow suit, thank God, that Naru wasn't even here yet.

"So..." Madoka started, nudging my shoulder, I glanced back at her.

"So?" I repeated, as I found myself in front of the monitor... Madoka groans.

"Where did Noll take you this morning? It was rare, and the first time that he invites a girl in his car," I tilted my head, breathing in.

'First girl? Why me though?' I thought to myself, feeling somewhat happy and sad at the same time.

"To the grave, to visit Eugene," I told her, Madoka frowned, flopping down,

"Oh, that's a shame, so he just takes you back to the house, and leaves, for four hours now, not like him," she mumbles to herself. I just shrugged, turning my gaze, my face flares up.

"Damn." I mumbled, if only she knew... They wouldn't stop teasing me...

"While we wait for prince darkness himself, we should start. We only have this building in the mornings, and afternoon, and only two of us are allowed in the night time." I nodded at Madoka, covering my face.

"Mai, come with me," Masako states, heading towards the old stairs, which towards the second floor. I nodded, taking my notebook, and the thermo.

Heading up the stairs, Bou-san whistle at us. Stopping us in our tracks. Glancing down, Bou-san is waving at us.

"Yo, don't go by yourselves, I'm coming," Masako covers her face, but nodded, as Bou-san whispered to John.

The both guys, rushed towards our side, noticing Lin placing something on the table, talking to Madoka.

I noticed since I got back, that they haven't separated, no, I noticed that Lin gave her a soft look, something rare, as she blushed looking away. Or they just stay together talking. She just giggles a lot too.

As soon the guys reach us, we headed upstairs. Reaching the second floor, I immediately felt a heavy aura. Causing Masako to hold onto me.

"I feel two spirits," Masako starts, as we stopped at front of an old banister, made out of rusted iron, but It looks like it can fall anytime soon. John steps next to me,

"Wow, that looks like a long drop, this factory is very old," he looks around, noticing the old windows, that surrounds us, broken in pieces.

"This looks like a farm, are you sure this wasn't a farm back in the day?" I asked, for some odd reason I keep having this feeling. Since in my dream it shows a farm...instead of a factory.

"So far I know, it was a factory," John explains, I turned my gaze towards the ceiling, noticing a long pole, stretched out towards the first floor.

"Why did Naru pick this place?" Bou-san asks, my heart jumped at the mention of Naru, causing me to bite my lower lip.

"Well, what I could get from Ms. Madoka, was that he is doing a favor to a friend," I titled my head.

"A friend?" Masako nodded,

"It's a girl, same age as Naru, very pretty, I met her last night, when you went to bed early. She met Naru last night. But an odd thing though. She was waiting for Naru at his father's office, but he never came down. Told Lin to excuse him, since something important came up. The girl agrees to come today for great all of us."

John explains, making my heart tighten.

"Does she owns the place, or her family?" Masako asks, as we stop in front a saw like a machine. I frowned.

"Yes, the family does, but since her parents travels a lot, she was left behind to watch everything," I felt a sense of dejavu for some odd reason.

"I see," I rubbed my arms together,

"Write down the temperatures, Naru would like to see them, when he comes, by the way where is he?" I shrugged at Bou-san question.

"He just left me at his house, and left," I stated, shifting my feet uncomfortably. As we continued to talk, the two huge doors, opens, making a squeak noise. We all glanced down, since you can see everything perfectly from the second floor towards the first.

Then I wrote some of the temperatures down,

"Speaking of the devil, he shows himself, and whose that?" Bou-san moved closer to inspect, I moved next to him, and my heart stopped, as right next to him, a beautiful woman stood. Her hair is long and blond. Elegant, with smooth hands. Of what I could see. She was giggling, covering her mouth.

'Did Naru brought her in his car? She's really pretty. Maybe that's why he was late?' I thought, shaking my head, I groaned.

'Stop it, if not you're going to end up in a looney bin,' I scolded myself.

"Come, let's greet them." I nodded, but deep inside I didn't even want to see Naru, or the girl.

But I couldn't let the others know that. So I follow behind. Every step into my heart pound rapidly. Finally reaching the first floor, reaching Naru.

He glanced at me first, cross arms, as his normal stance. I gulp heavily.

"**Aren't you going to introduce us?" **her accent is heavy in English. I understood what she said. I moved behind Bou-san.

"**These are my employees,"** Naru started in English, noticing how deep his voice is in English. I snaked around Bou-san, watching the young woman bow down, noticing that her eyes are a deep green, and the smooth delicate feature.

Then my eyes landed on Naru, biting my lower lip, I groaned.

"Idiot," I mumbled, hating myself for kissing him... I don't even know why I kissed him. He just stood there paralyzed, he placed his hands on my shoulder, snapping me out of my whatever I was going through, realizing it, I snapped my eyes open, letting go, I ran away towards the car.

From the ride, it was a long awkward silence. He just drops me off, and leave. I don't even know what was he thinking. Now, I have no idea how to face him either.

For God sake, when he said thank you, and left, something in me snapped, and the only thing I wanted is to kiss him. To let him know that I love him and that his words mean more than he thinks. And yet, I got rejected like last time. But worse.

But I shouldn't blame him. It was my own stupidity.

"And this is Mai," I heard, interrupting my thoughts. I stiffen. Bou-san moved out the way.

"Why were you hiding behind me, well either way, this is Mai, our youngest, and Davis assistant," Bou-san pushed me towards the girl. I avoided her eyes, and bowed down.

"Nice to meet you," she said in Japanese a bit sloppy. I cleared my throat,

"Yeah," I mumbled, I didn't even know her name. But I noticed that she was wearing skinny jeans, with a brown fur coat. Looks fancy. Her hair drapes around her shoulder, as she wore boots.

Compare to me, I look like a pile of nothing. Give me a break, I feel like crap, since a year ago. And I"m trying hard to overcome it...

"Name Jessica Potter," she smiles at me, I just nodded, feeling self-conscious, Naru kept looking at her, but then his sight landed on me. I shifted.

"And please don't joke about Harry Potter," she smiled, but looks forced. I wasn't even thinking about that. Either way, she bows down at everyone.

Masako seems to give Jessica a death glare, but either way, she just turns around, heading toward the monitors.

"I hope you take care of me," she stated. Bou-san and John nodded, not knowing what to do next.

Naru cleared his throat.

"She's the daughter of the owners of this building, her parents are friends of my parents." he only said, eyeing me. I felt unnerved by it. Why would he say it like that?

"Oh, okay, do you believe in ghost?" Bou-san asks. Jessica eyes squinks, but then she nods.

"It's mind over Matter, really," she answers, we all give her an odd look.

"Mai, what did she mean by that?" Bou-san whispers, I just shrugged.

"Don't know, ask Naru, he understands it better," Bou-san nodded, crossing his arms, and said something that made him sound smart.

"You are totally right," I felt myself drop at his words. As a sweat dropped.

"Really, that's the best thing you can come up with," I whispered. Bou-san just shrugged.

"I gave it a shot," he admits, turning around.

"Come John, we have to continue, see you later," Bou-san waves, heading towards the stairs. John bows, patting my shoulder.

"Becareful," was all he said, following Bou-san I frowned turning my gaze, to notice the loving look Jesicca was giving to Naru.

"Mai, tea," was all he said, as he headed towards the monitor. I frowned, watching them leave from behind.

They look good,

Touching my stomach, a dark thought crosses my mind.

'At least she can give him a child, unlike me, no wonder he rejected me, even he doesn't know, can he feel it?" I thought, starting to feel depressed. Biting my lower lip.

"I wish you would have responded, Do I repulse you that much Naru?" I felt hot tears about to spill, but I nodded, heading towards the monitors, but Naru stopped in his tracks, turning his body towards me. My heart jumps.

He just walks up to me, and takes my hand. I glanced down at our joined hands, and like before, my whole being felt alive again. As a bolt of electricity ran down my spine.

"It's over here," he stated, going around a lifted wall, with a huge square hole in the front. Inside, it's a small kitchen, with a stove, which looks from the 90th.

"Oh," I mumbled, noticing the kettle on top of the kettle, with the water bottles on the side, on top of the stool.

Getting it, I pour water inside, as Naru leans against the counter, crossing his arms. Just watching me. I felt awkward. How do I face him, after what I have done. And yet, I can still feel him. Every part. I wonder how would it be different if he did kiss me back. Would we be a couple, or awkward like now?

"Stupid me," I whispered to myself, waiting for the kettle to whistle.

I can feel the heaviness of this award moment, why the hell is he even next to me, after he rejected me...I bit my lower lip. But I did miss the way Naru was looking at me.

"Hello there," My thoughts are interrupted, glancing out the cut hole. Jessica placed her arms down, smiling at me.

I nodded, looking at the old wooden floor.

"So what you two are talking about?" She asked, leaning her hand on her palm. I glanced back up.

"Nothing," I told her the truth,

"Oh, okay," She then glanced at Naru, noticing her green eyes sparkle.

"You have really beautiful eyes," I said out of the blue, wrapping my hands together. Jessica smiled,leaning her chin in her palm.

"I do? Lots of guys say that, even girls...but what I really want to hear it is from Noll." Her words stung.

"Ah, he's a bit uptight," I admit. She nods.

"Yes, he is, I have known him since we were little. You know, I've been in love with him, since I first met him," Oh God, why? Her words are like sharp knives. I can tell you that it hurts.

"Oh," I frowned, feeling my heart ripping into two.

"You know Mai, can I call you Mai?" she asks, I nodded,

"Oh, I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends," I nodded again,

"Call me Jessy, since a lot of my closest friends calls me that." Turning around, I took in a big breath, trying not to cry.

"I don't believe this place is haunted, but since my parents do, they hire Noll, but I don't mind, since I can get to see him again." she explains. I turned my head.

"You don't believe in the supernatural?" I asked ignoring her last statement, I forgot for a second that Naru was next to me all this time..

"No," she shrugs. I could feel myself on the verge to cry. Noticing how she kept giving Naru glances of a true woman in love.

"But the supernatural is the only thing that makes sense in this world, is the only thing that makes me sane." Jessica gave me a long confused look, from what I just said.

"What do you mean?" I shrugged.

"Nothing, sometimes I talk nonsense, but trust me, stick with us, you'll start believing,"

I turned around, as soon the kettle whistles. Naru beat me to the punch, as he takes out the kettle fire, and pours it on the cup.

"**Green tea, right Ms. Potter,"** he asked in English. I stood at the side, raising a brow,

"Then why did you ask me to do it, if you're going to make it yourself," I growled, turning around to leave, but Naru grabs my arm.

"Stop that," I argue, snatching my arm away.

"Here," was all he said, placing a cup in my hand, I blinked, as he walks away, with a hot cup of tea at hand. I just blankly stare at my own cup.

"What just happened?" I asked to myself.

"He just made you tea, what else?" Jessica asks, taking a sip of her cup. I blinked.

"Why?" I couldn't believe it.

"He usually gives tea to people he cares about, nothing new," I felt a sharp pain on my chest. So she knows more than me. After all she grew up knowing him. I just know him what, like two years. And know nothing about him.

"But I wish Noll would be more open, he's always isolated. Even once, I tried to kiss him, he rejected me, saying it's none-sense. Never have I once saw him attentive with a girl. Actually, I doubt he even kissed a girl before. So far that I know. So I'm going to be his first kiss. To see if that activates some hormones," her glee, noticing a spark in her eyes.

My eyes widen at her words...

'He never kissed a girl?' I felt shocked, then why would he ask me he can teach me, two days ago... Then... her words sink in. Oh no...

"I have to go," I told her, taking my cup with me, as I did, Jessica ran towards me,

"Wait, did I say something to offend you? Do you like him?" she went straight to the point. I felt rigid.

"No, why," I acted natural as possible, but my inside screamed yes... Jessica reaction seems to obvious.

"Oh,that's a relief. I've been trying to win his heart." she admits. I nodded, heading back towards the gang, as I did, a soft bell sound can be heard from the second floor. Stopping in my tracks, I glanced up.

Only to see nothing. I raised a brow, ignoring Jessica, I head upstairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jessica asks, but doesn't move. I just kept ignoring her, each stepped I took, the bells kept getting louder and louder.

"Whatever," Jessica spat, turning around to head towards the group.

I kept going I reach the second floor.

"Hello?" I asked, as the bells kept getting louder. But I didn't see anything.

"Weird," I mumbled, turning around, the bells started to sound from the wall, or rather coming out of the walls.

Going up towards one of the brick walls, I lay my ear gently, to hear the bells. I gently balance the cup on my other hand.

My eyes landed on the side, a hold , a square small hole. Something lured me in, so I extended my hand, placing my hand inside. I just felt emptiness.

Then a piercing burn on my arm, a pain as though something bit me. I let out a small yell, taking my hand out.

Rolling up my sleeve, my eyes widen, seeing bite marks. And it wasn't an animal, but human.

"Damn," I snapped, rolling down my sleeve,

"Can't tell anyone," I mumbled, as I turned around, hearing the bells once again.

But this time, it was coming from the ceiling. So I lifted my head, and then my eyes widen, covering my mouth, to not make a scream.

A man, hanging from the pole, his body swings side to side, as he made a full circle, my eyes widen even more, noticing that he had no face at all. I clamp my mouth even harder to no scream.

Then it disappeared. And everything around me started to fade...

"Come my child," I heard behind me. Everything around me seems fuzzy, turning around, the wall opens up, when was it even open, or maybe I was hallucinating. The cup on my hand drops, making it break into pieces.

"Come," I heard again. Without even realizing it myself, I headed towards the wall, as thought it was pulling me in. As soon as I stepped in, I realized that It was a trap..

"NARU!" I screamed turning aorund, but too late, the walls closed on me, leaving me in the dark...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews...and thank you readers, without you guys, I wouldn't even continue...


	13. Chapter 13: Broken

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Thirteen: Broken

**Naru POV**

Separation gives a person time to let his or her heart grow fonder of a person and value them more. And that saying will be a toll on me...

It's been five damn hours since she disappeared...

"I still can't explain it, her cup is here, how the hell did she disappeared," Bou-san snaps, crouching down, touching the broken pieces of the cup. I stood there, cross arms, eyeing everything for the hundredth time. I'm missing something.

"Naru!" her voice still echoes in my head, while we were downstairs, Jessica came back by herself. I hadn't noticed at first, since I was busy studying the old building, some papers that Madoka handed me...

Lifting my head, I noticed Jessica talking to Madoka, of how ridiculous Mai looked, causing me to place the papers down. Going up to her, I cross my arms,

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling irritated with the way she was talking about Mai. Jessica smiles at me, blinking her green eyes, making me want to step away from her. I hate girls that flirt like that.

"She was acting weird, just ignored me and went towards the second floor," My whole body froze at her words.

"Damn," I spat, turning my head, heading towards the stairs. I heard something shattered. My heart tightens. As I ran upstairs this time, as I reach the last step. I watch the wall burying her.

"NARU!" she yelled, and then she was gone, the wall was there once again. That was five hours ago, and now we all stood here.

"Is there any other way around?" John asked, touching the wall. Lin nodded, leaning next to the window, looking outside. Madoka is downstairs, looking for information.

"Naru, aren't you worried, what if something happens to Mai, for once stop acting like you don't care," Bou-san stood, barking at me. I blinked.

"If I panic, then I can't find logic, how to find her. Don't worry we'll find her," I just told him, but in reality, I may not look like it, but my insides are ready to explode from worrying too much.

A lot of thoughts run through my mind. And some are negative.

"It's almost time for you guys to head back. I'll stay behind, with Lin. I will call later," I order, heading downstairs.

"Just like that, damn it Naru," Bou-san cuss at me, I just ignored him, watching Jessica cross her arms, waiting for me. Somehow, I felt like I was seeing Kyoko.

"Maybe she just escaped, or playing a prank, to get attention. She looks like an attention hugger." I blinked, ignoring her, because if I speak, she'll end up crying to her father.

"Go home, come tomorrow, if you want," it's the only words that stretched out of my mouth. Jessica seems to hesitate.

"Why, this is my building, and I'm pretty sure that she's just hiding," I groaned, the little patient what I have is stretching really thin with this girl.

"Ms. Potter, this is not your building but your parents. So if you can. Leave. I have no time for you. My assistant is missing, I know you don't believe in the supernatural, but that girl is a magnet to them. Every minute can cause her, her own life," I spat, grinding my teeth,

"Is she that more important than me, we know each other since we were little, you know her , what two years," Oh God, give me some patients,.

"Lin, take her home," I order, turning around, heading upstairs again, as Lin and the gang came down.

"You want us to go back, and yet you want to stay alone to find Mai. What if..." John stated,

"I respect your thoughts, I really do, but do what I order, I'm your boss, not the other way around, just go." I spat, getting a headache. All of them backed away, noticing that a black aura floating above me, towards them.

"Call us," Bou-san gave me a stern look, as he turns to go. Nodding, I returned where Mai disappeared.

Ms. Hara left earlier, since she didn't feel well being in this building.

"Where can you be?" I mumbled, feeling distress.

"Staring at the wall, won't make her come any faster," Madoka spoke, as she leans against the wall.

"Leave," I spat, crossing my hands.

"No, since Lin will take that brat home, I'm staying, oh why did you had to take this case Noll? You know how much I hate that family, snobs, real snobs, and Jessica are the worst." He gagged, I turned my gaze.

"Because her father is my father's best friend," all I said, Madoka groans, hearing the door slam on the first floor.

"Ms. Hara said, that she felt two spirits," I turned my head,

"So what?" I raised a brow, while Madoka shrugs.

"Maybe it can..." but she stopped, as she titled her head.

"Do you hear that?" she straightens up, taking a few steps towards the wall, she gently placed her ears on the wall, her eyes narrow.

"Bells, I hear bells," she tells me, grabbing my arm, harshly pushing me against the wall, I groaned, giving her a dark look.

"I hear bells, can't you?" she asks. I nodded, pressing my ear against the wall.

Then I heard it, bells, loud jingle bells.

"What do you think of it?" she asks, knocking the wall. I shrugged.

"Don't know," I admit, as I turn around, my eyes widen, hearing Madoka gasp.

"Is that a Hang man?" she questions, as a body appeared, hanging, his body swings side to side.

As he did, I heard a crackle sound behind us. I didn't want to leave my sight from this, but something in my gut said I had to... Turning around, my eyes widen once again.

"Mai," I rushed, to catch her in time, as she fell on her knees, disoriented, her eyes seem lost...

"Poor girl," Madoka spoke, coming to her aid as well.

"What the hell happen to her?" she asks, I just adjusted Mai, and picked her up... (Bridal style)

"I'll..." but Madoka nodded,

"You can't, I'll go and tell the others, just lay her downstairs. Try to get her back to her senses get her water," I nodded, tighten my grip on the girl.

Rushing down, Madoka took out her coat, and lay on the floor, near the monitors. I placed Mai gently on top of Madoka coat, and she handed me a bottle of water..

Mai eyes snapped open, completed, looking around.

"Naru?" she asks, grasping her head, as though it was spinning. I open the water bottle, and gave it to her.

"Drink this," I told her, she nodded, grasping the bottle, and drinking the bottle, but she drank it as though she haven't drank water for days. Before I knew it, it was empty.

"Thank you, what happen?" she asked, noticing that she was lost, looking around. Madoka crouched down, running her hands through her hair.

"Honey, you were lost, you tell us, what happen?" Madoka asked. Mai blinks blankly at Madoka, but then grasps her hand.

"Don't remember, but I remember bells and a hangman," noticing that she's shaking violently.

"Naru, offer your jacket, for goodness sake, she's freezing, but wait, isn't that what we heard before Mai came out, odd..." Madoka glanced back up... Then back towards Mai..

"Honey, don't you remember anything?"

Mai nodded, as I took of my black jacket, placing it around her shoulders. She gasps, but kept quiet.

"No," she frowns, glancing down at the floor.

"Let's go," I gently helped her up. She wraps her hand around my arm, as I glanced at Madoka.

"I'll take her home, can you manage alone, until Lin comes back?" I asked. Madoka crosses her arms, giving me a long look.

"Sure, I've been in darker cases, this is nothing," I nodded, helping Mai going towards the door. As we headed out, the door slams open, revealing Lin.

"Mai," he noticed her, rushing towards her side.

"Lin, I'm alright," she admits, bowing down, noticing her, wince... I turned my gaze towards Lin.

"Stay with Madoka, if anything call me. I'll be back later on... Let the others know," Lin nodded, as I headed out.

The cold night breeze hits my skin, making me shiver, since I lack of a jacket. Mai subconsciously came to my side.

"Naru, I know this is too much, but, when we reach your house, can I take a bath," she asks. I glanced down at her.

"Sure," I didn't question it. Going up to my car, and opening the door for her. She gets in, hissing, causing my heart to tighten.

Hurrying, I get to climb into the driver seat, and started the car. Mai seems rigid for some odd reason.

"Mai, something happens, tell me,"

I felt her hand on my hand, shaking so bad. As the red light comes into view. I press the brakes. Turning my gaze towards the girl. She was crying.

"It was scary Naru," she admits...

"What happen, and why did you lie?" she bit her lower lip, looking back from the back view.

"If I told them, he'll kill them," she said, her voice hitched, as I tighten my grip around the steering wheel.

"Mai," My voice turned narrow, not liking where this conversation was going. All I knew is that she saw something that's scared the hell out of her. And pissed me off because I couldn't save her.

"I'll say, when we return home," she admits, as she cries. Nodding, I pressed the gas pedal and rushed towards my house.

* * *

"Yes Mother, she's alright, she just a bit tired," I told my mother, as she gave Mai a long weary look. As soon we stepped in, while she was waiting for us in the living room, watching her soap. When we walked in, she was fussing all over Mai...

I doubt the gang told her about Mai disappearance.

"I'm going to take her to bed, if anyone comes to look for her, tell them she's fast asleep." My mother nods,

I gently pushed Mai towards the stairs, heading towards the second floor. She remained quiet, as I opened Gene bedroom which is now Mai room for now. My heart tightens.

Entering, I took in a big breath. Right now Mai needs me, so no time to walk in memory lane.

"Naru, help me," she sat down on the edge of the bed, taking off my Jacket. Noticing how big my jacket looks at her.

"Help you?" I questioned, as she takes her long sleeve red shirt off.

"Please," she begged, noticing the scars on her stomach, but as I walked closer, my whole being felt as though it was ripped into two...

"What the hell happens to you," I gasped out, taking a hold of her bare shoulders, Ignoring the fact that she was in her white bra...

"Just help me get in the shower," she cried, as she stood, I couldn't... All her sides are marked, as though she was whipped.

I nodded, noticing that she winced every time she walks... Going to the bathroom, she unzipped her pants,

"Put it down please, I can't bend," she cried... I nodded, going up to her, and took the edge of the pants, and pulled it down. She held on to me,

"He did this to me, because I was a woman," she cried... I gulped heavily...

"You're not going back there again," I noticed my voice darkened. But Mai nodded,

"Turn on the shower," she asks ignoring me. I nodded, turning on the shower, still holding her. She placed herself inside, but doesn't let go. Finally I got the right temperature, and she goes under the water.

"Come in," she asks, I didn't even...

"Please, I give you permission," her voice trembled. I didn't say anything, but nodded. Taking off my sweater, and shoes, I stepped in. She wraps her arms around me. As the warm water pours above us...

I didn't know what to do... I just let her cry...

"Mai, did the ghost do something, like..." I gulped heavily, not even want to think about it. The girl barely even kissed properly.

"No, he didn't but..." My heart tightens...

"Naru, hold me tight please, I think... I think I might die," she pleaded, with a deep sob. I did, I wrap my arms around her.

"Naru, he just whipped me, that's all, and told me that if I told anyone, they will die, especially you," she cried...

"He won't kill me," I told her, as she tightens her grip around me...

"I can't lose you Naru, you're the only thing in this world, that makes sense, even if you don't want me. I thought I was going to die once again...for the second time in my life, I was about to die..." she cries.

"Second, Mai, what happen," I told her, she separated from me, noticing that her eyes are pure blood shot...

"I'm not scared of the afterlife, no, I'm not, so what he did, I fight it off, just like you guys though me. I did the nine cuts, and free myself. I was in a dark tunnel. He kept whipping me, everytime I took a step..." she cuts off..

"Mai, what happen, don't make me repeat it again," she glanced up, taking my face between her hands.

"Life is short, really short, we don't know when we are going to die, right," she said. I nodded.

"I died Naru," her words stung me, as Gene words echoed back in my head.

"_Mai died, she died due to the stab wounds she received last year,"_

"You died, how, explain, does it have to do with those wounds?" I asked, without thinking it, I touched her stomach, tracing it. Noticing that she shivered, but nods... Something bad happened, for her to be willing to tell me.

"Yes," she cried...I gulped heavily.

"Explain it to me, so I can understand it." she nods,

"Can we just finish, and I tell you," I nodded, not knowing what to do... Mai gasped, as a sudden realization dawn on her.

"Sorry for bringing you here, I don't even know why..." noticing a slight tint on her swollen cheeks. I stepped out, taking the towel.

"It's okay Mai. Finish off, I'.." but I was interrupted, as Mai wraps her arms around my back.

"Don't go, stay here. Let me just finish fast, I'm scared, and you're the only person I trust right now," I don't say anything, but nodded.

After twenty minutes, both of us, dressed in dry clothes. Since I grab our bags, without her noticing.

"Sleep with me Naru," she asks, grabbing my hand, heading towards my bedroom. I was amaze how much courage she has. This morning, when she kissed me, I was about to kiss her back. But she panics and run off. But damn, I had the urge to kiss her... But it was hard to contain myself.

All I could do, is to drive her back home, and leave, since Jessica parents called me to talk about the building. It took forever.

Mai sits on the edge of the bed, noticing that her eyes are closing. She seems so tired.

"Go to sleep," I told her, as she nods.

"I can't if I don't do this now, I would never get the courage to tell you," she started. I sat next to her, as she takes a hold of my hand. I gulped, noticing how soft and warm she really is.

"Sometimes when you're on the verge of death, you wish you would do things, that you never had the courage to do before," she started. I nodded.

"I want to say it now, before I lose every courage I have right now. Naru, last year, a few months after you left, I was going to the Mini mark to buy some things, that you asked for." I raised a brow... Gene never told me this before?

"I asked for?" I mumbled, trying to remember.

"Yes, you send Lin to do it, but I offer to do it, to buy some tea, and Organiac, or something like that, Lin said it was all right if I wanted to buy it, and gave me the money. So I went to buy you the things. Walking in the mini mark. I really didn't know, that it was being robbed." Her voice choked.

I felt my world collapsing.

"So, when I grabbed the tea, I went to the counter, to ask the owner for the Organiac, or whatever you wanted, but as I reach the counter, there was this man, pointing his gun at the owner head." she gulped.

"I panicked, since he saw me. He points the gun straight at me, ready to shoot, but the owner took the opportunity and with something, I can't remember, smash the robber's head, knocking him out." She was shaking, tightened her grip on me.

"After that, I thought it was over. But when I turned around to head towards the exit, since the exit was on my left, a further away from the counter, so when I turned around, I didn't know there was a second robber, and the next thing I knew, the knife went straight through my stomach. He stabbed me five times, to make sure I was dead, to not leave no witness, and I could hear the owner scream in pain. All I knew, everything around me faded into nothing... And I died."

She burst into tears, I wrap my arm around her shoulder. Feeling hot tears burning behind my eyes. It was my damn fault...

"It was horrible Naru, and I can't have children. I feel lower than dirt. No man will want me, or you, I should have died there, instead of surviving." She cried even deeper. My heart hurts so bad... I just gulped heavily,

"Mai," wow, my voice is thick. Taking my arm away, I capture her face between my own hands.

"What happen, to make you want to tell me," She huffed, as snot came down from her nose...

"He... He made me replay the whole day again. And told me that you will never be with me. Because I can't even bare a child," oh god...

"He made you replay the whole day?" Mai nodded,

"Five times, five damn times. I was stabbed, each worse than before, the ghost, is a demon," her words sank in...

"Mai," I whispered, not knowing what to do. All I knew that I felt like crap, since it was my fault in the first place... Gene didn't even tell me the full length of the story.

"Please Naru, don't reject me as your assistant, just because I can't bare a child, doesn't mean I'm not good at other things. Really, I can do other things, just don't fire me, or push me aside. Even if I'm not pretty or anything. Can I stay by your side, as your assistant," she was desperate.

Everything she said, killed me. No wonder she didn't tell me...She has been through so much, that this demon made her relive it five times... How sick...

"Mai, I don't see you any less than what I see you. You're a very strong woman, not anyone can overcome this," I told her. She seems so out of it.

"So you won't reject me," I nodded, how do I show her that I don't...

"Naru, will not reject me, that's good, but he'll find a girl, like Jessica, and marry her and have children. And then he'll forget me, that's what the demon cowboy said..." I gulped, hating this demon more than ever.

"I won't be marrying her Mai. I don't even love her," I told her, she looks like a weight been lifted from her.

"Oh, then I'm okay with that. Naru you think, that I love Gene, since that's what you told me last year." I nodded, no more emotions can come into my heart any more. All I have is sadness, madness, and want to murder.

"Yes, Mai, I know you love Gene," I told her, even saying it, felt like poison. Mai nodded, placing her head on my torso...

"No, you're wrong...I know my own feelings Naru, and the person I love, is..." then she cuts off, I glanced down, she is in deep sleep... Her chest moving softly.

Moving swiftly away from her, I gently picked her up, and placed her neatly on my bed. Placing the covers over her. She takes my hand.

"Naru, don't leave," she mumbles in her sleep. I frowned, moving towards her side, gently snaking my arm around her stomach. As she buries her back on my torso. Taking a hold of my arm.

Glancing down, I watch her sleeping form. Moving a bit closer, I place my chin above her head, and tighten my hold on her.

"Mai, I will keep my promise, that bastard will pay. And I promise I will always be there for you." I felt tears running down my eyes.

"I love you," I whispered, not even noticing that I said those words to her.

I didn't even realize, that this was the final straw for me. That from this day on, I would love this woman in my arms, until the day I die. But I didn't realize right away that I love her. No, not yet, but every part of me knows it. Even my own heart.

Adjusting myself, somehow, I fell asleep, as our hands tangle together, just like last night. For some odd reason, when she's in my arms, I can sleep better than I would be. I didn't know how important she became to me.

If she doesn't love Gene? Then who's the bastard who she loves?

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews, My dear readers...No, they are not a couple. But slowly are becoming one. See. They even sleep in the same bed... And that's what happen to Mai... Hope makes sense. And also yeah, Naru finally admits he's in love. Now to make them say it to each other. But you know me. I like to stretch it a little, before they admit their feelings. I like them to have journey, since this is a soul healing story... Overcoming obstacles. Communicating, having trust, and Love, and most of all, Faith in God. I'm really religious... But I'll keep it as anime reality as possible. With cases of ghost and such. I won't rebounded it. It wouldn't be Ghost Hunt it out the ghost would it... I just simply love this anime...


	14. Chapter 14: Don't Get Mad

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Fourteen: Don't Get Mad

**Mai POV**

"Are you positive you want to be here?" Ayako asked, as she handed me a cup of hot tea. Sitting in front of the monitors. I nodded, taking the cup, taking a sip.

"Yes, I'm alright, I can't even remember what happen," I lied, biting my lower lip, Naru is talking to John and Bou-san, as Masako read something on her cell phone.

"Oh, alright, luckily Madoka and Lin are resting. Poor them, pull an all nighter." she mumbled, rubbing her hands. I gently took a grasp of her hand.

"Yeah, they need to rest," I placed down my cup on the table. Ayako nodded, sitting in front of me.

"You know what," she mumbles, leaning forward. I raised a brow.

"Yesterday night, Monk was very attentive to me, he brought me some food, and medicine, also he was very gentle," her cheeks burst into flames. I cross my arms.

"He likes you Ayako, so nothing between both of you?"

Ayako nodded, leaning back.

"Nothing Mai. And he doesn't like me, he's annoying. And I started to date someone," she admits. I blinked, feeling really bad for Bou-san.

"Oh," I turned my gaze. As I did, the sound of bells echoed my ears once again. But this time I ignored it...

"Good morning," I heard on my right. Turning my gaze, I saw Jessica walking in, heading straight towards Naru.

My heart tightens. Her words ran down my own mind... Even if Nauru admitted that he doesn't love her, there's still a chance that he could.

"Mai, oh my I'm so happy that you returned. Why did you wander off, worrying us," she yells, from where Naru stood. I frowned, looking down,

"Ms. Potter, if you would, leave, we are here to do a job, not..." I notice Naru voice turning dark. I glanced back up.

"But you said, if I like, I can come," crossing her arms, like a child wanted something. Ayako snorted,

"She's annoying," She mouthed, making me giggle a little. I turned my sight back towards the screen. As this morning replay on my mind...

I felt warm, safe, loved, something that I have long forgotten, after my Mother died... When I woke, I felt an arm around my stomach. Moving towards my other side, my eyes widen, as my sight ended at Naru sleeping form.

"How?" I whispered, watching him. My cheeks flared up, blinking, I moved a bit closer, watching him sleep. He looks so much younger. Just like last time.

"Would you get mad?" I mumbled, moving closer, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"If I told you, that the person I love, is you," I whispered in his ear, noticing that he tightens his grip around me. My heart starts to pound harder.

Slowly, sweeping away his bangs, I traced his eyelashes, the bridge of his nose, and then his lips.

"Would it be a sin, if I admit, that I love waking up in your embrace?" I mumbled, playing with his hair. I felt alive for a bit... Felt normal, can I just pretend for a few, that he's my husband? And that I'm allowed to do this, to touch him like this.

Last night was a pure nightmare, I didn't even realize what I was doing. Only thing I wanted is Naru embrace. Wanted him. Every part ached for him. To feel alive. To forget what I just relived five times.

"Thank you for being here," I mumbled, taking in a big breath. I placed a small kiss on his lips. Only the slightest touch, my whole body awoke. Blushing, Nauru groaned, moving slightly closer to me.

"Would it be like this, if we did get married?" I asked, because is feels so right...

"Please Naru, please feel my love for you. I can't say it to you, but feel it. And open up to me," I whispered, kissing him once again.

I moved slowly from him. Placing his hand down on the mattress, I stood, only to have everything from last night dawn on me.

"Oh no," I gasp, covering my mouth, I told Naru everything, oh crap...

"Mai, where are you going?" I heard behind me. Turning around, Naru was rubbing his eyes, getting up from bed. I gulped, feeling nervous as hell...

"Bathroom, but why were you sleeping with me?" I asked, trying to calm my voice. Naru flopped his hand down, looking everywhere, then at me, rubbing his head.

"You asked me Mai," was all he said, getting up heading towards the bathroom. I kept quiet, walking towards the bathroom.

"Hello Mai," I heard at a distance. Snapping out of my flashback, Ayako is waving a hand in front of me.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, turning my head, only to have Naru give me a death glare, cross arms, sitting where Ayako was sitting a few minutes ago.

"Wow, you zoned out Mai, we were trying to get your attention for the last five minutes, what were you thinking about?" Ayako wiggled her eyes, I blushed. Looking anywhere but her or Naru.

"Nothing, what were you saying?" I asked. Naru gave me a long look, before turning his gaze back towards the monitors.

"I want you to see this," he hit some buttons, rewinding the tape. I tilted my head, as I watch.

One of the old iron moved by itself, then my eyes widen. As the hang man appears, and disappeared. I gulped.

"We need to free his soul," I told them, Naru sits back, crossing his arms.

"I don't believe in that, first Mai disappears, and now you're telling me that's a real live ghost," Jessica barks behind me, making me jump in fear, clenching into my chest.

"No, its special effect from Hollywood, what else could it be," Ayako snaps, but turns to leave, I turned my gaze, to notice that Jessica doesn't take her eyes away from Naru.

"Well, I'm not convinced. And you, don't disappear to get attention. Noll, hates that, and don't tell us that it was the ghost doing, that's one of the lamest excuses." I blinked, not believe her. I know she told me last night she doesn't believe, but damn...

"You're setting yourself a good one," I mumbled, standing up, hissing a bit, luckily no one saw,

"Ah, I see, but I think that you just an attention hugger, to get Noll, I have seen it before, but he won't fall for your charms. And you aren't at his level, or getting his money" Her words stuns me hurting me profound... Never once, have I wanted attention on me, or especially want Naru money... It never passed my mind.

She didn't understand, that true love comes from the heart, it grows slowly of how much we spend with each other, and how one reacts... Not because of looks, or money.

"I..." I gulped, while Jessica crossed her arms, raising a brow up.

"You all the same, I don't even..." Naru voice rang strong interrupting her.

"Enough, you don't know the situation with Mai, so keep your mouth shut," He seems angry. As he stood next to me. It's been long, since I saw him mad at someone. He's quite scary.

"Noll, how, if you don't even know her that long, and you know me forever, how can you treat me like that. Never have I seen you react like this. Do you love her that much. What the hell does this little wench has that I don't? Because where I stand. I have more than she will ever have." Naru is stiff. Really stiff.

"I don't care what you think if I'm in love with her or not. It's my problem not yours. And yes you are right, you have more than she does..." His words stung even worse. Noticing a smirk appearing on her lips.

"But what she has you don't have. And that is a heart." he spat, turning around,

"Leave, and I won't repeat myself," His voice is dark.

"I won't forget this, I will tell my father," she stomps, but before she left, she came up to me, giving me a dark look.

"It's all your fault. And remember this, he will never want you." and with that she slaps me across my cheek, my eyes widen.

Naru turns around, his eyes widen.

"Out now!" he sounded frustrated, as he grabs her, roughly taking her out, shutting the door behind him. He rushes towards my side. As I held my cheek.

"What did I do?" I asked confused, feeling hot tears about to fall. Naru frowned, lowering my hand. He softly touches my cheek.

"Don't mind her, she's spoiled. It didn't leave a mark," he placed his hand down, as Ayako came down the stairs.

"Mai what happens?" she asked concurrent running towards my side. I covered my cheek.

"Nothing," I mumbled, as I headed upstairs. But Naru took my arm gently. My face flared up, as an electricity ran down my spine.

"Where do you think you are going?" Naru voice ran deep. I frowned, Looking up.

"Fine, come with me, if you want to know," I told him, loosely loosing my grip on him, rubbing my aching cheek. Gulping, I went upstairs.

Naru right behind me, noticing Masako and John chatting along, near the window.

I stopped in front where I disappeared, my heart beating hard.

"I need to show you something," I told him,

"But no one should know," Naru nodded, knowing the look he was giving me... My mind flashes back to this morning..

"No," Naru stretched out his words giving me his boss stare. As he placed his shoes on. I grab his hand, giving him a long look.

"Naru, I'm alright, really, and I have to free his soul, I didn't tell you because, you know, but he really needs his soul free. We can use John and Ayako for this cleansing." I begged.

"You're not coming," he almost growl. I nodded stubbornly.

"Yes I am, Naru you don't control me, and I am going, All of you are in danger. And I'm the only one that knows what really happen, but I'm not allowed to tell you," I mumbled. Naru could have kill me with the look he was giving me.

"You don't leave myside, got that," I nodded, smiling that I won this.

"Naru-111, Mai-10," I said, frowning.

"Hey, that's not fair, you won more arguments than me." Naru cross his arms.

"Since when you keep track?" he raised a brow, getting up. I let go of his hands, he cleared his throat.

"Since two years ago, before you left..." Naru gave me a long glance, but headed out.

"If you keep staring at the wall, I'll just leave," Naru voice whispers on my right ear, his hot breath brushes against my skin. I felt my heart swell, as I gasp, almost moaning. Not because of his threat, I knew he just teasing, but how he said it, low and deep sexy might I add. What girl wouldn't melt?

I gulped. What a way from snapping out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I blushed, clearing my throat. I stretched my arm out, finding the hole, placing my arm in. This time, no burning sensation.

The wall started to rumbled, as a cold breeze rushes out... John and Masako came to our side, noticing what's going on.

"What's going on?" John asked, eyeing the now open hole. I turned towards them.

"I have to show something to Naru, John, get ready for anything. We'll be back soon," I told them. John gave Naru a confused look.

"I'll call you, leave your walkie talkie on all times," was Naru response, heading in the opening. John nodded slowly, as Masako gave me a sided look.

"Just be careful," John states, stepping back. I nodded, stepping in. As I did, the wall closed behind us. Again, I stood in the dreadful long pale gray tunnels. My heart started to pound from fear. As my memories from yesterday came rushing in.

I got closer towards Naru, taking his hand.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks, as I nodded.

"Yes Naru, if not, he'll torture them to no end." I took a step forward, flinching, but no pain came to me.

"While we get there, talk to me, distract me," I told him, trying to find a way out of my thoughts. Naru tightens his grip on my hand.

"Last night, you were about to tell me who you love, but you fell asleep," My heart jumped, as a blush appear on my cheeks.

"You still want to know?" I asked, heading deeper into the tunnels.

"No, but it's rude to not finish a conversation," he admits, noticing that he was glancing around. Luck has it, the tunnels has light. From where? Don't ask me...

I blinked, looking up front of us. Noticing one of the light flickering.

"Do I have to tell you," I asked,

"No," He admits. I signed in relief, as we reached the flickering light. I felt a cold chill run down my spine.

"How long?" He glanced forward. I just shrugged.

"Don't know, I lost count yesterday," I admit. Naru kept quiet, but continue to walk. I bit my lower lip.

"Naru, Jessica told me that you never kissed a girl," I admit, trying to get my mind straight. Naru kept quiet.

"She doesn't know anything, she just sees the superficial part. She's a material girl, doesn't really loves me, but my looks."

I stopped walking, making Naru jerk back.

"What's wrong," he asks, since I was just staring at him, feeling as though, Naru has more to him, that no one can see. He has values, and such sadness in his eyes.

Just like the day I met him, his eyes were cold, no feeling behind, but now, they are sad.

I got close to him, sweeping his bangs away from his blue eyes.

"There, you look better, and don't worry, you'll find a girl that will love you, for you, and not for your looks or money." I smiled, but the inside of me killed me like last time. How many times do I have to repeat it.

Naru frowned, glanced back down at me.

"When you read my Email, did you read the English part?" I raised a brow at his odd question. But I nodded.

"Yes, I took classes last year. I know more. I study hard." I felt proud of myself. Naru nods.

"Good, but you will have to pay, I wasn't joking when I told you that two nights ago. I don't like people reading my personal things," I gulped heavily at his words.

"I know," I rubbed the back of my head. He bends a little, making my cheeks redden.

"It got a bit swollen. She shouldn't have hit you. For stupidity, she's been like that towards all the girls that kept getting close to me," he admits. I frowned.

"Naru, I feel as though I don't know much about you. And she knows a lot." I admit. Naru shrugs.

"There's nothing to say Mai, I'm pretty much the same," was all he said. I frowned.

"Oh, but I want to know, besides tea, what else you like, what's your favorite colors, songs, your other hobbies, besides reading and working. And why don't you talk to much. You just speak small sentence," Naru blinks blankly at me.

"Why?" He raised a brow. My face fires up.

"Because you're my friend Naru, one of my close friends, since now you know my secret. I can tell you my likes and dislikes, and other things as well... Well you know, that I never dated, nor I have kissed a guy, so I have no history with that. I can see and dream about a ghost..." Naru frowns.

"I know all that," he admits.

"Oh, see, and yet I don't nothing about you. You can even talk to me about Gene, it helps, trust me. I lost people I love," I frowned. Feeling sad at the thought.

"I'll think about it." I nodded.

"No fair," I cross my arms. Naru just shrugs.

"I'm not open Mai, you know that," He admits, which cause me to lower my arm down, placing my head on his torso.

"I know, you make it too complicated for me, why can't you just be a normal teenager, instead of being smart and mature..." I mumbled. I felt his breath deeply.

"This is who I am,"

"I know Naru, I wouldn't change you for the world, but at least open up a bit. It helps. Trust me." Naru kept quiet for a bit.

"The man you love is lucky," he admits, as I glanced up with wide eyes.

"Why you say that?"

"Because you are to innocent Mai. Too innocent even for my liking. So who ever you marry will be a lucky bastard. Because I know you, you'll be loyal to him, and stuff. Just have to be careful that bastard doesn't break your heart. If you're my friend, tell me if he's hurting you," I nodded, not believing that he's actually saying this.

"Okay,"

'So, I tell him about himself?' I thought confused,

"Promise Mai," I nodded.

"I promise, Naru thank you," I smiled, feeling brave... Naru nodded, then his body shift, covering me a bit.

Noticing that his mood change...

"Mai, don't get mad?" I nodded, knitting my brows together. Odd for Naru to say that to me...

"Mad about what?" my voice thinned out. Naru took a step forward, making my heart jump. Noticing that his eyes seem dark, narrow, something that I have never seen before.

"For this," he stated, taking a grip of shoulder, and placed his lips against mines, my eyes widen, as he continues to kiss me. Noticing that he started to move his lips against mines. I didn't know what to do, all I knew that he was kissing me, so I closed my own eyes, moving my lips with his.

He's soft, tasted like tea? Okay? But my whole being felt alive, more than that, I felt loved. Something in his kiss told me what I wanted to know. Or it could just be my wishful thinking.

Naru pushed me against the wall deepen the kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around my waist, picking me up.

Pressing me against him. I felt his heat... Oh God...

All you can hear is my moans, and his breathing. So this is what it feels like, does it feel the same to everyone, or to those who are truly in love? My whole body tingle, from his touch. I was literally melting. I don't know what possessed him, but I wasn't backing down.

What if this is the only time he actually kisses me? So why would I not enjoy it. To actually kiss the man I love. But why me?

All I knew right now, he was kissing every inch of my lips, for a guy that didn't kiss anyone, he seems like an expert. But I'm not the one to judge, but this kiss seems hunger, desperate.

Some how our breathing started to hitch, and he brakes the contact, he was breathing hard, placing his forehead with mines.

"Good," he whispers but then a groan escapes his lips. As he falls into his knees. Still a bit light headed, I immediately reacted.

"Naru," I gasp, crouching down,

"What the hell," I asked, as fear shot through me... Looking around, my eyes widen, noticing that the tunnel changed. Not the tunnel itself, but the aura. Then my eyes landed on the cowboy, which stood behind Naru, smirking at me.

"Brave boy, to distract you," he states, as my eyes widen.

"What did you do to Naru?" I growled, anger feeling me. The cowboy just shrugged, then place his index finger on his lips.

"**Its a secret, welcome to Close Walls,"** he stated, and the next thing I knew, I was flung out from Naru grasp, literally thrown away from him.

"Naru!" I choked out, groaning in pain. Getting up to get to his side, a wall appears in front of me.

"No!" I choked, hitting the wall.

"Naru, please let me be at his side," I begged, feeling hot tears coming out,

"**You broke your promise, now you live with the consequences."** he barks out in Japanese.

"I didn't tell him, I promise," I begged, banging again on the wall.

"**You let him here, now prepare to let him die,"** and with those final words, I heard Naru screams in pain.

"Oh god," I cover my mouth...

"Let go of him, it's my fault, take me instead." I begged.

"**I did try, but he blocked it, so now I have him. Good bye,**" and with that everything went dead silent.

"Try to save him," I heard behind me, turning my head, my eyes widen, and the next thing I knew, I was pushed down on the ground, and dragged away, by my hair. Grabbing of my hair, the eerie voice echoed again.

"**Let's see if you can save him,"** and with that, I disappeared in the dark Tunnels...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. And yes, she's had a bad trauma. I should know it's not easy to get over, but with time it helps.. With family and love.


	15. Case Four: Dark Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Case Four: Dark Thoughts

Chapter Fifthteen: Aftermath

(Warning, a bit of cursed words,)

**Mai POV **

Roughly the ghost slides me across the floor, hitting my arm against the wall, I hiss in pain...

"Why?" I cried out, slowly standing up, the cowboy stood in front of me, tilting his head, holding a rope in his hands. I gulped.

"You can't scare me any longer," I snapped, taking a hold of my arm, the cowboy gives me a sly smile,

"**I know, but this will," **he barks off, as Naru appear in front of him, kneeling down, his eyes seems soulless. My heart tightens from the sight.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I yelled at him, the ghost snaps his fingers, and the next thing I knew, the rope goes around Naru neck.

"No, please," I begged, knowing that I couldn't do anything, my nine cuts won't work on him. Since I tried it yesterday...

"**He got in the way, now you pay**," he tightens the loop around Naru neck, making Naru neck titled up.

I was desperate, I shouldn't have brought Naru here...

I have to find a way to save him... As I glanced all around. I noticed that we were in a small brown room... As I did, my eyes caught sight of the walkie-talkie in Naru belt. An idea appears in my head...

"Fine, kill him," Oh god, please forgive me, the cowboy turned his gaze towards me.

"**Well, that's the first," **he smirks.

"Say it again," he barks, kicking Naru back. Naru body launches forward, noticing his eyes returning back to normal.

"Mai?" he asked a bit delusional, as he shakes his head. I gulped.

"Repeat what you said, BITCH," he yells the last part.

I gulped, feeling hot burning tears about to spill. As Cowboy guy bends down, taking a chunk of Naru hair,

"Hear what she said," He forced Naru head towards me. I took in a big breath.

"Say it, or he dies now," He yanks the rope around Naru throat. I nodded. Eyeing his eyes, then looking down at his walkie-talkie.

'Please don't believe me,' I begged with my own eyes.

"I said, kill him. I don't care if he dies. He's nothing to me," Oh god, those words are the worst.

The cowboy laugh deeply, making Naru to stand up...

"What beautiful words. So your efforts are worthless, kissing her for no reason. Love doesn't exist. Sooner or later, that bitch would betray you, just like my useless wife," I rubbed my hands together.

Naru kept quiet. As the cowboy came at front of me, I gasped a bit...

"You are quite pretty, didn't notice." he touch my chin, I shivered disgustly from his touch. Even if he didn't have eyes, I felt as though he was checking me out.

"Ah, I see, still pure, rare," he turns towards Naru...

"Wonder what would you boyfriend say, if I take your virginity here at front of him," My eyes widen...

"But you're a ghost," my mouth ran first before I could register. The cowboy barks out laughing again.

"Yes, I am, but I sin to much to care any longer. You wouldn't be the first, when I was alive, I took a lot of girls to this place." He spoke, opening his arms. I was shaking badly.

"Don't," I couldn't move, I had to get Naru walkie talkie and now, before...

"Here," The ghost snaps, pulling Naru from the neck, and literally throwing him to me. I had to stop him from falling. He seems to weak.

"I'll let you say goodbye. Since I am feeling generous, after all, I haven't tasted a woman in a very long time." He licks his chapped lips. I was nervous, as Naru gave me a dark look.

"Naru, I'm sorry," I mouthed, his eyes seem a bit far at the same time. I wrap my arms around him inside of his jacket, burying my head in his torso.

"Trust me," I mumbled, slowly taking the walkie-talkie from his pants. Turning it on. I spoke a bit louder.

"I am ready," I spoke, in the walkie-talkie, Naru glanced down at me. Glancing back up, I gulped.

"In the count of three," I mumbled, as he nodded slightly.

"One," I whispered, Slowly moving my hands up to his chest.

"Two," I wrap my hand on the rope,

"Three," I immediately took off the rope, and the next thing Naru turns around, feeling his energy flow around him.

"Now John," I screamed in the walkie talkie, I started to hear John is doing his prayers, as the cowboy eyes widen.

"No," he screams, floating towards our side, Naru threw an energy ball at him, making the Cowboy to get thrown across the room. As John voice became stronger.

"Mai now," Naru steps aside, as I nodded, quickly as possible, I started my chants.

"Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" I felt my energy starting to drain, as I kept repeating, each more powerful than the last. John kept praying faster and faster, as Naru threw another energy ball.

In the third try, we all at the same time, finished it with a final blow, causing the cowboy to scream in agony...

"No!" and just like last time, it disappeared into nothing... I dropped into my knees, taking the walkie-talkie.

"Thank you," was all I said. As Naru dropped onto his knees as well, but the next thing we knew, a blast of energy threw us out of the room, straight outside, as the wall opens, we slide out, Naru immediately captures my waist, placing me in between his legs, as we slid straight at the old iron railings.

Closing my eyes waiting for the impact, nothing happens. Slowly opening my eyes, I turned around, to see an unconscious Naru.

"Naru, I"m so sorry," I mumbled, feeling tears running down my cheeks, hearing footsteps going up the stairs.

"Guys!" I heard, turning my head, Bou-san and John came first,

"Naru is hurt," I cried, standing up, trying to move Naru, but he was heavy for me.

"Okay, we called the ambulance, soon we heard your voice come out of the walkie-talkie." John assured me, I breath in relief.

"We still have to free the other ghost," Masako whispered looking up, looking up as well, my eyes widen, seeing the hang man from before.

"I'll handle it, go, take Naru outside," Ayako touches John shoulder. Both of them nod, taking Naru down the stairs. I gulped,

"Go with him Masako," I told her. Masako gave me a long look, but nodded either way. I turned back towards Ayako.

"Why aren't you going?" I nodded.

"First that, questions later," Ayako nodded but either way, gave me a 'You better tell me look,'

The hangman, body turned towards us, and the bag around his face disappeared. Now I see is an African American.

"Thank you," he said, giving me a long relief look. I nodded, feeling so bad for him.

"Go with God," I mumbled, as Ayako closed her eyes, and started to chant...

After a few minutes, the hangman disappeared, and a real peaceful aura surrounded us.

"It's hard to admit. Back then there was lots of racism, even until now. It makes me mad. We all are human, we bleed the same color, and have skin and bones. I still don't get the difference, it's just sick." I told Ayako.

"I know Mai. But we just have to be strong, and treat everyone with respect, even to the people we don't like. Little by little we can change peoples' minds," I nodded, taking her hand.

"I want to sleep," I admit, feeling exhausted. Ayako giggles, tightened her hand on me.

"Let's go, later we visit Naru," I nodded, and we headed down...

* * *

"_It's hot," I fan myself, as I stood inside of an old house, wait, I glanced around. _

"_This look familiar," I mumbled. Looking around. I was in, Naru living room. I recognized the sofa, and the curtains._

"Hello? Gene?" I asked, looking around, turning towards the plasma T.V, my eyes widen, as I saw Genes' reflection behind me. Turning around, he was there, cross arms,

"_Hello," he gave me a sad smile. I paced my footing, going up to him. I finally reached him, but he steps back. _

_"I'm sorry, but I did warn you Mai," I blinked, _

"_Again, come on Gene. And warn me?" I groaned, as he turns around, pointing. Shaking my head. I tilted my head, and my eyes widen, as a long hospital like hallway appear..._

"_Where are we?" I asked, stepping aside of him, he just started to walk down the hallways. I gulped, feeling eerie. Either way, I started to walk. _

_Each step I took, I heard screams. Taking a look to my right, my eyes widen, seeing people inside the doors, through the small round window, I saw them either hitting their heads against the wall, or banging against the door. _

"_Where are we?" I asked again, moving closer towards Gene. Gene stopped in his tracks, and points in front of him. _

"_You need to free their souls, but be careful, she's a powerful woman," He has just admitted, as I follow his finger. A tall woman, looks American with long black hair, wearing a white gown, with a clipboard in hand. She glanced at me. _

"_**Mai Taniyama, I was waiting for you, I need to treat you,"**__ she spoke in English, and smiled, but I shivered, as she holds a straight Jacket on hand. I grabbed Gene hand. _

"_You have to, before the building gets destroyed, they need you, convince Noll to get this case, it's not far from the hospital he's staying at... Just be careful, and don't believe what you see, this time take my words in heart Mai," and with that he disappeared, leaving me alone.._

"_Don't leave me," I begged, glancing back at the American woman, she smiled again, moving towards me. _

"_**Your room is ready Mai," **__I took a step back, with my heart pounding hard.._

"_Stay away," I stuttered, but the woman nodded. _

"_**No, You are ill, mentally ill,"**__ she stated, and the next thing I knew, the straight jacket was on me. My hand bounded, I couldn't break free. _

"_**Take her to her room,"**__ and with that, I was dragged away, as the doctor lady just turns her back on me, heading towards a room. _

"_**Oliver, you're next for treatment,"**__ She smiles, opening the door, and Naru steps out, wearing a black straight Jacket. He glanced back at me, as the two spirits binds me in a wheelchair. _

_My eyes widen noticing that he was not Naru, because Naru doesn't smile, nor has his eyes big or has a wild hair sticking everywhere..._

"_Mai, we'll get better, soon enough, trust the doctor, she knows what she's doing," he says, and with that he goes to the Doctor._

_"NO, NARU, COME BACK!" I yelled, struggling to get free, and the next thing I knew, I was wheeled away._

* * *

"No, Naru," I screamed, flying up from bed. I glanced around, to find myself in my room, alone in the dark.

"Damn," I mumbled rubbing my head, grabbing my blanket, huddling myself into a ball.

"Naru is alright, he just in the hospital," I told myself. Since we returned this afternoon, all packed up. Everyone went to see Naru, besides me. I couldn't see him. Not the way I acted.

Flopping back to bed, I signed.

"How do I convince him to get the case, and Gene, I'm gonna kill you," I snapped, russling. I turned myself, to my tummy, and gather the pillow between myself.

"I miss Naru," I mumbled, feeling hot tears... Glancing at the digital clock on top of the cabinet. It blinked one in the morning.

"I can't sleep," I stood, going to the bathroom, but instead staying, I open the door towards Naru room.

"I can imagine, that my room was Gene, makes sense," I walked straight to Naru bed. Flopping down, I wrap myself with his blanket.

"With this, I can go to sleep," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"I hope you aren't mad," I yawned, snuggling deep into his pillow. I can feel his presence here. And with that I fell asleep.

* * *

"Explain to me, I'm lost with this case?" Ayako flops down on the sofa crossing her arms, in the hospital room. I shyly sat on the corner, staring outside the window.

"Easy, before it was a farming industry, that was provided by the Americans, to produce some crops. The owner name was Henry Gonzalez, he moved to England, and trade slaves for his crops, a side business. The place where Mai took me, was a secret hold, that he use to take the girls, to violent torture them. One day, he discovered one of his slaves in bed with his wife, and so he hanged him in the barn. Henry died of old age, never was he once arrested for his crimes. Do to his sins, his soul was trapped there..." Naru concluded, as he glanced back at his laptop.

He was back to his old self. I felt very awkward. Mrs. Davis, sat next to him, looking really worried. As everyone around him just jokes. I glanced back outside, feeling that I shouldn't even be here.

I don't even fit here, as his mother talked to Naru, the door opens, revealing Jessica. She walks fast towards Naru, taking his hand..

"Oh, my Noll, I thought something happened to you, after I heard you were in the hospital," she fidgeted. I gulped heavily. I wanted to leave. Naru blankly stares at her.

"It's nothing, I'll leave today," Jessica frowns, reaching out, she touches his hair, but he flinches away.

"If you please, don't touch me," he sounded irritated.

"Sorry," she placed her hand down. I felt my heart tighten. I felt bad for her now. But then she took notice of me. I gulp, as she gave me a dark look. She stood, walking up to me. Oh I shouldn't have come.

"You," she came up to me, slapping me again. My eyes widen, taking a hold of my cheek.

"It is your damn fault that he's hurt," I took a step back,

"I'm sorry," I bowed, feeling hot tears about to fall, she raised a her hand again.

"I hate you for hurting Noll," I nodded, feeling lower than dirt.

"If you hit my assistant one more time, I will forget that you're a woman, and I will take care of you personally," Naru voice rang deep, and loud. My eyes widen, as I glanced at Naru. My heart jumped.

"But, she was the one that made you get hurt, she deserves to get hit," she mumbles again, about to hit me, but this time, I don't know how, Naru blocks it, he gets slapped instead of me.

"No, Naru," I gasp, going around, watching as his pale cheek turns red. I was shaking badly, it's my fault again he got hurt.

"What the hell Noll," Jessica snaps, as I turned around, bowing down.

"I apologize," Oh god, I wanted to cry, and tell Naru that I'm really sorry. I felt useless. Jessica huff.

"You keep hurting Noll you Bitch," she snaps, as Naru took my shoulder placing me behind him.

"Leave, before I make you leave," He growls, Jessica actually steps back.

"I love you why can't you ever accept my feelings Noll, even your mother knows this," she pointed at Naru Mother.

Mrs. Davis, gave her an odd look before she replies.

" I am on my son side, whoever he chooses to love and Marry, I will approve. As long is true love, and she's nice honest woman, that loves my son back. But honestly, I don't approve you, just my opinion." she frowns, as she finished talking.

"But, I still don't get why her," I took a hold of Naru shirt, placing my forehead in his back.

"Is not matter If I chose her or not, you are spoiled Jessica. You want everything when You want it. I will never choose you," that's all he said, I heard Jessica step away, closing the door. I straighten up, heading out, going around Naru, but he grabs my arm.

"Bring me tea," was all he said, as he went back to his bed. His mom tussle over him.

Ayako seems awkward, getting up.

"I'll go with you," Nodding, I headed out, Ayako closed the door behind me, and we headed toward the kitchenette not far from Naru room. Noticng Jessica waits for me behind one of the poles, near the kitchen. Ayako didn't even see her, as she steps inside the kitchen...

"You," she snapped, noticing angry tears, as she came to me, slapping me hard across my cheek., I touched my cheek.

"Stop it, please, I already feel crappy as hell, why you keep hitting me," I cried, feeling hot tears on my cheeks. She hissed.

"You don't get it do you, I hate you. Never once, I have seen Noll act or look at a girl like that before. I feel as though I was cheated on. Not fair, why you, why you," she cried, as she fell on her knees. I gasped in a sob.

"He doesn't love me, don't worry, we just friends, that's all," I told her, my heart sinking. I couldn't even be mad at her, she was broken, and I knew what she was going through.

She barks a laugh.

"Yeah right, I hope you don't ever get love, I wish with all my heart, for you to feel what I'm feeling." she stood, storming off. I stood there stunned.

"I have been there," I mumbled, clenching into my heart, and stomach.

"I have been in a dark place worse than you, and I feel like I'm drawing every day. But I lie to my co-workers, that I'm alright, I lie to make them happy, so I don't have to get them worried. But deep inside of me, I want to die, because my pain won't let me live." I cried out, knowing that she didn't hear a word I said.

"Mama, I wish you were alive," I gasped out, hearing the door about to open. I wiped my tears,

"Mai, aren't you coming?" Ayako asked, I nodded, hiding my face from her.

"Yeah, give me a moment, I have to use the bathroom," I turned around, giving her a smile. She nods slowly, turning around, I headed out towards the bathroom down the hallway. As I did, I bump into someone.

"Sorry," I bowed down.

"My Tea?" I heard, gasping, I glanced up, to see Naru, cross arms, wearing his normal clothes on. I hiccuped. He looks so handsome.

"I have to use the bathroom." I told him, as he takes my arm, heading out...

"What?" I asked, pulling my arm,

"I need fresh air," He tells me, heading for the exit. I glanced back, feeling bad for leaving Ayako. As we stood outside. I shivered from the cold.

He takes me towards the street, walking on his right.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused. Naru points up. I follow his gaze.

"Didn't you say you wanted to sight see," was all he said, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. I place my hand inside of my pockets as well, as we stopped at the first corner, waiting for the car to go ahead.

"Did you already signed the release papers?" I asked looking on the ground, crossing the street.

"Yes," I nodded, as he takes my hand.

"I'm hungry, what do you want to eat?" he asks, as my eyes landed on a coffee shop, watching the customers chatting along. I glanced back at him.

"You are inviting me to eat?" I asked confused, Naru shrugs...

"I told you I'm hungry, and I doubt you have money on you, let's go," he opens the brown door, the door rings.

Going in, shyly, I stood next to him, eyeing the menu. He crosses his arms waiting.

"I want some hot coffee, with a bagel, with cream cheese," I told him. He nods, as he leans over, the worker guy smiled, he looks a bit older than us, with curly red hair, and freckles. Somewhat reminded me of Ron, from Harry Potter.. Weird.

"**Can I have one coffee, one Herbal tea, with two cream cheese bagel, toasted," **he spoke in English. I blushed looking down. Can't get enough of how deep his voice is in English...

"Come," he heads towards the round table near the wide window, following him, I shyly sit across him, as he leans back, staring out the window.

"You don't hate me?" I asked, the question has been bothering since yesterday. Naru glanced back at me.

"Hate you? For what?" he asks confused. I nervously rub my arm.

"For the things I said, yesterday, I never meant to say them... And." I wanted to cry, but Naru leans forward, placing his arms on top of the table.

"Mai, I know you too well, you never wish death upon no one, I got the hint you wanted the walkie talkie, when you glanced at it. So don't worry about it,"

I gulped, looking at my hands.

"That's good," I felt relief, then my mind went back to the kiss... Should I ask him or not? But I think Naru read my thoughts.

"And about the kiss, don't think about it too much. I did it because the ghost was about to do something to you, and I had to distract you," I nodded, feeling a deep pain in my heart.

'So he kissed me to save me. Not because he wanted to do it from his heart, I'm such a little fool,' I thought, as Naru leans a bit forward.

"Mai, I told you don't think too much about it. Plus we are friends, things like that can't happen," he murmurs, leaning back.

I gulped.

'Then why when you kissed me, it felt different from what your telling me? Can I just really see you just as a friend? Because sure as hell, right now, I want to run into your arms, and hug you. To kiss you. Now that I truly tasted you, I don't think I can see you as a friend. I love you to much Naru.' I thought, as the urge to be with him double.

"Naru, I had a dream," I changed the subject, he glanced back at me. As the waiter came to place our orders on the table, I waited for him to leave.

"What was about?" he asks.

"I think, there's a new case, an Asylum," I told him. Naru kept an open ear as I explain. Naru captured his chin, as I nibble on my bagel.

"If that's the case, I look into it. Since we have two weeks to spend. The case ended early, of what I expected" he mumbles.

"Okay," I mumbled, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Where do you want to go next?" He asked, after he swallowed his bagel. I shrugged looking out the window.

"Big Ben. I always wanted to go there," Naru nodded, sipping his tea.

And with that, we sat there quietly, without him noticing, I kept looking at him, wishing that we were a real couple... Because I truly need him. I know I have to love myself, and I do, trust me, I do, but it's not enough, I need someone to hold me, and tell me that they love me. To feel as though I mean something to someone. And I don't want no one, but Naru to say those words to me. Because for the last few days, the more I spend time with him. The more I yearn for him.

But I had no idea, that this man in front of me, will be my savior. After all, I hadn't had the slightest least idea, of how much this man really truly loves me. As I love him. Not yet, because everything will come when it's time. And for us, it wasn't the time, but soon...

All I can say, is that I wouldn't change any of it. Because the best will come. It just takes time...

* * *

Thank for the reviews. I know Mai is a bit weak, but remember she's dealing hard with her situation. So she feels as though she deserves it... Don't worry, Naru will help her a lot... : ) and It was hard to write this chapter. T.T


	16. Chapter 16: Realization

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Sixteen: Realization

**Naru** POV

Friendship is Love, without his wings.

Not sure how to relate to that saying. Not sure how to understand it either. All I knew is that my back is killing me... When I hit the railing two days ago.

"So, you think your parents are alright with you taking this case?" Mai asked, as she glanced up at the old asylum building. Which was actually small and white all over. Looks like an apartment building, with two flights up.

"Yes," I told her to head in, she follows me in, at front of the entrance, a young man waited for us. He is tall with dark curly hair. He has facial hair, and a strong face..

"**Hello there, I'm Jack, you must be Oliver Davis?" ** he spoke in English. Mai quietly moved to my side. I took his hand, shaking it...

"**Yes, thank you for taking us, on short notice," ** I spoke, noticing that his eyes landed on Mai..

"**Not a problem man, come I'll guide you around," ** He turns around to enter, noticing that Mai took my hand. I glanced back down.

"What?" She gulped heavily, noticing that she was shaking slightly. I'm going to kill Gene one of these days, making her do this. Damn it.

"I feel a heavy depression, and someone is looking at us," She points at the second floor window. Glancing back up, I didn't see anyone.

"Who's watching us?" I asked, as she tightens her grip on my hand. She glanced back up, then looks at me.

"A man, he wears a straight Jacket," I kept quiet for a few, but then adjusted her grip.

"I'll be here, come," Mai nodded, moving a bit closer, as we went inside. The hallways stretched out, bigger than the inside, lots of doors on my right and left, the floor made out of marble.

"This is the same place that Gene took me," I nodded, as our guide stopped, turning around. He raised a brow up, noticing our hands joined.

"**Cool, she's your girlfriend, better keep her safe, the ghost here messes with girls, especially if they're alone. This place was open during early fifty, shut down about ten years ago. Lots of death. Mental patients have been tortured here. When we are trying to renovate around here. The workers either gets hair pulled, pushed, or hear mumbles of dark things. But in the second floor, it hates men. Apparently any men that go up there, goes crazy for a bit, not sure how. The men that got infected by it, they said they don't remember, just a burst of emotions, and feeling trap..." **he concludes.

I nodded, looking around. Mai hand is shaking terribly. But then she took in a big breath..

"**I have... A question,**" she spoke in English, noticing the heavy accent.

Jack turns around... Eyeing her.

"**Yes?" **he asks, placing his hands inside of his black jacket. I was a bit impressed, that she even knew how to speak it. For some odd reason, I felt proud, that she challenged herself to learn something else.

"**That woman, does she works here?" ** she points behind the guy. Jack turns around, and frowned.

"**I'm the only one working today, there's no one besides me,"** he concludes giving Mai a long odd look, as Mai eyes widen, hiding her face behind my arm. Something is not right. Mai usually don't act like this...

Then I hear the phone ring through the doors in front of us.

"**I'll be right back, the phone is ringing," **he concludes, turning and headed towards the two big doors.

Mai digs her nails on my flesh, I wince a bit, but gently take her hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling unnerved. She nodded,

"That lady, she won't stop staring at us." Noticing that her voice quiver. I turned, taking Mai out of the building. Finally reaching outside, she breathed in. As though she was holding her breath all this time.

"Thank you," she lets go of my hand, and touch her chest.

"I thought I couldn't breath. Something bad is in there. We need to free them, they look so sad," she tells me. I kept quiet.

She then glances back at me, steeping at front of me, smiling sadly. Gently she reach out, touching my cheek.

My heart skips a beat, at the mere touch of her.

"It looks a bit better than yesterday, why did you take the hit for me?" she asked, noticing that her hand is still shaking. She just wants to change the conversation. My heart jumped painfully.

"You just stand there, taking the slaps Mai." I snapped at her. She frowns, lowering her hand, looking at the streets, where my car can be seen.

"Because she's right, you got hurt because of me," I couldn't even get mad at her, she's really been a wreck.

She has been in a situation worse than I can ever imagine, because of me, and now her blaming herself that I got hurt because its her fault. I deserve worse...

"Mai, it's not your fault, it was the ghost, don't believe what that woman is telling you," I told her, trying to make her gain some confidence in herself.

"If you say so," I groaned a little, turning my gaze back towards the building. It does give you the creeps.

"We'll start investigating tomorrow, since today Mother wants us to have a dinner, since my dad is coming back," Mai nodded.

"Okay," as I glanced at her, my eyes landed on her lips, and my memory returned back where I kissed her. Oh god, that's going to haunt me...

While we were talking, in the corner of my eyes, I notice the cowboy ghost, and he had his rope ready to get Mai, since he was staring at her. I could have just ducked her or something, but as I glanced back at her, she looks so fragile, so I moved a bit, to cover her, and without thinking, I kissed her. I don't' even know why.

All I knew, how soft she felt, how good it felt to kiss her. It felt as though I found my missing part, that I didn't even know I was missing. I love the way she moaned. Love the way how perfectly she fitted in my arms. How she wraps her arms around me, my heart felt as though it was going to leave me. All I knew that it felt right. The same way how she felt right when I slept next to her.

Something about her, makes me go crazy. Sometimes I lose all logic. After we finished, I felt the rope tied around my neck, as I leaned my forehead against her forehead, I was relief that the rope didn't get her. She doesn't deserve it..

"Good," I told her, but I wanted to say, 'Good that it didn't get you,' but something in the rope drained me. And then I fell on my knees.

I don't remember anything after that, besides waking up, and you know the rest.

And I had to lie. Because when I told her those words yesterday, I felt as though I was lying to myself, and the truth, is what I want is to take her in my arms, and show her how much she means to me. To make her believe that she worth something to me.

Right now, I want to kiss her. When I was in the hospital, I didn't sleep well. All I wanted is Mai in my side. I missed her. How pathetic is that?

"Naru, he's back," Mai interrupted my thoughts. Turning my gaze, Jack came out...

"**Sorry, I took long, it was the manager, he will give you permission to research tomorrow, but you have about four days, since demolition is scheduled during the fifth day," **

I nodded,

"**Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow then," ** I told him, taking his hand. He shakes it firmly and smiled.

"**No problem, and take care of your girlfriend, she's really cute, lucky guy. I wish I had a girlfriend like that," ** he mumbles. I nodded,

Turning around, Mai eyes seem a bit big, but then looks away, blushing. As we headed towards my car, Mai cleared her throat.

"Why did you let him think that I was your girlfriend?" she asks. I tilted my head, from my hands, and glance at her.

"Didn't feel like explaining" was my answer, but for some odd reason. I like the idea of her being my girlfriend. To pretend that she belongs to me...

"Okay, but wouldn't it a huge misunderstanding when we will come tomorrow, with the gang, if that guy continues to say I'm your girlfriend?" I nodded.

"No, because he has a day off," I concluded. Mai seems impress of my answer.

"How do you know?" she asked, as I opened the door for her, she gets in, and I walked around to get into my side. Getting in, I started the car, and drove off.

"Easy, he told me when we talked on the phone this morning," Mai felt embarrassed, as she looks out the window, and her cheeks flared up. I smirked, stopping at the first red light.

"My father will arrive in two hours. Mom asked if you can help her set up some things," I asked, feeling annoyed. Mai turns her gaze,

"Really?" I nodded, taking a left corner, noticing the hospital I stood yesterday. Bad memories, I want to erase.

She had no right to hit Mai...

"Naru, when we returned to Japan, can you go with me someplace, when you have time," I heard her voice cheer up a little.

"Depends where?" I asked. She signed,

"To meet my parents. I feel though it's the closest thing I can give you. After all you have been really nice to me. And I haven't done anything for you."

I gulped heavily. This girl really needs someone in her life.

"You have done enough Mai, trust me," I told her, Mai kept quiet for a bit, and then she cleared her throat.

"The room I'm staying, was it your brother wasn't it?" Her words stung me, how did she know?

Besides my parents, no one knew.

"How did you know?" I asked, seeing my house up ahead.

"I just know Naru, and I think the sharing bathroom thing was a big give away," I was impressed once again.

"Not as dumb as I thought.." I mumbled, pulling in at my parents' parking lot. Mai shifted a bit.

"Hey, I'm not as smart as you, but I do gather things. You idiot Scientist." she snaps, getting off my car, heading into the house. I frowned. Leaning against my wheel. Watching her outside, hesitating to go in.

"Mai, if I told you that you impress me each time, and that I desire you more and more, would you run away from me?" I spoke out loud.

"Because I'm trying hard to stay away from you. I don't deserve you, not after what I did to you. You deserve someone that truly loves you and protects you. And I think the guy you are in love with, is that person. Hopefully," I whispered the last part.

Getting out of my car, Mai came up to me, shyly looking down at the floor.

"I forgot that you had the keys," she rubbed the back of her head. I nodded, taking the keys, heading in front of the door, opening it.

"Where's Lin and Madoka, didn't see them for the last two days," Mai spoke, taking off her jacket. I just shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care, is their business. You'll see them tomorrow," was all I said, heading towards the kitchen. Mai follows me.

"Want some tea," she asks, rushing in front of me, and going to the bottom cabinet, taking out my mothers kettle. I sat on the stool,

"Yes," I told her, watching her fiddling up and down, I didn't even realize that I was smiling like an idiot.

"Is nice that your mother took the rest of the gang to sightsee," I nodded at her words.

"Yes, they'll be back in an hour." I told her. She sat across me, as I raised a brow.

"Thank you so much for yesterday. I will always remember it, I got to see Big Ben, and other places... Thank you," she bows. I just shrugged.

"I was bored," I told her... Noticing the change in her eyes.

"What?" I asked,

"Naru," she mumbles, licking her bottom lip. I licked mines as well. Did she know that she's tempting me right now?

"Will you show me some of the pictures of your brother," I blinked at her odd question.

"Why?" I asked. She just shrugged.

"I want to see how Gene and you together. I never had a brother or sister. And I see Gene like an older brother. Which I want to murder at times, but I want to see it." she explains, while I cross my arms.

"If you want," I agree, but was I ready to see them? I locked our photo album long ago, to not see it. But Mai had a right to see them. After all, she was a big help to find him.

"Ah, let me finish the tea," I stood, heading out, Mai watched me.

"Where are you going?" she asks, standing up, noticing her voice quiver. I turned to see her.

"Getting the photo album," I explained, as I headed upstairs.

Reaching my brother's bedroom, My heart pounds deeply in me. Taking in a big breath, I stepped in. Going up to the closet, I opened it, and took out a box, under some of his old clothes.

"Hopefully I'm ready," I mumbled to myself, heading downstairs. Finally reaching the kitchen. Mai is sitting down, taking a sip of her tea, as she smiled at me.

Going up to her, I placed the blue box down, and opened it. Taking out the album, I handed it to her.

"Here, this is when we were little," I told her, as she takes the album.

"So pretty," she smiled, running her hand through the white cover, and words, which said,

"CHILDHOOD MEMORIES," Mai smiled, opening it. Her eyes turned soft. Watching each picture.

"Kawaii, you two are adorable." she smiled, tracing the plastic cover. Her eyes wander in each picture.

Finally she finished the first album.

"Wow, even as a child you two are handsome," she mumbles, as I handed the second, and with each passing minute, she glanced each one. She traced the pictures, as her eyes soften each picture. My heart started to beat hard. Noticing that I finished my own tea. Damn.

"Can I have this one," she asked, pointing at one in particular. I moved a bit closer to see which one she was talking about.

My heart tightens, at the sight. It was our last birthday together. Which mom bought us a birthday cake, and Gene splatters the frosting around my face. Making seem as a beard. I was laughing. Truly, laughing, because I dunked his face in the cake. My mother took the picture, without our knowledge.

"Why?" I arched a brow. She just shrugs.

"Because, it looks like you two were having lots of fun. It's okay, never mind," she closed the album, but I reopened it, and searched for the picture.

"Here," I took the picture, and gave it to her. Her eyes widen.

"Thank you," She smiled, looking down at the picture. I didn't understand why would she get so happy in that picture?

She turns towards me, and gently brushes my bangs away from my eyes. Her eyes are so soft, they seem peaceful, than what they normally look.

"Thank you again. Sometimes, good memories like this is good to keep. Don't be afraid to look at those pictures Naru. Trust me. At times, it helps. And this picture right here, I love the most, because is the one picture that looks like you really appreciate your brother." her words hit me hard in my heart. How the hell does she knows this?

"That's all," I told her, getting the albums back inside the box, she helps me, and I stood to head upstairs. Mai takes the cups, and wash them.

She follows me,

"So, what do we do now?" she asked, as I opened the door of her room. Going In, I placed the box back, as she placed the picture gently in her bag. She smiled, then turning towards me...

"You know how to cook?" I asked her, heading back down. She nods.

"I live by myself for half of my life Naru, of course, take out is to expensive, luckily my mother taught me a little about cooking, and my neighbor thought me the rest."

I frowned at her words, as he re-entered the kitchen. She's a lonely wolf.

"Then prepare a meal for my father and Mother," I told her, crossing my arms. She raised a brow.

"But, I don't know what they like to eat..." she panicked. I smirked, getting close to her.

"Well, come up with something," She nodded, as a blush appears on her cheeks. I like making her blush...

"Why me though?" she asks. I sat on the stool.

"I told you, I was going to make you pay," was all I said, leaning my chin in my palm. She puffed her cheeks out.

"No fair," I just shrugged,

"When am I fair?" I smirked. She turns, heading towards the refrigerator.

"I can make Fried rice with mushroom and shrimp, with Fish Curry, is your dad or mom is allergic to any ingredient of what I just mentioned?" She asked, turning towards me.

"Not that I'm aware of," She smiled, taking out the ingredients from the refrigerator, placing it on the counters. Then she went to get the pots. She started to chop, and fished around.

Somehow I enjoy watching her... Something that I don't get to see often.

As she stirs the curry, I stood, going up to her, gently taking the spoon in her hand, she gasped, glancing up...

"What?" she asked, taking her hand back. I just shrugged, stirring the pot.

"Check on the mushrooms." I told her. She nods, turning around, and starting to mess with them.

After an hour, the food was now simmering, as we wash the plates, that we used.

"Thank you for helping me," she blushed, placing the plate on the counter. I just shrugged.

"It was taking too long," I told her. She came to my side, wrapping her arms around my waist. My eyes widen.

"Thank you so much. For the first time, I actually felt not lonely while cooking. Thank you Naru," She spoke. I cleared my throat. What do I say about that?

I just let her hug me... Cause I didn't have the heart to push her away. After she breaks apart, she cleared her throat,

"Sorry, well, your mother should be here," she glanced at the clock, next to the door. Nodding, I wipe my hands on the towel..

Going towards the living room, my mother entered the house with everyone behind her.

"Wow, it smells good, did Noll cooked?" She asked, Mai gave me a long look.

"You can cook?" She asked, as I nodded.

"Oh, right you're smart, anything is easy for you," she mumbles, as my mother came in, with bags in her hands.

"Mother," I bowed, as Mai stood bowing down.

"Oh, it smells so good, what did you cook?" she asked, placing the bags on the floor, Bou-san and Ayako came in, with John and Masako talking behind them.

"Naru can cook?" Ayako asked, sitting next to Mai..

"Oh yes, he's a wonderful cook, but it's rare for him to cook. His brother taught him, when they were younger," I gave my mother a dark look. She just ignored me.

"Mai was the one that cooked," I told her, crossing my arms. My mother's eyes widen.

"You can? Oh wonderful, Noll loves a woman that can cook. Good, good," I sighed, trying to control myself.

"Yes, Mai can cook and wonderful, I tasted her food before," John started, sitting across me, as Masako sat next to me.

"Its not that big of a deal, since my parents died, I had to learn..." she said, noticing my mother's eyes turning sad.

"I didn't know you didn't have parents," she gasped out, I cleared my throat. Noticing how Mai shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, my father died when I was really young, then my mother follows suit after a few years later. What I heard, my parents love each other deeply. I can feel their love around me. Since I was made from that love," she blushed.

My mother came up to her, bending down, taking her hands.

"They will be so proud to have you. You are a strong woman, very polite, and very sweet. You are a strong fighter. This is why I prefer you as my son's wife. Because I see it. I feel it. You two are made for each other. And to tell you the truth. I have never seen my son be too close to a girl before. I really want you two to get together. I know you'll make my son happy. I just feel it in my bones." She spoke.

Mai cleared her throat. Glancing back at me. I stare back. Something in her eyes was calling me. Just like two days ago. When she was telling those lies to the ghost, to caught him off guard. I saw that she was begging me to not believe her. I just use the walkie-talkie as an excuse.

One thing that scared me was the threat that the ghost made. Abusing her, I think I woiuld never forgive myself, nor Mai would over come it. She still rcovering from what happened last year. I doupt she can survive another thing.

"We are just friend Mrs. Davis, nothing more," She tells her, for some odd reason, Those words didn't fit her mouth. Nor does mines.

My mother stood, crossing her arms.

"Why are you two to stubborn to admit your feelings is like you two love to make it complicated. This isn't a drama or anything, everyone in this room can see that you two are madly in love. For god sake, Noll, you look like you're ready to jump her, every time you stare at her. And you, Mai you are too obvious you love him, since they stare you give to Noll. Everyone can feel the tension between both of you guys," She barks.

I felt really embarrassed, having this conversation in front of everyone. In the sight of everyone, I place my mask...

"Mother, don't talk nonsense," I just said. Everyone gave me a long unbelievable look.

"Mrs. Davis. Is no use. It's obvious they love each other. But no use to tell them, is like telling a dog that he can talk." Ayako stated, crossing her arms. Mai is blushing so bad.

"Mrs. Davis, really is not what you see. We are just friends. That's all. And in Naru eyes, I'm just an assistant, not someone that he can love. It's alright," she mumbles, watching her nervously rub her arm.

Every time she says something, it hits me hard. I may not know what I feel for her not yet. But sure as hell I don't see her as my assistant any longer. I see her as a woman. A woman that needs to be protected. A woman that needs someone to be loved.

I see her as someone that I can't live without. A person that my heart beat hard, every time I'm with her I feel alive, I can be my true self. Because I truly l... My thought dies, as a sudden realization hits me hard.

"Well I be damned," I snapped, getting up.

"Noll?" My mother calls for me, as my heart started to pound hard.

"Is something wrong Naru?" Bou-son asked, noticing that he was staring at me, I nodded.

"It just dawn on me ," I told them.

"What?" Mai asked, looking worried, as she stood, I gulped, my heart pounding,

"Well, don't leave us in suspense, what?" My mother asks, as I took a step back.

"That the food will burn," and with that, everyone fell,

"Oh no the food," Mai rushed out, as I headed the opposite way.

"Call me when Father arrives," I shout, heading towards my room. Everyone recovered, but nodded anyway.

Finally reaching my room, I locked the door behind me, rubbing my head.

"I am in deep shit," I spat, sitting on the edge of my bed, as I heard a laugh echoed my room.

"Finally you realize you idiot scientist. And you call yourself a genius," I heard, glancing up, my brother's voice echoed through the mirror. Getting up, I went towards my cabinet, and glanced at the wide mirror.

Gene is smiling at me.

"How the hell did this happen?" I snapped, growling at him.

"Easy Noll, time," was his answer. I growled, fisting my hand.

"It shouldn't be like that Gene. You damn know, that I can't..." Gene crosses his arms. Eyeing me.

"Why can't you? No one said it was prohibited, its normal Noll," he spoke, I punched the edge of the table.

"But not to me." I spat. Gene frowns.

"Why do you make it too complicated. Are you still blaming yourself, just be happy Noll, you have something that I will never get the chance to get." my heart tightens.

"And that's why I don't want it. I don't deserve it. It should be you, not me," I snapped, feeling rage.

"Just embrace it Noll. Don't rush it. You have the rest of your life." and with that he disappeared.

I punched the mirror, cracking it in the progress, my hand knuckles started to bleed.

"Damn it to hell, I can't believe it. I'm in love with her. While she's in love with someone else." damn I'm screwing up, big time...

"I just have to keep it to myself," and with that thought, I rubbed my head.

"Jup, in deep shit."

* * *

Well, took him long enough... Thanks for the reviews. And for SimpleGrey-wolf, for your question. I might have lots of chapters that mean a lot of cases, and time for them to hook up... Not sure how many... Don't worry, and Sequel... not sure, since I don't like making sequels... And thank you all of you for liking my story... God Bless to all...


	17. Chapter 17: Deep Confession

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Seventeen: Deep Confession

**Mai POV**

"I can't sleep," I mumbled, rubbing my aching eyes... Glancing back at the digital clock, it marked three in the morning.

"Why can't I go to sleep?" I moaned, feeling frustration. I didn't even dream. Standing up. I took my pillow, heading towards the bathroom. Opening softly. I pass the bathroom, and opened the door that leads to Naru bed.

Biting my lower lip. I gulped, as my eyes landed on the bed. But no Naru. I blinked.

"Do you know what time is it?" I heard on my left. I gasped, turning around, Naru was sitting on his chair, typing. I tighten my grip on my pillow.

"I can't sleep," I told him. Not sure of what to do... Naru stopped his typing, and turn his gaze at me.

"Why?" he raised a brow. I gulped,

"Not sure," I told him, shifting my bare feet. Naru leaned back, crossing his arm.

"So you come to my room? A girl shouldn't go into a men's room," he spoke. I gulped,

"I don't want to bother anyone, and you're the only close thing," I told him. But in reality, I just want to sleep next to him.

"Go back to your room Mai," he just state, as he leaned forward , typing once again. I frowned, feeling rejected.

"Okay," I mumbled, turning around to go, then on the corner of my eyes. I notice the mirror a bit crack.

"That wasn't there before," I mumbled, forgetting that I was sent back to my room. Walking up to the mirror. My eyes widen, seeing blood.

"Naru," my voice quiver, turning around, dropping my pillow. I ran up to him, he glances up at me.

"Didn't I told you..." but I cut him off.

"You're hurt, what happen," I fidgeted, as Naru gave me a long look.

"I'm fine, I accidentally punched the mirror," he tells me. I raised a brow,

"Accidentally? Oh man, not again Naru. You're becoming a terrible liar," I snap, going up to him. Taking his hands. Searching, my eyes widen.

"Not again. Naru, do you have an anger issue or something?" I asked, pulling him up, making him sit on the edge of the bed.

Going to the bathroom. I took out the first aid kit from the mirror cabinet, going back to his room.

He just sat there, staring at his wound.

"What was it this time?" I asked, taking out the ointment, and started to mess with it. Naru kept quiet,

"Don't just keep it in. It's not good Naru," I told him, glancing back up, he was still staring at his hand. I frowned, moving a bit forward, I brush his bangs. I think it's becoming a habit.

"I'll listen," I told him. Finally his eyes revolts back to me. My heart started to pound. His eyes seem deep.

"Remember that I mentioned there's an important person in my life," I nodded, not really wanted to hear this. But I had to listen.

"Yes, I remember, what happen?" I asked.

"I discovered something important," I frowned,

"Again? Oh, what?" he took in a big breath.

"I have a question, the guy that you love, what do you feel about him?" He asks. Causing me to give him a double take.

"Um... Well, never thought you'll ask.. I met him two years ago," I started, as I place a band aid over his cut. Looking anywhere but him.

"Two years?" I nodded at his question.

"Two years? isn't right after you confessed to me?" I blinked at his odd question. But I didn't even respond. He still remeber it? I'm not sure how to feel about that.

"Two years, yes. At first it started off as a normal crush. After some time passed." he kept quiet this time.

"But as time passed, that crush became love. Don't ask me why? But when I'm with him. I feel as though I can breath. I feel as though I'm alive. Every part of me, want to be with him every moment. I think, it's true love. Because I can't' seem to get him out of my heart and mind. After two years."

"Do I know him?" He asks. I glanced back at him.

"Yes, you know him." I smiled, wishing he can take the hint. That I am talking is about him.

Naru frowns, noticing that he went stiff.

"Why are you asking me?" He stares at the wall in front of him.

"Won't he be mad, to learn that I took your first kiss?" I bit my lower lip, my heart hammering hard.

"I don't think so..." I admit. He glanced back at me...

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked confused. He crosses his arms.

"Just wanted to know. I have never been in love." I gulped, taking his hand, and smiled. Even though inside of me felt as I'm ripping into two.

"When you do, tell me how you feel," Naru frowns..

"What kind of guy doesn't mind if another guy takes his girls first kiss?" He questioned? I tilted my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Naru shrugs.

"I know lots of things Mai. I doubt the man you love, will like the idea that I kissed you. Even if we are friends. If it was me, I wouldn't like the idea." I bit my lower lip.

"I doubt he'll mind, trust me," I told him, as he leans a bit closer, my cheek burst into flames.

"Want to test it?" I hiccuped at his odd question.

"What?" I nervously asked. He just smirks...

"If I kiss you once again. He won't get mad." I gulped.

"Kissing is for people that love each other, not because you want to test it," I argue, but in my heart and brain screamed yes kiss me...

"We can test it Mai. And you can become more experienced in the kissing department, you said it yourself, he won't get mad," Oh no...

"Its alright, tell me about your special person?" I asked trying to revolt the conversation. Naru blinks blankly at me.

"Ah, well, it's a girl," his words stung...

"Ah, a girl," I mumbled, looking at my hands.

"Is she pretty?" I asked, oh god, why did I ask?

"No, she's very beautiful, but she doesn't see herself like that," my eyes widen, never had I heard Naru admit that a girl looks beautiful. Wow she must be very special to him.

"Why?" I asked...

"Like I mentioned before, she went through something, that is hard to get over," I automatically wrap my arm around my stomach. Understanding..

"Oh, well, she's really lucky to have you," he glanced back at me...

"How?" I gently tighten my grip around his hand, tracing small circle..

"Because you change, like I mentioned before. You're kinder, a little bit open. And even if you don't see it, you have a big heart." I told him, noticing that he tightens his grip around my hand.

My heart jumps this time.

"What's her name?" I asked, looking up, noticed that he was staring at our joined hands...

"I met her two years ago. At first I was annoyed by her, but then I became too attached to her. I doubt that I can actually let her go. I'm very selfish Mai." he tells me. I nodded.

"You fell in love with her didn't you," I asked, not noticing that my voice quiver. He blinks at me surprised.

"How do you know?" He asked confused. I smiled, feeling hot tears about to fall.

"Easy, you never talked about any girl like that. And I know you..." I told him. Naru frowns, leaning a bit closer..

"You want to know?" he asks, as I nodded. Must as well be prepared, or not, I don't think I can live with the curiosity of not knowing.

"Yes," I told him. He smirks, making my eyes widen.

"I tell you, first you have to tell me who you love?" I nodded, gulping heavily. Might as well...

"Okay," I bit my lower lip.

"Then?" he raised a brow, waiting for my answer.

"You won't like the answer," I told him...

"Yasu?" He asks. Making me blink blankly at him.

"Yasu? What no," Naru frowns.

"Oh, it can't be John, since he's a priest, and Lin is with Madoka. Bou-san is in love with Ayako, and not my brother, since you admit it," I just blinked, amazed that he knew all that.

"Either is someone in our old case, or its..." He stopped talking, as his eyes widen. Then he cleared his throat.

"Sleep Mai," he tells me, as I tilted my head, taking a hold of his arm...

"What did you just thought of Naru, and you promise to tell me," I argue, Naru snatched his arm away, standing up. I frowned.

"Naru, please, tell me," I begged, standing up,

"Nothing, just go..." but I cut him off.

"No, tell me now, what thoughts ran through your mind. I normally respect your thoughts. But if it comes to me. I want to know. What thought, please tell me, you idiot." I snapped, feeling hot tears running down my cheek.

Naru turns his gaze,,,

"Me," he finished, as my eyes widen, I cried even harder.

"Took you long enough," I cried, covering my eyes.

"Naru... You're the man I love, it's been always you. I don't care what you think that I love your brother, or whoever. I know my own damn feelings. I love you and only you. I ache for you." I finished.

Naru stood there, not moving. I growled..

"Tell me something Naru. I just confessed for the second time already. And you just give me the same stare you gave me the first time you gave me, when I confessed. And don't tell me, that's bullshit, that I don't know my feelings, or anything. This is why I didn't want to tell you. Because you over think things. And assume the worst. And plus I didn't want to be a bother to you... Now that I know you love another woman.." I spat... Feeling the worst..

"Fine, I get it. But, at least. Please don't reject me as your friend." I begged, crying even more. This man doesn't move. Just stares at me...

"For God sake Naru, say something, why do you have to make it too complicated," I begged. His silence is killing me more..

"Mai," he finally spoke, as I glanced back at him...

"What?" I snapped. Naru cross his arms.

"You ache for me?" he asks, making my eyes go big. I nodded, taking a step back,

"I told you Naru, please stop acting creepy, and have some emotion. My feeling for you is a hundred percent real. I know you don't have the same feelings. But Don't mock me." I begged.

"Who said I was mocking you," he snaps, as he starts getting closer to me. I felt my heart jump. Something in his eyes is getting me nervous.

"I don't know," I admit, as he stops in front of me...

"Listen well Mai, I won't repeat myself," Here comes the rejection...

"I also ache for the girl. I can't take her out my head. My heart accelerates too much. When I'm near her. Every part of her I want. I want to make her smile to forget everything she went through. But is not easy for me to say those words that you just told me. Yet I'm selfish." he started. As tears kept coming down on me.

"Then tell her that, Not me," I cried. As he gently takes my shoulders, leaning in,

"I am," was all he said, as his lips gently touches my own. My eyes widen...

"I love you," he whispered, so small, that I think my whole heart is about to explode...As he lets go, he just stares at me. I just blinked, not believing his words.

"Are you messing with me?" I asked, touching my chest. Naru nods no,

"The girl you kept mentioning is me?" He nods yes.

"Why me?" I asked feeling light headed.

"I don't know... But I know that I don't deserve it," was all he said, turning around. His words echo down on me.

"Deserve it? What do you mean?" I took his arm...

"It doesn't matter Mai. Look for another guy to love. Because with me. There's no hope, don't start thinking that we can start something," was all he said, as he snatched his arm away. Oh no.

"Naru," I spat, going up at front of him, stopping him from going any longer. Naru glanced down at me.

"Why me?" He asks, noticing a deep sadness in his eyes. My heart jerked.

"Oh no, you're blaming yourself aren't you," as it dawns on me. The death of Gene and what Happen to me last year. No wonder. Why didn't I add it up before?

"I should've gone with Gene Mai. And I shouldn't have send Lin to get me those damn things last year." he spoke, noticing his voice turning dark. I gulped heavily.

Here I am, feeling as though I can die, and yet here is Naru taking the blame. How stupid I could be?

"I'm so sorry Naru," I cried, dropping into my knees.

"I never once blame you, don't blame yourself. Please. Is my own fault. And with Gene. He never once blames you. Shit happens Naru." I cried, covering my eyes.

"It is my fault Mai. My brother is dead, and you got hurt, all because of me. You can't even have children. And you think no man will want you. But you're wrong. I want you. I also ache for you. But I can't have you. Because I don't deserve it. I don't care if you can have children or not. Something about you makes me crazy. And yet, I can't. You're out of limits for me," He snaps. Glancing up. My eyes widen.

He was crying... Oh my... I stood, nervously I took his hand.

"Naru, it's not your fault," I got close, touching his cheek. Whipping his cheek.

"It is, you and Gene got hurt because of me. The one that deserve your love is not me. And the one that deserves to die is me, not Gene nor you." he snaps again. Noticing that his eyes are turning mad. I wrap my arms around him.

"Naru, Don't say that. I'm sorry, You've been in deep pain, and I never notice. Cry as much as you like. Let your soul be free. I promise I won't judge you or anything. But it won't change the fact that I love you. Because you are the one that my heart choose. I can't change it. And never say that. I don't think I can handle loosing someone else." I told him.

"Yes you can. You can go with another man, I see it all the time." he sniffed. I nodded, tighten my grip around him.

"Naru, that's them. I am me. I believe in true love. My mother and father had it. Your parents have it. I have seen how your dad and mother look at each other. I see love. After all this year. They still love each other. It's rare to see now in days. And I doubt my love for you will die." I told him.

"But." but I nodded stubbornly.

"Both of us are broken souls Naru. We need each other. I doubt anyone can replace what we have. It will take time to heal. But we can. If you really love me. Then stay with me. And let me stay with you. I know there's going to be times that we are going to argue, or get mad at each other. Because we aren't perfect. But if we communicate, we can surpass all that. Just be truth full to each other. That's all." I told him.

"Why are you so innocent, and see everything the positive way. I'm not a man that can be handled." I smiled a little.

"I know,"

"You have to put up with my attitude, and I don't display affection at front of people."

"I know Naru," I told him, burying myself deeper in him.

"Are you sure you want to be with me? Because..." he started, but I nodded

"Don't Naru, don't start, I am sure, with all my heart. I waited for you two years, almost three, in a few months now. I think I deserve it." Naru tightens his grip around me.

"Just don't tell anyone just yet," I blinked,

"Why?" I asked, looking up.

"Until we make this work, I don't want it to make it a big deal. Lets act as though nothing happens. Is not that I'm ashamed. I just have to accept it myself." he explains. I nodded.

"Okay," I mumbled.

"I think is a good idea. Since we have things to deal with. And we are not ready to have anyone bothering us with stupid remarks." I told him.

Naru nods, as I glanced back up, and soothe his tears away...

"So, it means that you accept me?" he nods, gulping heavily,. I Smiled, burying my head again.

"Thank you." this time it wasn't as bad as the first time I confessed.

"Go to sleep. We have to leave in a few hours." I nodded, departing from him, getting my pillow near the bathroom door.

He captures my shoulder, turning me around. I blinked, noticing that he looks like a small child. Lost. I tilted my head.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He frowns.

"Nothing, Goodnight," was all he said, as he turns towards his laptop. I frowned, but shrugged either way. Wiping my face.

Going to my bedroom, I stopped in my tracks, turning around...

"Naru," I spoke, as he glanced back at me. I frowned, going back to him. Gently I place the pillow down, and took his hand.

"Don't blame yourself. I have a feeling Gene wanted this. We'll make it work." Naru frowns, leaning a bit forward..

"Mai, go to sleep. If you fall asleep tomorrow, I will deducted from your paycheck, remember, I'm still your boss." he half smirks, as I frowned.

"You're mean," I snapped, snatching my hand back, heading out. But I did miss the look that Naru was giving me.

"Thank you Mai," he mumbles, as he watches me close the door of the bathroom.

And with that I fell asleep, as soon my head touched the bed... Yet, I couldn't believe it...

* * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews...Yeah there together. Now, it won't be easy... I don't know if I made Naru alright? And thanks for the wonderful reviews. LOL.


	18. Chapter 18: First Day At the Asylum

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Eighteen: First Day At the Asylum

**Naru POV**

We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.

A saying, that I will learn everyday, learning its true words behind them.

Mai isn't perfect, she has her defects. But with each day. I will learn to deal it with it, as well love her more for it. A thought that never crossed my own mind. Nor did I have the thought actually having a partner for life.

I doubt even if I dated millions of girls none will satisfy me. Yes I admit in other departments, yes, but not fully. My heart will choose Mai. I know it sounds cliche, but that's how I feel...Never thought I had to accept it...

Mai kept dozing off, as I drove towards the Asylum. I frowned, as her head hits the side of the window.

"Mai, didn't you sleep well?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty of letting her stay up at three in the morning. Mai rubs her eyes sleepily, and gave me a soft smile.

"I slept, but I kept having nightmares, I didn't want to bother you," she admits, making my heart tighten.

"Oh, what types of nightmares?" I asked,

"It's from our case, the doctor lady, she keeps saying that I'm the next patient." noticing that she was editing her words..

"You should have told me this morning," I snapped, gripping into my steering wheel. She nodded,

"No, because you were sleeping. I didn't want to bother you, and I had a weird dream as well." She tells me. I glanced back at her.

"What?" I asked..

"You might think is silly, but I dreamt that you and I became a couple," she blushed looking out the window. I tilted my head, as I made a turn.

"You had a dream that you and I became a couple?" she nodded, nervously rubbing her thumb.

"What happen in this dream?" I asked, curious...

"Well, you told me that you didn't deserve me, and that it's your fault that Gene died, as well as I," noticing that her voice thinned out. I scratched the back of my head.

"What else happen?" I asked.

"It felt real, but I think it was a lucid dream. Since I know you too well," was all she said.

Stopping the car, I turned to see Mai. She seems very out of it noticing that her head kept dropping...

So she dreamed that we became a couple? Interesting. Why would she dream it?

"Mai, but we can't be a couple, since we are just friends, and as well, you already love someone," I mumbled, feeling my heart tighten.

"I know Naru, it just probably we spend a lot of time together... And such," she smiles, taking a hold of my hand, blushing. I tighten my hand on her.

"Well, let's go," I told her, getting out of my car, she follows suit.. She shyly placed her hands behind her back, looking at the ground..

"Mai, what's the matter?" I told her, getting close to her, crossing my arms, leaning against my car. Waiting for the manager. Which she said, she'll meet us here in front of the building.

"Nothing, you know, you were crying in my dream," she mumbles. I raised a brow.

"I was? Why?" I was more curious than before,

"Because, you said, you don't deserve me, and you should be dead." she states. Rubbing her arms up and down. I just glanced up the sky.

"I must have loved you to cry in front of you," I admit, as she glanced up at me. She nods, smiling slightly.

"Yes, and I didn't mind. I didn't know how much you are suffering. But little by little with time it can be overcome, and even it was in my dream. I don't want to hear it again" she takes my hand softly. I felt my heart thumping hard.

"Hear what?" Noticng that she was shaking a little.

"That you should have been the one that should have died, and not Gene nor I." She gulps. Frowning, I glanced back up to the sky, watching a black bird fly by. Then I glanced back down...

"That was a very lucid dream. Why did you tell me about it?" her face flames up, looking at the ground.

"Don't know, just wanted to tell you, even if it's a dream. I felt it was real... Either way. I am just happy that we are just friends." she smiled, letting go, she turns around, to face the Asylum.

Her eyes landed once again on the second floor. I moved a bit closer to her, bending down at her level.

"He's still there?" I whispered, noticing that she gasp, snapping her out of her thought, she cleared her throat. I smirked, liking the effect I have in her. Last time I did that, in the last case, she moaned. I doubt she didn't even notice.

"Yes, staring at us," she gets closer to me. I glanced back up to the second floor window, but I saw is nothing.

"The gang will be here in an hour. I wanted to start before they could come." I admit, straighten up. Mai nodded, taking hold of my hand, intertwines it.

"Okay," she glanced at the right.

"I think she's our guide for today," she points out, turning my gaze. Mai lets go of my hand.

A woman appears, a bit chubby, her hair tied up in a bun, dark skinned, and nice light blue eyes. She smiled, walking up to us.

"**Hello, I'm Rose," **she started in English. I took her hand, and shook it. She smiled, noticing a ring in her finger. But I kept my mouth shut.

"**Hi, I'm Oliver, and this is my assistant Mai," ** I introduced, as Mai bows down. Rose does the same, but either way took her hand.

"**Aren't you cute, well, nice to meet you both. Jack told me about you two, yesterday afternoon. I'll show you the hot spots, but in any chance, no one is allowed to stay after dark." **she warned, noticing her shiver. I nodded, following her in.

Mai once again takes my hand, and tightens her grip on me, I just let her...

"It's alright," I whispered, she nods, entering the building. Again Mai gets closer to me, as Rose stopped four doors down.

"**Here, girls that are left alone, gets touched by the hair, or either pushed," ** I nod,

"**Have you been touched Rose?" **I asked, Rose glanced back at me, and nods.

"**Many times, but I think the worse is in the second floor, it feels like you want to kill yourself," ** I nodded, heading more down the hallway.

As she continued to explain each room. The more Mai tightens her hand on me. I glanced back down.

"Mai," I snapped her out of her thoughts. She glanced back up,

"Sorry, That lady won't leave me alone," she points behind Rose. I frowned, turning my gaze, to see nothing for the second time today.

After ten minutes, we were upstairs. And oddly enough, it just smaller than the first floor. A hallway that leads to three rooms, and towards our left, two huge doors, that's my guess, use to place patients in..

"**Then, be careful, if anything, I'll be in the next building down," **she spoke, as we headed back down.

"**Oh, you can use this room, is not haunted, at least, well so far that we know," **Rose opened one of the brown doors, to reveal an empty room, with one window, that lets in the sun. Luckily the room is near the exit.

"**Thank you," ** I told her, bowing down. Rose smiled, turning around... Leaving us alone. Mai gulped heavily, turning her gaze.

"Fine, I believe you, just stop repeating," she snaps, rubbing her head.

"She won't leave me alone," she tells me. I frowned, taking her hand.

"Let's get ready," I told her, heading out. Mai nods, following me out, as we headed towards the exit, I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"We have to free them, they are in so much pain," Mai stated, turning back, I nodded, heading for my car.

Opening the back trunk, Mai takes my hand, and examining,

"It's healing, did you change the dressing?" she asked, eyeing at my wound. I gulped, snatching my hand back.

"Yes, stop acting like a mom," I told her, taking out a box. Heading back in, Mai took a smaller box, and we started to place it in base...

"I'm not, I'm just worried," she argues, I just ignored her.

After a few twenty minutes. We set up the tables, and the chairs. As well, some cameras.. I cross my arms, as she sat next to me.

"So, when do we place cameras upstairs?" I nodded,

"Until the rest gets here," I told her, leaning against the table, opening my laptop, finishing my work from last night.

"Ah, alright, I'll make you tea then," I nodded, watching her getting up, heading for the automatic kettle, which is inside of one of the bags.

I continue to type for a few minutes, as I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders. Stopping my typing, I turned my head, to see Mai, giving me a wary look.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She buries her head in the crook of my neck. For some odd reason, it felt really good. But I suppressed it.

"Can't I just do this?" She mumbles, causing me to shiver a bit, from her lips contacting my skin. Not what I am used to.

"Not during work hours," I told her, turning back to work. She groaned.

"Not fair, I'm scared actually. That lady won't leave me alone. And the guy upstairs, is right next to you," she admits, as my gaze turns towards my right, only to see no one.

I turned around, as Mai, placed her hands down.

"Mai, since when you can really see them. You never even answer my question," Mai frowns, noticing her hands wrap around her stomach.

Then it dawns on me.

"Never mind," I told her, turning back, but Mai captures my chair, turning me around...

"Remember, that I use to see them when they just wanted to show themselves. And I had dreams about them. In my dream Gene will appear and show me. I thought it was you at the beginning." I nodded, crossing my arms.

"Yes, I remember, when I was teaching you, as well with the spoon technic," I smirked, remembering that I was messing with her... She puffs her cheeks, taking her seat moving it in front of me, and sitting.

"After I woke from you know, I started to see them more and more ghosts. At a point that I couldn't take it. Lin made me a charm to keep them away. But either way, I still can see them. But not as much as I use to." I captured my chin.

"Maybe, when you died, you passed the light, but when you came back, your ability grew stronger," I concluded, as my own words down on me. Crap...

"That's what Lin told me, I thought I was just going mad. All I wanted is someone with me, when I was in recovery. I felt alone. I made Lin promise to not let no one know. So he lied that I was away for a school trip." She concludes. I leaned in.

Gently I took her hand, her eyes widen.

"When do you have a doctor's appointment?" I asked, raising a brow, as she bit her lower lip...As I bite my own lip...

'Concentrate Noll..' I snapped at myself.

"In three weeks, just to monitor," I blinked at her words.

"Monitor? For what?" I asked, feeling frustrated.

"Nothing Naru, the gang came," she forced a smile, as she tried to get up, But I forced her to stay.

"Tell me," I growled.

"Well, because the stab wounds were too deep. They have to keep track if no future diseases or cancer can occur since they don't know, if the knife could have carried any bacteria, or something. I was stabbed badly Naru. They said it was a miracle that I survived. But the aftermath in the future can have a toll on me. So they have to keep my health up to date." she mumbles as she shakes a little.

How many things that this girl has to endure. I gulped heavily I gently cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, feeling pathetic. She nodded, getting up, whipping her temples.

"It's not your fault Naru. So don't worry, it's not like I'm dying or anything. So far I'm healthy. Only problem, I'm traumatized for the rest of my life. But now that I have you. I can breath. While you keep me by your side, this pain I have imprinted in my soul, can finally leave me. It will take time, but as long as you are by my side, I can endure it. As well, I still don't get why you even want me? I'm nothing special..."

'Not true Mai,' I thought, placing a lose peace of hair behind her ear. My heart felt as though it was about to explode. Damn, she' the only one that can glue me to a rollowcoster of emotions. I just kept my mouth shut.

She faked a smile once again, as I heard people coming in.. I groaned, turning my gaze towards my laptop. Catching Lin and Madoka from the reflection of my monitors, staring at us.

"We started ahead of you guys," Mai announced, as she went to get the tea ready.

* * *

"Do I move the camera a bit higher?" Lin asked, through the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, slightly," I answer back, as I adjusted the zoom on the camera. Watching as Lin placed some cords on the box on the second floor.

"So four days?" Ayako asked, coming to my side, writing something down on her note pad. I nodded, without saying anything.

"I just hope this case won't take a toll on Mai. She' been out of it lately," her eyes points at Mai, which sat next to me. Cross arms sleeping on top of them.

Finally she manages to sleep, after two hours of working... I didn't have the heart to wake her.

"Just do your job," I told Ayako, grabbing some of the papers on top of the table.

Looking around, John and Monk walk in, chatting about something.

"She didn't sleep," John asks, as soon his eyes landed on Mai. I nodded.

"Don't know, hopefully she'll get some clues in this Asylum. What Lin got, from Yasu, that this place has hidden secrets, not even the employers are aware of." I told them. Ayako frowned.

"If the employers aren't aware, how can Yasu know about this? He's in Japan," Ayako asked, touching her chin. I shrugged.

"Go with, Father Brown upstairs, keep a close eye, and bless around, it says that it posses man, so be careful." Ayako nodded, as John kept his eyes on Mai.

"She's okay, let her be," I told them. Both nodded, heading out.

Turning back to my papers, Mai groaned in her sleep. Turning my gaze, a despair can be seen in her facial feature. I frowned. Hesitating, on what to do...

But Bou-san appear, and leaned in hovering above her. He frowns, and touch her cheek. I gave Bou-san a dark look, as he smiles slightly, noticing that Mai turned back to normal.

"What are you doing?" I asked, keeping myself from growling. Bou-san frowns, turning his gaze back to me.

"It's a trick, that I learned from Ayako. If you just pass your hand through her cheek, she'll calm down. Try it next time," he winks, getting up, heading towards the outside. I frowned, looking back at Mai.

'But, last time, I sung to her, and it worked, is she that easy to please?' I thought, turning my gaze back to the papers.

As I did, I heard Mai scream, a loud piercing scream, which cause me to drop my papers, coming to her aid. She snapped out of her dream, and glanced around, touching herself.

"Oh thank God," she gasped out, then her eyes landed on me.

"Naru, oh, you're alright," she came to me, touching my face gently, noticing her eyes in great panic.

"I'm alright, what did you dream?" I asked her, gently setting her down. Mai rubbed her arms up and down.

She gulped, looking behind me,

"Again, I was in this room surrounding me with machines, while they strapped me down on a bed. They placed two sticky things in my temples , and they were shocking me. Then they had you trapped, torturing you," She was shaking. I was about to stand, Lin and Madoka came in.

"Mai, what happen?" Madoka came to her aid. I sat right back, crossing my arms.

"She had a dream. Lin, call Yasu, and ask him who was the last doctor that worked here," Lin nodded sitting two seats for me, as Madoka took her water bottle, giving it to Mai.

"Thanks," she gasped, drinking the bottle. I returned back to my paper, as Madoka caught me off guard, slaps me across the back of my neck. Causing me to painfully hit the table.

"You brute, you just sit there, while she's in a panic," I rubbed the back of my head, giving Madoka a dark look.

"What the hell, she's okay," I snapped, rubbing my now aching neck. Madoka has Mai stands up, then force me to get up.

"I know you're too stubborn to admit you like her, but for God sake, make her feel better, Go," she literally pushed us out. I blinked blankly at her.

"Are you alright, what's wrong with her?" Mai snaps, as I took her hand, heading outside.

Reaching the outside, I took her behind a tree, a bit further down the building. Making sure no one was around, Mai buries herself in me. My heart jumps.

"Are you alright, she had no right to do that," she looks up, touching the back of my neck. I groaned.

"It's alright," I told her, as tears ran down her puffy cheeks. I found..

"I'm not good at this Mai," I told her, she nods.

"It's alright, we learn... I'm not good either. But if you want to do something, like a hug or something, just make an excuse to get me out of the base. Even if we are working, I still want some time alone with you. What's the point, if we are a couple, if we can't even act it at least alone. We basically work all the time. Wait, am I asking for too much? Sorry," she frowns. Rubbing the back of her neck.

"If you want Mai. You have the rights to ask." I told her, not sure if I did right. This is too new for me... And I want her to get comfortable. Not sure if I can do the same. Only time will tell.

"Oh, if you want you can ask me as well. I won't get mad. I promise not to ask for anything else. Just some alone time. That's all. But we have to be careful. If we don't want the others to know," she mumbles. I just nodded.

Then her eyes widen, as though something dawn on her.

"What?" I asked, noticing her cheeks blasting red.

"We are a couple," she mumbles, as I nodded.

"Yes, I thought we established that this morning," I told her. As she shook her head...

"No, that's not it, we are a couple Naru," I nodded slowly, not getting what she meant.

"I know..." as tears started to really run down her cheeks. Letting go of me.

"What?" I asked, getting worried. Did I do something wrong?

"Don't you get it," she seems to really surprise. Don't tell me..

"Mai, you thought it was fake?" she nods, blushing even more. Sniffing, trying to control herself. s

"Yes. No, that's what I mean. I can't believe it. Do you really want to be my boyfriend, I mean, when we get married, I can't have children..." My eyes widen. Marriage? I wasn't' even thinking that ahead.

"Mai, take it easy. We'll take it slow. I'm in no rush. And I told you, I don't care if you can have children." I tried to ease her. But everything I told her last night, was and is true... I don't care any deffect she has.

For some odd reason, this girl in front of me makes me complete. And knows me better than I know myself. She even figure out that I love the girl, which was herself.

All I knew, that when she told me the reasons she love that man, made me angry, angry that I couldn't have the chance. All I knew is that I desire her even more. The thought of her with another man, pissed me off the most.

When she told me that she loves me, for two years now, surprised me. The first time she told me, I thought she was confused, because my brother is smooth with the girls. I'm not...But it's always been me... I didn't know what to say or do...So I told her, what she wanted to hear. What I wanted to tell her.. Even if I did give her a small peck on her lips, and whispered those words. I felt myself relief. But yet, angry at myself for being a bastard.

I still believe I don't deserve her. She needs someone that truly loves her. She needs someone that is not me... Someone that will be there for her. But just thinking that, rips me into two. Because somewhere deep in me, wants to be the man for her. As long as she's willing to accept me. I remain by her side. Until she doesn't want me anymore.

I will accept my punishment. After all, I deserve any pain I get, for the cause of her and Gene.

"Naru," she mumbles, snapping me back, she takes my hand, placing a kiss on my palm. I glanced at our hands. Not sure of how to react to that.

"Thank you," I frowned.

"Stop thanking me, I'm still not good at this. And this is our first day..." Mai nodded, wrapping her arms around me.

"Okay, if you say so, plus we have the rest of our lives to get this," I glanced up the tree, and tilted my head. Somehow those words sound really good to me.

"If you are willing," I mumbled, not sure if I can wrap my arms around her... All I knew, that it felt right to have her here in my arms.

"Can you return now?" I asked, as she looks up at me. I glanced back down.

"Yes, but we have to go the second floor. I have an idea how to free the man on the second floor." she mumbles.

"Better, the faster we can get rid of them, the faster we can leave," I told her, she nods, letting go of each other. We headed back towards the building.

Heading back in, I noticed that Mai stopped in her tracks, turning around, I gave her a confused look.

"What?" I asked her. Noticing that her breathing started to hitch.

"Naru, Ayako is in trouble," she spat, and the next thing we knew, a loud piercing scream is heard on the second floor.

"Ayako!" Mai screamed, running pass me, heading towards the second floor.

"No Mai," I snapped, running after her. And the next thing I knew, Mai flies across the room, as Bou-san falls down the stairs...

"Naru, we need your help," John yells, Mai rubbed her back, as she stood.

"Go," she snaps, nodding I ran upstairs. But before I even made it to the second floor. John came down, giving me a long sad look, as he carries Ayako in his back.

It looks like she passed out...

"Too late,"John nodded his head in shame, and with that, we heard a thump in the floor.

"Mai," I heard Madoka scream. Running back downstairs, all I saw is Mai limp on Lin arms, all I did, is stood there, unable to do nothing.

* * *

Yeah, Another chapter... Thanks for the reviews.


	19. Chapter 19: I'm Not Crazy

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Nineteen: I'm Not Crazy

**Mai POV**

"See, I can fly," Ayako giggled, as she stood on top of her bed, wearing some loosely gray pants, with a rip white shirt, which show her stomach.

"No you can't, is impossible to fly, but we can breath under water, for sure, just that the government doesn't want us to know," I replied, as I play with my stuff lion animal...

"Oh, come one Mai, that's impossible. As you keep saying that Naru is yours," she snaps, as she jumps from her bed towards mine, making me gasp.

"But he is... We love each other... Just that the lady won't let us be together. Soon, we'll get married and have lots of babies." I smiled, hugging my lion...

"You are too much, but I can tell you that Bou-san is a great man, that guy actually talks." She blushed, grabbing my pillow, wrapping her arms around. I groaned.

"No... He is the nurse. But in my dreams, he's a monk, very nice polite monk, that loves you." I smiled, as my eyes darted towards the door.

"Monk, oh cool. In my dreams. He's a very good man in bed," she wiggle her eyebrows, making me blush.

"Oh, don't want to know, come, its time," I smiled, placing my Lion down, grabbing Ayako hand.

Getting up, I sneaked around my sleeping companion, and opened the door, glancing around, I spotted Naru outside of his room, staring at the wall, while Lin talks to him. I smile, feeling my heart jump.

"Lets go, its free hour," Ayako almost threw me outside, as she fixed her messy red hair. I straighten up, adjusting my hair. Biting my lower lip. I slowly walk up towards Naru. Noticing that he's wearing a pale baggy pants, with a white shirt. His hair smooth out to his right.

"Naru," I smiled, going up to him. Naru glanced down at me, and nods. I glanced up, and take Naru hand.

"I'm taking Naru, sorry Lin," Lin nods, turning his gaze down the hallway, and walks away..

"Where are we going?" he asks, blinking blankly at me. I blushed, as we headed towards the opposite side,

"Somewhere, that the crazy woman won't spot us... Everytime I want to be alone with you, she takes you away from me," I argue, going to the second room. Watching that no one was around, I opened the first door on my right, and went in, pushing Naru in..

"Here we are," I smiled gently, closing the door behind us.

"The bathroom? Really Mai," he looks around the small bathroom, which is made of wood.

"Yes, I don't like that lady, she hurt us too much, but we aren't crazy, right," Naru nods, as I sat on top of the counter of the sink, taking Naru hands, making him face me...

"I had a dream," I tell him, as Naru blue eyes scans me. I smiled, cupping his cheek...

"What about?" He asks, as I leaned in, kissing his right cheek...

"That we got married, and had lots of children, and you love me forever, as I love you," I smiled

"That's a nice dream. But unfortunately we are stuck here, but we aren't sick... We need to leave," I nodded, placing a kiss on his lips, leaning back, Naru place his hands, on each side of me. I giggled.

"So, I was planning with Lin to leave tonight," My heart tightens at his words.

"No, then you leave me alone, you're the only thing that makes sense in this crazy loony hospital. And Ayako doesn't believe that you love me, or no one," I felt hot tears burning behind my eyes.

Naru leans a bit closer to me, cupping my cheek which I lean in, closing my eyes, enjoying his touch.

"I'll take you with me, and don't worry about them. They are just blind," he mumbles, slowly capturing my lips, giving me a slow passionate kiss, causing my heart to flutter. As I moved with him. Tightening my grip on his shoulders. Each passing moment, he gets closer to me, as I.

"Found you," we heard, braking us from our passionate kiss, as the door slams open. My eyes widen...

"No, please," I begged, as the Doctor lady came in, with two nurses. Taking Naru by his arms, dragging him out. I flop down, running after him.

"Let him go, he's not crazy..." I begged, watching him fight against the two nurses, but my eyes widen in horror, as one of the nurses injected him at the side of his arm, making him go limp in their grasp.

"Cute Boy, terrible attitude, thinks he's an owner of a corporation, and that he's smarter than anyone. Too bad, that his mental capacity is very low," The lady doctor nodded, jotting things in her clipboard. I turned my gaze at her.

"He's not crazy, he really is telling the truth, let him go, stop tormenting him," I begged, tears running down my eyes, watching as they dragged him in the two big doors.

"You're next," was all the Lady doctors say, heading in the doors. I ran behind her, to open the door, only to find it locked.

"Please, stop it," I bang the door, hearing Naru scream in pain...

"Please," I begged once again, as I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Let's go. They brought food," Ayako voice echoed behind me. Turning around, she was sucking in a Lollie pop. While raising a brow.

"What's wrong?" she asks, bending down at my level. I wiped my face.

"They won't leave him. They keep shocking him," I gasped, Ayako just shrugs,

"Well, he deserves it, for being a prosperous ass towards us." I huffed,

"No he's not. He's kind hearted, and very sweet. After you get to know him." Ayako made a loud sucking noise, before answering.

"Well, to you, but not to us..I really don't care, come, I have to try, if we can really fly. Bou-san said that we can use the window, next room to ours," I nodded, cringing from Naru screams.

"Okay," I mumbled, turning back around, placing my hand on the door, giving it a small kiss,

"I'll see you soon my love," I screamed, then Ayako took my hand...

"Let's go," I nodded, heading downstairs...

* * *

**Naru POV **

"Do you think they will wake soon?" Bou-san asks, as he placed his Banto down, glancing at the two sleeping girls that lies on the corner of the room...

"Hopefully. It took a lot of convincing to stay here over night, we only have two days left and a half, it's already eight in the night time." Madoka mumbles, glancing at her wrist watch. I turned, crossing my arms, watching Mai sleeping...

A few hours ago, she awoke, but not in her normal stage. No, she was sleepwalking, we couldn't wake her, so I followed her, to end up in the second floor, she locks herself in the bathroom for a few minutes, then heads for the two huge doors, and started to bang it. Tears running down her eyes. I felt myself useless at the time, since I couldn't do anything.

Noticing that she turns her head, and frowns even more, and mumbles Ayako... Wonder if they are in the same dream...

"I'll see you soon my love," She mumbles, after she kissed the door. My heart tightens, hearing those words. But the kissing part I will keep that to myself.

And then flops down. Catching her in time, I placed her downstairs once again.

"Wonder what happen?" John asked, as he crosses his arms, glancing at me. I shrugged, capturing my chin...

"Too bad that Masako had to leave early, she could have been a really good help, but I don't understand. If the second floor possesses men, why take Ayako and Mai?" John asks again.

"Maybe it was going after you John, but somehow Ayako intersected, and Mai since she's always attracts ghost, took it as well, whatever Ayako got." Lin concludes. I glanced back at him.

"When she was thrown back, she might have touched something, or something touched her." I came up. Everyone nodded,

"Father Brown, I have an idea, it might work, bringing Mai and Matsuzaki back," I stood, histating from leaving Mai alone. But I had no other choice.

"Lin, watch over the girls. Bou-san come as well, Madoka, keep watch with Lin for anything, we will end this tonight," Everyone nodded once again,

"Tonight?" John asked, as I nodded, hoping for the best...

"Yes, tonight, They can't continue to sleep. And we have two more days." I snapped, as John rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, but what is your plan?" Bou-san asks, giving me a long look. I cross my arms, eyeing the girls once again.

"I'm going to bring out the ghost out off their dreams. And the only way, is going in," everyone remained quiet, Lin nodded.

"Are you sure?" John asked, noticing the worry tone in his voice. I nodded.

"Last time you used your Pk, you ended up in the hospital, can you handle it?" Lin asked, giving me a wary look.

"Don't worry about me. We need to get them back, and that's all. Call the ambulance soon after we wake up.. Or anything before that," I order, taking my jacket behind my chair, heading out.

Everyone behind me remain quiet, but either way, Bou-san and John followed me, giving me a long weary look...

"Hope this won't' end badly," I heard John tell Bou-San. I just glanced up the stairs. Gulping heavily.

"I hope so too," I whispered low so they won't hear me, heading up.

* * *

**Mai POV**

"You think this is a very good idea?" I gulped, glancing down from the window seeing the green grass. Sitting on the edge.

"Of course, I will prove that we can fly," Ayako eyes light up, as she took a step forward, ready to jump..

"Be careful," I mumbled, she glanced back and nodded... Then she jumps, closing my eyes, I heard a thump.

"Well, that didn't work," Ayako stood, rubbing the back of her head. Opening my eyes, I let out of a breath of relief. Watching her turn to me.

"Oh, you think it was too low?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the window, watching Ayako dust off her shirt..

"No, I just didn't flap hard enough," she mumbles, taking out a Lolly pop from her shoe, placing one in her mouth. I frowned, looking out towards the tree.

"Oh, I remember, that's where Naru and I first kissed," I blushed, as Ayako knitted her brows together.

"Yet, you have been with him for three years, and nothing of nothing," she spat, leaning against the wall.

My face flames, nodding.

"No, we are waiting until we can leave... If we do, I get pregnant, I don't want to raise a baby here, do you?" I snapped, turning my gaze at her. Ayako shrugs.

"You have a point, and leaving here is hard...since you don't have parents, you can't leave either." I nodded, feeling a sharp pain in my heart.

"Well there goes Lin," Ayako mumbles, sucking in her lollypop. I shivered from the loud screams.

"Oh, Naru is out," I gasped, going in, running out, opening the door, I entered the hallway, watching Lila is banging her head against the wall. I smiled.

"Lila," I came next to her, touching her shoulder. She stopped banging her head, and smiled, noticing blood coming from her forehead.

"Mai," she smiled, noticing that once long blond hair is now short, as her brown eyes turning duller. Her tan skin became lighter than before. Luckily she was my size, so I didn't have to hunch up.

"Have you seen Naru," I smiled, feeling anxious to see him. Lila nodded, pointing two doors down.

"Thank you," I kiss her cheek, and left, as Lila returned to banging her head against the wall.

Going up to the door, I knocked really loudly.

"Naru, its me Mai!" I yelled, the door gently opens, to reveal Naru, I smiled even more, wrapping my arms around him.

"Naru, are you okay, did it hurt," I mumbled, wiping his sweat from his forehead. Naru gently pushed me in his room, which he shared with Lin.

"No, use to it, but soon it's going to be your turn," I nodded, as he sat at the edge of his bed. And I crawl next to him, fixing his messy hair.

"Why do they do that? We aren't' crazy..." I mumbled, feeling really sad. Naru captures my wrist, making me gasp...Feeling the electricity run down my spine.

"Because in their eyes we are... We've been here for three years now, I doubt we will ever leave," I capture his cheek.

"I never knew why you are here. You're very smart. Unlike me. I belong here, because I see dead people," I frowned, leaning in touching his cheek, with my own cheek.

"I have powers as well Mai. They think I'm crazy because I have them. They don't believe that I was my own boss. A nineteen year old. And I have a dead twin. My parents told me that he never existed. But he did. But because of me he died," his voice tightens.

I kiss his cheek.

"I know Nauru, I believe you, because I have seen your brother... he looks like you, but different because he smiles, and you don't," I mumbled, between his cheek. I Heard Naru groan.

"So we leave tonight, really Naru," he nods, taking a hold of my hand...

"But we are not crazy, believe that. They just want to exipirentment with us." I mumbled, leaning my forehead against his shoulder, getting into his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Can we just be like this for a while. Before they come to get me, it really hurts Naru. Not only for me, but to hear everyone around here scream in pain. Even we lost Masako in the progress. And cover her death by lying, that she electrocuted herself,"

"Sure Mai," Naru agrees, tighten his hold on me. I snuggled even more.

"You promise me to marry me, when we leave," Naru nods.

"I'll give you lots of babies, and give them a nice home. So after we get married, we can make love a lot of times, alright." I felt Naru stiffen..

"What?" I asked, as my face flames up.

"How do you know about making love?" He asks. I frowned.

"Don't tell me you did it already?" I felt cheated, as the sudden thought. Naru nodded no.

"No Mai, I have been treated as a looney tick since I was ten. No girl will get close to me. You're the first, but how did you know about that?" I gulped at Naru question.

"Ayako, she told me all about it. When a boy and girl like each other. But it sounds painful. But I trust you." I tighten my hold on him.

"She needs to keep her mouth shut." he spat, adjusting himself.

"Well, can we, after we marry, Ayako said why didn't we? But I don't want to become pregnant, and have a child here. It will suffer a lot, like we are. And she agreed."

"If you want Mai," He admits, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you so much Naru," I told him. Naru just place his chin on top of my head.

"I know Mai. As I." I smiled, falling asleep in his arms. Only in his arms, I felt protected, and safe, as well loved...

* * *

"It's time to wake," I heard, slowly opening my eyes, a blinding light appear on my eyes. Groaning, I blinked it away.

"Good, let's commence," I heard the Doctor lady speak, as I glanced to my right. The Doctor was messing with some odd brown machines.

"No," I begged, as the nurses attached something in my temples.

"Put it in five," The doctor started, watching the electricity run up the cord, my eyes widen, feeling my body jerk up, as my inside are filled with bolts...

How it hurts...

"Stop it," I begged, tears running down my cheeks.

"Until you stop seeing ghosts that aren't there." The doctor spat, witting something down.

"But I can see them. You see, one day, I'll leave from here, and marry Naru, and have lots of babies, and forget this hellish place," I snapped,

"Ten," The doctor orders, as the nurse raised the knob, and next thing I knew, my whole body jerks higher than before, feeling the bolts again. Everything around me started to feel numb.

"Babies, see, this is why you need help. Mai, who's Naru?" she asks, as the tears kept going down.

"Naru, you know him, you took him here a hour ago, stop it," I begged. The doctor lady frowns.

"Oh you mean Isaac, its strange, why do you keep calling him Naru?" I blinked away tears, looking at her.

"Its Naru, not Isaac," I begged, feeling desperate. I couldn't even move, do the knots around my wrist.

"Oh, now I remember," the doctor lady snapped her fingers.

"Mai, one, you're confused. Two, wasn't' Naru your fiance, by two years?" I nodded,

"Yes, for God sake, you just saw him," I begged, feeling, as though I'm about to go crazy..

"You're mistaken, Oliver died a year ago, do in an accident. And doing so, your ability to have children left as well. Mai, remember Naru is dead, as well you can't never have children," She spoke, my eyes widen.

"NO, NO," I cried hard, bouncing up and down,

"Do we have to go with this every time we place you here. This is the sixteenth time that we told you, Patient still haven't recovered last year accident. Still sees her dead fiance. No progress." The doctor reads aloud.

"No, please, let go of me, I can prove Naru is alive, please," I begged, none stop tears ran down my cheeks.

"Still thinks that she can prove that she can see the dead... Conclusion, no hope at all. Hopefully this treatment will snap her out of it, please Nurse, twenty," she concludes, as the nurse nods.

"No, please," I begged, but my pleading came into a death tone with the nurse. As she rose the knob... This time the bolts of electricity hit me hard, as my body jerks up... Loosing consciousness, tears still running down my cheek. I glanced out the door...

"Naru," I whispered, watching him appear in front of me, standing there, with wide eyes,

"I love you..." I mumbled, and everything faded...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.

AN:

And for the last chapter lots of you were a bit confused, let me explain, and I apologize...

Mai was just verifying that if they are a real couple. So meaning she said dream, Because she was scared to actually bring up the subject with Naru.

Naru just played along, because it was hard for him to accept it. So he was thankful that she didn't just say, "hey cool we became a couple."

She knows Naru to well. So she simplifies it for him. For him to accept it easier.

Not sure if I am explaining myself right... And that's why when she was explaining, I added, when she grabs his hand, or stuff like that, because I know, if they weren't a couple. Naru wouldn't be easily touched with her.

That's why Naru said, "Yes, I thought we established that this morning," he meant the dream conversation in the car... Is their own way to slowly build up their confidence...

Mai is reacting a bit late, because she still did not fully register it in her brain that they are a real couple.

Thanks again...And thanks for thinking I'm having my characters, in character... I'm trying my hardest...

Hope that helps...


	20. Case Four: Fire Proof Child

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT **own GHOST HUNT

Case Four: Fire Proof Child

Chapter Nineteen: Hospital

**Mai POV **

_All I knew, that everything around me hurts, everything around me feel dull, no life, no nothing. I have nothing to say. I just float into nothing... Gently my feet touch the ground. The ground feels hot. Very hot. _

"_Mai," I heard behind me. Turning around, my eyes landed on Gene. He just stood there. Frowning at me. I felt myself stiffen at his gaze. Something in his sight made me uncomfortable. I breathed in._

"_What happen?" I asked, moving closer to him, feeling my heart race a mile per minute. Gene turns his head, and points towards his left. I follow his finger, my heart which pounds heavily against my chest, pounds twice as hard. Feeling almost numb by it._

_In front of us, stood a child. About three, just staring at us. Messy black hair, green eyes, puffy white cheeks. _

_Gulping, I took Gene arm..._

"_What happen to the other case?" I asked. Gene lower his gaze, nodding..._

"_Talk to me," I begged once again. Tightening my grip on him. I felt hot... Really hot. _

"_Why is it so hot," I snapped, fanning myself, after I let go of Gene arm. Gene turns towards me completely., _

"_Mai, the last case is finished, this is the new. Be-careful with the child, don't let the child trick you," his voice thins out, giving me a direct eye contact. I gulped heavily. _

"_What happen to the last case?" I repeated, feeling as though I'm about to melt. Gene ignores my questions, turning around, and points again towards the small child. _

"_Just watch..." was all he said. Histatating on giving him a good smack across his head, I took my hands, and locked them together. _

"_Fine," I snapped, turning my gaze where he is staring. I watch as we stood in a small shrine, the inside stretched out, with old Chinese lanterns, floating around, in front of us stood lots of candles, with a Buddha statue in the middle of it. I frowned. _

"_Are we in China?" I asked, confused, noticing that the patterns feel more Chinese than Japanese. _

"_No, Japan, its your next case Mai," and with that Gene disappeared. I grunted, fisting my hands. _

"_Come one, not again." I yelled, glancing around. I feel eerie here. Gulping heavily, the intense heat seems to get worse. Noticing the Buddha statue to steam, _

"_Gene get me out!" I begged, noticing the small child kept staring at me. Talk about creepy..._

_Then he smiled, a very creepy smile, that stretched out from ear to ear. His eyes sparkle. _

"_Do you like fire," it spoke, causing me to shiver badly, my heart pounding hard. _

"_No," I told him, he smiled, taking small steps towards me. I took a step back, noticing the background turning into flames..._

"_I like fire, fire is fun," Oh no, what's wrong with this kid? I gulped heavily. _

"_I don't, please leave me alone." The boy tilted his head, noticing that the fire behind him, started to catch up with his pant leg... _

_"No," I yelled, running up to him, capturing his shoulders, as the child glance at me._

"_Too bad you can't have children..." His voice changes, dark, evil, causing me to shiver, as my hands start to burn..._

"_What are you?" I gasped, unable to move... _

"_Your nightmare," he snaps, taking his two small hands, placing on each side of me, and smiles once again. _

"_See you soon Mama," my eyes widen at his words, and the next thing I knew, he pushed me, causing my shoulders to burst into an intense fire. I _screamed in_ agony, as the flames consumed me..._

* * *

**Naru POV**

When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one that has opened for us.

Which I think applies to most people around, including myself...But that lesson, I shall learn later on. Since right now, I've learning it little by little... I have lots to learn, which I never thought I had to learn. Since I thought I learned everything from studying and graduating at an early age... But I guess I was wrong...

"Four days, how come Ayako awoke, but Mai hasn't," My mother sniffs, as she sat near the window, watching Mai sleep. I tighten my grip on my book,

"I don't know Mother," I growled, feeling useless as I did four days ago. All I knew, the cause of her being like this, was the shocks, that she was receiving during her subconscious stage. As well her powers, I think her powers are growing as well...

After we entered the room, behind the two huge doors entering, we just a gaping space. Only one window, and an old roller bed, made from the fifties. , John told me, where Ayako collapse, near the window. I moved close where Ayako was, and stare out the window. To only see the tree, remembering that's the tree that Mai and I went when we arrived here a few days ago.. But it looks closer than I normally thought...

Then It made sense, because of Ayako was near the tree. The ghost took her, since her powers were more active than the normal.

"Father Brown starts your blessing. Bou-san, when it's time, you hit directly at me, don't stop," I order, giving Hosho a long look, after he gave me a worry look.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, heading next to the bed, I sat on it... John and Hosho cleared their throats, as they started. Luckily they didn't argue with me.

Closing my eyes, I blocked everyone else. All I needed is to concentrate on Mai.

I don't know how, or when, but the next thing I knew, I felt my body being thrown across the room, painfully on the ground.

Groaning, I stood up, rubbing the my back..

"I think it worked," I spoke, lifting my gaze, I notice my surroundings changed. Hearing a loud cry. My heart tightens, knowing who's voice is that.

The lighting seems darker, but not dark enough for me to not see. The old roller bed, seems newer, and on top of it Mai lay, with old box next to her right, and a nurse dressed in a white gown, from top to bottom.

But my concern wasn't them, but Mai. She was wearing a long baggy gray pants, with

A looser shirt. Tears running down her cheeks. I took a step forward...

"Babies, see, this is why you need help. Mai, who's Naru?" a woman, with dark hair asks, as she sat next to Mai. I fisted my hands.

"Naru, you know him, you took him here a hour ago, stop it," you can hear the desperation in her voice, The doctor, which I assume, nodded her head,

"Oh you mean Isaac, its strange, why do you keep calling him Naru?" the doctor answers, as I stepped closer, trying to control myself.

"Its Naru, not Isaac," Mai begged, thrusting her body up, trying to free herself. All I knew that they couldn't even see me...

"Oh, now I remember," the Doctor snapped her fingers, as though she was just playing with her. Noticing a dark glare, cross her features.

"Mai, one, you're confused. Two, wasn't' Naru your fiance, by two years?" Mai groaned, pushing herself deeper into the bed.

"Yes, for God sake, you just saw him," she snaps at the doctor.

"You're mistaken, Oliver died a year ago, do in an accident. And doing so, your ability to have children left as well. Mai, remember Naru is dead, as well you can't never have children," She spoke, my eyes widen at her words.

"No, Mai," I spoke, feeling this unreal...

"NO, NO," she frantically cries, jumping up and down, as her foot shuffles,

"Mai, don't believe her," noticing that my voice turns dark, feeling rage run down my spine.

"Do we have to go with this every time we place you here. This is the sixteenth time that we told you. The patient still hasn't recovered last year accident. Still sees her dead fiance. No progress." The doctor reads aloud.

"No, please, let go of me, I can prove Naru is alive, please," she pleaded, giving the Doctor a pleading look.

"Still thinks that she can prove that she can see the dead... Conclusion, no hope at all. Hopefully this treatment will snap her out of it, please Nurse, twenty," she concludes, as the nurse nods.

"Damn it, I'm alive," I cussed, watching in horror, as Mai body colvulted up, from the shock... She gasps in and out, as she turns her gaze towards me. Her eyes seem so lifeless.

"Naru," she whispered, noticing that her eyes contact with mines, my eyes widen in pure horror, as she mumbles...

"I love you..." and with that she faints, the doctor stands.

"Subject passed out, bring in the next patient," she announced, as the nurses unbuckled Mai, and without remorse, picked her body, and drops her near the window, without even caring.

I was about to go to her aid, but the door slams open, causing me to turn my gaze, only to see Ayako, she was sucking on a Lolli pop, her eyes landed on Mai.

"Poor girl, I feel bad for her. I have to play with her, when she mentions Naru, even though, nobody can see him, she's really crazy, so, what you're going to do with me today?" she asks, smirking,

"Well, you have responded well to the therapy, we are just going to conduct some questions," The doctor mentions, crossing her legs. Ayako nods, sitting on top of the bed, sucking the candy.

Going up to Mai, I bend down, touching her forehead... Frowning, she moans slightly. I frowned,

Leaning in, I tucked her hair behind her ear, and leaned in.

"Just wait for me, I'm not dead Mai," I whispered, shoving every feeling behind me. If I have to save her, and Ayako, I don't need my feelings to get in my way. Standing up, my eyes caught sight of the tree, across the window.

"Well hello tree," I smirked, as an idea seeped in, turning around, to face Ayako.

"I hope this works," I spoke, walking up towards Ayako.

"This is going to hurt big time," I groaned, reaching out, I touch Ayako shoulder.

"Matsuzaki, I'm sorry for this," I whispered, knowing that she won't hear me, nor will I say it again. Then I closed my eyes. Feeling my power wrap around me...

"One," I counted, feeling a bit lightheaded, but I ignored it. Ayako stood, as I opened my eyes, I smirked. Watching her eyes adjust back to her normal self.

Well, I learn a new power, got to use this in future terms.

"Two," I spoke again, this time, she walks towards the window, where Mai is, she bends down, touching her shoulder.

"Three," I kept saying softly, as Ayako glanced up, out the window, her eyes concentrated on the tree.

"Four," I felt her energy, flowing through me...

"Five," I finished, then Mai snaps her eyes open, glancing up at Ayako.

"Now," Ayako spoke, and the next thing I knew, a blinding light surrounded us...

"No," I heard behind me, turning my head, I watch as the Doctor ran towards us,

"Now Mai," Ayako screams, feeling myself draining, but I shook it off.

Glancing back down, my eyes widen, as Mai energy became bigger, and bigger.

"Don't tell me," I couldn't believe, as Ayako chanted a low voice, as I kept giving my powers to the both.

"Rest in Piece, Lila and Isaac," I heard Mai speak, and the next thing I knew, the light rose so big, that it covered the whole Asylum...

Then It died, glancing back, the doctor, and the nurses were no more, as a peaceful aura can be felt...

"Good Job Mai," I heard Ayako, dropping into her knees, fading away. After she fades, I kneeled down, picking her up, but as I did, my hand slips right through her shoulders.

"Damn it," I snapped, as Mai eyes closed once again...

All I knew, that I awoke in the hospital the next day, and ever since that day, I was released the same day I awoke. As well with Ayako, but with Mai, no avail. And the doctors assured us that she wasn't even in a coma.. Which causes the doctors to see it really odd.

"Naru, what happen, I can't remember anything, Besides the blinding light," Ayako snaps me out of my thoughts, placing the book down, I cross my arms.

"First of all, the Asylum had lots of dark secrets. A doctor by the name of Stacy Hillbottom. What Yasu could gather, lived during the early thirty in the sixties. She experimented on patients, that were normal," I stated, giving Ayako a long look.

She gasps,

"Normal? As normal patients? Why, wasn't it an Asylum?" I nodded no at her question,

"Yes, but she needed to prove how a person's brain works. So they use the normals, to experiment how long can they endure the treatment. Meaning electro shock. If she discovers the cure, for mentally challenged people, shall become well known."

Ayako knitted her brows together, leaning a bit closer to my mother...

"Okay, that's just sick, and messed up. Did the family know about this?" My mother asks, I nodded no once again.

"I doubt it, they cover the death, but lying, Since back then, the family use to go what the doctor say, so it was easier than it is now, no proof at all." I explained.

"So the ghosts trapped there wanted to be free," I nodded, glancing at Mai sleeping form, watching her breath slowly.

"Yes, and Mai were able to free them. Her powers are growing," I told them, hearing my mother gasp.

"Really, wow, I'm so impressed by her. A rare girl... And strong. See Noll, that's why you need to marry her. She's even having a greater power than you," she smirks winking, I just picked up the book.

"But if Yasu could gather all this, why didn't the employers never know about this? And why possessing the men on the second floor? As well, what happen to the Doctor later on?" Ayako asks.

I answered without lowering my book. Noticing that I haven't even flipped the darn page for the last three hours.

"Easy, one, the employers, didn't ask. Two, some documents were restricted, so Yasu had to pull some strings. As well, the possessing, the ghost on the second floor, plainly hated men. And for the last question. The doctor died in her own bathtub, electrocuted," I spoke matter of fact, feeling Ayako transmitting hate rays my way. Which I blocked...

"Well, I guess what comes around, goes around. But why Mai keeps sleeping its not normal," Ayako asks.

Without removing the book, I heard the door open. Tilting a bit low, I saw John coming in, with three cups.

"Here Naru, Lin told me to bring you some," I lower my book, and took the cup. Sipping it, I frowned, not liking the taste. I missed Mai's tea. But either way, I took a sip...

About an hour later, My mother stood, stretching.

"I'll be heading back home, come Ayako." she mentions, taking her black purse from the ground, turning towards me. She leans in, kissing my cheek. I just blinked.

"Take care of her honey, but remember to come tomorrow to rest," I nodded, as Ayako gave me a sneaky look, and either way left with her.

Making sure that everyone was gone, I glanced at my watch, noticing it was ten in the night time. Moving close to Mai. I gently took her hand, which the I.V needle is placed.

"Come on, it's been almost a week," I grunted, tighten my grip on her limp hand. I just heard her heart monitor. Tightening my grip on her hand, I still couldn't believe what she went through. And yet I can't do anything about it.

Frowning, I stood, letting go of her hand, and walked towards the wide window, watching from where I am, pedestrians walking in and out of the emergency rooms.

Crossing my arms, I felt irritated since I had no idea on what to do. Wait, being patient, Is not my virtue. I'm a man that knows a lot. Yet, when it comes to relationships, I flunk. I wish I knew what to do next...

"Naru," I heard behind me. Turning around, my eyes widen, as Mai sat there, tears running down her pale cheeks. She looks so fragile.

"Mai," I just whispered, going up to her, as soon as I reach for her, she grabs my hands, pulling me down, wrapping her arms around me, burying her head in the crook of my neck. I hesitated on what to do... Really not good at this.

"Naru, please tell me that you're not dead, and that right now you're real. Doctor lady told me that you're dead," Her words smacks me right in my heart.

Remembering what the vile woman was telling Mai

"I'm real Mai. You were in a trance, luckily Ayako helped you out," I reply, awkwardly tapping her back. Mai hiccuped, looking up, bloodshot eyes...

"You're not messing with me, right," I nodded no.

"I love you, please don't ever leave me, it was scary that the doctor said that you died. I felt alone," She whispered, as I lay my hand on her shoulders.

"Mai, you're not alone. You have the rest of the gang. They are your family as well," I told her, trying to get her to see that I'm not the only one that revolves around her... Mai shoulders shake violently.

"I know that... But is not the same Naru. Because with them, I can't contently bug them. I can't hug them, or tell them how much I love them. It's just plain creepy. Is not the same Naru. I need someone that I can do that with. I want to feel as though I'm worth something to someone. Even if I can't have children...I want to give my love to someone else. I want someone to hug me, tell me that they love me."

I gulped heavily.

"Even though, I love them, they can't free me from this pain I have. I was in every phycatrist on demand last year. And I tell you, it helps for a bit, but then I get pulled back. If I have my parents, I think it will be different. I think it will be less of a burden. But I don't have no one Naru. I know I'm being clingy to you. And I'm sorry, so, when you're ready letting me go, I will accept it. Because it's your choice, not mines. I give you the freedom to take me or not. I know there's another man out there. But none are you. Not even your brother. Because now I know, I can't live without you. I confirmed it in that horrible Asylum." she cries, fisting her hands up to her eyes.

"So you give me the freedom to let you go," I asked realizing for the first time, how unselfish she really is. Sacrificing herself to make me happy... Damn it.

"I'm not selfish enough to keep you to my side. Even if I want to. I can't. You're human as I. You have the desire. Then go with them. But the only thing I ask you, if we are going to be together for a long time, don't ever cheat on me... Don't lie to me. Because I doubt I can't take it either. As I promise the same. But tell me if you fall in love with another woman. Let it down for me immediately. Don't just lie to me."

"I see," I mumble, noticing that I was gripping on her knee.

"Don't I see me, tell me something Naru." I frowned, hesitating on what to say.

"Don't give me that crap that I don't belong to you either because you blame yourself, Naru, like I told you, is not your fault. And I will show you too. I'm not mad nor is Gene. Trust me. If I was, would you think, I would be here crying out," she spoke, before I could have the chance.

How the hell does she knows, what I was about to say? Am I too obvious? Just like last time, she impresses me. No one can guess what I'm thinking.

"Alright Mai," I told her, as she gets on her knees, wrapping her arms around me.

"Thank you Naru. And I do love you. Never ever think otherwise. I love you so much. I still can't believe that you do as well. Even if it's hard for you to say. Just show me, I won't force you to say it."

I don't know what happened to me. The next thing I knew, I wrap my arms around her waist, burying my head in her chest.

She felt soft and warm. Does every woman feel like this? Cause I remember when my mother use to hug Gene and I like this when we were scared when we were little but not intense like this though.

For some odd reason for the first time in my life, in her arms, I felt loved. Her love, which is normal? Not really sure...

"Okay," was all I said, feeling stupid for not saying anything. The only thing I knew, that Mai wraps her arms around me, pressing me a bit deeper against her chest.

After we let go, she finally calms down, not letting go of my hand.

"Thank you," was all she said, glancing around, hiccuping.

"Where am I?" she asked, glancing at the monitors, she frowns noticing that she was a bit nervous by it.

"Hospital, you've been sleeping about a week," I told her, Mai eyes widen, lifting her knees up.

"Sorry," she mumbles, glancing back at me. She looks like a lost puppy. I sat on the edge of the bed,

"Sorry for what?" I asked, wanting to know why. Mai nodded, making herself as a ball.

"I don't know, for making you guys worry, wait," her eyes widen, as she lifted up her shirt, revealing her stomach, showing me the scar. I winced at the sight. Not because it bothered me, but because they are ugly reminders of what happen to her last year.

"Did anyone see this?" she asked lifting her gaze back to me. I placed my poker face on, and nodded no.

"Don't worry. I told the doctors to keep it low profile." She seems to be relief, placing her shirt down, she touched her shoulders.

"Are you going to take another case?" she asks, glancing out the window, I follow her gaze. Watching the moon high in the sky, with no clouds, nor stars.

"Yes, when we returned to Japan," I told her. Turning my gaze, I noticed that she was shaking a little.

"What did you dream this time?" I asked, knowing her too well.

"Gene showed me a shrine, with a Buddha, and it has Chinese decorations," she explains, I capture my chin.

"That's because our next case is a small town not far from Tokyo, we are going to a shrine, that was donated to Japan, from the Chinese Embasitors," I explained.

"Why is it haunted?" she asks,

"Yes, there's this Monk, that guards the shrine. The shrine keeps getting on fire, none stop. Visitors keep being burned from nowhere, as well being slapped or pushed out. The owner of the shrine is desperate. He called me a few days ago, while you were sleeping, and asks for my help."

Mai moves a bit forward, taking a hold of my hand. Changing the subject. Something she's avoiding. Not liking it.

"I had a dream, in my dream, you told me that you were alive, and to wait for you, and then we were married, and we had a few children," she smiles, as she brush away my bangs away from my eyes. Noticing her blood shot eyes turning very tender.

"How many?" I played along. But kept my mouth shut from the first part that she mentioned. Since it wasn't a dream.

"Three, the youngest had your eyes, and attitude. We had a girl as well, very cute, she kinda looks like my mother. And the oldest somewhat reminded me of Gene." she scooted closer.

"I think I had this dream while I was the influence of the ghost. But it was a happy dream. We all were happy. You loved me so much, as I." she leans her head against my arm.

"Just give me time to adjust Naru. I know I'm being annoying, but this isn't easy for me. I get nightmares from the incident last year. I see ghost almost all the time. Get horrific dreams, and live them through them. I still wonder how am I still insane. The only thing good is you." I glanced out the window, taking a hold of her hand.

I know all that... I will give her all the time in the world. She needs it. As I need it as well. To get use of all this.

"I know Mai. I know. When someone experiences something horrific, it affects them for the rest of their lives. But little by little you can overcome it," I told her, as she wrap her arm around mines.

"We can overcome it together Naru. You with your guilt, and mines with my own problems, we make a pair don't we?" she laughed with out hummer.

I kept quiet, enjoying her company,

"I want to spend the rest of my life it you Naru. If you had told me that I was yours two years ago, I would have laughed at your face. Because at the beginning, I hated you." she admits, making me do a double take.

"You did?" I asked, a bit surprise, normally every girl will fall for me.

"Yeah, because your eyes seem so cold, your attitude seems so robotic. So two faced." I blinked blankly at her.

"My eyes?" I asked, as she nods.

"Yes, I don't know how, but I can see everything through your eyes. I think is the only place I can tell about your emotions," she admits, taking my hand, playing with it.

"Then I should keep my sight away from you," I stated, Mai gasped.

"Don't you dare Naru," she moves slightly, taking her hand, and placed her hand above my eyes. I couldn't see anything,

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused at the odd gesture. I finally heard Mai giggle a little.

"I want to try something," she spoke, feeling my heart pounding hard against my chest.

"Mai, I'm not in a playing mood," I barked, about to swat her hand away. But then she surprised me, as she places a small kiss on my lips.

My whole body tingled from head to toe.

"What I learn from being blind, is that your other senses are heightened." I blinked, while Mai lowered her hand, noticing that her pale cheeks are blasted red...

I cleared my throat, turning my head towards the window.

"I don't get it," I told her, confused as hell. She shuffled, wrapping her arms around me.

"One day I'll tell you, but I think you'll get it before I can tell you. You're smart," she whispered in my ear. Her breath tickled my ear, causing me to shiver slightly.

"You'll see," she whispered again, I cleared my throat again, feeling very awkward.

This girl will be the death of me one of this day... And yet, For some odd reason, I wouldn't trade it for the world...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews... Hope this case made sense.


	21. Chapter 21: Legal Age

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Twenty-One: Legal Age

**Mai POV **

It's been three whole weeks, since we returned from England. And I already miss Naru parents. They are so sweet...

But in the other hand. After we returned, Naru became distant with me once again. He kept avoiding me, not talking. And always in his darn office. I don't question it. If he needs alone time, then let it be. But for God sake, how long does one needs to have some alone time. If he's fed up with me, then tell me, don't just advoy me. It hurts most when someone avoids you, then telling you in front that they don't want you...

When I awoke from my sleeping stage, when I saw him, all I want is to be at his side. Never let him go. After that terrifying experience. And now every night, I have nightmares from that child. If Naru doesn't get the damn case, I'm going to start burning him. See if he likes it...

I just wish Naru will be more open, and tell me if he doesn't want me any more. So I can accept it, then just be kept in the dark. Naru is just complicated. And yet, I can't find anything to break this love I have for him.

He might not be perfect. But he's enough for me. If he is willing to keep me by his side. But right now, I'm not sure he wants me. He was sweet during our stay in England. But returning he changed a bit. Did I scare him off?

Not sure. But All I knew that his treatment is killing me. He didn't even come with me to the doctor's appointment. Cause me to feel alone. But I sucked it up.

I must not be seen as weak in front of Naru.

"So, that concludes today's lesson, any questions?" My teacher spoke, as I concentrated on my last math problem.

"Okay, then, have a nice weekend," she proclaimed, as one of my fellow classmates, stood,

"Stand," I heard him speak. I groaned, placing my number 2 pencil down, and stood. Bowing down, everyone groaned stretching their arms.

"Taniyama, can I see you after everyone is dismissed," My teacher calls, as she erased the chalkboard. I nodded, closing my book, as my friends gave me a long uneasy stare. I gulped heavily...

'I am up to date with my work. I get normal grades, what does she want from me?' I felt unease by it. As my classmates left, I stuff my books inside my back bag and walked up towards my teacher's desk.

She crosses her arms, as her gray eyes scans me. Noticing that her regular fixed black hair, is wild, sticking up everywhere. Did she have a bad day?

Gripping on my book bag strap. She made an odd gesture with her eyes.

"I heard that you are eighteen," She started, making me nod very slowly at her odd comment.

"You have no parents," She again spoke, noticing that her voice stretched out, as she fidgeted with her red nails.

"Yes, what's the problem?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer to my question. Mrs. Fuji, leans forward, making her chair squeak.

"You live by yourself," I nodded very slowly, as she stood,

"Not acceptable, You're still underage, and..." I blocked out her words,

"Wait, I never had a problem before, why are you bringing this up?" I placed my hands on top of her desk.

"Because that's the problem. I was raised in America. In America you are a legal age, but here, In Japan you are not. I'm going to have you in an orphanage." I blinked at her words, not fully understanding.

"And I discovered that you're working, as well. You know very well the school rules. I don't care if your boss called in favors. Or whatever, I called child service, They should arrive at your apartment in an hour. And quit your job." she states, as though it was easy to do.

I tighten my grip on my desk. Anger fills me.

"Wait, what gives you the right, to do that," I snapped, Mrs. Fuji raised a brow.

"I already discussed it with the staff of the school and all agree. And I can, I'm looking out for your own good," I felt myself shake.

"My own good, I'm perfectly fine. I was by myself for a long time.. And," but she nods, her next words pierced right through my heart.

"Been looking out for yourself. Don't make me laugh, I heard about your incident last year. Five times Mai, and yet you didn't have anyone with you. This is why I'm doing this for you. To have people look after you. Also, this job, it takes you away from your education as well, we can't have this. Even if you have good grades, They are not enough.. For you to get into a good collage." I was now shaking worse than before.

"How do you know?" I felt my very small voice, every part of me wants to jump her, to scream at her. She had no right.

"Easy, I'm your doctors wife, I just use my Maiden name in school," Her words rang dead in my ears.

"Wait, you're Dr. Insane wife," I couldn't believe it, he always talks nice about her. He must be blind then. So the saying is true.

"And you told everyone!" I screamed, feeling cheated.

"Calm yourself, You're talking to an adult. And I had to, but rest assure. Not to the rest of the students," I felt hot angry tears about to fall. My heart pounding bad.

"You had no right, It was my own damn business. You have no damn right," I snapped, not caring if I talk back to her.

"Watch your language young lady, kids these days. So go to your job. I'll give you about three days to quit. Be at your place before the hour, I'll be waiting, and I let you slide, since you went through some hard times. But next time, I won't be so nice." she threatens, noticing her eyes darken a bit.

I didn't say anything, huffing, I walked out, heading down the hallway, I noticed that my whole body was shaking.

But right now, I feel like killing someone. Heading out, I jogged towards my job.

"Three days, how dare she," I mumbled, as I reach my job, almost slamming the door open.

"How dare she," I snapped again, throwing my bag on my desk, trying to control myself.

"If you continue like that, I'll deduct from your paycheck, so I can buy a new desk," I heard a familiar voice. Turning around, I gasp, as Naru stood there, cross arms, blankly staring at me.

"Naru," I gasped out, wanting to run towards his arms. But hesitated. He needs space. And I don't want to bother him with my problems.

"Naru, can I leave in thirty minutes," I asked, fisting my hand, trying to control myself. Naru arched a brow, tilting his head.

"No," was his answer. I nodded, feeling stupid, useless at the same time. How dare her to give me this crap... Doesn't she know, I'm dealing with a lot already.

"What's wrong?" Naru asks, walking closer to me. I took a step back.

'Mai, calm down, think rationally,' I told myself, trying to control myself.

'He doesn't need to know, it's my own problem, not his, damn it,' I cussed, biting my lower lip.

"I have a meeting to go to," I told him somewhat the truth. Naru just stares at me.

"Meeting with whom?"

"With a friend,"

"A friend? So you want to leave your job to go with a friend,"

"No, its mandatory Naru,"

"Mandatory, more important than your job,"

"Yes, please," I begged, moving to get my bag,

"No," again he states, hesitating a bit, I watch the clock on the right hand corner of the wall, near my desk. Wow, I only have twenty minutes left. How long is my walk from School to get here? Never thought about it.

"I'm sorry Naru, but I have to go, don't care if you take it out of my paycheck," I barked, feeling uneasy.

"I hope is not my last paycheck," I whispered, placing my back bag behind me, and heading out, but I felt a hand on my arm.

"What's going on," he asks, noticing that he sounded irritated. I forced a smile.

"Nothing Naru, I really have to go," I glanced back at the clock.

"Mai," he spoke, taking a hold of my arm. Turning around, I took his hand gently, as soon as my hand touched his, a bolt of electricity ran down my spine. I cleared my throat.

"I'll be back, don't worry, just give me an hour," I told him, hisatating from brushing his bangs away from his eyes. Noticing that his blue eyes are deep.. Causing me to shiver.

"I promise," I frowned, tighten my grip on his hand.

'Please give me strength,' I thought, glancing at his hands. Noticing that he was gripping my hand as well.

Glancing back up, I bowed.

"See you soon," I let go of his hand, feeling a deep pain sinking in my heart. Heading out...

* * *

About two hours later, I returned back to the office. Spaced out. Sitting on my chair, I turned on the computer, and started to work on the files.

"Ah, there you are, we will go to the next case tomorrow, so pack up," I heard Lin, but I kept on typing.

"Mai," I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to stop my typing. I stood,

"I'll get the tea," I told him, going around him, heading towards the kitchenette.

"Mai, Naru didn't ask for tea, what's wrong?" Lin asks, coming in front of me, stopping me from going any further.

"Nothing, just a headache," I told him, going around him,

"I need to use the bathroom," I said to nothing, heading the opposite way, only to bump into someone.

"Sorry," I bowed down, looking back up, Naru was staring at me.

"Its seem that your meeting with your friend went wrong," he raised a brow. I nodded, trying to keep myself together.

"Naru," I gulped, feeling hot tears about to come down, but I nodded.

"Bathroom," was all I said, going around Naru, heading towards the door. Opening it, I shut it, placing the lock.

Going up to the sink, I turned on the faucets, and splashed warm water on my face...

"Be strong Mai. You endure worse," I told myself, watching myself, as tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Don't let this get you back," I told myself, crouching down, burying my head with my arms. Their words echoed my mind.

"You can't live by yourself. Tomorrow, we'll come to get you, we already have a room for you at the orphanage." A tall lean woman, with dark locks, slim face states, as she wrote something in her clipboard. As I sat across her, in my living room. Forgetting her name. Since I didn't care.

Mrs. Fuji sat next to the social worker, cross arms nodding her head in agreement. I just sat there, staring blankly at those two.

"I was mentioned that you work, Ghost Hunting?" The social worker mentions, giving me a disbelieve stare.

"It's not even a job, a young lady should finish high school, then go to collage, and get a real profession, Ghost Hunting is not," I suppress a growl staring at my teacher.

This woman, how the hell did she get all my information. She has no right...

"It is, you just don't believe in them," I argue, but the social worker nodded, jotting something down.

"I heard, that Mrs. Fuji gave you three days to quit. I insist that you quit today." The social worker orders, I felt my whole body go numb.

"But it's my job. I buy food and pay off some of the things," I argue. Mrs. Fuji nodded.

"Yes, but at what cause? Missing school. I even doubt you even go to your work. You just skip. And you don't have to worry about food and bills. Since you're going to an orphanage, you will not need a job," Mrs. Fuji started.

"Then what do I have to do, to stay away from the orphanage and live by myself," I asked, The Social worker leans back.

"One, you have to be Twenty, Legal age, or two, get married, since you are in a legal age of marriage," I blinked.

"That doesn't even makes sense," I snapped,

"So I doubt you even have a boyfriend. Never see you with a boy actually. Nor my husband. So another option, either fast forward time. So, it leaves you with no options at all." Mrs. Fuji concludes. I gulped heavily.

"Here's your resignation paper. Give this to your boss, and let him sign it. If I don't see this paper within three hours. I will personally come and get you." The social worker voice darkness, standing up, handing me the paper.

"This is not fair. You don't have no rights," I snapped,

"Yes we do. You're a minor. No rights, until you're of age. Deal with it." Mrs. Fuji snaps back, getting up.

"Hurry, you may spend one last time here, I'll be waiting in front of your job in three hours from now. Don't be late," The worker orders, heading out...

"Open the door Mai, you have a visitor," I heard, with a bang, snapping out of my thoughts. I sniffed, getting up, washing my face.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, turning around, and opening the door, to reveal Naru, cross arms, arched brow. I lower my face, so he won't see my puffy eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked, heading towards my desk. Only to stop in my tracks.

"It's been three hours Mai, times up," the social worker stood there, cross arms, watching me, Naru stood next to me.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Naru asks, going up towards the worker. I glanced back at the clock. My eyes widen. It's been three hours. How long was I in the bathroom?

"No, it's been two," I argue, collapsing my hands together. Trying to get a hold of myself...

"Don't weasel your way out, its already seven Mai. Time's up. I have told you the results, if you didn't come out of the dot. So please show me to your boss, so I can have the paper signed." I was shaking... Naru moves closer.

"What matters do you have with him?" Naru asks. The social worker titled her head.

"Another one? Wow, they sure pick them young. I want to talk to your boss, private matters," she stated. I moved closer towards Naru.

"Please, give me some time," I mumbled, as the social worker nodded, hearing the door ring open..

"Mai, why didn't you come out? What's taking so long?" Mrs. Fuji snaps, walking towards me. Naru seems as lost. Staring at us... Well I think so...

"Can you explain to me what's going on?" Naru asks again, noticing that his patients are running low. I stood next to him. Biting my cheek from grasping his hand.

"Young man. Is none of your business. I need to talk to your boss. Its a matter of importance, concerning Taniyama-chan. So go back to your play-station or whatever you teenagers do," Mrs. Fuji snaps.

I gulped, hearing the door open on my right. Turning my gaze, Lin came out, with his laptop in hand. Stopping in front of us, he gave the two women a long confused stare.

"Ah, you must be the boss of Taniyama," Mrs. Fuji gleam, heading towards him. But Lin gave her a confuse look.

"Boss? I'm not her boss. I'm her co-worker," he admits, as Mrs. Fuji gave him a long stare..

"Then where is he? I need him to sign some papers." Lin adjusted his laptop to his other hand.

"Papers? What papers?" He asks, Mrs. Fuji smiled.

"Of course, so Mai can quit her job. After all she's a minor. I need to make her boss understand, that this isn't a work environment for her. She's been skipping school a lot, and as you know I can't allow that." she explains.

The social worker nods in agreement,

"Yes. I need those papers before tomorrow. So the orpahage can take her in," Lin glanced at Naru, as I moved closer to Naru.

"Well, so where's your boss?" Mrs. Fuji cleared her throat, glancing back at us, then back at Lin.

"Why is he still here. I have told him to go back to whatever teenagers do," Mrs. Fuji snaps, turning her gaze back at us.

"Um well," Lin frowns. Walking around the two women, and glanced at Naru.

"If you have to know, I'm her boss," Naru voice rang strong, crossed his arms, giving each one a very dark look, which cause me to step aside.

"Stop fooling around, and tell me where's your boss," The social worker snaps, as Naru stiffen.

"He's not fooling around. He's actually my boss," I whispered, moving behind Naru

"I'm Kazuya, and I'm the owner of this environment. My specialty is Ghost hunting. If you want, I can show you my papers, to prove that I'm the real deal. Or do I have to call my lawyers to convince you," Naru sharp tongue cause the two women to shiver.

"Fine, let's go with what you say," Mrs. Fuji, cross arms. Giving Naru a very dark look, that would send anyone running. But Naru stood his grounds.

"Recently I discovered that Mai has been an orphan, and that has been stabbed last year. Do with a robbery. So my concerns are great for her safety."

Naru nods slowly,

"I see, so you think taking her to an Orphanage and making her quit her job, will protect her?" Naru asks. His dark aura doesn't light up.

"Yes. She needs to be surrounded by people her age, to embrace life. To make her understand, that she can't stand by herself." I felt offended by her words.

"Mrs. Fuji, I told you, you don't have rights, for God sake. I have been able to hold on by myself for so long. Never have I been in trouble. And Damn it, you make me sound as though I did the opposite of what I just mentioned."

"Then why did you get brutally attacked? Why do you skip?" She asks. I groaned.

"One, Shit happens. Anyone could have been there, I could have been run over by a car. Or you. And skipping, I don't skip. You know damn well that I don't. I have good grades. And I keep up with my assignments," I now have tears running down my eyes.

"What did I tell you, insolent child. I forgave you first, but not again." Mrs. Fuji came up to me, slapping me across my face, my eyes widen. Feeling the sting.

"I don't care." I cried, glancing back at her.

Naru stood in front of me.

"If you can limit your violence. And don't harass my assistant. Second, let me see those papers,"Naru only said stretching out his hand. Mrs. Fuji eyes widen.

"What's wrong with teenagers now in days. When I was your age. We had manners," she snapped, as the social worker handed the papers to Naru. Naru glanced at it,

"Can I also see the transfer papers," he asks, as I took a chunk of his shirt. Luckily no one saw. Since Lin sat on the sofa, typing. But I noticed that he kept his eyes on us.

"Why?" The social worker asks, giving him a blank look. Naru just blinks at her.

"I'm her boss. Closest thing to her guardian. I have every right." he states, as my eyes widen.

"Fine," she handed over the rest of the papers, after she took it out of her black bag. Naru scanned it,

"I see that everything is in proper form, and Legal." he mumbles, as I tighten my grip on his shirt.

"Either Twenty or Marriage," Naru mumbles once again, glancing up towards the older woman.

"Your reasons don't justify it. Mai has been living peacefully with her life. She doesn't need all this. So can you drop the charges, I can look at the other side," Naru negotiates, but Mrs. Fuji nodded no.

"Unacceptable. Unless she gets married, this instance, then I drop everything. But otherwise, no, I'll take her from this God forsaken place, and make her a proper lady. Even If I have to adopt her myself." my eyes widen...

"No one can replace my mother," I whispered, feeling an ache. Naru signed, as he rips the papers apart, the two women gasp in horror.

"I can sue you for that, or take you to jail. Those papers are private properties from the law of Japan." the Social worker barks out, noticing the fire coming out of her dark eyes.

"I know that... Lin," he called out, as Naru turns towards me.

"Yes?" Lin stood, giving us an odd look.

"Please drive me towards City Hall" Naru spoke in a very dark tone, as he takes my hand, heading out.

"What? Naru what are you..." I argue, but Naru kept quiet, as we headed out heading towards the van.

"Ladies, if you can follow us," was all he said, getting in the van. I hesitated, but he just grabs my arm pulling me in. But oddly enough, he did it gently. Not rough? I touched my cheek.

"It's going to leave a mark," I mumbled, not noticing the worry look that Naru gave me.

As Lin drove us, and the two witches follow us, I felt unnerved by this.

"Naru, what ever you're thinking, please don't do it. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me," I begged, taking his arm. Naru kept quiet. Again he gives me the cold shoulder. What's wrong with him?

About twenty minutes, finally finding a parking spot, we got out, as the woman follows suit. Going towards the huge building, with lots of windows, I swallow hard.

Entering, the inside is huge, with a long counter on the front, with lots of people talking and the walls stood out, white. Very white. Causing my eyes to sting. Heading to one of the workers, the female receptionist was busy typing something in her computer...

"May I help you?" she asks, glancing at us. She blushed a bit, as her eyes landed on Naru.

Her eyes shined, noticing how nice her bun hair looks on her. She looks very feminine.

"I'm Shibuya Kazuya, I call earlier," he explains, as I gave him a side look. Lin seems to relax, as Mrs. Fuji gave him an odd look, standing behind the counter.

The receptionist's eyes widen.

"Oh, so you are, can I have your I.D, and she is Taniyama. Can I see your Id as well." She smiled, As her brown eyes turned all soft.

"Sure, why?" I asked, taking out my wallet from my jeans. And taking out my Student ID. Giving it to her. She took it, as Naru did the same.

"Okay, then signed here," she takes out some papers placing it on top of the counter, I tilted my head, hisatating.

"Trust me," was all he said, causing my heart to jump. Something in his tone, made me trust him. So he takes the pen and signed the paper. I nodded softly, doing the same. I sighed about three papers, without reading. Oh How I should have.

"Well, can I have two other persons sign" She asks. Lin came to my side, and signed as well. Mrs. Fuji hisatated, but did as well.

"What is this?" I asked, confused as hell. Naru glanced back at the two women.

"Now, return where you came from and don't bother Mai ever again," was all Naru said, as he turns to get his id, and headed out. I frowned.

"What just happen?" I asked Lin. Lin just shrugs.

"Don't know, he just asked me this morning to sign the papers without questioning it." Lin explains, as he left,

"Well, that was unexpected," Mrs. Fuji rubbed the back of her head, as the social worker frowns.

"Good luck, you're a lucky girl," she only states, turning around leaving me alone.

"What the hell do you do Naru?" I snapped, heading out, but then the resiponist stops me.

"Mrs. Shibuya, don't forget your ID." I stopped in my tracks, turning around,

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" I asked not believing it.

"Mrs. Shibuya, isn't what you call a person after they are married," My whole world freezes at her words rang down on my head.

"Married," My voice thinned out, going up to the receptionist.

"What the hell did I just signed?" I asked. The girl gave me an odd look.

"Marriage papers. Legally you are married. But between you and me. Get him to give you a proper wedding ceremony. Its seems that guy really loves you. I'll send the papers, to get them to approve. So by tomorrow, you are official." I blinked.

"Mrs. Shibuya, are you alright?" the receptionist asks, getting worried. I tighten my grip on the counter.

"NARU! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" I screamed, causing people that walks around me, to back away from me very slowly. Grabbing my Id, running out, only to bump into Naru.

"How dare you, why did you do this," I cried, hitting his shoulder, feeling tears in my eyes.. Naru just shrugs, turning around, again with the cold shoulder.

"Did you prefer the orphanage?" he asks, heading for the van. My eyes widen. Gripping my head, I turned around, watching the two witches drive up, making a left turn.

"This is so unfair, you jerk," I grumbled, as I headed towards the sidewalk, away from the building. Ignoring the van behind me.

"Get in Mai," Naru asks, as he scooted closer towards the window. I nodded.

"Give me time, I'm going home, you jerk." was all I said, speeding my step as the van went ahead of me. Walking slowly towards my apartment. I didn't know how to progress this...

But only one thing that bothers me, was the conversations of the receptionist and Lin..

'I call earlier,' Naru says, as the receptionist acts somewhat surprised: 'Oh, so you are, can I have your I.D, so she is Taniyama.'

Then Lin...'Don't know, he just asked me this morning to sign the papers without questioning it.'

All it came down to..."How the hell did Naru knew?" and yet, I'm now married to him...

"Mai you are so stupid," I spat, glancing up at the night sky...

"You are a foolish girl," I mumbled, feeling frustrated, since it seems as though everyone can just manage my life.

But little did I know, this marriage was a blessing in disguise. Now, our true journey starts. Facing hardships as well as good ships.

But before that, I have to make Naru pay.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. And yes, I like them married, don't know why is fun...but don't worry, They will keep boding, and act like boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't like to rush things. Take it slow... I researched the legal age in Japan. It said twenty. Not very sure. But I'll just go with it... And wonder how Naru knew? Hahaha.

And I actually met someone like Mrs. Fuji... Once, she was annoying. So I based her character of my person I met once. She was controlling as heck... Didn't like her.

And for Duskwolf: thanks. I forgot to put Disclaimer. .

But Everyone should know by know I don't own it. If I did. It would have a Happy ending, not where it left off. T.T Or Second season...


	22. Chapter 22: Hurtful Words

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own GHOST HUNT

Chapter Twenty-two: Hurtful Words

**Mai POV **

"Just like in my dream," I told Yasu, as we stood in front of the shrine, staring at the surroundings. Trees, lots of trees. And a small shrine in the middle of nowhere. The shrine wasn't even big. Brown, and it has a small porch in the front...

"Wonder why it keeps getting in there though?" Yasu crossed his arms, standing next to me, eyeing the shrine himself.

Since Ayako couldn't come this time, due to her other job, Naru asked the favor, for Yasu to take a few days off. Yasu agreed, since he said he needed a break..

"I don't know," I lied, shivering, as the child stood on the porch, smirking at me. His eyes are on fire, every part of me wants to leave, but somehow, I was drawn to him... Don't ask me why.

"Mama," he said, then disappeared in thin air. Yasu steps forwards, going towards the shrine, as he did, Lin and Masako walked pass me, heading in as well. I swallow, noticing that Masako shivered as well.

"I feel two lost souls." I heard her mention to Lin, as she leans her arm against the wooden rail of the porch. I shivered, glancing out the trees. My whole body seems to eliminate electricity, from the simple sight of the trees. Turning fully around. I notice a slight shuffle behind a bush, near the nearest tree of the shrine.

I felt pulled by it, looking around, I was satisfied that no one was watching me. Too busy in their own conversations. Sneaking around, I walked up towards the bush, bending down.

"Hello?" I asked, swallowing hard, as the hair on my back stood. And its not because it's cold. Something lures me in, stretching my arm out, I touch the bush, only to gasp in horror, to hear a cry... An Infant... It's loud, hurrying, I stood up, going behind the bushes.

"Don't worry," I heard my own desperation, as I hurried to get the child. Moving a bit in the left, I saw a white blanket. I felt my heart tighten... Pulling the blanket out of the bush, my eyes widen even more, as a pacifier rolls out of it. Looking deeper, nothing appeared.

"What the hell?" I snapped, gripping on the baby blanket. Taking the pacifier, I stood, rubbing my head.

"What's the matter?" I heard behind me. Turning around, I stretched out my hand, staring at the baby blanket.

"Baby Blanket, I heard a baby cry," I told Naru, as he takes the blanket.

"Don't leave my side," was all he said, moving closer, expecting what? Not sure?

He bends down, and picks up the pacifier. Looking at the blue thing, he stares at it.

"So what do you think?" I asked, feeling unnerved about this, hesitating to get close to him. I'm still mad as hell from yesterday incident. I still can't believe that I'm his wife.

Is not like I'm opposed to it. It's just that I'm mad about how it went. I wasn't even ready to marry him. I might have been ready in the future, when we are older and mature. I'm not even twenty...

What's wrong with this picture? Nothing really but I wanted to get married in the church, with a white dress and him waiting for me at the alter... Not this... Call me old fashion. But it's my dream, since little. After I saw the wedding picture of my mother and father.

"Depends, you haven't told me your full length of your dream," he concludes, glancing back at me, with an arch brow, waiting for me to answer. I nodded.

"I will, if you tell me why are you giving me the cold shoulder, ever since we got back. I haven't scolded you, because I wanted you to have space, but this is just ridiculous. Three damn weeks. Really Naru, did I do something wrong? And married to me? Why? Now that I'm married, I can't even do anything about it," I snapped...

"Let's go inside, the monk wants to talk to us," was all he said, turning around, heading for the shrine. I pull the blanket on my hand.

"Stupid jerk," I snapped, stomping towards the shrine, only to miss two red eyes staring at us, behind the bush...

Entering the shrine, I noticed that it was the same as my dream, candles a Buddah statue, and ect. It really looks Chinese.

"Welcome," an older man came to greet us. The Monk I assume, since he is wearing those brown robes, that reach the floor, and shaved head. He bows, as we all do the same. Masako covers her mouth with her hand, and glanced behind her. I tilted my head, standing next to Lin. Wasn't in the mood to be next to Naru.

Yasu stood next to him though, looking around, impressed. Frowning, I noticed that John and Bou-san was missing.

"So, what I have told your boss, these haunting are occurring more and more frequently than the normal. I'm a peaceful person. I think is something demonic," was all he said, as the Monk eyes seems to scan the shrine.

Stepping ahead, I noticed a movement behind him. So I tilted a little, only to see the child from my dream stand behind him, and smiling once again. It creeps me to no end.

Then he extended his hand, touching the robe, my eyes widen, and before a word can leave my mouth, he disappeared, appearing next to me.

"Don't say anything Mama," he said, as he takes my hand, I felt the heat radiate around me, I nodded, tighten my grip on his small hands.

"Watch out!" I heard at a distance, as my eyes kept connecting with the child.

"Move it Mai," I heard once again, feeling shoved a little. Snapping out of my trance, I glanced back up, to see Yasu and Lin taking care of the small fire that was coming out of the monk robes. I just shrugged, going outside...

"Mama, come out, I want to play," the child tells me, as he glanced up, tightened his grip on me. I nodded, smiling gently at him.

"If you want.. Mama will do," I told him, not even noticing those words were coming out of my mouth.

"Mai, what's wrong?" I heard behind me. Shaking my head, the child disappears, turning around, I rub my head.

"Sorry what?" I asked confused, looking at Naru, as he stood there, giving me a long blank stare. I gulped.

"You spaced out, you didn't even react towards the fire," he tells me moving closer towards me, I took a step back.

"Fire?" I asked confused, about what he means.

"What did you see?" he just asks, taking a step closer towards me. I nodded, rubbing my head.

"Don't remember, but I know, is that I have the urge to walk around, and play," I smiled, feeling guilty from the idea. Naru seem not amused by my statement.

"Father Brown will arrive shortly, Bou-san will not join us in this case, do to some family matters." he explains, turning his gaze towards the bush. I did the same.

"Oh, okay," I didn't know how to reply, since I have no idea how to...Making sure no one was around, I moved a bit closer towards Naru.

"Naru, why did you marry me?" I asked, as he turns to face me.

"Didn't I tell you already?" he seems very irritated, turning to leave, but I took his arm.

"Damn it Naru. I'm trying hard to wrap my head over this. Yes, I want to marry you, but not like this. I only became your girlfriend four weeks ago, and now I'm your wife. And how dare you treat me like this. What the hell did I do to you?" I snapped. Feeling agitated.

"Nothing Mai," was his answer. I took his hand, pulling him towards the trees. He didn't even resist. Getting behind the tree, I gave him a dark glare.

"Talk to me now, I can't read your damn mind Naru. What did I do wrong? Three dam weeks" I gasped,

"I thought we got closer, but apparently I was wrong," I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. Something that I was holding in, finally came down.

"You finally realized you didn't want me right.. I told you Naru... No man wants a woman like me," I gasped, covering my mouth. Crouching down, feeling the worse person in the world.

Naru kept quiet for a few minutes, before he answered.

"You're right Mai. I realized it, I realized that I don't want a woman that can't even bare me a child, and has scars. I can't stand the sight of you any longer, I confuse my feelings. I hate you," was his answer, as goes around, to leave me alone.

My tears kept going down, as a sharp pain hits my heart deeply. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move... His words echoes, but I can't believe it.

"I knew it." I gasped, feeling as though my heart is ripping in peaces, in death tone, I heard a rustle in front of me...

"He doesn't want you, come and play Mama," I heard, glancing up, my vision is a bit blurry, but I saw the child...

"Okay," I told him automatic, not caring any longer, drawn towards the child, I stood up, as the child takes my hand.

"Papa doesn't want to play with us, so let's play with him. Lets play hid and seek," he tells me, as he drives me further

"Let Papa pay, for forcing you to marry him, let him pay," he repeats, not noticing the evil smirk that passes his lips, as his eyes darkness. I turned my head.

"You're right, he needs to pay," I agree, feeling as though my whole worlds is collapsing into two.

"I have rather taken the orphanage if I knew you would act like this," I admit, as we headed deeper into the forest. The last thing I remember, the shadows swallow me up, as the two red eyes stares at us, turning its head towards the shrine.

"Good," was all he said as he disappears.

* * *

**Naru POV **

"A great marriage is not when the 'perfect couple' comes together. It is when an imperfect couple learns to enjoy their differences." My mother told me once, when we were celebrating her wedding anniversary, a few years back.

When I asked why do they keep celebrating the wedding, that took long before Gene and I were born... Or adopted in other terms. That was the answer she gave me.

As well, "When you marry the love of your life, you'll understand the saying a bit better...And then come to me, for more advice," she smiles, kissing the top of my head...

I think I will learn that saying with Mai...

For some odd reason I don't regret about my decision. Something in me told me it's the right thing to do. But in all, I did it to save her. I couldn't stand the thought of her leaving my side.

But lately I've been distant from her. All because of him... I just don't understand it...

"Are you alright?" Yasu asks the monk, as he sits him on the ground, dusting him off, the monk nods, watching his eyes still in shock. I cross my arms, eyeing the shrine.

"Naru, is John is coming, because if its demonic, Madoka can be a useful tool for us. I can just bring out the facts and such," Yasu explains, glancing up at me, I nod, capturing my chin.

"Lin, call her. Father Brown will be here within two hours. He had some other things he had to take care of." I explain, turning my gaze, Masako seem in deep thought, I was about to say something, but Yasu beat me to it.

"What's wrong Masako?" Masako snaps out of whatever thought, and shakes her head.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just can't shake this feeling something is wrong," she explains, looking at the Monk.

"You're not telling us everything is you," She crosses her arms, giving him a stern look. The monk bows her head down in shame.

"Well, I thought it wasn't that big of a deal. But the reports, which are, that this child keeps appearing in front of woman, calling them Mama. He manipulates their thoughts, to think something that is not, and takes them away. It's been already three cases," he looks conceptually in a way.

"What happen to those cases," I growled back, as he frowns.

"The woman were found dead." was all he said, watching Yasu eyes go wide.

"Oh, then we need to be careful with Masako and Mai," Yasu suggested, standing up, giving a confuse look.

"Talking about Mai, where is she?" He asks, as I glanced back, only to feel my heart stop. She wasn't there...

"Crap.." I cuss lowly, heading out, stepping outside, she was nowhere to be found.

"Didn't I told her to not leave my side, where the hell is she," I snapped feeling my heart pound a mile per minute.

"Dude, where's Mai. She was standing next to Lin. And then she disappeared." Yasu states, coming down towards my side.

"Maybe she went to the van," Masako suggested as she came down.

"Impossible, since there's no way to bring the van in here, only small cars. And your car is parked right down the road," I pointed out, glancing down at the parking lot a few miles away from the shrine.

"I'll go check," Yasu volunteer, as Masako started to go with him.

"Noll, go into the forest to see if you can see her, I'll check the other side," Lin offered as well. I nodded,

Speeding my step, I went towards the bush that Mai found the blanket, going around the tree that the bush stood in front, I notice shoe tracks,

"Who the hell was she talking to," I snapped, noticing extra tracks. I bend down, touching the ground, only to realize that the tracks seem the same pattern of my shoes.

"What the hell?" I cussed, standing back up, turning around, I saw Mai tracks.

"Damn it," I snapped, heading out to follow her tracks... Looking around, I noticed the tracks becoming more and more transparent in the way. The shadows are becoming darker, due to the trees.

"Mai!" I called out, feeling anxious, I didn't like it.

"Mai," I called again, stupid. I should have kept an eye on her. After all she's now my wife, and I have every right to protect her.

Wife? Never thought those words would come out of my thoughts, but somehow it felt right.

"You have to find Mama," I heard on my right. Turning towards the voice, a young boy stood there, with two piercing red eyes. I stood my ground.

"Where's Mai," I barked out, as the boy nods,

"Find her. She's waiting. How dare you hurt Mama. She's very sad, but don't worry. She's with my younger brother. We were waiting for her, now Papa, find her. She wants you to pay though. You're being very mean," the child smiled, creeping me out, as his smile stretched ear to ear.

"I won't be merciful and tell me where's Mai," I snapped, feeling irritated. The boy tilted his head...

"She's with my brother, I told you. He's just a mere baby. And don't dare to leave, if you do, I'll burn Mama. So start looking. You have three chances to hear her voice." the boy mentions, and then he disappeared.

"Three chances, how the hell am I suppose to hear her voice?" I snapped, but no avail. No reply. But what he warns worries me the most...

Glancing at my wrist watch, I groaned.

"Damn, John won't be here, until then I have to hold it off. But why do I have a feeling this case won't end here," I rubbed my hair.

"Fine, I'll play your childish games," I snapped, turning around to head deeper into the Forest.

About twenty minutes. I search every tree, from top to bottom, but nothing.

"MAI!" I yelled, I took in a big breath.

I shouldn't have left her alone. Damn it... Looking everywhere, my heart race heavily,

"Naru, come and find me," I heard from my left, with a small giggle at the end of the sentence. For some odd reason my heart seems to relax for just a bit.

"Tell me where you are," I asked, looking around, only to see, trees, and more trees. But nothing, no sigh of Mai...

"Give me a hint," I asked, feeling hopeless. I hate this feeling...

"I'm everywhere nowhere, in you," she only replies, I groaned,

"That makes no sense," I snapped, feeling a bit weirded out from her last statement, but then an idea hit me,

"Mai, if you tell me where you are, I'll give you a present," I told her the truth, as I heard a shuffle behind me.

"If you can," was all I heard, feeling two arms around my waist, hearing her cry,

"Naru," I heard, turning around, Mai flung herself around me, burying her head on my chest, crying hard. I gulped, awkwardly placing my arms around her. Breathing in relief. She's safe...

But realized how much I miss her hugs...

"Why did you leave your place Mai. I did tell you to not leave my side," I snapped, as she glanced back up, noticing that her eyes turns dark...

"Because, you don't want me on your side," she states, tighten her hold on my shirt. I frowned, I have my reasons. But somehow I did treat her as though, I don't want her... I should explain...

"Naru, I decided, I don't want you any more," her words pierced right through me...

"What?" I asked a bit startle, as she lets go, I just blankly stare at her.

"I blame you, I always did Naru. Ha, You believe every word you said to me, every gesture that I gave you. You think honestly that I would love a man that is the cause of his brother's death, and my own," she growls.

I felt my heart in pain, hitting against my chest.

"Mai, I don't get it. You said that..." but her laugh is dark, so unlike Mai,,

"Like I said, you believed it. You just a selfish Bastard Naru. Even if I can't have children. You accepted me. Everything you said are lies." every word she said, felt like acid to me.

"Mai, stop it. Are you possessed?" I asked, because the Mai I know, isn't like this.

"Possessed, no, I'm Mai, your wife. You married me just for your own benefits," she snaps, noticing pure anger seeping out of her eyes.

"I had my reasons Mai. I was going to explain it to you." I admit, as I took a step forward, but she backs away.

"Explain, don't make me laugh Naru. You don't even explain to your own mother. You just a shame on me. That's why you don't want no one to know about us." I just glare at her, what's wrong with her.

"Mai," I lifted my hand, only to snatch it back down, as Mai next words made me realize how much I take Mai for granted, and how easily her feelings affects me as well...

"I HATE YOU! ITS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!" she screams, and the next thing I knew, I felt light headed...

"I hope you enjoy hell," she smirked, as my sight started to give... Noticing something strange...

"Mama did good," she whispers, as she cradled her arms, and the next thing I knew, everything blank out on me.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews... Intense chapter... Hard to write, hard to write Naru with out getting off track... I was thinking about one of the chapter of Ghost Hunt sweet moments with Mai, and fused it in this chapter, trying to keep him in character... Hard, I tell you. I'm not even sure I did a good job...

And Naruisaswome, you made me laugh hard withy our comment...


	23. Chapter 23: Explanations

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Ghost Hunt

Chapter Twenty-three: Explanations

**Mai POV**

Gently, I lay Naru head on my lap, stroking his hair slightly. Watching my surroundings, My whole heart seems to pound a mile per minute.

We are in a cave, a small cave, moist all over, I swear I can even hear bats somewhere inside the cave.

"Please wake up," I quiver, glancing down at his sleeping form. I leaned in and kiss his forehead.

"I'm sorry," I cried,

"I didn't mean those words," I begged, as he moaned uncomfortably, moving his head and body. Slowly he opens his eyes squinting, as his blue eyes landed on mine, my heart skipped a beat...

"I'm sorry Naru," I cried again, bending down giving him a small peck on his lips, lifting up, Naru eyes are wide.

"What's going on?" he groans, sitting up grasping his head, as I nervously rub my arms up and down.

"I didn't mean those things Naru. I don't know what happen to me," I declare, as he gazes back at me.

"Who was with you before the child took you," was all he said, I frowned, giving him an odd look.

"You, you're the last person. Don't you remember," then my eyes widen, as his words came into my mind.

"Me? What did I say to you?" he asks, my heart tightens, but confused by his question.

"The ghost did a number in your head, You said that you can't stand the sight of me, and you don't want me any longer. You confused your feelings." I felt tears running down my eyes.

"I know that's how you feel. So I'll accept the fact that you don't want me. I came to terms with it. But I apologize for saying those hurtful words to you. I never blame you or Hate you," I cried, holding onto myself. Everything that I just told him is a half of the lie.

But I need to be strong. Strong is the key word. Even if it kills me.

"I said that to you," he turns fully around, capturing my cheek. His eyes are very deep, as the warmth, or cold of his hand radiates through me, making my heart beat twice as hard.

"Yes," I mumbled, trying to resist on learning in into his touch.

He doesn't want me. I have to give him space. Naru leans a bit closer, causing my whole body to become rigid.

'Don't do this.' I though, but my heart wouldn't listen to my brain, because I was leaning in. My breathing hitching.

"Mai, I have to say. It wasn't me," was all he said, as everything around me freeze at his words.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I asked, because I saw the tracks, shoes that are exactly like mines. But it wasn't me. I was with the gang inside the shrine the whole time. Yasu was the one the pointed out that you went missing," he explains, as I let go of a breath which I didn't even know I was holding.

I feel my heart beating hard again. A weight off my shoulder.

"It wasn't you, but..." Naru nodded,

"Those things, I never thought of. I have my own reasons why I avoided you, but not those. Everything I told you in England are true. And you said it yourself, to tell you if I don't want you. I might be cold, but not enough to dump you like that. I have morals Mai," he said as a heavy weight is lifted out of me.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked, he nods no.

"Naru, I thought you did. You have no idea, how much those words killed me." I told him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Thank God," I whisper, burying myself in his grasp, how I missed him...

"Then why are you avoiding me for the last three weeks, then marry me?" I asked, letting go, as we stood.

"Later, right now, tell me what happen," he glanced around. I frowned, taking his hand, leading him out.

"Don't remember much, but I remember that I told you those horrible words. But I can't remember why. I was knocked out unconscious," I told him..

"Then woken up in this dreary cave, interesting," was all he finished my sentence, as we finally reach the outside. I felt eerie, as everything around me felt heavy, and its dark?

"How long were we out?" I asked, glancing back at Naru, he's glancing at his wrist watch, and gave it a long dreary look.

"Looks like we are stuck here for the night, it's one in the morning. And I have no idea how to get back, without the light, or where we are," he admits, glancing around, as well I look around, to notice a waterfall near the cave, on our right side. It's very beautiful

As the water falls, it gives out a light effect from the moon itself.

"Well Naru, I don't think we are in Kansas any more, look," I pointed out, showing him the waterfall. Naru follows my finger and groans.

"This wasn't part of the map, where the hell are we?" He snaps, glancing back at me. I just shrugged, glancing back in front of me. Only to see trees, lots of dark trees. Luckily where we stood there's little trees, so the moon is our next best thing to light.

"We need to find shelter or something, I'm not planning to go back to that cave," he tells me, as he starts walking towards the waterfall. I follow suit,

"What do you think placed us here?" I asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"Don't know, but I have a feeling that it has to do with that child," he explains, as he steps on top of some boulders, turning around, he helps me, grasping my hand, I took it, and lifted me up.

Going slowly, we get closer towards the waterfall.

"But here?" I asked looking around, but I have to admit its beautiful, the moon reflexs the water on the bottom of the waterfall water. The rocks made a beautiful pattern, my cheeks flames, as I cover my face. After we made it near the waterfall, Naru stopped, and sat on the edge of the boulders.

"What's wrong?" he asks, as I sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I don't know what passes in my mind," I told him, glancing back, he has his leg lifted up to his chin, leaning in. I tilted my head, watching as the moon reflex from his eyes, the way his hair shines, he looks mystical. My heart started to beat hard.

How come he looks good in everything? Damn him.

"We need a fire, it's cold, and your shivering," he tells me, as he place his leg down, standing back up.

"I'll be back," he just tells me, going down, I nodded, watching him head near the forest, collecting wood. I leaned my chin against my palm.

"Then if you weren't thinking what that imposter told me, what has you bother? Please Naru, be more open to me." I whispered, watching him. Glancing back at the waterfall, my cheeks flared up.

"I wonder if one day Naru will take me here," I mumbled, feeling my body heat up just the thought of it. I'm just happy that he cleared it up with me... I doubt I could have lived the rest of my life with his err intruder words.

Naru came back up after a few minutes, with a stack of wood in hand, I stood, and helped him out. After a few minutes, he made a pile of logs, and places some rocks around, and rubbed two sticks together. And made fire. I was impressed.

"How do you know?" I asked, moving closer towards the new fire, stretching my arms out, to feel the heat of the fire.

"Mother made Gene and I go to a boy scout camp, apparently it paid off," he tells me, stretching his own arm out, trying to warm up as well.

"That's just an odd image of you.." I smirked, as the image of him as a little kid, wearing the whole uniform. That's just odd.

My stomach starts to growl inturping my thoughts, a blushed, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning," I admit, Naru stays quiet, but opens his jacket, and takes out a bar? Chocolate bar... And handed it to me.

"Eat this," was all he said, as I glanced at the chocolate bar. I tilted my head,

"Since when do you like chocolate?" I asked, knowing something new, Naru shrugs,

"I get cravings sometimes. So I keep some candy on my jacket, it helps." he admits, as though it was nothing.

"Oh, thank you, want to share, " I lifted the candy to show him, he stares at it, then nods no.

"Eat it." was all he said, feeling sad, I open the wrapper, and started to eat it. Feeling bad, I broke a peace, and moved a bit closer towards Naru.

"Here eat it, please," I begged, he doesn't say anything, just takes the peace, and eats it, I smiled a little, taking out another chunk, I gave it to him. Again he eats it.

"So it seems I'm not the only one hungry, hopefully we can find a way out when the sun rise, to have real food," I mumbled as I ate the last bit. Licking my fingers.

I ball up the wrapper, and placed it in my pockets, Naru gave me a stern look.

"I hate littering," I admit, rubbing my arms up and down, Naru nods, staring back at the fire. I took in a big breath.

"Please tell me your reasons... And why you married me," I asked...

"Because I gave you enough space, enough time. It's not fair. Three weeks, I was starting to believe that you came to a conclusion that you didn't want me. That you finally realized that I wasn't woman enough for you. Or did I do something wrong? Please be truthful I need to recover from the imposter words. It really hurts me.." I admit, shaking profoundly.

"If you want," he agrees, as his gaze kept in the fire.

"When we returned from England, I had lots to catch up, I had no time to do anything, but work. Thus no time with you nor take this case, I had to extend it. Thanks to him," he explains, I blinked at him blankly.

"Instead of telling me this, you made me feel though I did something wrong. Workaholic Jerk, but who is he?" I questioned at the end.

"What's the point of being a couple, if you don't tell me these things." I argue back. Naru kept quiet for a few before answering me.

"I'm used to being alone most of the time, that I tend to forget to tell anyone. I'll keep it in mind for next time. Him, as my father. Let just say, when it comes to work.. Sometimes we become worst enemies. You won't understand." he states.

'Oddly, it looks like they get along great when we were in England? Must be a father and son thing,' I thought. But I kept my mouth shut about that subject.

"But you finish right? Naru. About what happens two day's incident, what happen? How did you know?" I questioned, as I glance back at the fire.

"Yes Mai. When you had your appointment. I forgot it was the day, since you didn't remind me. Actually I lost track of time..." he admits once again. I glanced back at him.

"I was giving you space," I frowned.

"Next time tell me Mai. I may be smarter than you, but I tend to forget some things, especially when I'm overwhelming with work. Luckily Lin reminded me. So I went to pick you up, but it was too late, you left. I went to see your doctor, but the door in his office was slightly ajar. So I overheard the conversation between his wife and him." he concludes, as my eyes widen.

"So you prepare everything in advance? And married me because you already knew what she was going to do?" Naru nodded.

"Yes. I was just waiting for her to show up. I told Lin to not tell anyone about this," I titled my head,

"Lin knows that we are married," Naru nods.

"Of course, he's not stupid Mai, but even if we are, we still can't tell anyone. I'm still wrapping my head over this," he admits.

I felt so stupid. Here I thought that he didn't even want me, and yet, he was preparing everything to protect me.

He is still not use to having a partner. As I.. But... I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Naru," I cried, as he glance back down at me, he looks confused, raised a brow.

"Why are you crying?" he hesitated on moving towards me, as I moved closer getting on my knees coming to the same size at him. I hiccuped, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"You have very nice eyes Naru. Has anyone told you that?" I stated, as he nods yes.

"That doesn't answer my question Mai," he admits, as I capture his cheek,

"I don't deserve you Naru. Here I thought that you didn't want me. But you were looking out for me. Next time tell me this thing. I have the right. But are you sure you want to be my husband?"

"I'm sure," he admits, as my heart jump, noticing that his cold eyes soften a little. I gulped, feeling my heart hammering hard.

"But those words you said to me, do you really mean them? Or feel them?" he asks, catching me off guard. I nodded.

"I was hurt Naru. I didn't mean it, nor did I had control over it. I know you are mad at me, but I'm sorry. Don't' believe it. Cause, what I told you in England are true those are my true feeling. The one I told you where the feelings I was feeling at the moment. Some how the ghost child manipulates it." I gently ran my hands through his left side of his hair, his hair is soft.

"I'm not mad at you, but at myself." he admits, pausing my hand movements, I blinked blankly at him.

"Why?"

"Because if I had told you from the beginning all this wouldn't have happened. Now we have two demonic figures after us, and until we reach the shrine. We have no way to defend ourselves." he admits.

"Demonic?" I gasped, as he nods.

"Don't you remember what... Mai, when you were in the shrine, what did you saw?" I gulped, lowering hand, glancing at it.

"The child took my hand, and told me to be quiet," Naru nods, glancing back at the fire.

"I have a theory, Just maybe, when he holds your hand, he manipulated your thoughts. So when you were talking to me, in reality you were talking to the child. He just project what you were afraid to hear." he concludes..

"Then what about me?" I asked,

"Last thing I remember you were talking to someone in your arms. You said, Mama did good," he mentions, I squinted my eyes together.

"I did? I don't remember it," I admit, turning my gaze back to him. He was just staring at me.

"I might have an idea what's going on, but I need Yasu and Madoka to confirm it for me," he admits, crossing his arms.

"Wow, you sure is smart. I'm still at lost. In my dreams, he keeps calling me Mama, and burning me." I shivered, Naru titled his head.

"So that's what you keep dreaming. Should have told me," he somewhat snaps at me. I frowned.

"I told you I didn't want to bother you."

"We need a better way to communicate Mai. If this keeps up, we might end up separating," he states, as my eyes widen in fear.

"No," my voice quiver, moving back to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"No, don't leave me...I was lying to you earlier. Because I thought it was really you at the beginning. But no, don't," I panic, as Naru gently takes my arms,

"Relax Mai. I was assuming. We really need to work this out." he explains, as he brushes my bangs away from my eyes, gently looking at me.

Oh god, his stare can melt any woman in front of him...

"Okay," I nodded,

Naru smirks at me, one of his rare smirks, that hold emotions, not those that he normally use to just satisfy the customer or because he's forced to. The one that he gave me once, two years ago. When I was slowly falling for him. That one smirked that light up my face and my day. Oh God.

"I like it when you smile like that Naru. Makes you look more handsome," I admit, as my cheeks turns red.

Naru kept quiet, glancing back to the fire. I move closer to him, taking his hand.

"I'm glad that we cleared this up," I told him, Naru nods...

"What present do you have for me?" I asked, remembering what he said in the Forest. Naru glanced back down on me, and tilted his head.

"I forgot to give you these," he lets go of my hand, and open his jacket, taking out a small black box. I stare at it.

"You sure hold lots of things in there," I mumbled impressed by it. Naru shrugs, opening the small box, as my eyes widen...

"A necklace?" I couldn't believe it... Naru nods.

"Actually is our wedding rings. But since you didn't have your dream wedding. I thought that this is close enough. Until we get really married in a church," I felt hot tears about to fall.

"So, you're saying..." I asked confused.

"For now, this necklace, that has our rings, will be worn around our necks, meaning that we belong to each other. Until we get married in a church. I will use these rings to place it in your finger. To seal the deal." I glance back at him.

Does he look nervous? Oh my, he does...

"Naru, are you nervous?" I asked, as he blinks down at me.

"No," he lies, noticing his eyes revolting back towards the fire. I smiled, taking the necklace.

"I like the idea. And how did you know I wanted to marry in a church?" I asked surprised, Naru glanced back at me.

"I heard you talk to my mother about it," was all he said. I tilted my head, as the memory came to me.

"Oh, yeah, she was asking me how will I like to marry. I told her that I didn't want a big marriage. Just a simple one. With just friends, and your family of course," I admit, blushing worse.

"Then when that happens, we will wear this. Since I have already ruined the first time around," He admits. I felt tears running down my eyes.

"You're sweet Naru. Never thought you will think like that," I gasped out wiping my face.

"Can you," I mentioned, giving him the necklace, that has my ring around. The ring is simple, silver, with a small diamond in the middle...

As I lifted up my hair, he places the necklace around my neck, and collapsing the two hooks. I turned around, smiling, as Naru eyes widen a little. I tilted my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as he nods.

"Let me," I change the subject, as he shakes his head. Turning around, I gather his necklace, and place it around his neck. As I did the same, my hands landed on his shoulders. Noticing for the first time, how broad they are. I didn't even realize that my hands, landed on his shoulder, grasping it.

"You're bigger than me. I never notice it before," I told him, as I rub circles around. Naru turn his head.

"It's normal, why haven't you noticed it before?" He asks, as he fully turns around, the same heat from before, started to form in my chest, spreading.

"Because I have never been this close to a guy before Naru. I have seen guys without their shirts, in pools and in the beach. But never being close to one to actually see the difference. Heck, I'm too shy," I admit, as my cheeks turns redder.

"Do you want to see what a really looks like," He started, moving a bit closer. My eyes widen.

"Naru.. What are you doing?" he shrugs, as he starts to take off his jacket.

"You're my wife now Mai. I have every right," he start to unbutton his shirt, I screamed, hiding my face with my hands.

"I"m not ready Naru," A hiccup form.

"We only have been together for a few weeks. Its too fast..." I argue, as Naru chuckles, actually chuckles. I glance up, to see him staring at the fire, with his jacket back on. He has a nice laugh.

"I know Mai. I was teasing you. I will respect you, until you're ready. I'm in no hurry," he declares.

"After all, we have the rest of our lives to do that." he concludes, as I frowned.

"Thank you..." I took his hand.

"Because I'm not ready, and two, I have no self confidence in myself. I need to work it out. Even though you say you accept me. I'm not ready for anything. But slowly we can build it up. And Thank so much for respecting me. I really treasure that, and I don't care what other says. I respect myself as well." I told him, as he glanced back at me.

"I know Mai. That's why I respect you." He just says. I wrap my arms around him.

"I know that now. We have the rest of our lives to do that. And until then, just hugging and kissing is enough for me. Hopefully for you too," I asked concerned. Since I heard that Man have short span... Naru shrugs.

"I never did it with anyone Mai. So I doubt I will be missing anything for now." he tells me.

"I'm sorry," I felt bad for him, but Naru nods.

"Let just take it slow, that's all Mai." he tells me. I nod. As my love for him grew even more. But what really got to me, that he never did it as well. So the worry about who's better, and what he likes lifted from me. Since I didn't have to worry about that... But it still irks me though... Since I have no experience either. But I think it will be okay, since Naru isn't either. We learn together.

"I love you," I told him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I know," Naru said, as I sat next to him. Wrapping my arms around his arm.

"Hopefully time pass," I hoped, as Naru glanced back at his wrist watch.

"It's three in the morning, few more hours for the sun to rise," he states, staring up the dark sky. Noticing that there's a lot of stars, so beautiful.

"When we go, we have to be on our guard," I told him, Naru nods, as the fire starts to die off. I stood, placing more wood in, feeding the fire. Turning back around. Naru had his eyes close, cross arms, dripping down.

"Sleep in my lap," I told him, as I sat on the ground once again. Naru nods.

"I doubt anything will happen, come," I patted my lap, as Naru nods no again.

"I slept longer than you. So I'm not that tired, come," I took his arm, pushing him down.

"You barely slept Naru, sleep," I order, as I press his head down on my lap, and touch his for-head. He gave me a dark glare.

"Sleep," I gently brush his bangs away, closing his eyes, and smiled.

"I'll be your guard for tonight, I have a good feeling nothing will happen," I somewhat lied, hoping that I was right.

"But," he started but I nodded.

"But nothing, go to sleep Naru." I mumbled, as I glance back up in the dark sky.

"When we go to our honeymoon, where there's no ghost might I add, can we go to a place similar to this," I asked, glancing back down, noticing that he closed his eyes. I kept stroking his hair.

"Why?" he asks. I smiled gently.

"I think is romantic. And no one can bother us... And the waterfall makes a great place to swim." I smiled, as my face flames up... Glancing back down, Naru has his eyes open, watching me.

"For a good place to swim? Then why are you blushing?" he raised a brow, I nodded.

"I'm not," I argue...

"Sure... I'm not the only one that has dirty thoughts, huh," he smirked, as my heart jumped.

"You have a dirty thought about me?" I gasped out, Naru cleared his throat, turning his body facing his body towards the fire.

"Good night," Naru spat, as I gave him a long look.

"Good night," I told him, my cheeks becoming redder.. Fanning myself, I think having him in my lap is a very bad idea... And yet, why do I feel a bit better, that he's desiring me like that?

"It's nice to be desired," I whisper, smiling up the sky, touching my stomach.

"At least I know, even with my ugly scars, someone still wants me." I mumbled, not noticing that Naru heard me. He glances at the fire, with sad eyes...

As I kept my eyes on the fire, waiting for the sun to come, and my hands touch my wedding ring around my neck. I didn't notice behind me.

"Soon enough we will get Mama, just need them back to the shrine. We got what we wanted," the small child said to a baby, that he gently cradled in his arms.

"Soon enough we will have our Mama back," his two piercing red eyes stares at us, as his body starts to disappear, he smirks. Lastly his two red eyes glowed last, and disappeared for now.

* * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews... : ) I wanted a lovely chapter, since the last few chapters they been distance. And now we know how he knew and why he kept avoiding her.

And I think personally, that the part in bed together is to rush for me, and will take the innocent love they have. I need them to be deeper, and let time pass. But that doesn't mean the temptation is there. Hahaha. After all they are married. And also. I don't think Mai is mentally prepared for it. Since she still has issues... But we can see that she's over coming it bit by bit... As well for ..


	24. Case Five: Una Musica Brutal

I do **NOT** own Ghost Hunt

Case Five: Una Musica Brutal

(A Brutal Music, Tango)

Chapter Twenty-Four: Mama

**Mai POV**

"Do you know how worried we were?" Yasu snaps, as I gobbled up the Banto box, and drank my bottle of water the next day. We returned about an hour ago, luckily nothing happens between the night and now... And the cave, and the shrine weren't even that far away. Like a ten minute walk.

Naru awoke, and acts as though nothing happened last night.

Just business as always. But I did notice that he's a bit attentive towards me...

"We were lost Yasu, not our fault," I snapped, eating at the progress. Naru ate slowly, staring at the monitor in front of him, as we stood under a small tent next to the shrine.

The gang place up yesterday, just in case, since the shrine was too small for the equipment.

"You two been gone almost twenty four hours. We were about to call the police," once again Yasu snaps, as John sat next to me, gently helping me hold my bottle.

"Ghost.. Dish sometimes.." I told them, food in my mouth, glancing back up. Yasu adjusted his glasses, glancing back at Naru.

"Swallow your food first Mai," Naru orders, turning around, leaning back in his chair.

"I have an idea what's going on. I just one more clue for the puzzle, but first, we need is to attract the demon towards us," he mentions, as I place the banto down, standing up, I headed towards the parking lot,

"Where are you going?" Yasu asks, causing me to turn around. I rub my head.

"I have to use the bathroom," I cross my feet, doing the potty dance. Yasu sweat drop, but nods... Heading out, Lin stood from his seat, and walks with me...I glance up, as he places his arms behind.

"So you knew?" I asked, trying to get to his point. Lin titled his head.

"Knew what?" he asks, giving me a sided glance.

"You know, that Naru and I are you know," I hushed, moving closer towards Lin. Lin nods, as he moves his hands, inside of his jacket pockets, and takes out some keys.

"These are Noll house keys. He doesn't know but I think you have every right to have them." he said, taking my hand, and placing the key on my palm.

"Lin," I gasped out, wrapping my hand around the key, and smiling. Bowing down, I thank him, as he awkwardly rubs the back of his head.

"Just make him happy Mai. He has been through a lot, just like you... I can't think of a better person to have to his side. He's complicated, and yet you see pass that. I can't.. No matter how many years I know him. But I will keep an eye on him. He better treat you well, I know he will. But he's a man after all. Tell me, and I'll handle him. I have my ways," I felt a sweat drop, noticing that Lin voice seems different from the normal.

"Thanks again," I leaned in, kissing Lin cheek, causing his eyes to grow big. I smiled, going back down.

"You're a very good friend to us. If you ever need antyhign, let me know," Lin nods, as he turns his head, noticing a slight pink in his cheeks. I bit my lower lip suppressing a smile. Placing the key on my coat.

Finally reaching the parking lot, turning towards my left, to head inside the small building that has the signs of girls room and Man rooms, I headed toward the girl room.

Opening the door, I rushed towards the first stall, and open the green door. Using the bathroom, I felt relief, as I did, the door squeaked open,

"Masako?" I asked, knowing very well that she's the only girl here, besides me. Finishing, I flushed the toilet, putting my jeans back up. An eerie cold ran down my spine.

"Masako?" I called out again, as I heard the faucet turn on...Bending down, I peaked on the crack of the door, as my eyes grew big..

"That's not Masako," I whisper, as I watch two bare feet, dirty with dirt, but as I glance upwards, the floor itself left tracks, but not dirt tracks, but fire. I felt my heart in my throat.

I shouldn't have said anything...

"Mama," it started, as the bare feet turn towards me, my hand shaken, I lifted up, turning around, placing myself against the door.

"Please," I begged as sweat starts to roll down my temples.

"Mama, I'm here," the child starts. Turning around, I hesitated on opening the door. Well, actually that thought went out of my head, as the door swung open, reviling the child. Everything around him burst into flames, as he holds something in his hands,

A baby?

"See, I told you we found mama," he said, noticing that his creepy smile is returning, as well his eyes turning into two piercing red eyes.

I took a step back, breathing in heavily, as the heat starting to affect me... I raised my hands, starting to do the chants, but the child tilted his head.

"Mama wants to hurt us?" his voice change into a small child's innocent voice, causing my heart to tighten...

"No, Mama want's to know, why you brought Naru and I to the cave?" I asked, trying to get to the bottom of this, but some odd reason, I was falling for their innocence.

"Everyone thinks we are demonic, but we are not. We just want our mama..." the child mentions, as he moves a bit closer.

I frowned, moving a bit closer to him, stretching out my hand.

"You want to find your mama, and move on?" the child nod, noticing the tears running down, my heart tightens evermore.

"I'll help," I tell them, as he takes my hand.

"I'm sorry, but we needed to feed from your bad energy, to get stronger. We are sorry," he starts, as I bend to his level,

"You could have just told me in the beginning, why do you keep burning the shrine, and the people? And the death of the others?" I asked, the child frowns, looking back at his hands, following his sight, an infant... A small baby. I felt hot tears about to fall.

"We use to live there, before it was a shrine. I don't want that shrine there. And don't like those people. They are filthy humans. Just greed. And the death, not my fault, the girls kept escaping at the night time and fall to their doom. Not my fault," his voice quiver badly.

"Okay," I mumbled, as we headed out, but the child hesitated,

"Papa will be mad at us, I didn't mean to play the trick... I didn't know it would hurt Mama terribly." the child voice quivers once again. I frowned, but then smiled at him.

"Well, it's somewhat paid off," I told him... With my free hand, touch the edge of my necklace... A small heat appears on my cheeks.

"Let's go," I told them, opening the door, heading out, the child tightens his grip on me, actually I feel him nervous. His small hands kept shaking.

"Calm down. If we find your mama, can you and your brother find peace and move on?" I asked, heading towards the forest. The child nod.

"Yes," I felt somehow at peace with this, as we entered the forest, the child kept his eyes on at front..

"Do you know how you died?" I asked, knowing that it was a difficult question to ask for a child, the child glance back up.

"Call me Noiki, and this is my brother Inue, and death, yes... We died in a fire." My heart stopped looking down at the child.

"I'm sorry," I felt hot tears about to come down, but Noiki nodded.

"It happened many years ago... Just want mama," I nod, sniffing a little, gripping my hand on his hand.

"I can show you. Ah, it can help... You can find out what happen to mama," He suggested, I tilted my head not sure about that idea..

"If you want," I told him, I don't have the heart to say no to him. Noiki smiled a little, adjusting himself in front of me.

"I'm very sorry that I burned you before. I was testing if you can survive, and you did. I'll show you my last memories. And you can tell papa, he can help. I have seen his thoughts, he's very useful... He loves you very much... Very good thoughts of you. Don't believe what I told you.. It wasn't papa, but I. I use your own thoughts to get what I wanted."

His words comforted me...He does love me...

The child lifted his arm, as he starts to count, noticing the flames around him surrounds him..

"Ready Mama, and don't be afraid," was all he said, and the next thing I knew, the fire consumes me, I scream, covering my eyes, I heard a rustle behind me.

"_Noiki, its time to get in," I heard a light female voice. Turning around, the child wasn't with me any longer, as I moved towards the shrine once again. _

_Finally reaching it, instead of a shrine, it was a small hut house, with smoke coming out of the chimney... A woman stood in front. Wearing those old fashion dresses from the 40th, blue, with her hair tied in a pony tail.. She is holding an infant on hand..._

"_Noiki, please come," I heard her desperate call, as she starts walking towards the forest. _

"_Just like his father, doesn't listen," she snaps, placing the infant on her shoulder, gently holding him, and heading deeper into the forest. _

_Following her, I noticed that the quilt that covers around the baby fell, as well as his pacifier, in the bush..._

"_Oh, so that's how it got there, but why has no one known about this?" I mumbled, following suit. _

"_Noiki, please tell me you're not in that cave," his mother snaps, as we reach the cave that Naru and I spend the last night. _

_Going next to her, I noticed something strange, smoke, smoke coming out of the cave. My eyes widen. _

"_No," I whisper, as the mother took notice as well. _

"_Noiki!" she panics, placing her baby gently on the ground, and heading into the cave._

"_Don't go in..." I yelled, but my warning come in fruitless, since she can't even hear me... _

_After a few minutes, she doesn't come out. I panic as well, not knowing what to do, as I was about to go in, Noiki comes out behind the tree, smiling, _

"_Mama, I'm here," he calls out, looking around, walking up to his baby brother. I felt tears running down my cheek...Noiki is a cute little child, _

"_Mama?" I heard him call, as my heart tightens. Oh God this is sad..._

"_She's in the cave," I told him, but I knew he won't listen to me.. _

"_Ah, probably Mama went to swim in the waterfall.. Come, we'll wait for her in the cave, since its our private place, when she's busy." he states, taking his baby brother in his arms, heading into the cave.._

"_Oh, Mama is making food, smoke means food." he cheers, walking in, I went in with them, as my eyes widen.. Fire cross everywhere. Noticing that the cave is actually a bit different... It has a built in shelter, made out of wood. _

"_Mama!" I heard the child scream, as I went besides him, covering my mouth. Even if this is a vision, I can feel the heat and smoke..._

"_Mama," I heard again. My eyes started to sting, but as I adjusted my sight. I saw a leg, under a pile of burnt logs. _

"_Watch out," I screamed, as my sight landed on the two children, a piece of wood fell on them, burning them constanly, as the fire spread all over their small body. I stood there paralyzed. _

"_Mai, is time," I heard behind me, I couldn't move, _

"_It's time to wake," Turning my head, I wrap my arms around Gene, burying my head in his torso..._

"_This is sad," I cried deeper, as Gene wraps his arms around me._

"_I know Mai, just tell this dream to Naru... You know what he wants... Finally he and his family can rest in peace..." I nodded, looking up, I smiled sadly._

"_Okay," was all I said, and everything faded away from me._

* * *

"Finally," I heard at a distance, slowly waking up, I groan, gripping my head, sitting up, I glance around, to find myself inside the shrine.

"What happen?" I asked confused.. Yasu handed me a bottle of water, taking it, I drank it, glancing up. To find Naru watching us.

"You fainted in the forest. We found you an hour later, and you've been sleeping for a whole day." He explains...I handed back the bottle.

"A whole day?" Yasu nodded, as I glance up.

"Naru already solved the case while you were sleeping," Masako interjected, as she stares at Naru. I cleared my throat...

"Well, I did as well," I mumbled, as the memories came in my mind. I started to cry, my heart hurts a lot...

"Why are you crying?" Naru asks, as he leans against the wall. I nodded, crying deeper.

"Tell me, your point of view," I my voice choked, glancing back up, Naru nods.

"Is not demonic, since it has little signs of it. Madoka was actually a bit helpful in that department. While you were sleeping, I took the guys to the cave, and examining it. We found bones, three different bones. As I expected, a tragic unfolded in here," he states, as I nodded.

"You're right, they use the cave as a lets say a play thing... For the children, but something happened, that cause a fire, the mother thought that her child was trapped in there. So she went in, but a rubble of wood fell on her, causing her death. The child was actually playing in the forest the whole time." I grasp my chest...

"It's terrible... Such an innocent mind..." I cried even more, as the image of him getting his baby brother to see if his mother was cooking.

I huddle myself, crying deeper, as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Go and take a walk, the fresh air will help a little," John states, as he helps me up. I nodded, wiping my tears.

Going outside, I inhaled the fresh air, trying to control my emotions. So sad...

"I called the police yesterday afternoon. The bones are being taken today afternoon to the station, to be studied, and bury properly." Naru mentions, as he steps next to me, watching the trees as well.

"Thanks," I hesitated, to grasp his hand. Instead I moved away from him...As my eyes caught movement behind the tree. Slowly I moved towards the tree, as Naru follows me, just watching me without saying anything.

"Mama," I heard, my heart launches..

Going around the tree, I watch as the child hugs the woman in my vision.

"Noiki, finally I found you. Come, Papa is waiting for us," the mother smiles, giving his son a deep loving hug.

She turns towards me, smiling gently.

"Tell him thank you. And thank you for knowing our story," she says. I nod, as Noiki comes to my side. I bend down, as he wraps his small arms around me.

"Don't worry Mama... Just have faith, anything can happen." he mentions, as he kisses my cheek. Noticing that his red eyes, and creepy smile is no more. But a gentle brown eyes and a soft smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, as Noiki glance back at Naru...

"You'll see," he smiles, giving me another peck on the cheek, and bows down.

"Thank you, now we can go in peace," he smiles, going back to his mother.

"You'll be a great mother," the woman mentions, as she bends down, kissing her son's cheek, and taking his small hands.

I wrap my arm around my stomach...

"Go in peace," I told them, both nod, and they disappear. I bend down, crying..

"What did they say?" Naru finally spoke, I glanced back up, and nodded.

"Noiki said thank you..." I told him, wiping my face.

"That's good, they can move on," He said, as he bends down, helping me up. Getting up, I nodded,

"She said, I'll be a good mother. So in the future, when we adopt, you think I will be a good one?" Naru seems to stiffen at my words.

"Yes, you'll be a very good mother..." he some how rushed his words, turning my gaze, I noticed that his eyes seem to panic a little. I smiled,

"Don't worry Naru. It's in the future. Not now. I'm not ready to be mother... I have school to think of. And I doubt you're even ready for it," I felt the corner of my mouth tug upwards, noticing the relief in his eyes.

"You'll be a good father to Naru," I move in front of him, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.  
"A man that love his mother, will love his wife, and his children as well. My mother told me once, when I was very young." I told him, snatching my hand away from him.

"At least this case ended up okay, not like the others," I shivered, as Naru agrees, turning around to leave. I follow suit..

"Hey Naru," I started, feeling a bit better from what I did, but I know for sure, that those kids will never leave my thoughts.

As we headed towards the shrine.. Naru glanced down at me.

"What?"

"I have been wondering, were you serious about my paycheck a few days ago?" I asked, Naru stopped in his tracks, giving me one of his death stares.

"Yes, just because I'm your husband, doesn't take away that I'm your boss. I have preotaries Mai. You left work without my permission. So pay the consequences," was all he said, heading back to the shrine.

My eyes widen in disbelief.

"YOU TEA AHOLIC JERK! How could you," I snapped, running towards him.. Ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at us...

"They will never change," Yasu smirks, as John nods. Masako gave me a death glare, as Lin shrugs.

"We wouldn't change it for the world," they all said that the same time, as I kept cursing Naru out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews...: )

Musica Brutal is a Spanish song from Tango... I love tango a lot. Such a passionate music. So, I decided to make a case about it... : ) I don't own the title nor the song... Just bring it for my case...


	25. Chapter 25: Dance with Another

A disclaimer: I do **Not** own Ghost Hunt

Chapter Twenty-Five: Dance with Another

**Mai POV**

_All I can feel is his arms around my waist, my breathing hitching, as I molded with him. I feel sweat running down my temples, as he places his side of his head next to mine, breathing hard as well.._

_Just for a pure second, we fitted perfectly, as he presses himself into me, waiting, just waiting for the right pitch. All I knew is that my heart is beating hard. How good it felt to be in his arms. Then the pitch came into place. He takes my hand, and twirls me around, making me pause for a miler second, as we extended our arms. _

_Turning back towards him, I place my leg around him, then twirling it back to my side, and we dance, my body moves according to his. The music fills the stage, as the audience watches us..._

_But yet, all I knew is that a great pain, since only Tango, is the only place that I can be near him. The only time, when he can touch me, as I..._

"_Alexandro," my mouth melted, just from the simple words of his name. _

"_Mai, wake up," I heard at a distance, I nodded, as I moved my steps swiftly, my whole body molding with him, as the music pitch higher and higher, coming to an end... I felt his hand wrapping firmly against my waist, as he twirls me around, then turns me to a different angle, that I face the opposite. _

_He smashes me against his broad chest, as his hand place under my breasts, I can feel his heat... All of him. And all I can do, wraps my arms around his neck, to end the performance..._

_I felt hot, very hot. All I wanted was him, to feel him once more.._

"_MAI Wake up," I heard once again. _

"_Whose Mai?" I asked, titling my head, as I felt a nudge on my shoulder. Turning around to see Alexandro, pure dark chocolate eyes, that makes me melt. I saw two blue ones. Oddly familiar..._

"_It's time to wake Mai," he smiles gently at me. I frowned. _

"_You're not Alexandro," I stated, turning oddly sad. The young boy nodded, _

"_No, this is the next case Mai. Noll is being impatient," was all he said, and the next thing he does, cause my eyes to widen. He pushes me._

"I don't' pay you to sleep in the office," Naru voice seems Strick, as I rub my temples, sleepily looking at him.

"What time is it?" I asked, getting up from my desk. Naru cross his arms, giving me a rather dark look, with no emotions behind his eyes.

"Nine in the night time. Who's Alexandro?" he asks, as he leans against my desk. I tilted my head, confused by his question.

"Alexandro? Do I know him?" I asked confused, but then my body started to warm up as the dream came into mind, I touch my waist, under my breasts, as I still felt the dance, the way he touch me...

"Oh God," I ran my hands through my face, feeling embarrassed, as Naru kept looking at me, his stare became more and more tense.

"Did I say something in my dream?" I couldn't even look at him, feeling my face turn up...

"You tell me... I wasn't the one moaning his name with great passion?" he barks, as lower my hand.

"I was moaning his name? Damn, that tango was something then," I started to feel my heart race, as the thought kept coming to my head.

"Tango?" He asks,

"Yes, I was dancing the tango, with Alexandro, or whatever his name, I think is the next case," I told him. Naru nods, straighten up,

"Now that you brought that up. I was about to tell you.. Tomorrow we will head to a haunting theater... That teaches Tango actually." he starts, but notice that his gaze hasn't lifted. Oh no. He seems rather mad... Did I do something?

"Oh...But why are you mad at me?" I gulped, as he shrugs...

"I'm not," the way he said it is more terrifying than actually saying nothing. I stood, to gather my things.

"Hey Naru... Can you take me home, I overslept.." I ask, turning my gaze out the window, seeing the dark sky...

"See you tomorrow," he just said, turning his back on me, heading towards his office. I blinked blankly at him...

"Jerk," I snapped, not believing what he just did.

"And to your own wife," I snapped... Heading out... But something happens to make him mad? Did I really do something to upset him?

Heading out, I stuff my hands inside my pockets, only to feel a sharp object. Taking it out, I stare at it.

"Naru key?" I forgot about it, it's been a whole week that Lin gave it to me, and I forgot to tell Naru about it. I've been too busy with school and catching up on my work, to make up for my paycheck, that I have forgotten about it.

Huffing out air, I shivered from the cold. It's late October, and the cold keeps getting colder.

Finally reaching my apartment, I took out my keys, and Naru key, and place them on top of my table, and turned towards my living room. Sitting down on my sofa, I took out my boots, adn turned towards my mini table next to my sofa. I smiled gently.

"Mama, Papa. Soon I'll introduce you to Naru. You'll like him.. I think..." I pick up my parents' picture frame, and kiss them both... Both of my parents, are holding me as a baby, a few days later after I was born. They seem so happy.

Placing it down, I turn my gaze to the next frame. Naru and Gene together... After Naru gave me the picture, and return to Japan. I immediately bought a frame, and place it next to my parents picture. Since it's the most sacred things I have...

"You, are a jerk... Why do you keep treating me as though I was your assistant for the past, instead of your wife? I know its work business. But wouldn't you at least treat me a bit as your partner? At times I feel as though we start from the beginning instead of moving forward.." I kept on picking on Naru face...

"Wish you could be a little like your older brother," I mumbled, feeling hot tears about to fall... Ever since we got back from the last case, he's been a bit distant. And this time it isn't for work. Since he told me. I wonder what's on his mind?

Placing the frame back down, I picked my necklace.

"Naru," I mumbled, touching the rings...

"He was very romantic that night...he haven't even known about it..." I frowned, glancing out the window, on my left...

Little did I know, that this case, will cause more trouble for me, that I ever thought. Only for a dance...

* * *

**Naru POV**

Jealousy would be far less torturous if we understood that love is a passion.

"Noll, are you alright?" Lin asks, as he pulls up in front of the dance studio.. Or rather the theater, where the next case is located at..

"Why? Don't I look alright?" I mumbled, rubbing head, trying to fight this feeling off, that's has been bothering me for a whole week..

"Not exactly, lately you've been in your office, and when you come to talk to us, you just ignore us especially Mai, did you two fight out of the normal?" Lin leans his head against the wheel, staring, waiting for the answer.

I should ask, at least it can help a little...

Leaning back, as Mai snored slightly against the window, I glance at her...watching her chest softly rise..

"Lately, I have been having an odd feeling," I glance back at Lin, as he arched a brow up, eyeing me deeply.

"Odd feeling?" I nods, leaning back, staring at the yellow Ford parked in front of us...

"Explain Noll, you are a close book,"

"Nothing, I'll figure it out myself," I told him, changing my mind. He may not know.. Lin leans back up, grasping my shoulder.

"The only thing I can give you as an advice, man to man... Don't make her suffer Noll. She's one of a few, that will stand you...And I see that she really loves you Noll, I'm going to make you pay, if you make her cry..." Lin ruffly pats my shoulder, as his voice turns dark.

As he leaves the van, closing the door behind him, I turned to wake up Mai, only for her to sit up straight, but still she's sleeping. Her breathing is hitched,

"Alexandro," she mumbles, as she licks her lips. I just stare, noticing that her hand clutches, against her coat... Not again... Damn this Alexandro... Last night she did the same thing. I couldn't even stand it..

The same feeling from last night starts to bubble inside me... As she starts to unzip her coat...A small sensual moan escapes her lips, as she touches her neck, breathing deep.

"Mai," I snap, touching her shoulder, she doesn't respond, only her breathing heightens, my chest tightens...

Before I could do anything, her eyes snap open, and stares blankly at front of her...

"Are you awake?" I asked, she turns towards me, smiling.

"Naru, why are you here?" she asks as though nothing happens, noticing that her eyes are still dozed out. I nodded, turning my gaze.

"Why is it hot in here?" she fans herself, lowering the window..

"What did you dream?" I asked, ignoring the fact, that I was gripping the edge of the seat, trying to control myself.

"Dream?" she mumbles, turning her gaze towards me.

"Oh, yeah, I was dancing again, and it was quite interesting... You see, It was this guy..." I couldn't hear it anymore, so I move towards the driver seat, opening the door, hopping down...

I feel the necklace move inside my shirt collar. I trace it above my shirt, since my jacket wasn't fully zipper up...Frowning, I remember last week.

She looks happy when I gave this to her... Right? But what does it feel like I'm not doing something I should? Or does Mai expect more than this?

But the only thing, that keeps running in my dreams, of how beautiful she looked that night. When she was placing her hair on the side, as I place the necklace on.. When she turns to face me, the moon reflected from her eyes, making her chocolate eyes shine in a way, that I still can't find the words, her skin glow, tempting me... That's why my eyes grew a bit... Because it's the first time I saw her in another light.

When she was explaining me that she never seen a guy close enough, my heart jump, because, something in me snaps. The only thing that was luring me to her, is how soft she looks, how much her skin was mocking me. Did she know how much she was tempting me that night? Because of her innocence?

I wanted to claim her. To take her as mines. And never let her go... All I knew is that, she was mine, but I wanted to make sure, to make her realize how much I want her. How much I love her... I wanted to make love to her... I thought my heart will fall out of my chest. As my jeans started to become smaller and smaller. And the cold wasn't helping. So I glance at the waterfall, thinking if I can go for a dip. For the first time in my life, that I desire someone like that. But when she hiccuped covering her face, saying that she wasn't ready... It snapped me back out of whatever trance she places me in. So I adjusted myself quickly and told her that I will wait, until she's ready.

I can't just be a beast towards her. She still needs healing. But what really touch me, that's how much she respected my opinion, and ask me if I was alright with that. In my mind I kept saying no. But I just told her the best way I can and the truth.. To ease her. The only thing is that I just have to stay a little away from her. Since that night, every time I see her, all I want is to take her to my bed... And that's not good...

That's why I've been avoiding her.

But what really hurts me most, is that she was happy that I was thinking like that, even if I wasn't pacific about the thoughts, I let it slip out, that's why I turned myself in. I felt a bit awkward.. Since this is new to me. But it hurts me, to think that she thought, I didn't want her before... Well, I doubt I did, but now that I really think about it. It seems I did. For a long time now...

'Ugh, stop thinking about it.' I argue with myself, as I felt someone taking my hand. Snatching my hand back, since I don't like being touched. I heard Mai voice.

"Sorry," she lower her face, as her bangs cover her eyes...Damn it...I was so deep in my thoughts, that I didn't notice it was her...

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to get her back, she glances back up, with sad puppy eyes. Which causes me to feel uncomfortable.

"I was just going to take you towards Lin. The owner is waiting for you... You were in deep thought," she explains, turning around, heading towards Lin...her voice sounds very sad..

I scratch my head.

"Stupid," I scolded myself, shaking it off, I regain my composure, and signed.

Walking up towards the owner of the theorter, a older man greeted us.. He looks Hispanic, dark curly hair, with chocolate eyes, tall, and well toned..

"Bienvenidos, Welcome," he spoke Spanish at first, then turning it towards Japanse.

"I'm Alex, and this is my son Alexandro," he introduce, as my heart stopped at a mersecond. I didn't know he had a son.. Damn it.

As a young guy appears next to Alex. Young, what I can see he has muscles, dancer's muscles, dark short spike hair. His eyes are a deep chocolate like his father. He is wearing a yellow loose short shirt. With a towel draped around his neck.

"Hola, I mean, Hello, I'm Alexandro," I move slightly close to Mai. Noticing that his eyes catch Mai... He gave her a flirty look... Something that I do, when I want something from a girl...

I notice Mai lowering her head, as Alexandro smirks at me...

"Let's go," Alex mentions, as he went inside. All I knew that this case I'm not going to like... And I'm not liking this Alexandro character... And how right I was.

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Wow, this is huge," I gasp out, as we entered the theorter, a huge stage, is the first thing you see, as you walk in. It has those fancy red curtains, and the seats are set up in rows, facing the stage. Very old fashion look. The colors are a light brown.

"So, every stage performers are either kicked or thrown out the stage," Alex finishes, as he turns towards us.

"I'll be out for a few days, my son will be in charge, so anything, let him know. But he will be around, since we have a show in a few days," Naru nods, staring down the stage.

"**Te dejo, ten pendiente de ellos, y recuerdate Hijo,"** he said something in Spanish to his son. As Alexandro nods slowly.

"**Ya se Papi, no soy un idiota, porfavor," **I notice him roll his eyes, Alex gave him a dark look. I just stare blankly at them... Having no idea what they were saying.

I frowned, as the memory replay on my head, he snatched his hand away from me.. Glancing back at my hand. Did I do something? So he rejects my grasp?

"Mai was it?" I heard, glancing back up, Alexandro smirks at me, as my heart started to race again... I cleared my throat.

"Yes," Dang, he's hot... He has muscles, that aren't too buff, but just right, he's tall, and very handsome, his eyes are dark chocolate, and that stare can melt anyone.

"Call me Alex, since my dad isn't here. Do you like tango?" he asks, my eyes widen, glancing back up.. The dream appears in my thoughts, I bit my lower lip.

"Tango, um.." I nervously rub my palms, as him chuckle. He has a nice chuckle...

"Yes Tango, a very hot passionate dance," he winks, making me blush, I cover my face, as Naru glance at me... Oh no...

"Mai, come," Naru voice screeched, as he heads out. I bowed down, heading out..

"Don't forget," Alexandro shouts, as my heart starts to beat again,

"This is not good," I mumbled, heading out to help Naru...

For the last hour, Naru kept quiet, as we set up the cameras, and the other stuff. Luckily Ayako and Masako came, to help as well.

Sitting in our seats, Naru kept his conversation with Lin, and Bou-san, as Ayako takes my hand.

"Wow, that man is hot... Me like Latin boys," I can practically see the drool coming out of her mouth.. Masako was fanning herself.

"I must agree.." she mumbles, watching a small tint appearing on her pale cheeks. I cleared my throat..

'I'm a married woman, don't fall for it..' I thought to myself, as Alexandro came up, with some bags on hand.

"He has some sexy accent as well," Ayako mumbles, as we stood...

"Well, hello ladies," he smiles gently placing his bags down, stretching his arms.

"Sorry, but I have some rehearsals to do with my partner, so if you care, you can watch," my heart beat rapidly, as a woman appears next to him. She was wearing a slight red dress, cut in the middle. She looks Hispanic. Her hair in a bun, with light makeup. She's pretty.

"**Dile que gracias,"** she told Alexandro. He nods, turning his gaze.

"She said, thank you so much," we all nodded, as Naru turn towards us, as Bou-san and Lin..

"Give us about thirty minutes, before you guys can start, please sit and enjoy," he bends. I nodded, as I notice the other girls did the same.

As they head towards the stage, Bou-san gave him a dark death glare.

"Wipe that drool out of your face girls, he's not a peace of meat," Bou-san snaps us out, as we glance up him.

"That's what you think, wow. I have to start dating them. Did I mention before that he's hot..." Ayako giggle, as we sat on the seats.

"Sure he is," those words came out of my mouth, little did I know that Naru heard me...

"Why are we here again?" Masako asked, as she sat next to Ayako.

"To see that lucky woman, how she gets touched by him," Ayako replies, I giggled, blushing worse, as all two guys, kept giving death glares at Alexandro... Lin didn't even care.

As the Spanish music started to play, he starts to dance with the girl. But something in his moves seems familiar to me. All I knew is that my breathing started to catch me. Biting my bottom lip, I started to feel hot. Really hot.

"Damn, that's hot, lucky woman," Ayako snaps me out of my thoughts, watching how Alexandro drapes his arms around the girl. I Tighten my grip on the wood where you lay your hand.

The music starts to pick up, as my heart as well. I cross my legs, feeling uncomfortable sitting there.

"Alexandro," I whisper, as uncross my legs, taking off my coat. Fanning myself...Not noticing that Naru has his eyes on me.

"Mai?" I heard, I turned towards Bou-san.

"What?" I asked, as he gave me an odd look.

"What's wrong?"

"It's hot," I mumbled, as my heart started to beat faster and faster...

"Oh cool," Ayako mentions, turning my gaze, rolling up my sleeve. Everything around me feels hot... I stood, heading towards the stage.

"Mai," I heard, but I ignored them, as I finally reach the stage, I cut in, causing the girl to give me a confused look.

"Alexandro," I smiled, gently cupping his cheek.

"Lets Tango," I told him, as he nods, taking a firm grip on my hand...My body fired up, as we started to move with the beat, everywhere he touches, my body fired up... As I press myself deeper into him...

He picks me up, placing me down, I wrap my leg around his, as his hand, grips my leg pants, I moaned.

Then he twirls me around, just like in my dream, I dance with him, every movement, every touch, everything felt alive.

"Alexandro," those words escapes my mouth, as we stop, facing each other, breathing hard, Alexandro smiled gently at me.

"Finally," was all he said, as he leans forward to kiss me. I moved towards him, just to taste him one time, but then, everything around me starts to fade... The extreme hotness went away, and the only thing I did is a scream...

As a piercing white pale face, looking like the grudge head appear on his shoulder, smiling at me.

"Thank you," it said, and the next thing I knew, I was blasted away from him, sliding across the stage.

"MAI!" I heard the gang scream, I rubbed my head.

Naru was the first one to reach me, but his attitude is worse than being mad... Oh no, what did I do?

"Naru, I'm sorry," I gasped out, Naru helps me up gently, but his eyes, they are scary..

"For what? For dancing with another guy like that, and about to kiss him, I'm not mad at all Mai." Every word of his was venom..

"I didn't..." but Naru ignores me, turning around, and heading towards his monitors. As I stood there paralyzed...

"I don't know what happen," I felt hot tears falling down my cheeks. As Alexandro came up to me.

"What happen?" he asked a bit confused, I dropped towards the ground... My body shook.

"Leave me alone," I whimper, feeling guilty... Did I betray Naru? What the hell happen?

"I'm sorry," I cried, huddling myself, feeling as though I just cheated on Naru...

But little did I know, that right behind me, the grudge like woman stood there, smiling,

"Thank you my dear," and it disappears.

* * *

**AU:** Thanks for the reviews. Wow, Finally pay back for Naru... Hahaha... What's happening? Let's see.. I wanted Naru to be jealous... But knowing him.. He won't acknowledge it, not right away. And I think, I'll slowly work the marriage. Since Naru has no idea what to do, nor Mai... So A slowly easing up to that. Try to make it realistic as much as possible. That's why Naru was asking to himself. If he's missing something or doing something he should do. Since he never been married, he has no idea how to treat his wife. lol.

One thing though. I write fanfiction for fun. Not because I make money out of it or anything. And I love Naru and Mai...

I know my grammar isn't the best thing ever. Since Spanish is my first language.. Nor my story... If you don't like the way I write or anything. Just don't read... There's plenty other fanfictions out there. I'm not trying to be mean or anything... I just like writing for fun... I'm not perfect... Nor my story...

But I do appreciate those who actually pass my writing and enjoys my plot, and such... Without you guys, I wouldn't continue to write. So for them, Thank you so much... God Bless, to my loyal readers.

Naruisawsome: For your question, no, the gang didn't hear the comment of Naru, but heard Mai Scream.. That's why they said that in the end of the chapter...

And to borntoflyhigh: Thank you...: ) you made my day...

Also these are the Spanish terms... Into English...

**Te dejo, ten pendiente de ellos, y recuerdate Hijo- ** I'm going then. Keep an eye on them, and remember son...

**Ya se Papi, no soy un idiota, porfavor,- **I know dad, please I'm not stupid

**Dile que gracias,- **Tell them Thanks..


	26. Chapter 26: Proactive

I do **NOT **own Ghost Hunt

(Gotan Project - Santa Maria (Del Buen Ayre) You guys can hear this song with the dance

With Naru and Mai. It's sounds better than just reading it. In YouTube Trust me... I do **Not **own that either..)

Chapter Twenty-Six: Proactive

**Mai POV**

I stare blankly at the stage, as I sat on one of the audience chairs... I couldn't believe it. Naru keeps ignoring me... And that kills me. Is not like I'm attracted to Alexandro...

"Naru. I'm sorry," I cried, covering my eyes, gasping... I felt a small tap on my shoulder. Glancing back up, Alexandro, sat next to me, handing me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Drink this.. I don't know what happen.. But how did you know?" he asks, noticing a deep despair in his voice... I slowly drank my cup, staring up at him.

"The dance," I mumbled, blankly staring back at the stage..

"Yes.. Only one person knew that dance.." he states, as I turn my gaze back at him.

"Emilia, right," I felt a deep depression... All I knew that my heart hurts for him... Something terrible happened. And all I can say, that it's the same person of my dreams.

"How?" his eyes widen with disbelief, as I shrug, standing up, placing the cup down...

"I get dreams. Sometimes, it lets me know what happen... So far I got, she loved you very much.. And that dance that you and I did yesterday, was only between you and her am I right?" Alexandro nods.

"That's why you said finally. In other terms, that someone spoke the same language as you... The same body language." I felt something deep in me, as Alexandro nods, standing up.

"I fell in love with her, three years ago... She was so clumsy. But when she danced, she moves her body with grace. All I knew that I couldn't get enough of her. She wasn't the most beautiful woman, but beautiful soul. She always laughs and such... But one month ago. She just disappeared. I miss her... No word of her.. Her parents are still trying to find her.. I have hopes that will find her." I heard the anguish in his voice.

I took his hand, leading him towards the stage...

"I don't know what happen to Emilia," I told him, as we made it to the middle of the stage,

"Sorry about getting your boyfriend upset. But I couldn't control myself... The way you move the way you touch me, reminded me of Emilia." He frowns, as I took his hand.

"Its alright. And he's my boss. Not boyfriend," I told him half the truth... I glance back at the back stage. Feeling an eerie feeling.

"That music, what it call?" I ask, as I start circling him, without knowing it myself.

"Una Musica Brutal, it's the first song she and I share in a dance." Alexandro explains, as he slowly takes my hand, spinning me around.

"Oh, it's very lovely sound... Feels you body with lots of emotions," I gaps, as he wraps his arms around me, lifting me up, then placing me on his left.

"I know. That's why I dance it. It's our song.." I smiled, as I twirl around, then dropping down, as he catches me..

"We'll solve this mystery for you.." I told him, as I stood in front of him, capturing his cheek, as he did the same, and we spun, each step according to the now playing music. That I didn't even realize it was playing.

"I hope so.. The dancers are being brutally attacked." I nod, as the music becomes more intense, Alexandro, stops, as he nods.

"If you continue to dance like that. I might as well bring in the audience," I heard a deep cold voice behind us. I stopped in my tracks, as my eyes widen. Alexandro frowns, scratching his head.

"Did you place the music?" he asks, glancing up the stage. I nodded, turning back towards Naru.

"No, I thought you did? Wait.." I gasp out, inching my way out of him.

"I don't even know how to Tango. How the hell can I tango?" I felt confused as heck right now, Naru walks up towards us.

"There's no music," he starts, I can feel the cold aura he was sending towards us..

"No, it was music.. The one that you mentioned Alexandro..." Alexandro nodded, rubbing his bare arms..

"That's just plain creepy... Only with Emilia I heard that music, even it wasn't playing. It was our thing," his voice drops again. I frowned, moving forward towards him..

"Don't give up hope.." I smiled, as he nods...

"Well, I'll see you later," he bows, turning to leave. I gulped, turning towards Naru.

"I have a good logical explanation... So hear me out." I started, as Naru kept his stare the same.

"I'm listening," was his words. I hesitated to move forward. I really want to be at his side...

"Well..." I started, as I explain my dream..

"So, that woman is Emilia. I think she's dead. I somehow got her emotions towards Alexandro. Not me.. I promise... So I think that grudge looking woman is Emilia. But I don't have the heart to tell him." I said in one big breath..

"Is that so." he mumbles, getting a bit closer to me. I gulped...

"Then why did you let your emotions get to you?" was all he said,

"I couldn't control myself." I told him...

"Control yourself. If you needed a man to touch you that bad.. Why didn't you just ask me... After all.." he leans in,

"I'm your husband," he whispers in a low deep voice, which cause me to shake.

"Naru.." I took a step backwards, feeling eerie.

"I told you, i'm not ready. And it wasn't my fault," I gulped, as he stops, eyeing me...

"Well, it didn't look like that," he snaps.

"Naru. Really... And it was tango. Nothing more.." I argue, as I started to take off my coat. Naru kept an eye on me, as he starts to move slowly in a circle, taking off his jacket as well. Dropping it on the floor.

"Tango. Do you even know how to dance the tango?" He asks, as he rolls up his sleeves... For some odd reason. Today I wore a skirt, with stoockens, as well a short shirt, that puffs out..

My feet start to mimic his steps... As a song starts to play, but not the same that Alexandro and I were playing,...

"Hay milonga de amor

Hay temblor de Gotan"

I heard, not caring what is said... Naru stops in his tracks, staring deeply at me.

"No, Actually, I'm not even familiar with it." I admit, as I twirl my finger, to make him come to me..

"este tango Es para vos

Hay milonga de amor"

Naru some how rushes towards my side, but I stop him touching his chest, causing him to give me a deep look, as we turn to the music..

Hay temblor de Gotan

Hay milonga de amor

The woman sings, as Naru came to my side, slowly I lift my arm to my right, as he trace my side, next to my bosom, causing me to shiver, as my heart to pound harder, wrapping his arm around my waist I bend my body upwards, facing the ceiling. Naru firm hands stay on my waist.. Lifting me up, we start to dance.

Este tango Es para vos

Hay milonga de amor

My body twirls, as Naru mimics me. My breath hitches, as we kept twirling to the music.

"Then why did you dance with him?" he asks, as he twirls me around, making him pull me back, noticing his serious face...

I gasp out, grasping his hand, as my leg twirls around his, pressing myself to him. With his free hand, grasp my side leg, dangerously lifts his hand up, causing my whole body to heat up.. As I took a hold of his hand, to stop him, but, instead of stopping him, I press his hand deeper into my skin. Causing a red streak mark be left behind...

I glance back up, to see, that our faces are a few inches away... Biting my lower lip, the temptation to kiss him hit me hard...

Hay temblor de Gotan

este tango Es para vos

I actually heard him groan a little, as I untangle myself from him, and bend down stretching out my leg, he places his hand on each side of my arms, lifting me up once again.

"Because I couldn't' control myself. I told you." I breathed out, as separate from him, spinning away, with the music.

Hay milonga de amor

Hay temblor de Gotan

Turning back around, Naru is facing the opposite, as I ran up to him, pressing my hands in his broad chest, as I press my cheek in his back...

este tango Es para vos

Hay milonga de amor

Naru turns himself towards me, taking me back, lifting my arms up... I took a step forwards, as he takes a step back. He bends me upwards again, surprising me, that he trace his hand between my breasts, towards my stomach. My breath caught, Not even with Alexandro, went this far...

Yet it felt right...

"Next time, control yourself," he says, as he lifted me back up, eye to eye. Noticing that he was sweating.

Hay temblor de Gotan

Hay milonga de amor

Spinning me around, I press my back against him, as his hands wrap around my waist, getting me closer to him. I place my two arms around him, as he heightened his hand upwards, causing me to moan a little, Oh God this man is torturing me.

"Why should I?" I played, to know why... Why did he care that another did this to me? So he grasp my arm, twirling me around, and this time facing him, he presses his body more into me...

Bending me once more, he leans forward, his hot lips pressed against my pulse, giving me a kiss. Somehow, this felt as Naru. If teasing terms. Naru will definitely do this... He has every right... But dang... It felt like fire.

Causing every bit of nerve in my body to jump. A small gasp escapes my mouth.

"Because you're mine," his voice turns a deep, very deep, smooth, and sexy all in the same time.. As he whispered those lines.

Placing me back up, Naru was breathing hard... I saw something in those eyes of his.. But dark... At the same time, beautiful.. He doesn't let go, no but he just stares at me for a few.. I just stare back at him, then he lets go, I blankly stare at him, noticing that the song ended.

I watch him bend down to get his jacket, as I stare blankly at him... I felt hot, I felt something...

"Naru.. Did you mean it," I asked, feeling a little hope, as I ran up to him. Buttoning his jacket, he turns towards me

But before he could answer me, I started to hear a thump sound behind me. Turning around nothing... Only a long silver ladder, that wasn't there before... Or I think...

"Naru, where those ladder there before?" I asked, feeling eerie... Turning around, Naru has been already on it. Back to business.. Then it hit me...

"Naru.. How the hell did we learn how to tango?" I asked, turning my gaze at him. He lowered his gaze, as his stare seems stern, deep, straight forward. But something else. A look that I have never seen on Naru. Which I can't even place. All I knew, is that my face burst into flames.

"Oh no...not again," I mumbled, looking up the stairs. Ignoring Naru. Naru just kept quiet, as he starts to climb the ladder... I frowned not liking this.

"Be careful," I yelled, Naru just nods, going up, he finally reaches the top, only to glance down at me.

"Bring me the flashlight, I see something," he calls out. I nod, rushing down the stage, towards our equipment, taking the flashlight from the black bag on top of the table. Rushing back up, I went up the ladder, but Naru wasn't' there any more.

Confused, I turned on the flashlight, and pointed to my right and left... Only to see Naru crouched down, expecting something...

Noticing that its a mini stage, err, I think, but it has an old reeling around, that looks like it can fall anytime...

"What did you find?" I asked, as I argue within myself to go or not. Naru glance back at me, and frowns.

"I think I found Emilia," he tells me, causing my eyes go wide...

"Really?" Naru nods, giving his business like look, as I felt a cold breeze under me...

"**You dance very well,"** I heard under me. Glancing down my eyes widen, a head popped under me...

A pale white face, just like yesterday... She really looks like the grudge. Long black hair, with dark black circles under her eyes.

"Ahhh!" I yelled, as I let go of the ladder, causing me to fall, closing my eyes to wait for impact, I felt a hand on my wrist... Causing me to swing side to side.

"Hold on," I heard, Glancing back up. Naru leaning against the edge, holding onto the old railing. My eyes widen.

"Let go Naru... You'll get hurt," I argue, as I use my free hand to make Naru let go. But he tightens his grip...

"Stop that Mai, and let me think." he snaps, noticing that the railing bolts are becoming lost by the minute.

"Please Naru..." I felt tears coming down my cheeks.

"Mai, I'm going to swing you towards the Ladder, grab it as soon as possible." was all he said, I nod, but scared.

"No, You'll get hurt," I begged, but Naru ignored me. He starts swinging me, noticing that he was in pain.. Naru wince a little. Oh no..

"Now Mai," He yells, and with all his might, swings me towards the ladder. I took a firm hold, as I heard the railing snap.. My eyes grow big, as the thing drops towards the ground.

"Naru!" I yelled, feeling tears running down my eyes double.. Oh no...

"If you can stop your crying, we can go down now." Naru voice echoed above me. My eyes widen.

"Oh no, you died, and you're going up to heaven." I panic, as tighten my grip on the ladder.

"Naru. I'm sorry... Please don't leave me. Come back to your body... I love you." my cries became frantic, as I heard a signed,

"I'm not dead Mai... Just go down," I heard, I glance up, only to see Naru tightly holding onto the ladder, glancing down at me.

"Naru!" I shout, in relief, as the tears kept going.

"Go down Mai. Please," his voice softens, as I nodded, going down softly. I stay to wait for him. As he steps down, I wrap my arms around him, burring myself into him.

"Sorry. I'm sorry... I thought you died... It's my fault, you even got hurt... You always get hurt because of me.." I cried, as Naru patted my back.

"I don't die easily Mai.." I glanced back up, as I capture his face between my palm, and leaned in, kissing his lips gently.

"I'm sorry," I cried, as he blankly stares at me.

"I'm fine Mai." he mumbles, as I let go, noticing that he took a grip on his right shoulder.

"You even hurt your shoulder..." Naru nods.

"I think I dislocated, when I stretched out to catch you, and when you went down, your impact made it worse," he explains. My eyes widen..

"Oh no.. Let's get Ayako," I frantically panic, going to get Ayako, but he captures my arm.

"No, it's alright. We have to call the police.." was all he said, as he moves away from me, holding onto his arm. I frowned, noticing that he's giving me the same cold shoulder from yesterday...

"I did explain, and I did apologize. Why does he keep treating me as though I'm nothing to him?" I touch my necklace, feeling tears down my cheeks. Also touch my neck, where he kissed me, and my tears kept going.

"If I'm yours, then why don't you show it to me... I do love you Naru." I turned around, gasping for air.

"No time for that Mai. You have to break the news to Alexandro... Why God? Why do you keep placing this test on me?" I mumbled, as I headed down..

* * *

**Naru POV**

He that is not jealous is not in love.

Something that my father mentioned to me last year. When I caught him fuming a little, when our garden was flirting with Mother... Father was mad, actually he could just have killed the gardener out, if he wants to..

He told me that when I fall in love, I will learn that saying very clearly. Since it will happen.

I'm not sure if I'm jealous, I admit. But I do feel the same when I thought she was in love with Gene. Marriage and love is very complicated things. I don't get it. Nor want to.

But damn it to hell... All I want is to kill this person in front of me. As he stares quickly at the corpse in front of us.. As we stood outside. But somewhere deep inside. I felt somewhat bad for him... But not deep enough.

"So you just found it an hour ago?" The policeman asks, I nod, trying not to move my shoulder. It hurts bad...

"Emilia," was all Alexandro yells as he runs after the paramedics. I blankly stare at him. Mai hesitated, but she ran after him. As I just stare knowing Mai to well...

But it still pisses me off, that I'm hurt, and yet she chose him over her own husband? What's wrong with that picture...

"Did we finish the case?" Bou-san asks, as he sat next to me, I nodded no.

"We need to send her spirit to cross the light, as well, figure out how she ended up there." Bou-san nods, crossing his arms, staring at Mai..

"She's a good dancer. Did that stir anything up for ya?" He nudge me on my good shoulder, I gave him a dark look causing him to sly slowly away from me...

"He almost kisses her. Come one Naru. I know you love her, it's plain obvious, don't tell me that didn't do anything for you?" Bou-san continues. I turn my gaze.

"Whom she dances or kisses is none of my concern of mines. After she does her work, stop being late to work, and those my tea. I don't care whom she dates and such." I spat every word.

"Okay," was all he said, as he stood, heading towards Mai.. I watch as Bou-san whisper something in her ear. Her eyes widen, as she glances at me. I saw hurt pass her eyes. Pure hurt...

My heart stopped for a mil second, as she glances back at Alexandro..

Then he hugs her, wrapping his arms around her. My whole world seems to stop... I can't. I hate the fact that I can't control this. Hate the fact that another man touched her. And almost kiss her. Her lips... I was the first that touched her lips, and I shall be the last... As she is to me..

Why do I feel as though I deserve this though?

Standing up, I head in, ignoring the long glance that Lin was giving me. He came to my side, making sure no one can hear us.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" He asks, as we went down the stairs. I gave him a side glance.

"I'm not," I told him, Lin nodded slowly,

"Sure, and giving death glares to Alexandro, wasn't' obvious. And ignoring Mai... Sure, not jealous. I don't know how you call it.. But it seems that Mai possessed more than anything. Mai is a klutz. She can't even walk half way, without tripping. Do you honestly think she can do the Tango?" Lin concludes, as we stop in front of the monitors.

"Whatever," I sat right back down, Lin singed.

"Just talk to her. It's not her fault.." as Lin finished, he leaves.

I rewind the tape, back to yesterday, when Mai was dancing with that bastard. But as I look closely. Something was wrong... My eyes widen.

"Oh no," I cursed, as I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around, Mai eyes looks soulless, red and puffy.

"Did you mean all that?" I glance back at the monitor, turning off the monitor, I turn around,

"What do you think?" I challenge, as she takes my hand, and press a kiss on my palm, sending wonderful shivers down my spine.

Just like an hour ago when we were dancing... But, I had to control myself twice as hard then the normal. I still can feel her soft hot leg in my hand.. Her neck... When she grasps my hand, and pressed it more, I thought I could have loose every rational reason to not take her there. Self control. Wow. When I touch her between her breast, towards her stomach. I think I need an award from self-control... God. I was about to lose it.

I still don't know how the hell we ended up doing a tango.. But I think now I have an Idea what's going on..

"Don't know Naru. I can't read your mind. First you tell me that I'm yours, then you tell Bou-san that you don't even care. For God sake Naru. Make up your damn mind.. I'm sorry, I'm tired of saying that. Alexandro even apologies. Because he's in love with that woman that you found. He's hurting. And here you sit, acting like always."

She screams, watching her eyes turning icy cold, causing me to sit a bit further in my seat...

"It seems that you 're more jealous than mad..." her voice tone down, as Ayako and Masako came in. I turned me around, turning back the monitor, and pushed live play.

"Come with me." was all I said, as I took the tape, and heading up towards the stage.

" , can you feel anything around here?" Masako glanced around, and nods.

"Yes. One soul." I nodded, turning my gaze, I signed.

"I solved this case.." Was all I said, the tape is the final clue in this case.. And why Mai was acting like this..

"You did?" As always, she seems impressed.

"But I'll wait for a few hours, your boyfriend needs some time to adjust," I sounded mean, but I didn't care so I turn around heading out back. Going backstage, I felt a smack on my bad arm, causing me to hiss.

"I knew it," Mai gasps, as she gently pushed me aside, sitting me down... I glance up, as she takes her bag, which I didn't even notice that she's wearing.

"Take off your jacket and shirt." she orders, as I blankly stare at her.

"I'm al..." but she smacks me on my shoulder again, causing me to hiss, as my eyes grew.

"Payback hurts doesn't it and that's for being mean to Alexandro.. Naru... What you feel, is what I feel most of the time. I'm not perfect, nor I have men after me. But I am loyal. You know that. I can't stand the thought of another man touching me Naru. One because I love you, and two, I doubt anyone will like my scars. You on the other hand. Do you know how many woman wants to jump you? Wants to get you? A lot, Naru a lot. I'm just damn lucky that you even like me.." she snaps, as she unbuttons my jacket off.

Taking it off, she lifted my shirt, un-tucking it, and I hiss, as my arm went up..

"You need to see a doctor. Is turning black and blue. If you disconnected, I can't imagine the pain.. I'll pop it back in," she stood, lifting her bag up, and took out a pencil.

"Bit in this," she tells me. I lifted a brow,

"I did this before." she admits, as she places her palms on my bare shoulders, as I bit down the pencil.

"This will hurt like hell." she tells me.

"Count of three," she soothed my hair gently. Some how, she reminds me of my mom, when I use to get hurt, she use to do that.. My heart tightens.

I nod, as she took in a big breath.

"Three," she said immediately and I heard my shoulder pop back in, making me groan in pain, as I bit the pencil..

"You said till three," I argue, as she bends down, eyeing me.

"It worked right..." she softly brush my bangs away from my eyes, giving me a very soft sad look.

"Please tell me that you didn't mean that. I am sorry.. I didn't mean to. Like you said earlier, that I'm yours. No other. As you are mine. Until you say so.." she mumbles, as she glances back at my shoulder.

"It will take a few weeks to fully heal. Don't' move it or anything. Just go see a doctor soon after we leave..., here' I'll help you," she takes my shirt, noticing that her face is blazing red.

I took the shirt off her hand,

"Look at me Mai," I demanded, as she shyly glance back up at me.

I don't know why. I can get mad at her, mad as hell at Alexandro, but for some odd reason, I can't stay mad at her for long. Always like that. All I knew, that right now, I wanted something from her.

"Finish what you started yesterday with Alexandro," I asked, as she titled her head...Confused.

"This," I answer her thought question, as I press my lips against her, as her eyes widens. Then I felt her arm wrap around my bare shoulder. Causing me to shiver once again... Only she can make me feel like this. If she can. If she knew, right now, if she told me to get on my knees. I would...

Her lips move softly against mines, shyly. So I moved her closer, wrapping my arm around her waist, pressing her more into me. How soft she really felt.. How fragile she really is..

She moaned, causing me to deepen the kiss. Her soft lips now picking up the speed, as I felt her nails dig into my shoulder, causing me to moan in pleasure.

"We should stop.. Before..." she started, but I nipped her bottom lip, to keep her shut, but in return I got is a deep pleasure moan.

All I care, is hers.. All I care that she didn't kiss that bastard. And that her lips are mine. Only mines.

Reaching our limits, she was breathing hard, noticing that she was in my lap? How the hell? I blinked away, taking my shirt, as she stood, only to flop down, I took her hand steadying.

"Well, I forgive you," I smirked, placing my shirt back in, only to wince from pain, Mai seems a bit woozy, but helps me out, clearing her throat.

Noticing the effect I gave her... Gotta do that more often..

"Why?" she asked as her face turns red. I lower my gaze, to level with her.

"Because I told you, you are mine. We are together. And I don't want no other man to touch you. Ever.." she nods, as her face turns redder.

"Don't worry about the other girls. Because what I just showed you. You'll be the only lucky girl in this world That I'll be doing that for the rest of your life." I smirked even more, as her eyes grew big.

"So you really forgave me?" I nod yes.

"But I won't forgive that bastard.." I passed out, as I headed out, taking my jacket, ignoring my pain...

Mai stayed quiet for a few, then she wraps her arms around me.

She doesn't say anything. Just hug me. I felt her love... All I can do is just enjoy it, without her knowledge.

Then a piercing scream interrupted us.. Mai eyes grew, as I hurried my step towards the stage.

"Oh No, Ayako," Mai yells, as my eyes widen a little. Watching Bou-san strangling Ayako in stage..

"What the hell," I snapped, as Masako seem to be panicking. And no one was around.

"Damn," I snapped, I hurry my steps, to stop Bou-san from killing Ayako but I didn't notice the horrific face that Mai gave, as I went to stop Bou-san...

"Stop it!" Mai yells, and the next thing I knew, Mai is flying away from the stage,

**"TANGO IS THE BEST!**" A piercing deep female echoed the theater... As I tried to get Bou-san away from Ayako. Then it got worse, as Mai is lifted towards the air,.

"Help!" Mai screams, as I have to save Ayako. Damn I'm screwed without Lin help...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. And don't think Naru is happy about it... Even if he forgave Mai. Doesn't mean Alexandro is off the hook. And the song they dance to is called

Gotan Project - Santa Maria (Del Buen Ayre) Love that song. It's slow and very passionate. Thought it went great with Mai and Naru... Tell me if I did good or not? Thanks...

And for SimpleGreywolf: Thanks :)


	27. Case Six: Dark Mansion

I do **Don't** own anything.

Case Six: Dark Mansion

Chapter Twenty-six: Friction

"Help!" I yelled, as I felt my hair tug rather harshly.. I felt hot tears running down my eyes, as I glance up. Emilia floated above me, giving me a lean look.

"You are good. I let your friend go. If you dance once more for me.. With Alexandro, Like last time." She bargain.. I gulped,

"I can't... My husband won't like it." I pleaded, as her bitty black eyes turn towards Naru..

"I can understand...Alexandro will be as well jealous, if I dance with another man... Then can you give him some last words on my part.." I nodded

"Thank you... But I'll show you, how I died... Since it seems that you're the only one that can actually see me and feel me. Then I can go in peace.. I'm sorry that I kept hurting the dancers. I can't stand it when he dances with another..." I frowned..

"I understand perfectly. They don't understand do they?" Emilia nodded, lowering herself towards me. Taking my hands.

"Sometimes, A woman's love is deeper..." she mumbles, as my eyes widen...

"Don't worry, this won't hurt." she soothed my cheek with her cold pale white hand.

_I stood on stage, nervously staring my imaginary audience, _

_"Thank you." I bowed down, as I heard my imaginary audience applaud... Turning around to leave, I heard a noise, A small whimper above me.._

_Going up towards the ladders, I made it to the mini-stage... _

_"Hello?" I asked, going towards it, placing myself in... A small white cat stood there eyeing me..._

_"Hola gatito, que haces aqui?" I spoke in Spanish, as I rub my fingers together... But the cat seems to get frightened, as her fur hissed up, showing her razor sharp fangs, causing me to gasp in fear, only to get my heel to get stuck in a small hole. _

_"Darn it," I cuss, trying to get my red heel out of the small hole, but in doing so, the cat jumps on top of me, causing me to scream, twisting my ankle falling down, only to bump my head against the old reeling, as one of the bolts went into my neck... Then I lost consciousness. _

"So...what the heck happened?" Bou-san asks, as he sat on the edge of the stage, glancing around at us. I frowned, twirling my fingers...

"Naru. Can you explain to us, how you solve this mystery?" Naru which sat on the chair nods, he turns around, to turn on the monitor.

"Watch this..." he tells us... We all gather around him, as we watch whatever he wanted to show us.

I gasp, covering my mouth, as I watch myself and Alexandro dance the tango. But something seems off. It wasn't even me... No, it was Emilia..

She was wearing a long white dress, beautiful curve her body, high tie bun hair, as she smiled. Dancing gracefully with Alexandro.

"Oh my, she's beautiful," were the first words that came out of my mouth, as I reach out, touching the screen...

Naru gave me a side glance, as he turns towards us..

"What I gather... Since the activity here was very minimum, and what Mai told me about Alexandro.. After I found her body.. I figure out, that her death was accidental. She just wanted to be found, and to be free." Naru concludes, as my eyes widen. How did he know?

"So you don't even need us?" Bou-san rubbed the back of his head still confused, Naru cross his arms.

"Send her in peace Bou-san..." was all he said, turning around, noticing that he took a grip on his arm, but then lowers his arm down... I bit my lower lip..

"Thank you." I heard behind us. Turning around, Alexandro stood there, looking so sad, destroyed. I gulped.

"Alexandro." I turn around to face him. Taking his hand. His eyes grew a little.

"She told me that..." I capture his cheek, and smiled gently at him. Not noticing that everyone was staring at us.

"She loves you very much... To keep up with your passion. To be happy. And to find a good woman to love... Because she'll be waiting for you when is your time," I leaned on my tipi-toes, and kiss his cheek...

He surprises me, as him wrap his arms around me, pressing me against him. My face flares up, and I knew Naru is giving me a death glare at us.

"Thank you so much Mai..." I heard tears behind his words.. I just let him hug me..

* * *

_"That was a very light case," I whisper to myself, as I felt myself facing an old house.. Falling into peaces... A disturbing breeze soothes my skin. Causing me to shiver with fear... _

_"This is not good," I mumbled, turning around, only to see a long graveyard stretching out... _

_"Is this a morgue? I asked not liking this at all.._

_"No, a mansion. The graveyard was part of another territory, but nothing more," I heard behind me causing me to jump in fright... Turning around, Gene stood there, smiling gently at me. _

_"Ah so you decided to come.. So what's the next case?" I asked, trying to get this over with.. Gene titled his head.._

_"Aren't you going to ask me why I didn't visit you for the last past year and such. You kept nagging me about it." I nodded, takaing his hand. _

_"When you can. Tell me. When you're ready. I will lisnen to your point of view.." I smiled.. Gene nods, as he points at the old mansion. _

_"This case is a bit different. Clue.. You have to figure out who kill who... But be careful.. You may be affected." Gene mumbles, as I titled my head confused. _

_"How?" Gene nods, as he turns towards me, bending down, he suprise me, as he wraps his arms around my stomachch, pressing his ear gently against my tummy._

_"Sometimes, the past can come to haunt you Mai. I know Naru will try.. But you will be tested. Just be strong. And don't doubt my idiot brother. Please." I was very confused by his actions. I wrap my arms around him..._

_"Why are you holding me like this?" I asked confused. Gene glances up, watching his soft blue eyes smiling at me. _

_"You're my sister in law.. I'm just enjoying this as much as I can," was all he said. I smiled, bending down, kissing the top of his head..._

_"He'll be mad," I told him, Gene just shrugs. _

_"Don't care.." he admits.. Then he lets go, standing up, he gently places a kiss on my forehead, causing me to blush..._

_"Run Mai," was all he said, as he disappeared. _

_Tilting my head a little, only to hear a dark growl behind me... Turning my body, my eyes widen in pure fear, as my heart pounds hard against my chest..._

_A dog. A fierce dog stood there, watching me.. I slowly took a step back, as the Pit bull black dog, which is bigger than Naru car back in England. His eyes grew a dark red..._

_"Do you believe in the afterlife," his voice is deep and inhumane. _

_"Yes, why?" I asked, gulping heavily, starting to feel my palm sweat.._

_"I'll take you there then," I screamed, the huge pit bull jumped to get me. But then I felt an arm on my shoulder, spinning me around... _

_"Hello there Deary.. Want to go the after life?" My eyes widen as a tall lean man, with no emotions stood there. He looks like a zombie in a way.._

_"No," my voice shriek, then I heard another moan on my left. Turning my gaze, a woman, with no head appears, wearing only a bathroom drape around her, with blood seeping out of her chest, and a knife plunge into her..._

_"Help me," I begged, as they all jump me.._

"Well here we are.." I heard on my right, as I jumped out of my dream, hitting my head painfully against the window...

"Are you alright?" Yasu asks, as he rubs my shoulder. I turned my head, to see Yasu and Bou-san giving me a wary look. I glance around.

"Where are we?" I asked, still confused as heck. Naru which sat on the front, opens the door, slamming it close.

"Don't you remember? Naru told us yesterday night...After we finished the Tango case.." I rubbed my head, rubbing my now lump.

"Wait, we started a new case? We just got out of one yesterday," I argue, tighten my grasp on my coat.

Since I wanted to take Naru to visit my parents. And try to fix him dinner. For now, he can't use his right arm. I made him go to the doctor this morning, only for him to wear an arm brace. Which he wasn't too happy about...

"He said that the family needs help badly. They keep getting abused. Thrown down the stairs. They hear people walking in the second floor. As well, the couple's child keeps seeing a headless woman, and a pit bull." Yasu concludes, as he gets out of the car.

Bou-san leaned against his steering wheel.

"I did something to Ayako, didn't I?" He asks, noticing that his eyes turn very sad. I gulped, moving forward, I place a piece of hair behind his ear.

"It's nothing that you could have control of. Just talk to Ayako. I'm sure she's not mad at you." I gave him a sad look. Bou-san nods, turning towards me, ruffling my hair.

"Thanks Mai," was all he said, and gets out. I glance out to my right to see an old mansion, just like in my dream. I shivered. I doubt this case will be like the last one.

I screamed as the door open, Naru head pops in.

"Are you coming? Or do I have to drag you out?" He came back to normal. But still a bit on edge. I nodded, moving back to get out. As I step on the ground, I notice lots of falling autumn leaves on the floor.

Glancing at the old mansion, a couple came out, with a baby in hand.. My heart clenches at the sight.. The husband looks in his mid-thirty, short brown hair, nice and dark eyes. The wife's long black hair, with a long narrow face.

The baby, about one year, chubby cheeks, bold head, and very playful. I felt my heart clench at the sight.. A terrible reminder that I can't have thought of my own.

"Hi, thanks for coming. We can't stand it. We are worried for Irie, he's been telling us about the woman no head, and a dog." the woman frantically states.

"I keep getting scratched, and the doors open and closes at Strick of midnight. Everything is a mess. We bought the house about nine months ago. Wanted a bigger place for Irie, and for the our second." the wife touches the swell of her stomach. I took a step behind Naru.

"Don't worry Mr. And Mrs. Tsukiko, we'll solve this soon as possible," Naru gave them his normal greetings, no emotions attached to his eyes. I signed.

"But, I have a question? Those attacks, this only happens in the house? Or those it happens when you are outside the house as well?" Naru asks,

"Anywhere we go," Mr. Tsukiko agrees, noticing that he drapes his arms around his wife. I felt uncomfortable. I wish Naru will be like that around me... And yesterday. It was because of the Emilia emotions...

"Don't leave this house at all. The child will be under my assistant protection at all time. As well as your wife. Since she's with child."

Bou-san nods, as he headed towards the mansion, I was about to follow him, when I heard the baby giggle.. I stop in my tracks, turning my gaze..

"I think he likes you.. Want to hold him?" I felt myself hesitating, I want to oh I do.. But Naru took a step forward..

"Sorry, but this is work.." but I took his arm, as he glances down at me. Even though this is killing me. I couldn't reject it. Is not their fault..

"Sure, I love to," I gave her my best smile.. Naru gave me a concern look but backs away, but still close to me.

"Here," Mrs. Tsukiko mentioned, as I took the baby in my arms. A deep emptiness filled me... As the baby giggle. I smiled.

"Well hello there Irie. I'm Mai," I touch his chubby cheeks, as he giggles.

"That's odd. He never likes a person. It's hard enough to get him in my arms." the father mentions, as Irie clapped his chubby hand together.

My heart swells from the sight. Knowing that I will never see my own son like this... Will never know, what color eyes will he or she get, mines or Naru. I hope Naru. Since they are beautiful.

"Want to see us crazy grownup set up the cameras?" I asked, as Irie nodded.

"I see, I see," he bounces up and down, I smiled, turning around heading in the mansion. But Naru stops me, taking a hold of my shoulder.

"Mai. This is business, return the baby to the parents," I gulped frowning, at him, feeling hurt, but shrug it off. Turning my gaze, I nodded.

"You're right. Sorry. I think I lost something there for a minute," I smiled once again, as I turn around to return the baby.

"Sorry, my boss doesn't want me to take the baby, while I'm working," I handed back the baby to his mother. She nods, as the baby frowns at me.

Turning around, I gasp in a big air, and rushed into the house, to ignore my feelings...

The inside of the mansion, has a long sparrow stairs, with red carpet. One living room, and dinning room next to it. The kitchen across the dinning room.

"You can use the rooms upstairs. We normally sleep in the living room since it's the safest place in the whole house," Mrs. Tsukiko explains, as she sat herself down, placing Irie in her lap. The baby faced me, and giggled.

"Mai come with me, since I already know where the hot spots are." Naru mentions. I tilted my head.

"Where's Lin though?" I finally notice that he wasn't even here.

"He'll be here soon. He just dropped the equipment, and left. Bou-san keep an eye on the family. Yasu, start to research the Graveyard that is a few feet away from this house." Both males nod, as I bend down to take a box.

"No Mai. Come now.. Just take that bag with you.." he orders, I nod slowly, but bows down towards the family and take the small black bag that stood next to Yasu. He smirks at me, as Bou-san glance back out the window with sad eyes.

"I need to fix him." I whisper, turning around, I headed upstairs.. Reaching the second floor, Naru takes my hand, and pushed me inside at the third door down.

Locking the door behind him, he takes off his arm brace,

"Take out my jacket," he mentions. My face fires up, as the memories from yesterday came into play... Oh no..

"Naru... I told you." but Naru gave me a dark look.

"I know that Mai. Just take the damn jacket off, this is bothering the hell out of me." He snaps, Noticing the his patients is running very thin. I gulped, as I did. Trembling fingers, I unbutton his jacket, and gently took off his jacket.

"Fix my shirt. I hate this. I can't even dress myself properly," He snaps...

I blinked at him, but nodded, as I untucked his shirt, and drape it over his head, taking it out.

"Didn't your doctor help you?" I asked. Naru glance up at me, as I stare at anything but at his naked torso...

"I don't like people touching me Mai. You know that already..." He seems very impatient today. I glance up at him, arching a brow.

"Then why you let me touch you?" I asked confused. Naru gave me a long blank look before he could answer me.

"You're my wife Mai. Two: I don't let no one close to me, not even my own mother." My eyes widen at his latest statement.

"Not even your mother, that's just sad Naru," Noticing that his shoulder is an angry black and blue. I slightly touch his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I cause this." my eyes soften, as he takes my hand, turning to gaze at him.

"I'm alright Mai. Stop doing that. It's not your fault." He gently lets go, tracing my hair with his fingers.

"Your hair grew a lot since last year." he mumbles, causing my heart to jump..

"Of course Naru... A year ago you left, and I let it grow, that's all." I snapped, as he let go of my hair, and turn his gaze back towards the door.

"Just take that bag, and take out my black loose shirt. This one has been bothering me to no end," I nod slowly, taking his bag, and taking out his shirt out. Rolling up, I place it above his head, in the head hole. But he stops me again.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, causing my eyes to widen...

"What?" I asked confused at his words, noticing that his grip on my arm is gentle, as he rub his thumb across my skin, causing me to shiver.

"Sorry for what Naru?" I asked, as he stood. Damn I am too short, since I can just see his bare chest.

"Don't act stupid with me Mai. You know damn well what I mean." he snaps, causing my eyes to grow big...

"I don't know what you mean Naru.." I glance up, helping him to finish getting dressed up, but he stops me once again, and lower his stand, to become at my level.

"You should have just denied it Mai. I saw the hurt look pass your eyes." he gently cups my cheek, causing my eyes to grow even wider. Naru isn't this nice? Or is he?

I gently took his hand, and smiled, as I moved closer, noticing him stiff a bit, but not as much as before.

"I'm alright... Okay.. I want to do this, to help them. I want that child to have a peaceful childhood." I tiptoed, and place a small kiss on his lips.

Naru seems didn't satisfy with this, but place his good arm through the sleeve, as I gently help him with the rest.

Slowly tugging at his shirt under his pants... As my face blasts it up..

"Oh, I forgot... When we finish with this case, come to my apartment..." I told him, changing the subject. Naru turns, to get his jacket.

"Why?" He asks. I tilted my head...

"Don't you remember in England..." I spoke, turning towards the door, but Naru takes my arm, spinning me around.

"Your parents right." I nodded slowly, as he leans closer to me, my cheeks flaring up... Noticing that his eyes seem to be searching for something.

"Alright then." Was all he said, letting go, heading out the door. Going in the hallway, the temperature drop dramatically...I pause in my tracks, as a low growl behind me... My heart starts to pound harder...

"Naru..." my voice stretched out, as I moved closer to him...

Naru turns towards me.

"What's the matter?" he asks. I pointed behind me, as the growl kept getting louder and louder... I gasped out, as I slowly turn around. Only for my eyes to widen..

"Nice doggie," I laugh nervously, as Naru takes a hold of my arm.

"What do you see?" He asks. The pit bull growls at me, with white foam coming out of his mouth, now he's barking.

"Nice doggie," I gulped, feeling Naru moving me slowly towards his back. But it seems to get the dog more agitated.

"Don't," I wave my hand to stop Naru...

"Want to show me something?" I asked,

"Mai, you're talking to a ghost dog..." Naru hiss on my right ear.

The dog stopped his barking, has his short tail wagging. I blinked surprise at his sudden actions.

"Want to show me? Did Billie fell in the well?" I asked, remembering one time, I was watching an old show, from America, call Lassie... Naru glance at me...

"Really Mai?" He voiced... I shrugged.

"Wanted to say that to a dog.." I admit, as the pit-bull turns around, heading down the hallway, going through the last door on his right.

Following him, I took Naru hand, tighten my grip on him... My heart is pounding hard..

"It went in here," I glance back, Naru nods, as he reach out for the knob, and slowly open the door. A blast of cold air rushed towards us... I shivered. Naru slowly walks in, pulling me with him.

Entering the room, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary... Just a plain bedroom, with a large window, and one bed on the right... Just like the other room we were at..

"Where's the dog?" Naru asks. I glance around the room, to notice that he wasn't here anymore...

"Don't know," I admit, letting go of his hand, I walk towards the window, as though I was drawn to it.. Looking outside. My eyes grew big, fear shot right through me...

The woman from my dream stood in the yard, with no head. I swear I can feel her looking at me... I couldn't move... As she took out the knife from her chest, and started to float towards me...

"No," I yelled, backing away from the window, as she floated up and upwards, facing through the window.

I felt myself shake, my heart beating harder and harder than before.

But I felt someone take my wrist, pushing me outside, shutting the door behind me.

"Mai." I heard, glancing up.. My eyes widen, as the guy from my dream stood there, smirking at me...

"Hello there deary... Miss me?" he whispers, as he stretched out his smile.

"Welcome to the Dark Manor.. Where is your nightmare will come true.." He smirks, as I screamed, pushing him away from me.

"Come on deary, lets have a good time," The creepy zombie looking guy stood up, rubbing his pale chest, coming towards me. I move backwards, tripping with my own two feet. Darn my clumsiness.

"Stay away from me," I begged, as all logic left me... As the zombie looking guy stopped for a second..

"Oh right, you want this right..." I heard a cry.. A baby cry... Noticing that he was holding a baby, that popped from no where...

"Right, you can't You can't never have the joy to become a mother... Is it right? That those who doesn't want to be a mother, can get pregnant, and those who wishes to be a mother can't. What type of world do we live in.. I mean you live in.." the man starts, as he came up to me, lowering his long arms showing me the baby... My eyes widen...

The baby somewhat reminds me of Naru. Black yet hair, and blue eyes... Chubby cheeks, and it was giggling. My heart stops for a mil second.

This is a cruel joke.. Then it disappeared..

"See you can never have the joy... Too bad. Just leave him. Realize that you're nothing..." He said in a dark voice, noticing the evil glint in his pale eyes as he stares back at me...

"Ah you came, took you long enough," he glance behind me. Slowly turning my head, the woman with no head stood there, with her knife up, I swear it looked like she was looking straight at me... I stood there paralyzed...

Then she went after me... I screamed, trashing hard, as I felt her take my hair..

"Let go of me," I begged tears running down my cheeks. Hell, I couldn't even do the nine cuts do the my fear...

"Mai... Stop it," I heard at a distance, as I kept thrashing around, the woman tilted my head up..

"Time to die Mai," I heard, and then she plunge her knife down, straight at my stomach. I gasp out, as I felt the knife going into my stomach. My eyes widen,

"Ahhh!" I yelled, as she pressed it deeper into me...

"Die Mai. Die.." I heard, as everything around me started to fade out. Just like last year... Why me?

"Mai, snap out of it," I heard, as I felt my shoulder shake... Blinking. I stood in front of Naru..

"Mai, what happen?" He asks, noticing that he was putting his jacket on. I blinked confused...

"What happen?" I asked, feeling tears running down...

"You just zoned out after you asked me to come with you to meet your parents..." he stated. I clenched my stomach...

"Naru..." I gasp out, falling into my knees, not caring that it hurts. Naru immediately turns around, coming to my side...

"What happen?" He asks again, noticing that his patient is running thin. I wrap my stomach tighter, making myself into a ball...

"Why can't they just leave me alone." I cried...

"Mai!" Naru snaps, as he gently wrap his good arm around my waist, and helps me to get up..

"Naru... Please tell me that you don't regret being with me..." I felt unsecure once again... From what that stupid ghost shows me...

"I don't regret it Mai. Tell me what the hell happens. Get to the damn point." I turn my gaze towards the blue carpet.

"So far, what I have been living with you is a lie Naru...I'm sorry," I stood, heading out... Naru grasps my arm turning me around.

"What the hell what does that even mean Mai.." without emotions. I glance up, aching to touch him. But no...

"Something that I saw that made my eyes open, To realize something Naru... And we should end it... I'm sorry Naru. But I don't want you anymore," and with that I turn to leave a very confused and doubfolded Naru. As I rush out, running out, as the tears kept coming down.

"I'm sorry Naru..." I cried, feeling the worst woman alive... After all, Naru needs someone better than me...

* * *

Not my good chapter. Since I'm having writer's block... T.T Thanks for the wonderful reviews... Makes me smile each time...

Hola gatito, que haces aqui?-Hey there kitty, what are you doing here?


	28. Chapter 28: Self-sacrifice

**I do Not Own anything**

Chapter Twenty-eight: Self-sacrifice

**Naru POV**

A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.

It's a saying, that I will always keep in my heart. Since with Mai. I will always keep falling for her.. No matter what...

"How's your arm so far?" Lin asks, as he leans against his chair, facing me. I turn my gaze from my laptop, and gave him a long scroll face.

"What does it look like Lin?" I snapped as my mood keeps getting darker and darker by the damn minute...

"Just asking," he turns back to his laptop typing. He arrived about two hours ago, right after Mai told me those ridicules lines... Something she saw, cause her to retreat back... And here I thought we made some progress. Just a little.

I watch her from the corner of my eyes, as she giggled with Ayako.. My heart strained from the site... Like hell I will give her up that easily. She thinks is just easy to say that to me? Well she's wrong.

"We picked up some activities, in the infant room." Lin interrupts my thoughts. As I turn my gaze back at the monitors. Zooming in... I watch as the crib starts to move side to side... As the mechanical train operates by itself, running round and round on the ground,

The Irie jumps from his playpen, turning his gaze at us, giggling... Since his parents had an appointment, they ask us if we can watch him.. Do we look like a babysitters?

No, But Mai had to accept.

"Doggie," he playfully jumps. As Mai walks up towards the child, bending down, picking him up. I wish she wouldn't do that...

"You see the doggie?" she asks, as she places her arm under the child behind, to make him adjust to her size.. For some odd reason I like that sight she looks very content, and happy, for some odd reason, that sight, makes me want to gather her in my arms, and sit her in my lap, with the baby but darn it... It's bittersweet.

Standing up, I stuff my good hand in my pocket.

"Ms. Matsuzaki," I called out, as Ayako stood interrupting her conversation with Bou-san. It seems that she seems quite upset,

"Yes?" she comes up to me, cross arms. I took my jacket, drape it around me, noticing in the corner of my eyes Mai hesitates to come to my side. I kept my poker face on..

"Go with Bou-san to the infant room, and try to place some scrolls around. I want to test something." I told her, turning around, heading out..

"Lin, stay with Yasu and watch the monitors, and the baby... Mai come with me," I order, noticing that my voice is very dark... Mai place the baby down on the play-pin, and turns around to follow me...

Heading towards the outside, I kept my mouth shut, knowing very well that it is no use to talk to her...

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice very low and shy... I turn to see her.

"You said, that there's three ghosts. Since I don't have Ms. Hara with me." I slowly ask her. Mai nodded slowly, turning her gaze towards the graveyard.

"Yes.. A dog, a headless woman and a zombie like.." Noticing her rub her arm up and down. I turn my gaze towards the graveyard... Feeling eerie about this.

"What made you freak out up stairs few hours ago?" I asked... Not getting to the real topic I want to ask her. Because all I want is to shake her, to get her to realize that I do love her. What the hell does she expect me to do, to prove it?

"Naru.." Her voice became more than a whisper, as I glance back, noticing that she was trying to fight off to hold my hand. Which I became quite fond of. I really like her simple innocent touch...

"Naru." Yasu voice came behind me. Causing me to run out of my patients.

"What!" I snapped, turning my gaze behind me, only to find Yasu adjusting his glasses, giving me a terrifying look.

"Geez Boss. Don't have to bite off my head.. I just came to report, I found some information.. And that Ayako experience something... You have to check this out." Yasu concludes, rubbing his head nodding.

Mai eyes widen, running in, Yasu following her. I rub my neck, feeling the stress. I need a vacation.. That's an Idea. Wonder if Mai would like that idea?

"I'm turning to damn soft." I snapped, rubbing my hair. Heading in..

As I did, I heard a scream, causing my heart to beat faster than the normal... Rushing my steps, I entered the living room, to see Ayako trembling in the corner, as Mai tries to soothe her.

"What happen to Ms. Matsuzaki?"I question, glancing at Bou-san. He seems lost as well.

"Don't know. We went as you told us, then she zoned out.. Next thing I knew, she was telling me that I don't deserve her, and she ran out crying." I pause at his words.

"Wait, deserve her? As though you two are dating?" I asked,

"Yes, but we are not. She's dating someone else. I don't get it," He rubs the back of his neck confused.

Yasu adjusted his glasses, causing it to spark.

"So far what I got, this mansion was built in late 50th, belong to a married couple, the Ibaraki.. The woman was unable to have children, so they had a pit-bull as their child.. Their bodies were found five days later, in the late sixties." He concludes, as he stares at me.

"Did you manage to find the pictures or documents on how they died?" I asked. Yasu nods no,

"I couldn't get them. Its restricted, because they were murdered, in the second degree." he explains, sitting on the sofa. I capture my chin, as Ayako wraps her arm around Mai...

"It's alright Ayako," Mai whisper, patting her back gently. Noticing that Mai eyes glitter with unshed tears as well.

Whatever Ayako saw or experience was the same with Mai? For them to say that? I have to test it...

"Mai come with me, I have something to show you," I turned, heading out, but Mai doesn't get up. I turn my back..

"Mai?" I asked noticing that her unshed tears finally fell.

"What happen Mai?" Bou-san goes to her side, taking her arm to stand her, she nods, taking in a big breath.

"It's just sad that Ayako is experiencing this," she mumbles, as the baby starts to cry. I turn my gaze back at the baby... Noticing his puffy cheeks turning red. Mai walk up towards the baby, and gather him into her arms.

"Its alright, Mama is here," she mumbles, wiping the baby tears. Shit..

"Mai, come with me," I don't even think she realizes what she just said.. The baby kept crying, as she rocks him up and down.. Trying to calm him.

"Now Mai," My patients, I have to work on it...

"Bou-san did you at least place some scrolls up?" I asked. Bou-san nods, as Yasu sat next to him. Lin just kept on typing.

"Keep an eye on her and the baby," was all I said, walking up towards Mai. I took the infant away from her, making her eyes snap open.

"What are you doing?" she argues. I ignore her, heading towards Lin. He turns around, as I handed him the crying baby...

Lin gave me a long cold glance... As I stare at him back... He drops his head down, placing his arms up, I place the baby down in his hands.

"Try to calm him down." Oh I felt the dark look Lin gave me... I just ignored him.

Taking Mai hand, I dragged her out.. Going outside again, we headed towards the graveyard... Tomb stones seem old, not the modern day ones.

Satisfy that we weren't in the public eye, or rather my teammates, I stop in my tracks.

"Why are we here?" she asks looking around the graveyard.

"I have a feeling that the murder that took place in that mansion, is connected to this place." I told her, as I glance up the mansion.

"Oh, you think so?" she asks, turning around, she looks so tired, and defeated... Not the Mai I used to ...

"Tell me what happen?" I asked, as I stuff my good hand in my pocket. Darn this thing..

"Nothing Naru... Just what I told you. I don't want you anymore." For some odd reason, her words don't match her body movements... Noticing that she's getting closer to me. I raised a brow.

"You realize you like that Alexandro then?" I felt a deep dark thing seeping into my heart.. Mai gasps, her eyes widen.

"No Naru... You know that I don't like him. It was Emilia, I told you.." she gasps, noticing something in her eyes.

"Well, you let any guy get close to you Mai. You even kiss that Kinnshi guy," I spat, as the bitter memories sipped in...

"Its Kinna you jerk. And that's because he knew me from the hospital... He was the only friend I had," she snaps, my eyes a bit bigger... I didn't know what to say...

"I felt bad for not remembering him. So I kiss his cheek. That's all Naru.. I told you already. I don't like no one touching if its not you..." her face blasted up. As a smirk passes my mouth, but she hasn't even taken notice.

"Mai, do you even like me?" I wanted to play this game. To see her reaction. She blushed looking down at the ground.

"I had a dream not long ago.. I dreamt that you and I married, and had a bit of trouble, but we made up. You even gave me a necklace with our rings in it," I nod noticing that she touch her necklace,

"Again with this lucid dream Mai," I told her, noticing that the second floor window, a shadow moved.

"Yes... It was quite nice though. Because I could touch you, and kiss you anytime I want...I like the idea that you accepted me, and that you somewhat admit that you like my touches.." I could tell that she's struggling with her words... Watching her shoulders move slightly..

"You read to much romance books," I admit, as she turns towards me... Noticing her eyes turning back...

"But they are nice... It's different from the real world. Because in this world, true love doesn't exist as much.. Either the people get to gather because of their hormones, or something. And then they break up, It's rare to see a happy married couple." she admits.

"So you imagined up that we are married, and such," she nods slowly, finally her eyes return back to normal... I suppress a smile.

"Yes... And you promise me that we will have a normal small wedding... But we have to keep quiet about it. Since we have to adjust to the idea first. For later to tell them."

"That's to cliche Mai.." I teased, as her puffy red cheeks puff out.

"Is not... In my dream we are a couple.. is not cliche Naru... Because not only do we need love. We need communication, trust and share bonds... That's what most people are lacking now in days. I have seen it. My friends are getting boyfriends like every two months.. And such. I can't imagine myself in their shoes. Is not me."

"So in your dream we are the opposite?" She nods no.

"No, in my dream we are a normal couple, that have rough roads, but if we talk about it, we can overcome it. No matter what.."

"But why do you mentioned that your dream is a lie?" I asked gently, now getting to the point I wanted. Oh hell this was too long... I just wanted to get to the damn point. But right now Mai is not in the mood to argue with me, nor I.

"Because it is... Why would you love me? If I can't give you a child in the future.." Mai rasp out, noticing her voice turning heavy. Not this again...

"If I told you that your dream is not a lie, would you believe me?" She titled her head.

"No. Because you're saying that to make me feel better," I blinked blankly at her.

"Since when do I have to lie to make you feel better Mai?"

"Since you decided to lie to us in the beginning, instead of trusting us.." I blinked at her words...

"I had my reasons Mai," are the only words that came out of my mouth. Feeling my heart tighten, just like when she thought I was the murderer in our last case two years ago.. I hate this feeling.

Mai eyes puff out once again, tears about to fall...

"Did I once judge you Naru... Yes it hurt the hell out of me, thinking that Gene was you... It hurt me when you asked me that stupid question, when I first confessed to you..."

"I was a kid back then," I told her.

"As a kid, it was two years ago, it wasn't ten nor five, two years doesn't really change the age different Naru. You're still a damn teenager, as you were when you were seventeen not much." she snaps..

"But..." I started but she nods.

"No but Naru... I had it.. Everything that we went through is a lie.. I rather have it as a happy dream...I rather think that for the next two years, I'm single. That I never married you... Because when I look at you, I see Gene.." she snaps, making my heart clench.

"How to you see Gene in me?" I snapped.

"Easy, you two lies.. You two are the same... Damn it, Damn the day I laid eyes on you," She snaps, as my heart drops a little.

"You don't mean that Mai," My voice is growling now. Mai shoulders are shaken badly.

"I do mean it Naru. How can I believe in a man, that lied to me once. How can I believe that you love me. You are a liar Naru," She cries, as she drops into her knees.

"Mai," I took a step forward, but she huddles herself.

"I hate my life Naru...I wish I never met you," she snaps, crying even harder.

I just stare at her, anger filling me...

"Mai look at me," I snapped, as she nods no.

"Look at me now," I growled, making glance up, as I kneel next to her. Oh hell no, I'm not letting her win this..

"Is that what you really feel Mai," I asked, as she nods.

"Then why are you leaning on my touch?" I asked, as I cup her cheek, as she bends her head,

"I.." She snaps, retreating her cheek back, but I capture her cheek.

"Or is it that you think that you aren't enough for me? That you don't belong to me, so you're using the old excuse to break up with me," her eyes widen.

Bingo...

"How..." her words escapes her... I place my forehead against her.

"You're a little fool Mai.." I mumbled, as she grasps my good arm..

"Don't ever say you want to break up with me Mai or say that you damn the day you met me. Cause I don't. Don't say you hate your life, because I don't. What I told you in England Mai are and is true... Why do you make me repeat myself." I asked

"Naru," she cried, as I kiss her cheek slowly.

"Don't ever listen to no one Mai. I know this might sound un me, but listen to your heart. If you want to love me with all your heart, then love me with all your heart. I won't stop you... The same way with me... All I want is you by my side Mai. With or without children... I doubt I can survive without you Mai." I told her, Trying to get her to comprehend...

"But the.." I nodded.

"But nothing. Don't let no one tell you.. Just follow your feelings. As I will. I might not be a good husband, since I have lots to learn.. But I'm not that cold hearted to let you go, and let you suffer alone. We have been through so much. It's hard to find another girl with the same qualities as you." I concluded.

"Naru," she threw her arms around me, burying her head in the crook of my neck. Crying hard.

"I love you, I'm sorry..." I gently wrap my good arm around her, helping her up, ignoring that my other side of my arm hurts..

"I know you do Mai...as I Mai.." I kiss the top of her head, as a deep warm feeling seeped into my heart, noticing that I love her around me. I love her hugs... I learn to accept them... Since she's the only girl I allowed to get close to me like this. I became too addicted to her.

"Tell me where you saw the headless woman," I told her, as she lets go.

"Over there," she points over the tree, as my eyes travels up towards the second floor, noticing that the black shadow keeps staying there, as though it was watching us.

I took out my walkie-talkie,

"Yes Boss?" Yasu voice comes out,

"Is anyone in the main bedroom upstairs?" I asked, noticing that Mai takes my hand...

"No sir... Everyone is in the living room, trying to console the baby," I raised a brow,

"The child still crying?"

"Yes Boss, Ayako still in a shock phase as well," I groaned, turning off the walkie-talkie, turning towards Mai.

"Do you see anything or sense anything?" I asked her, she glances around the headstones.

"I only see a few souls around, but none related to the mansion, that's all." she admits, noticing her wave her hand at her left.

"I need to train you," I admit.. Making her look up at me.

"Train me?" I nod, as we start to head up towards the mansion.

"Why?"

"You're becoming to strong Mai. You need to control your powers. You can see ghost Mai.. I've been thinking about it for a while now.. I asked Lin, but he said, that I would be better off, since I'm your husband, and have a better connection with you." Mai nods slowly.

"Okay, when do we start?" she asks, as I stop, turning around, I capture her cheek, smirking slightly at her.

"You trust me right," she nods rather slowly,

"Yes Naru," I turn around, clearing my throat, noticing that she was biting her lower lip, causing me to feel a bit uncomfortable, but not in the bad way..

Since when biting her lip is sexy to me? Crap..

"Then right now.. We'll start.. But I have to warn you, it's a long progress Mai. So basesiclly you have to be with me most of the time.."

"Oh okay, will it be painful or deadly?" she asked noticing her voice quiver. I turned around, as she takes my hand. My heart jumps...

"At times I admit. When I was training, it was painful at a point, but not deadly, since your powers aren't that beyond."

"Okay, but if you are with me, I'll take it," My heart ached, she trusts me to much... As she cups my cheek. As her eyes soften..

What the hell did I do to get her? I don't deserve her at all. And yet, this girl in front of me, makes me feel as though I can do anything or the impossible. She holds to much power over me...

"I will trust you Naru, because you trust me right," I nod softly..

"I do Mai," I admit, as she smiles,

"Let's go," she steps around me, heading in. I follow suit, watching her mood being picked up once again... She seems happy causing me to feel it as well.

"Yup, I'm turning to damn soft," I cuss under my breath...

Glancing back up, I notice the shadow kept in the window, watching me.

"Mai, come here," I order, she stops at her tracks, but nods, retracing her steps, she stood next to me.

"Look in the third window in the second floor, tell me what you see?" She arched a brow, but nods either way.

She glances up, noticing that her eyes grow big, fear shooting them.

"It's a man," she points out.. I glance back up, to see the black shadow.

"How does he look like?" I asked, as I took her hand. She squeezed my hand, noticing that she's trebling.

"It's not the zombie guy Naru.. His big bone, wild dark hair, with crazy eyes. He keeps staring at you Naru," her voice trembles.

"It's alright Mai," I soothe her hand, She nods,

"Naru...It wants you," she turns towards me.

"He wants to kill you," she cries, I frowned.

"Nothing new," I mumbled, but she nods.

"No, he wasn't you dead, because of your powers Naru."

"How do you know this?" I asked noticing that she wasn't staring at the window, but in front of me.

"Cause... I want you dead, I want you dead, I want you dead," she repeated, noticing that her eyes are darting back a forth...

"Stop it," she yelled as she yanks me behind..

"Stop it I told you," she yells, as her body shakes violently... I was about to step forward, but the next thing I knew we heard a the window shatter from above us.

"Look out," I yelled, as I took Mai waist, covering her with my body, I felt the glass pierced right on my back..

"Naru!" I heard Mai frantically yell, as I glance back down.

"Good, you're safe," I mumbled, feeling a hot liquid oozing out of my back, as everything around me faded out, as Mai cries under me...

"No Naru, don't..."

* * *

Thank you so much. Wow so many reviews.. Thank you so much... I love your opinions...and thanks for supporting me... Fighting... Okay, so last part I got it from Insidouse chapter two... Just the repeating part and such. That's all...


	29. Chapter 29: Pretend

I do** NOT** own Ghost Hunt

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Pretend

**Mai POV**

"He's alright Mai, the puncher wasn't deep enough. Just think of it as a scrape," Ayako soothes my back, as I sat on the edge of the bed, blankly stare at Naru sleeping form.

"But..." I turn my gaze back at her.

"It's alright Mai. Trust me, he's alright. His jacket is thick, so that help a lot as well." she soothed my hair as well.

I turn my body towards her, grabbing her hand.

"And you, what happen?" I asked, somehow knowing what happen to her. Ayako gulped, taking her hand back.

"I don't know, I don't remember much," she declares, noticing that her eyes turn sad. I moved closer to her and took her hand once again.

"I know you love him, don't deny it. Why do you keep denying it?" I raised a brow, while she stares at me with wide eyes.

"Why don't you or Naru get together?" she avoided my question, I nodded no.

"Naru and I.. Is complicated. I doubt he loves me or anything. I'm just his assistant, and I wish to keep it like that." I lied, causing me to wince. Dang I hate to lie to them. But I have to keep my promise to Naru.

"And stop diverting my question just tell me, what's stopping you?" Ayako singed, turning her head towards the window.

"Nothing actually. But At times I feel like I don't deserve him. Even though we fight, I don't know when or how, I fell for him."

"I know the feeling. But talk to him. Right now that poor man doesn't know what's going on. If you truly love him don't give up on him. I know for a fact he loves you.." Ayako snorts,

"I'm taking advice from a kid? Well this is different, but you're right.." She smiled, tussle my hair.

"Life is short Ayako... I should know this, since my parents died.." Ayako kisses my cheek, and stood.

"I'll go now. Keep an eye on Naru, and thanks," leaving, she closes the door behind her. Turning my gaze back towards Naru, I capture his hand, softly running my fingers through his.

"I'm sorry Naru.." I saw a tear drop on his hand...

"I should have done something.. You're always getting hurt because of me." I cried even more. Slowly, I move closer, and lay my head next to him, intertwining my fingers with his, watching him sleep.

For a few minutes I just lay there watching him sleep peacefully. It's been a few hours since the accident, and no activity has been placed.

"I wish we can live a normal life," I mumble, moving closer to him.. Naru seems to wake up, as I notice he move uncomfortably. He snaps his eyes open, and glance up at me, causing my heart to beat harder.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, using my free hand, I brush of his hair behind his ear. Naru nods, as he starts to sit up. Gently I helped him, noticing him groan in pain.

"What happen?" He asks, taking a hold of his head. I moved away from him, getting him his pills that he had in his bag. Taking a water bottle, I gave it to him.

"Here drink this, I know that you're in pain." I sat next to him, he took it, and drank it down. Placing down the bottle on the floor, I turn towards him. He seems in deep thought.

"The peace of glass didn't puncher you in. It only grazed you, but it will leave an ugly scar," I mumbled, wrapping my hand on my stomach.

"Has there been recent activity since I was out?" He asks. I shake my head,

"Good. I have an idea how to draw out the spirit." he explains. I capture his cheek, softly looking at him...

"Why do you keep saving me, ever since we met.. You always get hurt because of me." I asked. Naru shifted his body towards me.

"Don't know...But you're my assistant... It's hard to replace you, since you make good tea." he admits. I puff out my cheeks.

"Nice, very nice Naru." I stroll, as he shrugs, only to wince.

"Don't move too much. The wound is right where you descolated your shoulder." I told him, as I move at the side, to only help him up.

"Who dressed me?" he asks. I turn towards him.

"I did. Since Ayako had to wrap you, with her, I help put on your shirt. If you don't mind." I lower my face. Naru kept quiet for a few.

"It's fine, let's go." I nod, but stood in front of him, causing him to blink.. Noticing that he has no emotions behind his eyes.

"Thank you.." I mumbled, as I got in my tip toes, and place a tender kiss on his lips. Naru nods, as I return back blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" He asks, as he turns to get his jacket but then frowns noticing that his jacket cover with his blood.

"Blushing? I'm not," I lied, covering my cheeks. He moves towards his bag on top of the chair, and frowns.

"Help me get this open. Damn." He cusses, noticing that he's struggling to open the zipper of his bag. I nod, going up to him, I unzipped the bag.

"Take out my other jacket," he tells me. Nodding, I slowly search for his jacket. Finally finding it, I carefully took out his jacket.. Handing it to him, he drapes it around himself, placing his good arm in, and letting the other side just loosely hang..

I faced him, and help him zip up his jacket.

"I have to buy a new one," he mumbles, without out saying anything, I wrap my arms around him, feeling his warmth around me.

"You haven't answered my question," was all he said. I glance up,

"Do I really have to answer?" he nods, as he gently blinks, still no emotions behind his eyes.

"Don't know... You make me blush I guess.." Naru gently captures my cheek, and lowers himself to my level.

"Is that so.." was all he said, as I notice that his blank blue eyes turn rather dark, my cheeks blasted up.

"Naru?" I whisper, he just smirks.

"Let's go," was all he said, as he straighten up, heading out, I stood there confused.

"What was that about Naru?" I asked heading towards his side, he stops for a second, turning his head.

"Nothing Mai, nothing at all." he mumbles, turning his body towards the door, my body froze, taking Naru good hand, I made him get behind me.

"What are..." but I shushed him, noticing that the knob of the door starts to raddle violently...

"Be quiet Naru," I hissed under my breath, as the door starts to violently move as well, as though someone wants to get in by force.

"Get behind me Mai," Naru snaps, but I nodded.

"You're hurt Naru, because of me. Stay put, it's my turn to protect you," I can tell my voice didn't match up with my own bravery.

"Don't be stupid," Naru snaps, but I nodded, getting ready to do my nine cuts.

"I'm not Naru. I'm not only your assistant. I'm your wife now.. It's my job to protect you as well. So please let me do this for you. I hate it when you get hurt because of me." I argue.

"Mai as your boss.." but I nodded.

"Do we really need to be arguing now." I snapped, as the door starts to really shake, as though it's about to collapse.

"What time is it?" Naru asks from nowhere. I gulped.

"Really Naru. We are in the middle of.." but Naru takes my shoulder.

"Tell me the time Mai," his voice darkness. I was afraid to take my eyes from from the door.

"It's midnight Naru, why are you..." then it dawn on me.

"Didn't the owners mentioned that the doors open.." I felt myself shake...

"Exactly, unlock the door Mai," Naru mentions. Gulping, feeling sweat running down my temples, I shakily unlocked the door. It flew open, hearing a loud barking sound.

"The dog." I blurted out.

"Do you hear the dog?" I turned towards Naru. He nods slowly stepping outside. I follow suit, my heart pounding hard. I grasp Naru hand.

On my right down the hallway the pit-bull stood there barking hard. As the zombie looking guy stood next to the dog.

"I see you made up with your husband, I see." he titled his head giving me a creepy smile. I tighten my grip on Naru hand. He glances down.

"What do you see?" I pointed out.

"The creepy zombie and his dog."

"Why can't I get in my baby room," he asks, causing me to blink at his confusion.

"Your baby room?" I asked. He nods.

"Yes, or my wife will be very angry." he nervously replies, stroking the dog large head. I took a step forward.

"If you want, I can send you and your wife to the afterlife," I mumbled, as the zombie shrugs.

"I can't.. I can't. If not he'll be mad.."

"Do you mean the big mean guy that tried to kill Naru," I shivered.

"Yes... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.. But he told my wife and I, that if we do what he said, he'll set us free,"

"But he does is harm, not good. What is he?" I asked.. The zombie guy hesitated in answering me, because the next thing I knew, he disappeared. I frowned, turning my gaze back to Naru.

"It's amazing that you can talk to them.." I blinked at his words. Was it a compliment or an insult?

"Amazing? Why you say that?" Naru turns heads for the stairs.

"I have never seen anyone talk to them before. So it's quite interesting that you can just talk to them. Like I told you before your powers are growing. That's why I need to train you. So you can learn how to control them." I stopped Naru midway down, knowing that there's no cameras around, nor no one at the bottom.

Since I'm a few steps in front of him, I reach his arm. Smiling gently, I capture his cheeks, and kiss him gently on his lips again. Letting go, I start to go down.

"What was that for?" he asks, as he follow me. I just shrug.

"Can I just kiss my own husband for no reason at all? Or do I need permission?" I asked.

Naru kept his mouth close as we reach the living room...

I notice the baby sleeping peacefully in his playpen. As Lin typed, and Ayako slept peacefully on Bou-san arm?

"Bou-san," I whisper going up to him. He smiled gently, noticing that his sadness in his eyes seems to be gone.

"What happen?" I mouthed, as he takes her hand gently...

"Thank you Mai," he whispered, as my heart jumped.

"Really?" I jumped in delight as he nods, I squealed causing Ayako to shift.

"Shush Mai, you'll wake her." I took in a big breath and nodded. Turning around, Yasu is sleeping painfully might I add on the desk, snoring.

"Well?" I asked to go around Yasu, and bend down to get the child.

"What are you doing?" Naru hiss on my right. I turn my gaze, as I gently rock the baby in my arms.

"It looks like the parents hadn't had a decent night's sleep, look at them," I pointed out with my head, as I watch the two parents sleeping on the other sofa. Her husband has his arm loveling over his wife. As she lay peacefully in his chest.

My heart tightens at the sweet sight.

"So I'm going to change the child, and give him something to eat before he wakes everyone.." I told him. Naru frowns.

"How do you know?" I shrugged.

"I use to babysit when I was younger... So I know these things Naru." I glance back at the baby, and headed towards the kitchen, as the baby starts to wake up.

Naru follows me, as I entered the kitchen, the baby giggles, I smiled gently,

"Hold him, while I prepare the warm milk," I told him. Naru glance at his arm.

"Oh, well then, place him in your lap, sit," I waved my hand, he slowly steps back, as I took a chair, and he sits.

"There," I smiled placing the baby on his lap, as he wraps his good arm around the baby tummy, the baby giggled.

A deep pain seeped into my heart. Naru looks good, I wished that Irie was our child... Wonder how will it be...

"Why are you giving us that stare?" He asks, noticing that he seem uncomfortable. I nodded, bending down, I pinch the baby cheeks.

"You're so cute... Now be good with Naru. He's the very impatient man. So hold on until I finish your food, alright," The baby laughed, causing me to laugh as well.

"Good to know you understand, now lets tell Naru that." I glance back up, taking Naru cheek, I cupped it.

"Now be good for the baby, and wait patiently, I will be done sooner than you know it. And I'll make you some tea." I smiled, leaning in and kissed his cheek.

"Then wait for Mama," I mumbled, can I just pretend just for a few that he's my and Naru child... Standing up, I turn my gaze, not noticing that Naru eyes turn sad...

After I finished preparing the milk and tea, I took the baby from him, and gave him the bottle, as I sat across Naru. He takes his tea.

"Why do you keep torturing yourself like that Mai?" he asks... I placed the baby on top of the table, and place my hands around him so he won't fall. The baby giggled, while drinking his bottle.

"Torturing myself?" I turn my gaze at him. He gently sees me, as he sips his tea.

"I'm not.. I just like to pretend, that's all." I smiled feeling a deep pain in my heart. Naru kept his eyes on me.

"Mai, I know you too well.." I scratched the baby big belly.

"I'm not Naru.."

"Then why are you crying Mai," he asks, leaning closer, I touch my cheek..

"Oh I am?" I was even surprised with myself.

"Stop acting stupid with me. Remember, he's not yours, but that family over there," I hiccuped,

"I know that Naru. I'm not stupid.." I felt my heart aching...

"But can I just pretend for a few that he's ours Naru... Can I just pretend, that this bundle is ours, and that he came from our love," I cried deeper.

"No Mai," is his straight answer..

"I know, why do you have to be mean about it Naru.." I cried, lowering my head, Naru was now at my side, taking my hand, causing me to look at him.

"I'm just being truthful Mai. Don't let your desire to get in the way. It will hurt you." I nod...

"I know that. I'm trying hard to not get in the way. I keep saying to myself that I'm not envious of that family, nor that fact that they're having another.. I'm not. Because that will be very selfish of me. They love each other.."

I cried even harder. Naru soothes my hand.

"You're not being selfish Mai. It's alright to be envious of what they have, because you're human. While it doesn't consume you, it's alright. Because I know you want to have children. I know you want to have a large family. You're a good person. You want what they have.."

I adjusted the baby on my lap, and turn my gaze towards Naru...

"If I am, why did I lose my ability to have children. I might have done something bad to be punished like this.." I cried, Naru frowns,

"You didn't do anything wrong Mai. Like you said shit happens.. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," he tells me. Noticing that his eyes turn dark for a second.

"I hate it. And don't blame yourself Naru. " I mumbled, Naru nods.

"I know you do, but you're strong, you'll overcome it." he mentions ignoring my last words. With teary eyes, I take Naru hand, and place it on my cheek.. Feeling his warmth, I glance at him with sad eyes. Noticing that he too had sad eyes as well.

God, it's a sin to fall more in love with him? Then I accept any punishment.

"If you weren't here, I think I would have broken down completely Naru. Thank you so much for being there for me and being patient... I know it's not easy to have me as your girl.. I mean wife," I kiss his palm.

Naru doesn't say anything, just stares at me with gentle eyes. I smiled sadly, letting go of his hand, as the baby glance up at us with wonder eyes.

"You think we are some crazy people don't you," I hiccuped, adjusting the baby towards me, taking his bottle.

"I'm going to change you, so you have the rest of the night to sleep well. We'll protect you from the bad ghost, right Naru," I smiled as he finishes his cup.

"Let's go," he stands, as I do the same, I adjusted the baby on my waist, and take a Naru good arm, making him turn around, he raised a brow...

"I know this is odd. But would you like the idea if this was our child, and we acted like this... I like it.. It seems peaceful," I admit, blushing hard.

"Not sure Mai... But I don't dislike it," he admits, I grab his hand once again, and glance down at it..

"Sometimes I feel like you're my guardian Angel Naru. I think God made you just for me... I doubt anyone could be at my side like this.. And I fell more in love with you, because my heart is beating like crazy." I blushed looking down.

Naru turns fully towards me, taking my hand, he makes me look up at me. He then captures my cheek, and kiss my lips rather tenderly, causing my heart to beat even more.

"I'm no Guardian Angel Mai," was all he said, I nodded, kissing him back.

"Yes you are.. You have your flaws. We argue a lot. But for some odd reason. I can't stop loving you. All I know that I can't live without you now... Last year without you was torture. Pure hell. And now, that I know you love me as well. I can't bare the thought you leaving me."

Naru keeps quiet for a few,

"I know Mai. Trust me I know the feeling." was all he can get out, the closest thing he can tell me from his feelings. I understand him perfectly.

"I understand Naru." I smiled, kissing him one last time, savoring his lips against mines.

Letting go, turning back around. I frowned, bouncing the baby, wiping my eyes.

"I wish this will be in our future." I mumbled, heading towards the living room. After I got the baby change and placed him in his playpen, he went fast asleep.

"Anything?" Naru asks, as he sits next to Lin. Lin turns his gaze, as I notice that Bou-san fell asleep next to Ayako. I smiled gently.

"No, besides the door opening an hour ago.." He explains, rewinding the tape. As he did that, I watch as Naru and I stood in the hallway, as I talk to the ghost, which I can't see in the footage.

"Wait, rewind it a little," Naru orders, Lin nods, and rewinds it. Naru move closer towards the monitor and points at his right hand corner.

"Zoom in," Lin does what he's asking for, and zoomed in. I moved behind Lin, to get a better view. I frowned, not seeing nothing.

"What is it Naru?" I asked. Lin seems to be at lost as well..

"That, don't you see it," he points again. I squint my eyes to get a better view. But I didn't see anything wrong. Just a door open...

"Explain," I told him. Naru seems to be at his edge, noticing him scratch his hair a little. Patients. He needs to control that.

"Look closely guys. Its two eyes," he states, as my heart started to pound hard.

"Eyes?" I mumbled, leaning closer towards the monitor. Then my eyes widen... Its a floating head. A woman head coming out of the room that the window broke.

"Oh my God," I gasp, covering my mouth.

"That's a floating head," I gasp, turning my head towards the guys.

"Floating head?" Naru seems lost in my words, as Lin gave me the same stare. I nodded.

"Don't you see it?" I pointed out.

"No, I just see eyes Mai. Not a head." Naru declares as Lin agrees with him. I gulped, turning my gaze back.

The head wasn't there anymore.

"Huh? Is not there," I mumbled,

"Not there?" Lin asks.

"No, it disappeared, oh that's creepy," I felt the hair off my arm stand up. Rubbing my arms, I heard a slight noise behind me...My whole body froze.

"Lin, Naru, Please tell me that the baby woke," I begged, feeling my heart race in pure fear.

"No," they both at the same time. My eyes widen, turning around slowly, I can feel my heart, beating a mile per minute, grasping the table, my eyes turn horrified.

"Mai?" I heard as I fully turn around, my eyes widen as a loud scream escape my mouth,...

"AHHHH!" I screamed, bouncing back, falling into Lin lap... The head, that freaky floating head of a woman floated there, in front of me, staring at me with her two holes eyes. Smirking.

"Mai!" Lin tries to get me off, as I wrap my arms around him...

"Mai, what's going on," I heard Yasu, I kept screaming, as the head floated closer..

"H...head...Flo.. Floating," I gasp out, pointing out.

"There's nothing there Mai," Naru came in front of me, helping up, but I wouldn't move, I was clenched to Lin..

"It's there behind you Naru," I cried, feeling hot tears running down,

"She's smiling, oh god, it's horrifying," I cried on Lin shoulder.

"Lin," Naru orders, Lin nods, as he sends his Shiki... Noticing that it was going everywhere. Then I heard the baby wake up,

"Lady, lady," he sounds off, pointing behind Naru. Naru turns his gaze, but frowns.

"You'll be my next head.. So pretty..." she said, noticing that her voice echoed.

"No," I cried, closing my eyes.

"Mai, look at me," Naru orders, as I open my eyes, Ayako burst awake, as she screams, as well as the wife...

"What the hell?" Naru asks, as a scream escapes me too...

"I'm sorry, you don't deserve me!" we all said at the same time, standing up, but not moving.

"What's going on?" I heard one of the guys ask, standing up.

"Ayako?" I heard Bou-san...

"I'm sorry, you don't deserve me," I heard Ayako repeat as she came to my side... Taking my hand, I frowned, feeling tears running down my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, as the wife stood next to us, and the baby started to cry very loudly..

"I don't deserve this baby," the wife mumbles, grasping her small stomach.

"Snap out of it," I heard, I glance up at Naru.

"We should go to the after life. Because he said so," Ayako mentions..

"We don't deserve life.. We admit it..." The wife added.

"Who's he?" Naru asks, noticing that Bou-san and the husband joined Naru..

"Our father.. He said so.. That's why he tried to kill you, to get your power because you don't deserve it," I concluded, then everything around me started to fade out, noticing that Bou-San and Lin were doing something. I couldn't see it clearly...

"Let them sleep it off," I heard at a long distance, then everything blank out, falling hard on the ground...

Then I heard a laugh, a deep dark laugh..

"That's right my ladies. You don't deserve them. You three are worthless woman. Just like the other wife. Soon you'll join the afterlife. And soon, just like the other, your husband's powers will be mine. Like before." I heard him laugh a deep dark laugh...

That's all...

* * *

Again thank you...T.T I do love your reviews. Motivates me to write even more... : )


	30. Case Seven: Soul Seeker

I do **Not** own Ghost Hunt

Case Seven: Soul Seeker

Chapter Thirty: That Month

**Mai POV**

_"Well, that was weird," I mumbled to myself, as I stood inside of the bathroom, looking around, trying to figure out where exactly I am... _

_"This has to be a dream, that's all," I mumbled to myself, looking around the bathroom. The tub stood next to me, with a white curtain on the side, noticing blood cover the inside of the tub. _

_"Talk about a blood bath," I mumbled, feeling my own heart beating hard... Turning around, Gene stood next to the faucet, cross arm, watching me. _

_"Gene, what is this?" I asked going up to him. _

_"Just watch Mai, that's all," I nodded, feeling a bit off. I come to his side, looking at the tub. _

_"Gene, Naru got hurt because of me.. He keeps getting hurt..." I felt my voice quivering from the words. _

_"He'll be alright Mai... He won't die easily. Trust me." was all he said, I took a hold of his arm._

_"But one day he can... What if one of the cases becomes too dark for us to handle, and he dies at the progress, because is targeting me... I get nightmares about it Gene. I haven't told him.. But I don't want to lose him as well.." I felt tears running down my cheeks. _

_"You won't Mai. Right now, he really needs you. He hasn't progressed my death as he should have. He still thinks that it his fault.. So help him get him over it. He's not as cold hearted as he wants everyone to think. I'll tell you a secret. When we were young, when I wanted him to do something for me, and he refused, I had my secret weapon to make him do things for me.." A sly smirk passes Gene lips. _

_"What?" I hiccuped. Gene leans in, and whispered in my ear, causing my eyes to widen..._

_"Are you for real?" I gasped out.. Gene nods. _

_"Wait, Naru is to mature for that.. I mean, I would go for it, at any age. But Naru?" _

_"Noll has a soft side as well. You just have to know how to use them at your advantage Mai. Now that you're his wife, you have full access to his secrets that he made me promise to not tell anyone in this world." an evil glint crosses Gene eyes. _

_"What else?" I was now interested.. Gene smirks even more. _

_"Well, he hates people touching him. He loves it when you read to him.. Don't know why, but he always loves it when Mama or papa read to us. I wasn't very keen about it. But I still went with it. Which I don't regret." _

_"Read to him? I know he likes to read a lot, but I didn't know that he likes it when someone read to him," Gene nods.._

_"Yes, he still does, but he thinks since he's older, is childish," I blinked. _

_"Childish.. Why, reading to other people at any age is not childish. Is quite entertaining. I like it still." I smiled.._

_"You know Noll." he shrugs. I nodded, as the brown door slams open..._

_A woman, with dark long hair, a bit on the heavy side entered. She looks oddly familiar. She was crying. _

_"I don't deserve his love, I don't deserve to live," she mumbles, as she steps inside the tub, turning on the water. _

_"Wait, she's the headless lady," I pointed out. _

_"She was pretty," I mumbled, watching her dark eyes without emotions behind them. _

_"Watch," Gene points at the door. The door slams again open, as the zombie looking guy came in. He had a knife in his hand. My eyes widen in horror. _

_"No," I gasp out, as the zombie guy which he didn't even look like one. He looks older a bit thick, with glasses, short hair. _

_"Honey, I'm home," he states, holding up the knife. _

_"Wait, so he killed his own wife?" I mumbled, Gene kept quiet. _

_The next thing I knew, the husband stabbed his wife in her chest, causing her to flop over the edge, making the curtain fall on top of her. _

_"Oh no," I mumbled, as the husband turns around, and left the bathroom. I follow suit, entering the room that the window broke previous hurting Naru at the progress._

_ My heart jumped as the husband ran towards the window, and jumped out, I gasp, as the window broke his body flies down. _

_"Wait, so he kills her wife, and then himself? Why?" I turned towards Gene. Feeling horrible by the scene. _

_"Because of him," He points out, going up towards the window, pointing towards the window.._

_Looking out, my eyes widen, as the man from before stood in front of one of the gravestones, petting the pit-bull head. _

_"Did he also kill his dog?" I asked Gene. Gene nods, as he takes my hand gently taking me away from the window. _

_"That man is the cause of their demise. You have to purify his soul. The only way to get rid of him completely, so these souls can rest. But be careful, he will try to separate you and Noll." I nod slowly. _

_"Why?" I asked Gene, as we walk away from the window.._

_"Because he doesn't approve of marriages or any type of relationship... Tell your friend to look up before mid 1920th," he only said. _

_I nodded, _

_"Okay," I agree, turning my gaze at him. _

_"But why did that guy say that he couldn't get in the baby room?" _

_"Easy, that use to be their child's room." I blinked in confusion,_

_"Wait Yasu mentioned that they couldn't have any children," I rub my head, feeling as lost. Gene nods._

_"That's a lie Mai.. Is time to get up..." was all he said, scratching my head, everything around faded..._..

"How are you feeling?" I heard in a distance, as I moaned getting up, grabbing my head...

"Don't know really, but what happen?" I answered turning my gaze towards Naru, which sat on his chair, doing something in the monitors.

"You fainted. A day ago," Ayako explains, as she helps me get up... I stood, rubbing my head.

"Bathroom, I need to go to the bathroom," I bounced, as my bladder starts to get me in trouble. Naru stood, heading towards me, I gave him a long look..

"What?" I asked. Naru frowns,

"You had a dream, tell," was all he said. I nodded, as my stomach starts to really bother me..

"Later, I have to use the bathroom badly," I moaned, crunching into my tummy, Ayako stood,

"I'll go with her," she volunteered.

Naru doesn't move, but nods, Ayako takes my shoulder and leads me towards the bathroom, down the hallway.

"It hurts," I mumbled to Ayako.

"Did your time of the month came?" She asks. I blinked, trying to count the days.

"Yes last month, oh no, I forgot to bring my pad." I blushed,

"Wait here, I'll get you some and some pills. Oh man. But.. Naru!" I heard Ayako scream, as my eyes widen,

"What are you doing?" I almost scream, but she gave me a dark look.

"Mai, right now, you 're no position to be left alone. And I doubt you want the other guys to know. So the closest thing I can count on is Naru for you. Since Masako isn't here."

"But.." I tried, as I watch Naru walk in,

"What's wrong?" he asks, coming in front of me, my cheeks blasted up.

"Ayako," I screamed, as she turns towards Naru.

"Take her to the bathroom. I have to get her something, is she in pain, go in and rub her stomach, until I come back," she intrustected.

"Wait what?" Naru asked confused for a second, as I groaned, wrapping my tummy down.

"Damn it didn't hit me this hard last month.." I mumbled as Ayako rub my back.

"I'll be back soon, just hold on. Go." I nod, as she leaves. Every step I took was painful. I hate this..

"Mai, what happen? Did the ghost attack? Or your scars bothering you?" He asks, but then his face turn straight.

"Wait, Ayako doesn't know about it, or does she?" he questions as I reach the bathroom, I went in without explaining it to Naru.

After a few minutes, I groaned..

"Damn," I cuss, turning on the faucet, oh my, I feel like about to die...

"Naru!" I groaned, as I open the door, sweat rolling down my face... Naru enters the bathroom, giving me an odd look.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he asks. I cover my face, as the pain hits me again... I sat back down on the toilet.

"I feel like I'm dying, it hurts," I mumbled, clenching my stomach, trying to suppress my pain.. Naru bends down,

"Mai," his voice is on his demand, as I glance up,

"It's nothing to do with it Naru. I promise, but.. Oh this is embarrassing.. You know when a girl gets a present once a month from mother nature," Naru tilted his head.

"You got a present from mother nature?" he asked, the poor guy so lost.

"No...Wow Naru, I mean is that I have my period," I snapped, groaning more. Naru eyes widen a little, as he stood,

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, noticing him going up towards the door. But what he does surprise me, he locks the door, and turns towards me.

"Oh I see, lay back Mai." was all he said, as my eyes widen.

"Naru?" I asked nervously, as he open the window cabinet, and search for something.

"My Mother use to get them like you when I was younger. So Gene and I use to find a way to soothe her. She use to call them very bad stomach ache. I didn't know at the time.. Since my dad was away, and only us in the house. Sometimes the pills won't work." he explains, as I notice that he takes out a cloth from his pocket, and turns on the faucet.

"Oh? I thought.." Naru nods.

"My mother taught us a lot.. I may not comprehend a woman's mind, but she did prepare us. So this is nothing new to me." I blushed.

"But, it's embarrassing," He turns his gaze towards me, as he touches the water.

"Why?" he asks. I nodded.

"You're a guy Naru. Usually guys don't like to mingle with this," I mumbled, as he wets the cloth..

"I don't, nor do I care." he explains, squeezing out the excess, and coming to my side,

"Place your shirt up." I nodded shyly, and do it. He gently places the clothe on my stomach, feeling a bit better. He presses it a bit harder, as I watched him.

"I never thought you will do this type of things," I admit. Naru glance up at me.

"Neither have I.." he admits, I place my hand above his, smiling.

"Thank you," I mumbled as my cheeks reddens,

Naru kept quiet for a few, as he adjusts the clothe. I felt my body heat up, it's not because of the warm clothe on my stomach.

"What did you dream about?" he asks, glancing at me. I frowned..

"Well," I started to tell him, leaving out the conversation of Gene and I, as his brows knitted together,

"So they did have a child, then did you see when it cuts her head or anything else?"

"No, he just stabbed her, and killed himself by jumping out the window, that's all,"

Naru kept quiet, as I moved a little, causing my muscle to contract, I wince... He frowns.

"It still hurts?" I nodded, he stands up, turning on the shower, a soft knock is heard on the door.

"Mai, I brought your things," My eyes widen, Naru went to open the door, but I stood, stopping him, he raised a brow.

"She can't know you're here," I whispered, causing him to realize it as well.

Naru stood behind the door, as I open the door, Ayako had a bag on hand.

"Thank you," I took it, but Ayako tilted her head.

"Where's Naru?" she asks. I shrugged.

"I don't know. He left after he took me here." I lied as she knitted her brows together.

"Wait, he just left you, that selfish man. I told him." my eyes grew, noticing that Naru seems to have his eyes close leaning against the wall, his good hand in his pocket.

"No, I send him away. I'm too embarrassed to tell him." I defended,

"Oh, okay. If you need anything else, call me. The pills are in there and fresh cloths and a pad." I blushed..

"Thanks," Ayako nodded softly turning to leave. I signed in relief, closing the door behind me.

"I'm sorry about that," I mumbled as I place the bag on top of the faucet. Naru doesn't reply, but turns his body towards the shower.

"Get in," I blushed, oh no..

"Naru, um its alright, you can leave, I've done these millions of times." I argue.

"For what? The ghost can come and attack you Mai. I'm not taking chances. No one knows I'm here anyway." I frowned rubbing my head.

"It's embarrassing.." I admit. Naru lower the seat of the toilet and sat down.

"I won't look, just hurry," was all he said, closing his eyes, leaning back. I tilted my head.

"Um," I hesitated... Naru signed.

"Fine I'll leave," he stood, but I took his hand.

"It's alright, sooner or later I have to get use to this right.. We can start slowly," Naru blinks blankly at me, but sits right back.

"I promise I won't look," was all he said, as he closed his eyes. I hesitated, and slowly took off my clothes. Hiding my underwear under my pants, I stepped in the hot shower, tucking the curtain. I press my stomach.

"I'm in," I mentioned, noticing Naru shadow through the curtain. He stands, heading towards the bag. I frowned.

"In there I have my shampoo and soap," I told him. Naru seems to have trouble to open my bag, but he managed.

Handing me my things, I started to wash myself.

"How are you going to train me?" I asked trying to avoid my stomach pain,

"You'll see. And this case is the best way to start. So after you finish.." he explains.

I signed, after that we remained quiet for ten minutes. I finished washing myself. I reach to find my towel, but nothing.

Opening the curtain, I frowned.

"Damn where's the towel," I mumbled, forgetting that Naru was there... As my eyes contects with him, he seems a bit shocked. I tilted my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused, as he cleared his throat turning around.

"Mai, did you forget something?" He asks, as I titled my head, grabbing his hand, turning him around.

"What?" I asked confused, feeling a slight shiver hit my spine. But I reach out, to brush his bangs away from his eyes. He looks a bit startle, and his normal blue eyes are darker than the normal. I gulped. Noticing that he was looking down at me.

Did something happen?

"You're naked," he mumbles lifting his gaze up. I glanced down at myself, then it hits me.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," I rambled off, turning behind him,

"I forgot, get me my towel," I pointed out, moving with him, he grabs my bag and takes out my towel.

Handing it over me, I took in a big breath..

"I'm sorry, I forgot... Since we stopped talking, I forgot you were here. I used to be alone all the time." I ramble off, as I started to get dressed..

"It's alright Mai," was all he said, noticing that his voice stretched out of the normal.

Finally finished getting dressed. I turned to face him, looking down embarrassed...

"Well, I know I don't have the greatest body in the world." Naru titled his head..

"I wouldn't say that exactly," he mumbles, noticing that he was staring anywhere but me. I tilted my head.

"What exactly Naru?" I asked confused, as he turns towards the door.

"Nothing Mai you won't get it, here drink this," he grabs my hand, and places two pills in my hand.

Drinking it down, with a water bottle, I glanced down.

"Well today we end this case, it's been three days already." He mentions, turning his back towards the door.

"But how?" Naru shrugs.

"Easy Mai. I told you before, I have an idea how to draw out the ghost. So I will get him what he wants, and that's how we start your training... Bou-san and Lin will back you up," was all he said, opening the door heading out.

My eyes widen, going after him, but as I did, a loud growl starts to form on the stairs. I took Naru hand.

"What is it Mai?" he asks. I gulped,

" He's there," I pointed out, as the huge man appears in front of us, smirking at us.

Naru actually smirk, causing me to shiver at the sight. Since is not his kind nor fake, is a plan, a dark plan he cooked up in his head. I don't like it.

"Mai, get the guys now," he whispers, causing me to freeze in my tracks.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Do what I say Mai," was all he said, I nodded feeling my heart beat a hundred times faster than before.

Without saying anything, I rush towards the living room.

"Naru...he's in trouble," I gasped out, as Lin stood,

"Bou-san come he asked for you to," I mentioned, heading back out, but as I reached Naru.

My eyes widen, noticing that he's using his Pk,

"What the hell Naru," I snapped, noticing that the ghost guy smirking.

"Yes, this is what I wanted," the ghost growled, as Naru kept powering up.

"No," I shouted, as Lin and Bou-san came to my-side.

"We need to help him," I begged, feeling agitated,

"Mai, concentrate on the ghost, and ignore me," Naru snaps, as his hair starts to stand from the magnetic pull he's causing.

"Uh?" I had no idea what he meant by that...

"What? I'm confused," I glanced at Lin, as Lin takes my shoulder.

"I'll help you, concentrate on that ghost, since you're the only that can see him right now. Bou-san, when she strikes, hit him with all you got, just like last time, I'll send my Shiki's," Lin orders. I was still lost. What do they expect me to do exactly?

"What do I have to do? This is not helping, Naru needs help," I panicked, as Lin tighten his grip on my shoulder.

"Just concentrate Mai, that's all," I nodded, turning my body towards the ghost..

"I have no idea what i'm doing, but if you all have faith in me, then I will try my best," I somewhat screamed, as I relaxed myself, trying to concentrate on the ghost.

"If you want Naru powers, than have it, as well have mines," I snapped, as I felt a weird tingly sensation surrounding my body..

"I want power, I want it all, Just like before," the ghost guy went crazy, as the dog kept on barking. I felt my hair moving..

"Then I will give you power, you will pay, you will pay for their death, You will pay for hurting Naru, and for every other sin you have committed," I snapped, as I raised my hand up. Oh this is new..

"Now Lin, Bou-san," Naru screams, as I felt Lin shikis surround us..

"No!" the ghost screamed, noticing that a ball of energy started to form from my hand. Oh this is scary.

"Throw the damn thing Naru," I heard Bou-san scream, as the ghost started to run towards us.

"No, stay away from him," I screamed, and I let go of the energy, at the same time with Naru. I saw two energy balls hit his chest, causing his eyes to grow big,

"NO!" like before... His body turn into nothing. I flop down on the ground, as I glance back at Naru, noticing Bou-san and Lin are breathing heavily.

"Well, that went smoothly," Bou-san spat, leaning his head against the wall.

I nod, getting up, I head towards Naru, which he clinched into his injured arm, looking tired.

"You did good Naru," I smiled, as he glances up at me.

"When I tell you something just do it Mai," he snaps at me, shrugging his body away from me, heading towards the living room. I stood there shocked at his sudden reaction.

"What?" I asked confused, heading towards the living room, as he sat down.

"Naru, what happen?" I asked, Naru glanced up at me, no emotions, none what so ever..

"Tea," was all his orders noticing that his mood is getting darker by the minute.

"What happen?" Ayako asked, as she and Yasu came to my side.

"I don't know," I replied, noticing the rest of the guys heading in.

"Naru seems mad about something?" Ayako pointed out. I frowned,

"I know," I told her, heading towards the kitchen, but Naru cleared his throat making me turn my gaze.

"Next time Mai, do what you normally do, and don't use that brain of yours." he snaps, turning around, as I stood there shocked...

"What did I do?" I mumbled feeling rage coming within me.

"Fine, I don't have a brain whatever you damn say Naru, next time let the damn ghost get you. See if I care a damn about you," I snapped feeling hot tears about to fall, and with that I left, feeling confused about what just happen.

Little did I know, Naru glance back up, somewhat hurt eyes...

"You are a fool Mai," he whispered...

* * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews...


	31. Chapter 31: Blush

I do **NOT** own anything:

Chapter Thirty-One: Blush

**Naru POV**

Any fool can know. The point is to understand.

Applies to me perfectly.. I can learn, I can know it, but understand it, is a whole different thing..

"So, the rest was easy," Ayako mumbles, as an awkward silence surrounds us. I kept my eyes glued on the mansion, feeling my shoulder aching twice as worse than before.

Mai stood next to Yasu ignoring me completely, but I did catch her watching me at some points. I turned my body toward the van.

"So you free the souls when you got rid of the darker ghost?" Yasu asked, as I stop in my tracks, turning my gaze at him.

"Yes, since all three of them were attached to him...On doing so, their souls were set free. Yasu, what did you gather about the daughter, and the real death?" I asked.

"Oh, Mai was helpful with the dates. Apparently in the late 1925, a man named Katsu Hiro. He died on the property, and was buried in the cemetery in front of the house. He was a very dark man. His wife left him for a bread maker, and took his daughter. In doing so, he committed suicide in the same room that the husband jumped out of the window." Yasu explains.

"Then what about the woman head? And the child?" Mai whispered not looking at me.

"Oh, yeah, the head, no there was no report of the wife beheaded, but the child.. Apparently it was a girl, she was taken away by a family member but kept quiet about the child, which was only a few months old. Right now, that child is in her mid forty to fifties, and has her own family, happily married,"

"Oh, that's good, so that the dark ghost manipulated the couple to kill each other, because it couldn't stand them happy. And why did it want Naru power though?" Ayako asked capturing her chin.

"Easy, because the husband as well has similitary powers to mine, but he never knew about them nor how to control them. That's why it was easier for the Katsu to control him. And about the head chopped out with the wife, its a symbolism that she lost her head during the haunting. She couldn't take it. Sometimes ghost can manipulate something that happens in real life, and use it in the afterlife," I concluded turning around to head towards the van...

"Wait up," I heard, stopping in my tracks, the family member of the mansion appears, looking better than what they look from before.

"Thank you so much.. Thank you for watching over our Irie, and thank you so much for getting rid of that thing." The wife bowed, holding the baby in her arms.

Mai smiled, going up to the baby, and giving the child a kiss to his cheeks, causing him to giggle.

"No problem. Now this bundle will have a peaceful childhood. And take care," she smiled, noticing a slight hurt pass her eyes as her eyes landed on the little swell of the wife's stomach.

My heart clenched. I hate to see her in pain. And yesterday I was an idiot...

Ignoring it, I head back towards the van, only to have Lin take a hold of my shoulder, but then he nods in disappointment.

I backed away, hiding behind the van, watching Mai says goodbye to the rest of the gang while they drove off. As she did, she started to head towards the van, causing me to step in front of her. She shrieked,

"Lin, go on ahead," I order, Lin hisasated a bit, but nods, and drives off. Watching Mai eyes turn big.

"What the hell Naru. That's our only way out," she snaps, as I turned heading towards the street...

Mai puffed, but started to follow me.. I glance at the corner of my eye, as her expression turns sad, I felt my heart tug.

"About yesterday.." I started, but she nods, stopping me a mid-sentence.

"Nothing Naru. You were mad. I don't know what the heck I did wrong, but whatever it is. I won't apologize, since I didn't do anything wrong," she stated bravely, causing me to smirk.

"I had my reason Mai," I stated, as she glance up at me, giving me a glare as she puffed out her cheeks.

"You always do Naru, you always do, so tell me this reason, so I can stop being angry at you.. I hate this." she mumbles looking back at the street.

I stuff my good hand inside of my pocket watching her closely.

"You were about to kiss me," I mumbled looking down at the street, knowing that my reason is stupid beyond reasons. She stops in her tracks staring at me with disbelief.

"Wait what?" she asked confused.

"You got mad at me because you thought I was about to kiss you?" she snaps, noticing a vain about to pop out from her forehead.

"Yes," was all I said, feeling really stupid now. Mai hand twitched, as she raised her hand.

"Of course, of course, do you want me to feel guilty now, or do you want me to forgive you, which one Naru. You made me feel useless there. In front of everyone," she spat, noticing angry tears about to fall.

"Mai," I whispered, stepping forwards.

"Well, they are used to us fighting all the time. How come is different now?" I cocked a brow, trying to understand her.

I will never comprehend a woman's mind.

"Easy Naru... Is very different, I'm your wife now, you know, you're life partner. The woman you suppose to love beyond anything in this world. I know we argue, but don't treat me as an air head Naru. I hate it." she whimpers.

I gulped, hesitating on what to do.

"Just because I wanted to kiss you, you had no right to treat me like that. You could have reacted differently," she snaps again, fisting her hands.

"I.." I couldn't get a word out as she kept on scolding me.

I felt like a child that been cough stealing. Is this even right? Or is it payback from all the insults I gave her...

"I nothing Naru. Fine, if you don't want me to kiss you fine. I thought..." she cried once more time, gasping for air. Noticing that people are starting to watch us.

I gulped, taking her hand. I don't like public display at all.

"Let go off me, Naru," she snaps as she shrugs my hand. I stopped at the midway, letting her go.

"I thought that you like them...You even admit it that you didn't dislike my touches or anything," she cried, as I frowned.

"I told you to keep us a secret. Until we are ready to tell the world that we are married. Right now we are not even mentally prepare to live together, look at us.." I snapped feeling rage coming out, but more than rage I felt self loathing towards myself.

"Oh, here I thought you were a shame on us, Of course I know that Naru. Hell, I doubt our co-worker will keep their mouth shut that they were right. I'm so mad at you and me right now." She hissed each sentence.

"I didn't mean it like that Mai," I spoke.

"I know that Naru, I know that... You could've just treated me differently, not the way you did in there. I felt embarrassed and humiliated at front of them. In the beginning I didn't. Now that i"m your wife, I do.. Don't do that Naru. We aren't just co-workers any more.." She cried as she rubs her puffy cheeks.

I moved closer to her, capturing her cheek between my hand, watching her tears run down her eyes.

"I promise not to do that again Mai," I mumbled as she shrugs me off, causing my eyes to widen.

"Then don't...I have enough with my own self, that I don't need you to act all mighty for me, just to show off your damn male pride Naru. I don't care. You're not there to show off no one. You don't have to pretend something that you are not... Talk to me, like I told you before Naru.. I'm here to listen,"

She captures my cheeks,

"Don't ever do that to me Naru.. It's fine that we argue like before, but don't ever treat me as a lower person that you. I might learn differently from you, and it's harder for me to pick up things, but one thing for sure, I'm not dumb."

I gulped, as I lower my gaze towards her, slowly I captured her mouth against mines, not caring if anyone saw.. She tasted like tears, as I moved slowly with her mouth, I press her more into me, wrapping my hand on her neck, feeling her warmth surround me, as my heart starts to beat harder and harder.

She moans slightly, noticing that she kept on crying, as we slowly broke apart, she trace my cheek..

"You're evil Naru." she mumbles as I wiped her tears away from her cheeks, giving her one of my real smiles, causing her to blush...

"No Mai, I'm not, you just too in love with me," I declare, wrapping my arms around her, as she buries her head on my chest, I notice that she gasps.

"Naru," she hiccuped, as her glance up at me.

"What?" I asked noticing that her eyes are huge in wonder.

"Your heart, is beating hard, did I cause that?" she asked as though she did something wrong. I wrap my arms around her,

"Well, is not because I'm having a heart attack Mai," I concluded, close enough to tell her yes. The only one that can make my heart beat like that...

After she lets go, she grasps my hand, and headed to get a taxi.

"Mai, can I go to your apartment?" I asked, for some odd reason I felt shy... But I kept my mask on.

"Really? Alright, I have to show you something anyway. I meant to tell you last week, from the last case," I titled my head, as I watch three taxis coming our way, I raised my arm, causing one of them to stop.

As I get in with Mai, she tightens her arm around me, smiling, as she tells the taxi driver where to go.

"Ah, your girlfriend is cute," The taxi driver mentions, noticing him wear a New York Cap, I nodded.

"No, she's not my girlfriend," I told him, as he glances at me through the rear window,

"Then are you a playboy?" he asks, as Mai titled her head at the odd expression the Taxi driver mentioned.

"Playboy, no.. Right Naru," she asks, noticing that she's become a bit anxious.

"Not a play boy sir, but her husband," I mentioned, noticing that Mai eyes widen. Since it's the first time besides Lin that I mentioned that to anyone.

"Oh, but aren't you two too young for.. Never mind," he chuckled, scratching his head.

"I shouldn't be talking. Heck I married my wife when I was nineteen, being married to her for the last twenty-five years. It's been great. I couldn't imagine my life without her.. She was my childhood friend, we were raised together, but I have to tell you, it wasn't easy those last twenty-five year of marriage, but we manage. Here's an advice from an old rookie. No matter how many girls passes your way, and what I can see you're very handsome, I doubt it wouldn't be any girl still swoon by you.. But no matter what. That girl right next to you, if she truly loves you, will stick with you like glue. She will be the only one in this world that understand you perfectly. Trust me. I'm still baffled how my wife knows me too well. Sometimes is just plain scary. But I won't change her in the world. We have three beautiful children, and soon to be grandparents. I wish you the best for both," he grins, as he made a stop.

"That's sweet, thank you so much," Mai smiled noticing that her mood changed.

"How long have you two been married?" he asks.

"About two weeks," she admits, as a blush appears on her cheeks.

"Oh, newlyweds," he mumbles, as a sly smirk appears on his lips.

"Bet you two can't take your hands off each other," I cleared my throat as Mai blushed covering her face.

"Um sir, don't say those things in front of my wife, she's very shy," I mumbled since I don't like to talk about that as well, so he nods.

"Oh I understand.. My wife is still shy after all these years, but usually the shy ones are the best if you catch my drift," he chuckled causing me to shift uncomfortably, not where I wanted this conversation to be taken at.

Mai squeeled turning her head towards the window, not daring to look at me. Then my mind flashes back when she revealed herself naked to me... Oh damn.

After that awkward moment, we finally reach Mai apartment.

Paying of the taxi driver, he left, as Mai rushed her steps towards the lobby.

Following suit, we went towards the third floor using the elevators. Going out, Mai took her right, and went to open her door.

Leaving it open, I entered and took off my shoes. Her living room is quite small, one sofa in the middle with a small desk on the side, with two picture frames.

"I'll make you tea," she mentions, as she placed her coat on the hanger.

Nodding, I stood there, not knowing what to do, but then she retreated, taking my good hand,

"Sorry, not use to having guests, sit, um, watch T.V or something," she mumbles, heading towards the kitchen...

I frowned, looking around, watching as the white wall to match the curtain of the living room.

Then the frames caught my attention, slowly I picked one up...

The first frame is two older people, the woman looks almost like Mai. Very pretty, with long hair, she looks very happy holding the baby, which I assume is Mai as a baby.. Next to her, is her father, short hair, deep dark brown eyes just like Mai. He looks so happy as well.

Placing it down, I took the other frame, and my heart stopped as I reorganized the picture.

"It's the one I gave her in England," I mumbled, watching Gene and I.

'So this is where she placed it,' I thought, placing the frame back... A deep warm feeling seeped into my chest.

Turning my gaze, I watch Mai fumble around in the kitchen. I stood, going up to the side wall, and watch her.

She stopped and turns around smiling,

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked,

"Like what?" I mumbled feeling awkward as well... Mai takes my hand, taking me in the kitchen, and sat me on a brown chair, that faced the small round table.

"Nothing, so now that everything is cleared up, what's the next case?" she smiled,

"Don't know," I admit, glancing out the window, which you can see a small park.

"Oh, usually you have cases already set up."

"Yes, but I want some time off," I admit, turning my gaze, I blinked as Mai seems there paralyzed, in shock

"Did you just said you want some time off?" her voice seems deep, not believing,

I leaned back, staring at the small park, noticing some mothers strolling with their children. I gaze back up, wondering if Mai will do that one day... I can keep my hopes up.

"Yes Mai. I do sometimes take a few days off. Is nothing new.. Since my shoulder isn't at the moment manageable, I have to give it a break," I admit, as she walks up at front of me, turning my gaze towards hers.

"I'll take care of you... Don't worry, and if you want, you can stay here for a few days, so I can help you change your dressings," she mumbles, as she kisses my cheek. Causing my heart to skip a beat once again.

"It's alright, actually, I wanted you to see my home, where I live," I admit, turning around, as she went to get the tea ready.

"About that, I wanted to tell you, Lin gave me your house key last week. I forgot to mention it to you." she admits, as she pours the boiling hot water on the cup, adjusting the tea bag.

"Oh that traitor," I mumbled under my breath, as she place her cup at front of me.

"Traitor? Why?" she asks, as she turns her gaze towards me.

"Nothing Mai," I mumbled sipping my tea. Realizing that I like this very much... I felt at peace, not over work as I normally do. Something in her apartment seems homy and relaxing.

"Then are you staying the night?" she asks, as she sips her tea. I nodded.

"No, I have something to take care off," I tell her, as she frowns at me watching that her eyes turns sad.

"Alright then," she mumbles, but then I turn my gaze towards her.

"If you want, I can come later on..." I amused, as her eyes widen...

"Really?" her voice betrayed her big time, since it has a hint of eximent.

"I mean if you can't.." she rubs her arms up and down, but I knew she wanted me to come.. I nod, getting up, going up to her, I lower myself to reach her hight, her cheeks burst into a red...

"What?" she hiccuped, as I titled my head towards her.

"I can... I'll be over by five, if you want." I blankly stare at her, causing her to take a step back.

"What are you doing?" her voice stuttered, as I stare at her confused from her attitude.

"Nothing," I admit, trying to figure out why she's acting like that.. I took a step forward, she pressed herself against the wall, her breathing hitched. Taking notice that I trapped her..

"Naru," her voice came out as a whispered, noticing that my lips few inches away from her...

Wait what? When did I?

She bit her lower lip, as I did the same, damn... But what surprised me was that she grabs a hold of my collar slamming her lips against mines suprising me.

"Oh good God Naru," she whispered between kisses, as I wrap my good arm around her waist, somewhat picking her up, pinning her against the wall, our lips slowly and passionately mingling, as I tasted every inch of her.. Then I don't know how, my lips start to trail off, slowly, towards her cheek, kissing each part, trailing down to her collar bone.

All I want is her and her alone.. My heart starts to beat hard, while I tighten my grip around her small waist.

"Ah, Naru," I heard her gasp, noticing that she was gripping my shoulder, only for me to wince pain, a major wake up call...

"Damn," I snapped, hissing as my shoulder throb hard, letting her go.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot," Mai practically in tears, as I waved her off..

"It's my fault," I admit to her, she immediately takes my good arm and sat me right back down,

"I hope I didn't open the wound." She mumbled to herself, lifting my shirt to peek on my dressing.

"Doesn't seem to be bleeding," slowly she straightens, as her cheeks blasted up in red...

"I forgot that you were injured, I don't know what happened," she turns around, her shoulder slump, as she heads towards her sink, pouring down the remaining hot water from her kettle towards the drain.

Feeling actually bad, I stood, and went up to her, causing her to turn her gaze somewhere else.

"Don't feel guilty Mai, is my own fault,"

"No, it's my own, I shouldn't have kissed you," she whispered as she glanced down at her white floor tiles. I turned towards the window, leaning against her sink...

"I think is normal for a healthy couple to do that.." I explain, feeling her move towards me.

"Really?" she asked, going up to me, still red faced.

"Yes Mai, I'm sure... But why did you kiss me though?" I asked, still a little baffle of what just happen.

Still I can taste her, she's soft.. Now that I really think about it, she's very soft and warm I never thought a woman would feel like that? Or is just Mai? Not sure. And sure as hell, I'm not going to find out towards another woman...

"Nothing," she turns her body away from me, heading towards the refrigerator, I kept on looking at her.

"Mai," was all I said, trying to get to the point..

"Do you really have to know?" she snaps, turning her gaze towards me, but on doing so, her cheeks got even redder, even if it's possible. I was now really confused, like I said before, I will never comprehend a woman's mind.

"Yes," was all I said... Going up towards her, she took a step back, tighten her grip on a container that she took from her refrigerator, pinning her there.

"That's not fair Naru. Why do you want to know things, first you asked me why I blush, and such, now you ask why I kissed you like that, can't you just let it be. I don't ask you.." she rambles, as I took a hold of her shoulder.

"I just want to know Mai," I said calmly as her eyes widen, I frowned...

"Don't do that Naru, please," she groans, covering her face.

"Tell me Mai," was all I order, I'm trying hard to understand her, why she keeps reacting like that...

"Okay, you know, that your a Narcissist, and that you get your way with what you want, just with your looks, and your words." I felt my eye twitch from that, remembering now why she keeps calling me Naru in fact..

"Yes..." My voice stretched out,,

"So you're telling me that my looks, and the way I act is affecting you..." I growled slowly, as she nodded,

"Something like that. Um, how do I explain it. Ah.. Okay, now that you are my husband, and I have unlimited access to your.. Well, you know what I mean," she shook her head, trying to control her thoughts.

"Yes Mai, I get it," I told her, trying to ease her.

"Well, ah, I can not believe that I'm telling you this Naru.. Are you that clueless, and here I thought you're smarter than me.."

"I told you Mai. I might be smarter than you, but when it comes to a girl mind, I don't know much... Just that sometimes they lust over what's the outside, not the inside.. I have proven that fact.." I reply.

"Fine, okay, you have that affect on me, but it's different," she concluded, causing me to scratch my head in confusion.

"Different how?" now very curious. She signed, a deep sound.

"Oh Naru, this is a different side of you. Different Naru, because... I love you, and my tummy gets very hot when you get close to me to kiss me. When you touch me, I feel fire on my skin.. Okay this is too embarrassing. I can't believe this." she spat...

"I see," was all I said, turning around, as my heart started to hammer hard against my chest..

"I'll see you later," I waved my good hand, heading out, but she stops me, taking my arm spinning me around.

"Are you mad?" she asks surprising me, I looked down.

"No, do I look mad?" I asked, as she nods, noticing that she gets closer to me, and her eyes widen.

"Naru, you're blushing," She snaps, causing me to tilt my head.

"Blushing?" I repeated, not understand much what she meant.

"Yes Naru, you are, it's cute," she smiled, capturing my cheeks, and kiss my lips slightly, and lets go..

"The great Naru blushes, that I should write down," I nodded my head, turning around.

"I don't blush Mai," I recommend, but she nods.

"Sure, and I am the queen of England, now kneel down, and kiss the hand of Mai," she played..

"Whatever Mai," I turned to leave, but she then wraps her arms around the waist and lay her head on my back..

"Naru, it's nice to see that side of you, really it is.. Thank you for showing it to me. It means a lot, so whatever, remember what we talk about.."

She mumbles, tightened her hold on me. I nod, as she lets go, turning around, I leaned and kiss her cheek.

"I'll see you later," Mai smiled brightly, calling my heart to jump again.

"Then be safe.. I'll see you later," she waved, as I placed my jacket around me, and my shoes..

And with that I left...but for some odd reason, my heart tightens, as a deep feeling came over me...

"What the hell?" I mumbled, rubbing my chest, turn my sight back towards Mai door.

"I don't think the next case will be good," I mumbled, feeling awkward by it,

"Be safe Mai," was all I said, heading out... But little did I know, that two dark eyes watch me leave, as it stood in front of Mai apartment.

"It's time," it whispered, disappearing into nothing.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. One thing though. I'm about to wrap this story up.. A few more chapters... Since I covered mostly based.. Just need Gene, and a few more things... That's why I started the new Story Insight. And for Spirit cuffed, I will continue, but I have writer's block on that story..


	32. Chapter 32: Busted

A disclaimer: Um, Nope, I still Don't own it. Sorry.

Chapter Thirty-Two: Busted

**Mai POV**

These pass two weeks, Naru has been spending more time with me, and staying at my apartment, either working, or we just sat down, watch some T.V, or he will actually help me with my homework... And I love it, each second with him... And his arm is recovering slowly, not there yet, but almost. Since he still winces time to time.

But one thing I haven't told him...

"Mai, you look awful," John pats my back, as I sit on the office sofa, waiting for Naru, I glance up at him.

"I haven't been sleeping well these past few weeks," I mumbled, rubbing my arm up and down, shivering at the thought of my nightmares.

Naru came out from his office, as Ayako and Bou-san came in from the front door, looking mad...

Masako stood behind them, as Yasu is laughing hard.

"Ah, this is going to be good," He gasped out, as he sits next to me, I tilted my head in confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked, as Lin sat across me, looking a bit nervous? Is that even possible...

Naru sat in front of me, with some files at hand, but then his stare landed on a very mad Ayako, which she glares can burn a hole on either of us.. I shivered.

"Mai, Naru," Bou-san started, looking mad and nervous at the same time, I tilted my head, confused.

"Really, why are you mad Ayako?" I asked, feeling something off. Ayako seems hurt as she glanced at me.

"I can't hold it anymore, just tell us the truth... Are you two positive that you aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, or going out," she asked, crossing my arms.

I glance at Naru, with worried eyes, but Naru seems at ease.

"We are sure, why are you asking?" Naru voice smooth out the room, as Ayako threw her hands above her head.

"Then please do explain, why in the seven hells were you two kissing in the middle of the street two weeks ago, after our last case.." Ayako asked, as Yasu leaned back, arched a brow, and cross his arms, giving us the eye.

"Why would you assume we were kissing in the middle of the street and do you have evidence," Naru asked, as he mimics Yasu movements. I gulped, nervously rubbing the top of my pant leg. As Bou-san smirked.

"We had to return, since I forgot my keys, but on returning, we saw you two arguing, so we started to slow down, but what cough us by surprise, is when you," he points at Naru, doing a half a circle moving towards me.

"Kissed her, with a lot of passion, might I add.. Only when a man is in love.. And you young lady, you responded back, and yes we have evidence, since Ayako took the picture in her cellphone," Bou-san concludes.

My face burned, as Naru slowly blinked.

Ayako took out her cellphone, and started to search, after a little, she stretched out her hand, and showed a picture, my eyes widen. It was us two kissing deeply... Oh no..

"See, now tell us in our face that you two aren't together and that your not dating, or a boyfriend and girlfriend." I groaned, as Naru stood, going up to me, taking my hand, as he lower his collar, showing the necklace, as he gently touch my neck causing me to shiver in delight, taking off my necklace, he turns towards the others.

"I knew it, you two are a couple," Bou-san voice rang with joy, but Lin nodded his head.

"You all are way behind," he mumbled.

"I agree with you Miss. Matsuzaki, that we aren't dating, nor are boyfriend and girlfriend," he started, as Yasu gave us a weird look.

"Then don't tell me that you two have this freaky sexual release thing, that you two hook up only to relief your sexual tension, or something like that, man Naru, I thought you had morals," Yasu spat, giving a disappointing look.

"Oh no, Mai," Ayako gasps, but Naru signed, nodding his head.

"Can I least finish my sentence, and stop jumping into conclusions," He snaps, as Bou-san stood.

"How can you let this man twist your mind like that Mai. He treats you like crap, and yet you go and sleep with him," Bou-san snaps, as my heart stops.

"Wait, what? I haven't slept with Naru," I blushed looking down, God, why do they make it too difficult for me.

"Then explain why," Masako spoke, seeing the curiosity behind her eyes. I frowned glancing up towards Naru.

"Well," He started taking a hold of my hand.

"And this is why I didn't want them to know," He hissed under his breath, as I nodded.

"Stop with the dramatic pose, are you two lovers or not, is simple as that," Ayako screams, seeing the rage in her eyes. I lower my head..

"We are married," I mumbled, causing the whole room to become quiet, To quiet, that you can hear a pin drop on the ground.

"Wait, I think I heard wrong," Yasu mentioned, as I glanced back up, only to see everyone giving me a wide eyed look.

"Did I hear right? Did you just say Married, as in the definition that you two are husband and wife, not boyfriend and girlfriend," Bou-san said without believing it.

"Yes Hosho. What Mai says is a fact. I married Mai about a month ago," Naru stated, as he lifts his necklace up.

"These are our wedding rings, when I marry Mai in a church, I will place them in her finger, anything else?" he raised a brow, as Ayako sat down stun, as John seems in deep thought. Masako was stunned as well. Bou-san was debating with himself, and Yasu was a lot.

"Wasn't expecting this turns of events," Yasu voice rang strong.

"I thought you two were secret lovers or anything in those lines. But married, wow.. That's deep man. I have never seen you the married type," Yasu mentioned at Naru as Ayako cleared her throat.

"And you never thought of telling us this. And you didn't even invite us to the wedding, I thought.." I nodded my head, feeling bad.

"I couldn't, one because my teacher was going to take me away, do with my age, if I didn't get married, I would have to leave, and live in an orphanage, and make no contact with you guys for two years. So Naru married me off the bat," I explained, as Bou-san stood.

"I thought it was because he got you pregnant," was all he said, as my eyes widen at his sentence,

"I wish," I whispered, feeling a deep pain in my heart, but Naru cleared his throat.

"Even it was, it would be none of your business Hosho," he snaps, as Bou-san gave Naru a dark look.

"I can't imagine you touching my almost daughter, hell, I'm already to murder you from just marrying her, but did you just marry her because of the school thing, or do you really love her," he questioned him. I cleared my throat.

"Hey, it's alright, can we just go back to the new case," I declare, but Bou-san move closer towards Naru, a challenge I saw in his eyes. I can practically see lightening in Bou-san eyes.

"Or is it because you want to make her a fool tell me Naru. She might not have parents to back her up, but she does have us. Give us a good damn answer, so we can hand over her to you. I don't care if she chooses you to love. I won't give Mai to a low life, no matter how rich or poor. What it matters that he respects her and loves her. This girl deserves so much more Naru. She suffered a lot because of you. So give me your answer,"

Bou-san snapped at each word, Naru slowly takes my hand, and lowers it on my side. My heart started to pick up, what is he doing?

"Bou-san, I think is a little too extreme, it's fine, he has his reasons why he married me, and I'm alright with that." I defended, since I knew its hard for Naru to reveal his true feelings in front of others, but Yasu stood.

"No Mai. The Monk is right, we can't just hand you over to the first bastard that sweet talk you. You're our most precious partner in this team. Each of us plays an important role, but you, you are the one the holds us in.. You have done a lot for us as well. So before we hand you over to him, we must first learn his true intentions with you." Yasu concludes adjusting his glasses, making it twinkle with the light.

I felt hot tears in my eyes...

"Want to know what I really feel?" Naru concludes, his voice thick...

"Think about it, do you honestly think I will marry Mai just for the hell of it?" Naru voice is becoming darker.

"You did lie to us before Naru, so yes, damn it Naru. Mai is fragile, anything she will cry for, you know that," Bou-san huffed out, as I gulped.

Ayako stood, taking a hold on Bou-san shoulder.

"Calm down, and you young lady, how dare you just marry Naru," she snaps, causing me to blink in surprise.

"But.." I started but she nodded.

"I know, I truly know that you are in love with him. Everyone knows it, hell even the ghosts that we deal with knows it, but Mai. Do you really want to live with a man that doesn't even love you back? Can you truly live like that. Sure as heck I can't," she snapped causing me to look up at Naru..

Naru does love me, he showed me, he has been there for me. He even said it once, when we were back in England. I know he does, with each touch and each kiss..

"If I answer your question, can you guys leave us alone," Naru asks, as he gently steps back,

"Yes, answer it," Bou-san hissed under his breath, as John stood, and cleared his throat.

"Marriage is about two people becoming one. A blessed life, two people that love each other no matter what. Most people don't understand that these days. But, what I have seen, I truly believe that Naru does love Mai, as she loves him. I have seen the way he looks at her. I bet Naru is not aware of it himself, but I did notice his body reacting with Mai, when she's in danger, or doing something out of the ordinary. Is like a second nature, as though both are connected. I heard Naru mentioned when he marries her off, so I'm assuming he wants to marry her off in a church. If you want Mai. I can marry you and Naru, it will be my greatest gift to you." he smiled gently, touching my shoulder.

"You two have my blessings. So whenever you two are ready, just let me know, and I'll prepare everything for your big day," John concludes, as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Thank you so much John for understanding," I wrap my arms around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck, as he pats my back gently.

"I know you two too well already," he chuckles as I let go of him, facing the team members.

"Well, tell us Naru," Bou-san crosses his arms.

"Father Brown said it," was all Naru said, but Ayako huffed.

"No, is not the same, tell us with your own mouth Naru," she snaps.

"Alright then.." Naru takes my hand, causing my eyes to widen, as he place a soft kiss on my left cheek, and turns toward the guys.

"I'm in love with her. Satisfy," He snaps, as he turns towards his office, but Bou-san takes his arm turning him around.

"You, told us the truth?" Bou-san asked, as Naru eyes turn towards me, noticing it to soften up, enough for Bou-san to notice, but then his eyes turned back cold.

"Yes Bou-san, I'm sure. Do you think I would have married Mai if I wasn't.. Think about it. That woman that you care a lot, is the one that won my heart, so please don't ever ask me again," and with that he turns to lock himself inside of his office.

Everyone turn his gaze at me, causing my heart to beat harder. Then everyone turns towards Lin, which he was backing away slowly.

"You knew about this?" Ayako voice narrow, as Lin made it to his office and lock himself in. I signed.

"Thanks for your support Lin," I snapped, turning back towards my team.

"You should have told us Mai," Ayako seems very hurt, as I gulped.

"It was a last minute thing guys. But in reality, is not that bad to be married to Naru. He's actually very nice, and sweet. He just doesn't want to show it. And I love him too much to let him go," I mumbled the last part, as I felt two strong arms surround me.

"While he makes you happy, then that's what it counts. But if I see or hear that he hurts you, he shall learn what is being a man is all about," he threaten, as Yasu pats my right shoulder.

"Wow, was expecting something else, but not this, but either way, congrats, hope you and Naru will live a long happy life, with lots of babies," Yasu smiled, making me nod trying to suppress my feelings.

"Congrats, Mai," Masako stood, bowing to me.

My heart jump painfully, as I gave her a sad look, she nods her head.

"I have always known that he loved you Mai. I was just too stubborn to accept it. I wish you two the best.. Treat him right as well. Apparently you did something or have something that won his heart," was all Masako said.

"I'm sorry. And thank you," I bowed down, as she waved her hand.

"It's alright," she mumbles covering her mouth.

"Well Mai, I have no words, but in your wedding day, I will be on top of that, promise me that," Ayako mentioned, I nodded slowly worried about that.

"Has Naru parents know about this?" I froze at John words,

"No, besides Lin, no one knew about it," I gulped, heading into Naru office, everyone nods, sitting right back down.

Entering Naru office, locking the door behind me, I slowly made my way towards him. Watching Naru, just staring blankly at his computer screen. I gulped feeling nervous at his reaction might be.

"I was stupid," he started, as his gaze came up towards me, causing me to stop in my tracks, tilting my head.

"Not what I expected to hear, but why are you stupid?" I asked, going up to him, taking his hand.

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that. Look what happen," I kneeled down, taking his cheek, making him glance at me.

"Naru, it was going to be revealed sooner or later. Just be thankful that they aren't mad to the extent to stop talking to us. Is hard on them because never once have you show love for me, well you know," I mumbled my last parts. Naru just blinks at me.

He truly looks like a lost child...

"Am I that bad of a person to you?" He questioned, causing my heart to jump.

"No, but you do treat me as though I'm less than you. Other than that no." I admit, as he leans back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I see," He mumbles, laying my head in his knees,

"Are you going to tell your parents?" I asked, as he starts to run his fingers through my hair, causing me to shiver.

"I will soon, promised," I smiled, feeling nervous as well.

'What if his mom learn the truth, and doesn't want me to be Naru wife any more,' I thought, frowning,

'I hope not, since I don't want to let him go,' I thought sadly.

I stare blankly at the screen monitor, my eyes widen, as I straight up.

"Ah," I snapped, pointing at the screen as a child that just found something new. Naru turns his gaze down, and looks up at me.

"What?" He asks. As I pointed again.

"Ah," my face fires up, watching Naru and me doing the Tango, from two cases ago, my heart started to beat hard.

"Oh, I took it out before anyone could see it. I remember that I was monitoring everything. Thankfully I got it," he was about to turn it off, but I nodded, still red face, I scooted Naru over, causing me to sit on the edge of his chair, so I sat on the edge next to him.

"What the hell Mai?" Naru snapped, but I ignored him, as I rewind the tape, I smiled.

"Damn, I'm good," I smiled watching as I mimic Naru step, hearing the song in the background...

My heart started to beat hard, watching Naru hands everywhere around me,

"You like that right Mai?" Naru voice echoed on my right, causing me to jump, since I forgot he was there.

"What?" I blushed as he used his good hand, and wrap his arm around my waist, laying his head on my shoulder, shivering from his soft breathing tickling my skin.

"Don't worry, when we are ready, I will do much more than that," he whispered in a low husky tone causing me to shiver and my heart to pound harshly.

"Don't say things like that Naru," I snapped, not daring to see him..

"Why? We are married," He chuckles, which caught my attention, so I glance at him, my heart jump at the simple beautiful smile he has plastered on his face. So handsome. I smiled with him.

"I really like it when you smile, you look really handsome," I whispered, as he turns his gaze towards me.

"Is that so," he mumbles, as he kiss my cheek, I blushed even more.

"I don't pay you to sit like this, unless you want to give me a lap dance," he teased, as I stood up immediately.

"You're turning into a perv," I argue with my face turning redder, as he nods his head.

"No, It serves its purpose, come, I got distracted by the gang, that I forgot to mention the new case I got a few days ago," he changed his subject, as my heart started to pound hard, but not because of Naru.

"Naru, I have a question," I gulped, as I took a hold of his sleeve, turning him around.

"Yes?" He arched a brow,

"Is it possible that the new case is about her," I pointed out.

"Her?" Naru questioned.

"Yes, the old woman from before, I started to have dreams about her, and this dark shadow," I mentioned, as he turns fully towards me.

"And why do you hesitate to tell me now?" he snaps.

"Well, I thought.." but I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"It's too scary, and that old woman needs help, I promise her, so we do have to help her," Naru kept quiet, as he turns towards the door.

"What I have to tell you guys, has something to do with the old woman,"

I wiped my cheeks, and smiled gently.

"Thank you Naru," as he nods,

"It's my job Mai, let's go," Nodding, I left the office, tor return back, everyone was chatting among each other, as Lin returned, sitting next to John.

"Even though, I'm married to Mai, it doesn't mean that anything change. It will be the same, that's all. I don't care if you two are a couple or anyone has a partner. While we do our job, and don't let pleasure mix with business." was all Naru said, as he sat back down, gathering his file at hand.

"Alright then, next case will be at a mini-market near here," his words died off, as I stare blankly, as my memories revolted back to me.

"Wait, don't tell me that mini-mark that's been robbed last year and cause of death. If I'm not mistaken, an elderly woman died last year, and some teen." Bou-san touched his chin, my heart is beating hard. Why did Naru...

"Mai are you alright?" I heard, as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped out.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a bit tired," I lied, noticing that Naru eyes kept with mines,

"Yes Hosho, that same mini-mark. The owner wants us to investigate the haunting. Typical actually, so we will go tomorrow morning," was all he said, as he spread the file on top of the table.

"Look at the reports, and Yasu, research the place more," was all he said, as I stood,

"I'm going to make tea," I told them, getting up, I rushed my step towards the kitchenette, noticing that my hand tremble violently...

"Oh God,why?" I gasped out, breathing in and out..

"I'm sorry," I heard behind me, as Naru stood at the entrance, watching me. I gasped out, holding my chest.

"I get it Naru. I promise the elder, but I didn't know that another woman died that day,"

"I got the information two days ago," He states, as I go up to him, wrapping my arms around him, burying my head in his torso.

"You should have told me," I argue, as he wraps his good arm around my shoulder.

"I know," was all he said. I glanced up, hiccuping, as he frowns down at me.

"Whatever happens, I will be there this time. So don't be scared Mai. I promise this time I won't leave you," he mumbles... I nodded, crying a bit more.

"We.." I gasped out..

"We should free her soul, since I promise," I argue with myself. But deep inside of me, is scared. Very scared...

I glanced up at Naru once more, and he just stares at me with no emotions behind his eyes.

"Be strong, and whatever you can't handle, tell me,"

All I knew is that Naru is being there for me, All I knew is that this case will be hell for me.

"Just be there for me Naru," was all I said, as felt him tighten his arm around me...

* * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews. And for SimpleGreyWolf question, um about five or more... Depends how this case goes, since is the last case, at least in this story... : ) and thanks for reading Insight...


	33. Chapter 33: Connected

Chapter Thirty-Three: Connected

**Naru POV **

Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit.

Is what I learned today...

"I will leave it in your hands," the store owner bows down, while we stood inside the minimark. Regular store, with stocks and such.

"Don't worry, we'll solve the case," Mai mumbles her words, as she stands next to me looking like a lost puppy.

"You can take my storage room as a base," The owner suggested, as his brown eyes widen a bit, tilting his head towards Mai.

"You look oddly familiar," he announced, I moved a bit forward to cover Mai from the owner eyes.

"Must be mistaken, she's my assistant," was all I said, turning my gaze toward the gang.

"Bring in the equipment," I order, as everyone nods, but as they did, the owner snaps his fingers.

"Oh, you're the pretty young lady that came every week to buy snacks," he stated, as he steps around me, I felt Mai stiff.

"Hi," she bows slightly turning her gaze towards the exit.. I frowned..

"We'll be back soon," I told the owner, as I shove my good hand in my pocket, and headed out, Mai followed me out.

Lin gave Mai a long worry look as he glanced back from the van, taking out a box.

"I'm all right," she smiled at Lin, as he nods, heading in the minimark.

"Hey, Naru, where do we place the box?" Yasu asked, as he came around the van,

"Place them in the storage room, ask the owner where is it," was all I said, moving away from the van, heading back to help, Mai followed me noticing her body shake.

"I can't do this," she shivers, as she glanced back at the minimark. I frowned, this is why I haven't told her, but damn, I need to keep our promise to that lost soul..

"I know Mai," was all I said, watching tears running down my eyes. She uses her arm to cover her eyes,

"Don't cry in front of the others. If you don't want them to know, if you need to get out, tell me," I told her, while she nods..

"I don't want to be there, but I have to." She cries again. I sat on the inside of the van, glancing out towards the road, watching cars pass by...

"Want to play a game Mai?" I asked her, trying to get her at ease, her lower her arm, and turns towards me, with bodlgy red eyes.

"No," she spat, as I take her arm, getting her close to me.

"Either way, let's play," I told her, while she wraps her hand around mine, sadly smiling at me, as more tears run down.

"What is it?" she asked. I tilted my head, and stare blankly at her.

"It's called word associate, I will give you a word, and you have to give me the first word that pops in your mind, all right," I stated, as she nods.

"Well then, let's test it out, Naru?"

"Narcissist," she replies, I felt a sweat drop,

"Alright, Color,"

"Blue,"

"Minimark,"

"Horror,"

"Love?"

"You," she states, as she glances down on the ground, causing me to smirk.

"See, easy Mai." I told her, crossing my arms, staring at her back head. She turns around, showing me her puffy red eyes, as she takes my hand.

"Alright then," I leaned a bit forward.

"Can I use it too?" She asked as she bites her lower lip, causing me to do the same,

'Since when it became a habit, doing that?' I thought to myself, as I nodded.

"Sure if you want," I shrugged.

"Alright, then Tea,"

"Warm," I tell her, as she tilts her head.

"Okay? Mai?" she smiled.

"Tea" I told her, her eyes grow big.

"How am I Tea?" She spat,

"You make them right," I said in a monotone voice, she swatted my arm,

"You are a jerk, then Love," she smirks, causing me to tilt my head.

"Tea," was all I said, getting up, turning to get a box,

"Hey, why is all your answers are Tea?" she snaps, caressing her, I shrugged, turning around, with a box at hand, and leaned down to kiss her cheek, she blushed, but rubbed her cheek softly.

"Easy Mai, because you're involved," that all I said, knowing very well that her cheeks flames up, as she takes some bags out.

"That's just not romantic at all," she accused as we headed in the minimark.

"I wasn't trying to be Mai," I told her, as we step in, only to have her stop at midway, noticing her breathing hitching once again. I frowned.

Ms. Hara came from behind Mai, and gave her a long look, then her eyes rested on me, she frowns,

"Are you alright Mai?" Masako placed her hand on her shoulder causing Mai to jump back and stare at Masako.

"Oh Masako, sorry, yeah I'm alright, just my thoughts went somewhere else." I frowned from her explanation. If I haven't promised to that ghost, I wouldn't have taken this damn case.

That's why I hesitated in telling her, because I couldn't find another way, but I guess both of us are at fault for not talking it through, since she's been having a pure nightmare about a dark shadow as well.

"I sense a dark spirit here, but it's in hiding." Masako covers her mouth looking around the minimark.

"Is it near?" Mai asked watching her shiver, as Masako nods her head.

"Yes," is her answer, while I watch Mai eyes grow big, I turned around, heading towards the storage room, which is located behind the owner counter.

I felt Mai follow me, but I notice that she hesitated each step.

"Feeling?" I asked, as she stops,

"Petrified," she admits, causing my heart to stop at her words. I gulped, heading into the storage room, noticing that is quite big, with boxes around and bit dark, due to lack of a light bulb.

"Start setting up, I will go with Mai, to look around, Lin, come with us," was all my order, watching the rest of the guys putting things away..

"Oh, I just thought you wanted some kiss kiss time with your wife," Yasu floated, with heart behind him, as I gave him a dark glare causing him to float right back down, and lowered his head with a sweat bead behind his head.

"I know, don't mix pleasure with Business," he mumbles, as I turned to leave, noticing Mai shaken twice as badly.

Moving side of her, Lin touched her back moving her softly towards the exit.

Ayako stopped in front of us, and gave us a weird look.

"What's wrong with you Mai? You look awful," she bends down, touching Mai forehead.

"Oh my, you're burning up," she states, causing me to turn around, as I notice her cheeks are redder than the normal.

"You're the husband, how the hell didn't you notice this before?" Ayako snaps, as Mai eyes widen,

"I'm not sick, I promise, it's just that I feel uncomfortable being here," was all she said, as I gently take her wrist.

Without saying anything I took Mai out, heading noticing that her breathing is hard, rather hard, that she stop, causing to be yanked back.

"Mai, are you alright?" Lin asked, turning towards her, taking hold of her shoulder. For some odd reason, I'm having a flashback, when she fainted last time, and Bou-San caught her.

"No, I'm not, I can't breath," she states, taking a hold of her chest, as she kneels on the ground, trying to breath.

I moved swiftly, this time doing something, as I kneeled down next to her, taking a grip on her shoulder, she glanced up at me, with teary eyes.

"I...can..'t b...bre..ath," she started to have trouble to talk as well, my heart started to accelerate, but I kept my calm.

"Try to get her away from here, see if that helps, if not, take her to the hospital," Lin tells me, as I was about to take her in my arms, she nods her head,

"No," she gasped out, as she wraps her arm around her stomach, this time her tears come down.

"I.." She started making herself into a ball.

"Can't Leave," she finished, as her breathing becomes worse than before.

I had no idea on what to do, she grasps my arm, looking up at me,

"I can't do this, it hurts.." she mumbles, as Lin kneels down at front of her, capturing her cheeks facing him.

"Is this an emotional thing not a ghost, am I right?" Lin asked as she nods her head. I didn't know it will affect her this much. I thought it was because of the dark shadow thing...

"I'm so sorry Mai. I should have declined your offer last year," Lin actually seems hurt by this, as she waved her hand.

"No, no one...fault... Shit.. Happens," she stated, groaning in pain, I was about to touch her once again, but she moves away from me a little.

"Don't... Touch me," she mumbles, as more tears run down her eyes, hearing footsteps behind me.

"What's wrong with Mai?" I heard John and Bou-san say at the same time, coming around.

I kept my mouth shut, as Lin did the same, the only thing you can hear is Mai crying, breaking me in to two.

I couldn't take this anymore, so I place my arm under her legs, and behind her back, and lifted her up. She gasps.

"Put me down," she squirms in my arms, but I ignored her.

"Don't ask questions, and do your job now," My voice sounds strong and demanding as Lin follow me, leaving two confused males behind.

I place Mai inside of my van, as she lowers her face, gasping for air, I sat next to her, as Lin glances up, with a hurt expression.

"I'll take care of it Lin, don't say anything, and keep an eye on them, and get Yasu to research a little more." Lin hesitated a little but nodded, closing the door behind him, Mai stood still,

I turned my gaze towards her, as she buries herself in my torso, crying hard...

"I can't be here Naru, As soon I got close to the counter, my memories came back, I felt as though I was about to get stabbed once again, I don't like it Naru, is scary, but I can't back down since I promise," she cried even more. I let her cry...

"I never asked Mai, but did they catch the bastard that did this to you?" I finally asked as she glances up at me.

"No, he died the same day, he was killed by the police," she stated as the wheels in my head started to run.

"Mai, in your dreams tell me about them?" I asked, as she nodded.

"I am in a dark place, in this dark place a dark shadow will appear and tortures me, by saying that I can't have children, that it's my fault, and yours," she shivers, I frowned, wrapping my arm around her.

"That I deserve to be stabbed as well," she stated causing my heart to pound heavily.

"I.." But I cleared my throat.

"Mai, none of it is true. All right. We will get this case solved sooner than ever. I know after we finish you might have some peace, but I doubt it will get your mind out of it," I mumbled glancing back on the Mini-mark, watching the gang looking at the van with concern look.

"Naru," she adjusted herself a little, facing me face to face, capturing my face, with sad eyes, she placed her forehead against mines.

"I will try my best to get this over with. I promise and I will keep it. But I need you, really need you, like I told you yesterday. I can't just step inside without having a panic attack." I nodded she in circles her arms around me.

"I'm scared very scared, I can't take out the image out of my mind. It's worse than having my neck cut or anything in the past Naru," she gasped out.

"Did you see anything?" I asked, as she nods.

"Yes, the older woman, she was standing next to Masako, when she was telling us that she was feeling a dark presents," she tells me.

"Did the elder tell you anything?" I asked,

"She said that I understood perfectly, now I know what she means. She was in the mini-mark when he killed her, before getting to me.. She said that all she wants is to be free by him," she concludes.

I frowned, rubbing her back, while she cries softly on my neck,

"I think after he died, he started to haunt the place, since the owner of this place reported the haunting about six months ago," I concluded.

"So you're telling me the guy that almost killed me is Haunting this place, oh just great," she spat,

"Yes," I mumbled the last part, because now, I'm really going to enjoy sending that bastard to hell.

"Naru, I know you want to send him to hell, but is not our doing, we only can send him to the light, from there is a God will to send him to whatever he is served," Mai mumbled, causing me to tilt my head.

How the heck did she know what I'm thinking.

"Easy Naru, your eyes, remember what I told you two months ago, your eyes tell me more about your emotions," she answered me giving me a sad smile, noticing that she stopped crying.

"But Mai.." She nodded, gasping again, raising her head up, staring at the roof, then glanced back down on me.

"I forgave him a long time ago Naru. I can't live my life hating a person. I can't. I know what he did is unforgivable, but I can't. So, he is forgiven by me. I just want peace. I want to keep living my life as normal as possible, by you by my side Naru. I can't afford to hate someone, now that I have someone to love, and is willing to accept me." she kissed my cheek.

This woman at front of me, is something else. Cause sure as hell I can't forgive him.

"Forgive him Oliver Davis, so we can continue our life. I can't move on if you can't forgive him as well," She used my full real name, as she gently play with my hair.

"Do you feel better?" I asked as she nods.

"A little bit, but I don't want anyone to know about this. This is our secret Naru. Besides Lin of course. I just want to move on."

All I knew right now, my heart is beating hard, as she gently stares at me, with full love in her eyes,

"What the hell did I do, to get you?" I whispered, as the urge to take her in my arms, and drive off with her came in double. Take her somewhere, and show her how much she means to me.

"What happen if they figure it out?" I asked, trying to get prepared, she shrugs,

"Then we have to tell them. I hope not Naru, I don't feel like telling anyone. It was hard enough to tell you.."

"I know Mai,"

"Mai, after this, want to marry me?" I asked, tilting my head,

Where did that come from?

"Huh?" she asked confused, as I frowned.

"Nothing," I mumbled about to head out, but she captures my arm, turning me around.

"Repeat it, I thought you said you want to marry me?" her voice quivered.

"I said it in a impulse Mai, so disregard it," I told her, but she tightens her grip on me.

"Why, you think I won't say yes. Please ask me again, life is to short..Last year I learned that. Anyone of us can die today or tomorrow, which I hope not. So please ask me again," She makes me turn around fully.

"Fine," I mumbled feeling my hand shake a little.

"Mai," I gulped, why is it easier marrying her the first time around, when she didn't know.

"Would you like to marry me again?" I asked as she nods slowly.

"I will, but why are you asking me this so suddenly, I thought we wanted to wait?" She asked while I took her hand and kissed it gently.

'Mainly because I can't live without you, and to distract you from this case as well,' I thought but I just answered.

"You make the best tea in this world," I shrugged, as I saw her eyes twitch.

"Really Naru, why don't you just marry the damn tea, instead of me," she spat, as I chuckled, causing her eyes to widen.

"Tea can't make itself, Mai," was all I said, as she puffed out.

"Well, I see that you love more tea than me, I can't believe I'm jealous of some tea, is that even fair?" she frowns, as I capture her cheek.

"Jealous of something that doesn't even move how childish Mai, but one thing though," I whispered in a low voice, noticing that her eyes widen, as I leaned forward, and whispered in her right ear.

"Tea doesn't kiss back, nor it can be as passionate as you are, and I will show you soon enough what I mean," I don't know what happen to me, but I nipped her earlobe, causing her to shriek and shiver at the same time.

"What..what are you doing?" Her voice betrayed her, I smirked even more.

"Nothing Mai, use your imagination on that," I mumbled my words, departing from her, as her face blasted up.

"You're mean," she accused, as I shrugged.

"It got your mind out of the case didn't it?" I stated the matter of fact as she titled her head, and nods.

"Are you ready to go back, or do you want to stay here a little longer?" I asked, while she adjusted herself a little, touching her chest, as though she's trying to control her heart.

"I'll stay a little longer, I have to mentally prepare once again," she concludes. I sat back on the seat, as I heard a knock on the door.

Looking at my side, Bou-san and Ayako stood there.

Lowering the window, Bou-san cleared his throat.

"Is she alright? What happen?" he asks. I turned my gaze back, noticing that Mai has her eyes closed chanting something under her breath.

"She just had a panic attack due to lack of sleep," I lied, as Ayako placed her hands on the edge of the window and tilted up.

"Mai, if anything, I have some pills in my bag, or anything else, let us know, we are worried, never seen you act like that before," Mai turns her gaze towards them, and gave them a soft smile.

"Thanks guys, but I'm getting better, like Naru said, do to sleep, and I have a headache as well. Don't worry about it," she explains, while Ayako doesn't seem convinced.

"But.." Ayako started but I cleared my throat.

"You heard her, so please let her rest, I will inform you guys later." I started to roll up the window, but Mai gave me a dirty glare.

"Don't do that Naru," she snaps, moving above my lap to stop me, but on doing so, I saw her eyes widen in fear.

"Mai?" I asked, as I follow her gaze, she gulped, as she moved back, and closed her eyes...

"Hosho, go and place some scrolls around the mini-mark, and have Father Brown bless the entrance," I order, as Ayako and Bou-san nods slowly. As they leave, I turned back towards Mai..

"What did you saw?" I asked, as she turns her gaze back at me.

"The black shadow, it was standing next to Bou-san, just staring at me," She shivered, leaning my head up, I cross my arms.

"I might have an idea, but I need to use you and Ms. Hara," I concluded, as I glanced at her, only to see her eyes widen.

"Really," her voice shook.

"But it will take some time to prepare, since I need the rest of the gang, and need Yasu to gather some more information, something doesn't feel right about this case," I whispered,

"Alright, I trust you,"

"Can I play the game once more," she mumbled, making me arched a brow,

"Sure?" I mumbled as she cleared her throat.

"I will say a word, and you answer me, and then you say a word and I answer you."

"I know how it plays Mai," I stated as she faced me completely, and smiled.

"Okay then here we go," she cleared her throat, and wrap her arms around her stomach, I frowned.

"Parents," she mumbled, as I titled my head.

"Hope" I answered, as she smiled sadly at me.

"Let's keep that hope," she stated, I nodded, feeling a deep warmth seep inside me.

"Your turn," she pushed.

"I don't have one," I told her, as she puffed out her lower lip.

"Come on, please," she begs.

"Fine," I touched my chin, trying to come up with a good word, then a half smirked.

"How about You," I asked, she seems confused, but then it dawns on her, her eyes widen.

"Me?" she questions.

"Wants to make you happy," she declares, as I nodded.

"No Mai, your answer should be..." I pause as I capture her cheeks, and kiss her lips gently,

"To make yourself Happy, no matter what, don't let me or anything else ruin it for you." I concluded.

Mai kept quiet for a few, and nods.

"Alright, but promise me that you will be happy as well, because you make me happy. I love spending time with you. I never thought that I could do things with you like this, and be comfortable with it."

I kept quiet, because I knew what she meant.

"Then are you ready to go back?" I asked,

"Yes, the faster we do this, the faster we can leave. I doubt I can handle a few days here, I will be strong for you," I smiled.

"That's my girl," I mumbled, not realizing I just said that..Her eyes grew with happiness.

"Naru, I love you," she wraps her hands around me, as though she wants me to feel her love, but she doesn't have to try hard.

"I truly do Naru. Thank you for being there for me,"

"I know Mai," I whispered, as she lowers her gaze and kiss my lips, then lets go,

"I'm ready, I can do this, I will, for her and for me." she smiled as I opened the door and stepped down.

She gets down and slowly we made our way towards the Mini-mark. In doing so, I felt she hesitated, but breathed in and out.

"If you don't feel comfortable, just tell me," I told her.

"Thanks," she smiled as she enters the mini-mark, watching her body stiff, as her eyes landed on the counter I gulped, knowing what she's thinking. Since I have seen it myself.

I came up to her, and grasp her shoulder.

"You can do this Mai," I whispered, she nods, breathing in and out.

Lin came out, staring at Mai.

"Are you alright?" he asked coming to our side, as Mai gave her best smiles.

"I am, thanks to Naru. I can do this, hopefully I can. I know I have you all, so it will be less scary, so thank you Lin for caring."

Lin kept quiet, but nod.

"Then let's do this," I walked in front of Mai, heading towards the storage room..

"Naru!" I heard Lin call out, turning around my eyes widen, as Mai lay unconscious in arms.

"What happen?" I asked, feeling my heart jump at the sight.

"Don't know, she just fainted," I signed,

"Take her to the van, I don't want her to be exposed here," I order, as Lin nods, heading out, I missed the elder woman watching us from the counter.

"Poor soul," the elder woman whispered as she disappears into nothing, and the next thing I knew, Mai lets out a painful scream.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews... : )


	34. Chapter 34: True Love

_Disclaimer: Do **NOT** own it._

_Chapter Thirty-four: True Love_

_**Mai POV**_

_"Gene!" I called out, feeling my heart race a lot, which cause my ribs to hurt a lot, as I floated on the mini-mark, watching the gang walk around, watching my own body lay on the ground, as Ayako and Masako watch over me._

_I tried to get back, oh yes I did, and tried to talk to them but no use. I am a ghost now.. I was even hoping that Masako could feel me, but no avail._

_"Gene, please hear me out," I begged once again, feeling tears running down my cheeks._

_"Naru, I'm scared," I whispered, as Naru and Lin walk in, noticing that Lin has a quilt at hand. Floating around them, I watch as Lin place the quilt above me._

_But when they talk, I heard no tone behind it, just flapping their mouths, and no sound coming out. Is this part of my powers growing? Cause I don't like it._

_I floated in front of Naru, and touch his shoulder, noticing that he shiver a little, I frowned._

_"I need to get in contact with them, and Gene isn't even here," I cried, moving a bit closer to Naru, somehow I felt more comfortable by him._

_Then I notice something, something odd, the old woman floating above my body. My eyes grew._

_"No, don't," I screamed, as I floated towards her, but the elder woman ignored me completely, while I begged, then she went inside of my own body, causing me to yell in pain. Then it died down, noticing every giving me a wary look._

_"No!" I begged, as my own life body eyes snap open._

_"Mai," I finally heard Ayako, while the elder woman glance at her, she tilts her head towards Naru and smiled gently..._

_**"I had a scary dream,"** she started as my eyes widen. Oh no.._

_"What did you dream?" Naru asked, as I stood and rubbed my head. My heart pounding hard, what's her plan?_

_**"The shadow, he was stabbed once again,"** she said, as my eyes grew big._

_"No, no, don't say that in front of them," I begged, floating next to her, noticing that her eyes moved slightly at my direction._

_"You can see me, can't you," I pointed out, feeling my hand shake._

_"What are you doing. I promise to help you," I begged feeling my own voice tremble._

_She totally ignored me, noticing a sly smile cross her err my face._

_"Gene, help," I felt useless, lost at the same time. I had no idea on what to do._

_**"Can you take me outside, I feel weak,"** the elder said, taking hold of Naru arm, Naru glance up at everyone._

_**"I'll be back, just get information, and Yasu, I needed more information on the background on the recent robbery last year of this place,"** Naru orders as everyone nods._

_Walking out, I floated behind them, feeling a tug on my own body. Naru opened the door of the back of the van, and the woman sat there looking up at the blue sky._

_**"What happen?"** Naru asked, as I stood next to Naru, watching myself look at him, but not with loving eyes or anything, but with no emotion behind them._

_**"Don't know, I just fainted, and then I felt the knife in my stomach once again,"** she said a little too at ease, as she takes Naru hand. My heart tightens, noticing that Naru cleared his throat, retreating his hand back._

_**"I see, anything else?"** I took notice his voice seems dark, no emotion behind his voice._

_**"No, that's all,"** she replies, as she moves Naru closer wrapping her arms around him, my eyes widen._

_**"I'm scared Naru, how are we going to free her soul and get rid of that bad man,"** she glanced at me, giving me an evil smirk, as her eyes darkly._

_"Stop it, please, you lived your life, let me live mine, in peace with him," I begged._

_"Naru, don't fall for it, for God sake, Gene come and help me," I was now panicking hard, feeling my hand sweat, even if it's possible for me to feel it._

_**"I told you before Mai, I have an idea, but since you fainted a few hours ago, and no activity has occurred, the progress is slow right now."** Naru mumbles, but he doesn't move, nor tries to wrap his hand around her. Does he know she's an Imposter?_

_**"Alright, I will be strong for us, for her as well, if I keep telling myself that, I need to use the bathroom,**" she stated, as she lets go of Naru, and kiss his cheek, causing my eyes widen._

_"No, don't kiss him," I snapped feeling rage, even though is my body, it's not me at all.._

_Naru seems not affected, so he turns around leaving me alone, heading towards the mini-mark, causing me to frown._

_'Does he acts like this, when I kiss him?' I thought sadly, rubbing my chest, the thought is scary._

_"If he does, then that mean he doesn't like my touches nor..' I felt myself crumbling once again, as the older woman starts to walk away from the mini-mark, causing me to be pulled away._

_She stopped at the little gas station across the mini-mark, and went behind, and bowed down to two males, as they do the same. Going in the woman room, she went up towards the mirror, to fix her hair._

_**"Ah, youth, I missed it,"** she smiled,_

_**"But, I think I will have this fixed, and not a bad size of breasts,"** she glanced down on my own chest, after she touched my stomach._

_"Answer me, why are you doing this?" I whimpered, as I turn to face me._

_**"I can't believe you fell for everything, you poor soul. Don't you get it,"** she smiled weakly, as I stood there frozen at her words._

_"Explain, I promise you to set your soul free," I snapped feeling betrayed._

_**"Yes, and you did keep your promise, now that I have your body, I can have that child get rid of you permanently, and I can relive my life again. Get a divorce, since I have no desire of your boss. Well, actually, I haven't been with a man a long time... Never mind, he's still a virgin as well. So he won't know how to satisfy me."** every word she said is like a stab in my heart._

_"Don't you dare, get out of my own body. Please, Naru is the only thing I have that I truly love." I felt tears run down my eyes._

_**"I'm just glad you can't have children, so I don't have to worry ruining this body. But you sure are gullible, fall for anything. But after we get rid of you, I will start living again. And honey, it wasn't a male that stab you, but myself,"** she confessed, as my eyes widen._

_"You?" I couldn't move at all,_

_**"Yes me, little fool. I watch you every day from your apartment coming into this mini-mark, so I hired a guy to pretend to rob the store, so I cover myself in that black hood, and stabbed you five times to make sure you are dead. So I can get your body. Apparently you have a Guardian watching you. When you are being stab like that, you have to remain dead, not alive you bitch,"** she snaps, watching her breath deeply._

_"But Naru will never fall for your dirty trick," I snapped, as she giggled like a school girl._

_**"Oh no? I have been watching you this whole time, so I can pass as you, so too bad kid,**" she replies._

_I kept my mouth quiet, as she went to use the bathroom. I had to do something... Leaving the bathroom, I felt myself pull back, but I struggled to get free, on doing so, I felt myself grow weak._

_"I need to get to Naru, and tell him that's not me," I cried, floating, crossing my the street, heading for the Mini-mark._

_My whole being felt weak, very weak, the further I got away from my own self._

_"Naru," I cried, spotting him in front of the mini-mark, watching the gestation across the street. I felt tears in my eyes._

_Finally reaching him, I notice him shiver, as I stood in front of him._

_Capturing his cheek, I frowned, staring at his dark blue eyes, with no emotions behind them._

_"Oliver Davis," I spoke loudly, clearing my throat._

_"Please don't believe her, please see me," I begged, as everything around me started feeling fade._

_"She's the one that stabbed me, please get me back," I cried even more, capturing his both cheeks between my palms, noticing that his eyes landed on me._

_"Believe in your heart Naru. Don't let her fool you. Please help me, I love you, feel my love for you, and please get her out of my body." I cried, as I gently kiss his lips, closing my eyes._

_"Don't believe her," I begged, as I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around Gene stood behind me, with sad eyes._

_"I'm sorry Mai," he mumbles, as he takes a grip on my arm leading me away from Naru._

_"Don't, I don't want to separate from him," I begged, trying to break the contact, but Gene nods his head._

_"You have to do something right now, Sorry I took long," he states, as we floated inside the Mini-mark._

_"You knew about that woman's intentions didn't you?" I asked, feeling buried by Gene, as he stop at the midway and turns towards me._

_"Yes, but I couldn't tell you," he replies, causing my heart to pound harder._

_"Why?" I asked him._

_"Because it wasn't in my department,"_

_"Department my ass, Gene, I had the right," I cried, snatching my arm from him , turning back to return towards Naru. But Gene stopped me, as I touch the ground._

_"You need to do something first." he tells me._

_"No, I want to return to my own body, and be next to Naru. He doesn't know that's not me. Have you heard what she said. She wanted my body for a long time now, what the hell is she?" I snapped, grasping my chest._

_"She's a Soul seeker," he admits, causing me to title my head._

_"A what?"_

_"Soul seeker, she's been jumping bodies for two centuries now. She searches for pure soul to get rid of them, and take control of their body," Gene explained._

_"Then why Me?" I cried._

_"Because you have a pure soul Mai. She planned everything to get to you, but I stopped her before you died, and she could have taken over your body." My eyes widen._

_"Wait, stop it?"_

_"It wasn't Noll that picked you up Mai, it was me. I gave you half of my energy so you can survive, since it wasn't your turn to die." he admits._

_"That's why you stop coming into my dreams?" I asked not believing it._

_"Yes, I was to waken by it, but recently since Noll came back, he has been helping me get the energy back without his knowledge," he tells me. I felt my heart break._

_"You gave me back my life, oh God Gene, why." I cried as he came up to me, and wrap his arms around me._

_I cried in his chest._

_"Not only Naru, but you Gene, I own you so much, you didn't have to." I wrap my arms around him, tighten my hold on him._

_"I had to Mai. I did it for you, since I owned you, and for that idiot. He really needs you a lot. Just repay me making him happy and as well as you." I nodded._

_"I love you Mai," he whispered, as he surprises me, letting go, he gently captures my chin, placing a small tender kiss on my lips, as my eyes widen. But instead of feeling cold and breezy. It felt warm and very loving kiss. Different from when I kiss Naru. But in this kiss, it did make my heart beat a bit hard. But not the same way, when I kiss Naru. I closed my eyes, letting Gene enjoy it. At least I can give him this much for everything he has done. The second person I ever kiss in my life. And yet he's dead. How ironic. Letting go, Gene cups my left cheek._

_"Don't tell Noll, that I kissed you, he'll be cursing me to no end." he chuckled, as I wrap my arms around his neck._

_"I love you too," I cried,_

_Letting go, he stares at Naru, as he walks in with her.. My heart ached from the sight.._

_"I want to be at his side," I mumbled, missing Naru._

_"I know Mai, but he's smart enough to know that's not you, trust me," he smirked, as I felt myself tug once again towards my body, the weakness I felt is leaving me._

_"What do you want me to do," I asked, taking a hold of Gene. For some odd reason, the hold on Gene made my heart jump, as a realization hit me, but I smiled, tighten my hold on him._

_"So he was right, how ironic," I mumbled, as Gene gave me a sided look._

_"Ironic about what?" I felt alive once again, since now I have Gene by my side, and Naru at front of me, I smiled even more._

_"I figure out, that this idiot scientist was right all along," I moved and caputure Gene left cheek, tiptoeing I kissed his right cheek, causing his eyes to grow wide._

_"I do love you. I truly love you," I whispered,_

_"But.. Didn't you say you love my brother, I'm lost?" He seems to panic now, as I nodded my head, giggling a little._

_"There's no doubt in my heart that I love Naru, with all my heart and soul Gene. I love him to the extend that I can't live without him. I will do anything for him. He showed me that he loves me as well. And I will be by his side until he doesn't want me any longer. But what I just realized, that you're my first love Gene, just like Naru." I spoke, feeling my cheeks redden._

_"Your first love?" Gene asked. As I nodded._

_"Yes Gene. It's hard to explain, but before I knew Naru had a twin, I mix my feelings, believing that you two are one. So in doing so, I fell in love with you two at the same time. So basesicly Naru wasn't wrong."_

_Gene actually laughs, causing me to laugh with him._

_"So he was right, but too bad, that I can't have the chance to be with you. Since you're my brother's wife." he spoke._

_I nodded, and glance back at Naru._

_"I know, I have my feelings cleared out, I know whom I really love, and whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. I wish you were alive, and you can live your life, like your brother." I spoke, feeling a sadness seeped in._

_Gene wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek, and smiled._

_"I know Mai. But will be your guide, and no more kissing, since that is considered cheating," I giggled, and nodded at his somewhat joke._

_"I know Gene. But I have to tell Naru, I can't just pretend that this didn't happen Gene. Sorry," I mumbled feeling bad._

_"I know Mai. So lets get back your body," he states, then my eyes widen._

_"Wait, did she heard our conversation?" I questioned, forgetting that she can see me, Gene tilt d his head, and frowns, as he lets go of me, and nodded his head._

_"I forgot about her," he admits, noticing that she was staring at us, with a huge smudge in her err my lips._

_**"This will be very interesting, cheating on your husband now, and nothing the less, with his brother,"** my heart stopped at her comment._

_"Is not like that," I assure, feeling pure panic, as she shrugs._

_**"This is to my advantage, thanks**," she waves, as she left. My heart heaved, as Gene groans._

_"Sorry," Gene frowns, turning towards the storage room door,_

_"We need to stop her, she can twist everything and make it seem as though I did cheat or whatever you want to call it. I was just clearing everything out with you." I felt tears running down._

_"I know that Mai. But we need to stop them before they decided to terminate you permanently, so come," he takes my hand, and we floated down the ground..._

_But either way, my heart ached,_

_"Did I really cheat on Naru?" I mumbled, feeling disgusted with myself, and with everything._

_"Why nothing can go my way," I cried, as we went to the cellar, where more boxes are stacked on top of each other._

_"We will explain it to Noll. He will be pissed, at first, since I wouldn't like my girl is kissing another man..." then his eyes grew big._

_"I'm sorry Mai. I didn't mean to," he came up to me, but doesn't move, as I rub my now aching eyes._

_"It's not your fault. It was a small peck, and I shouldn't have kissed your cheek in front of her," I admit,_

_"But I didn't know how to truly thank you, and my feelings were there as well. But why do I fall like I cheated," I grasp my chest._

_"You didn't Mai. Trust me, plus I am dead. It can't possibly be considered cheating, since you are a ghost as I," he stated._

_"I.. Still feel like I cheated," I cried._

_"We worry later, now we need to stop her" Gene mumbles his words, as he went to gather some boxes, as he turns his gaze towards me._

_"Have you ever heard the ritual, of dark exersism?" he asked, as I nodded my head._

_"No, what's that?" I asked,_

_"You'll find out, I'm going to bring Noll, with the John and Hosho. Actually I need everyone here," he admits, as he takes salt, and starts to pour it around as a circle._

_"You can manipulate their thoughts Mai, make Noll wants to come down here, and make him bring his gang and your body, we have little time, go," he swatted his hand as he looks for something else._

_"Alright," I mumbled, floating up towards the storage room, noticing that I wasn't near, but Naru is talking to Lin._

_"Um. How do I do this?" I asked, feeling awkward,_

_"I don't feel the dark presents any longer," Masako came in, with hesitation in her eyes. My eyes grew big, as an idea popped into my head._

_"Forgive me Masako, but I need you right now,"_

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews... And now that we have clear Gene motives, tell me how you guys thought of the whole scene between Gene and Mai... I was hesitant to write this, since I do not like when main characters kiss other people. But since its Gene, and its a peck, I can overlook it._

_I really hate it when other main characters kisses other people, makes me mad...I'm picky with it.. and Plot twist._


	35. Chapter 35: Drag Her To Hell

A disclaimer: Don't own it. Nothing, besides my own Imagination. I hope.

Chapter Thirty-five: Drag Her To Hell

**Naru POV**

If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were.

An old saying, that I will learn today... Today is where I lost the most important thing in my life. And will truly learn that saying, than any saying I learned over the past nineteen years of my life.

"I don't know Noll, but something is wrong with Mai," Lin whispered to me, as I leaned against the table, watching the rest of the gang doing their job.

"I notice," I told Lin, as she came in, talking about the devil, a smile plaster in her lips, as she came up to me,

"Can I talk to you," she place her hands behind her, eyeing Lin for some odd reason. I felt my heart tighten, noticing that she licks her lips.

"Sure," I straighten up, heading out, walking outside, Mai tilts her head, as her eyes seems a little too happy for me. Something is not right with her.

"I have a secret Naru," she stated, as she stares inside the mini-mark, as though she can see something.

"What secret?" I asked, as she licks her lips again, for some odd reason, it doesn't suit me, nothing about this suit me. Mai should be panicking or something, even though she said she wants to be strong...

"Remember when you ask, Me, or Gene?" she started, as my whole body start to freeze at her question.

"Yes I remember," I mumbled, not liking this, she balances her weight on her the heal of her foot, and starts to play with her hair. Something that Mai would never do.

"I never told you Naru, but you were right. Its Gene that I'm in love with, we even kissed," she licked her lips once again, as her eyes turned a little darker.

I...I stood still, my heart stopped for a millisecond, as I stare at her with no emotion behind my eyes,

"Kiss huh," I asked,

"Yes, kiss him, so I'm saying, is that I was wrong Naru. The one I truly love is Gene, but not you. I was confused with my own feelings at first. But now I realize while I was out, that my heart actually belongs to him, but not you, I'm sorry," she frowns, taking out the necklace I gave her, and placed it on my palm.

My heart jumped painfully.. I blankly stare at the rings in my palm.

"I want a divorce soon as possible, I can't be with a guy that I don't love," she whispered, turning around heading in the minimark.

"Mai," her name came out barely a whisper, as I grip on the rings, stuffing them in my pockets. But for some odd reason, it didn't affect me. Odd.

Sighing, I headed back in, towards the storage room, watching Lin adjust something, as I sat right back down.

"What's the matter? Your mood change?" Lin asked, turning towards me, as I stare back up,

"Nothing, happen Lin." I mumbled, clearing my throat, as Masako came in.

"I don't feel the dark presents any longer," Masako mentioned with hesitation in her eyes. I nodded, grabbing the files to continue to do my work, as Masako stopped in her tracks, her eyes closed, as though she about to faint.

Lin which is closer to her, took a hold of her waist, as she captures her head, groaning a bit.

"Well, that was weird," she stated, shaking her head, noticing that she's trying to get rid of the dizzy spell.

"Are you alright Ms. Hara?" Lin asked, as she nods, while Lin takes his hands away from her, she turns towards me, with tears in her eyes.

"Naru," she cries, causing my eyes to widen a little, Lin gave her a weird look, as Bou-san and Ayako walked in..

"What's going on?" Ayako asked, tilting her head to her right, giving Masako an odd look.

"I don't know," I told them, as Masako turns her gaze towards me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cries, as everyone's eyes widen.

"Um, Masako?" Bou-san voice seems concerned, Masako comes up to me, taking a hold of my hand, causing my whole body to go rigid, I was about to snatch it back up, but she tightens it.

"Naru, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she cries, I gave her a very confused look.

"What do you mean Ms. Hara?" I asked,

"I, come with me downstairs, trust me," she cries, cupping my cheek, as she gave me a soft loving look, like Mai would, but her touch causes my heart to jump. I cleared my throat.

"Ms. Hara, don't touch me ever," My voice darkness, but she sadly nods, letting go,

"Sorry, but trust me, come down with me. Gene is waiting for you all, come before Mai comes," she announced, as she glanced at everyone, my eyes widen.

"When Mai come? What do you mean?" I asked, will my suspicions confirm, as Masako glance up at me.

"You'll see," her voice drops, gently taking my hand, as would Mai do, and leads me out,

"I need everyone to follow me," her voice quiver, as I nodded at everyone, to come along. Going on the back of the minimark, there's a silver door, that says Exit. Going on, there's a stairs that lead downstairs.

Masako tightens her grip on me, but for some odd reason, her grip reminds me so much of Mai. Finally reaching the cellar, my eyes landed on a salt circle, as I watch Gene float about.

"Good job Mai," he smiles, as he floated in front of us, Masako blushed lowering her head.

"I feel sorry for Masako. But I had to do this, to get my body back, but its weird, we need to hurry, I feel Masako soul beginning to loose energy," her voice panic, as I turned towards her, and arched a brow.

"So you're Mai, so I was right," I mumbled, as Masako takes a hold of my cheek, smiling softly like Mai would do.

"I.." She started to say it, but Gene cleared his throat.

"I kiss your wife Noll, sorry," he bows down, with deep apologies, as my eyes narrow at his confession.

"You did what?" I heard my voice being at edge, rage filling me up, as Gene rub his head nervously.

"This is why I didn't want him to know Mai. He has a short temper," He spat at Mai, as she frowns at him.

"We needed to tell him. I can't live my life with that secret Gene. I still feel like I cheated on him. Even thought it was a small peck on the lips." she gasped out, noticing the tears running down Masako eyes.

"You're dead Gene," I growled, not caring if he was already is.

"Naru. Look at me," she spat, taking a hold of my cheeks, for icing me to look at Masako eyes.

"You are right Naru... I... I do love Gene," her words penetrated my heart deeper than anything, in my life, but somewhere in me, knew this was true.

"Then why did you keep lying to me," I growled out, feeling betrayed cheated, as Masako eyes full of hurt glance back at Gene.

"I didn't, because even if I do love Gene, the one that I truly love is you Naru. I.. you were right at the beginning, I do love him." I felt myself tighten.

"Let's just get your body back, I don't feel comfortable talking to you in Ms. Hara body, is not the same," I spat, as she nods, hearing everyone join us,

"Where's Mai?" I asked, as Lin is the last one to enter, with Mai next to him.

"What's going on?" she asked confused, as Masako pass by me, surprising me, as she slaps her own self across her cheek, causing everyone to gasp.

"Masako, why did you slap Mai?" Ayako asked, moving to Mai aid, but Masako stopped her.

"You're going to get paid big time, bitch," she spat, as she takes Mai arm, dragging her towards the salt.

"Let go you crazy woman, Naru please help me," she cries, as Masako, I mean Mai stopped and turned towards us.

"Don't you dare stop me, she's going to pay," Masako spat, forcefully throwing Mai into the salt circle. I moved closer towards Masako lowers my voice, I hiss on her right ear.

"We are not done," Mai turns her eyes towards me, giving me her most hurtful expression I have ever seen.

"I know. I feel like crap Naru. Because you were right, and... I feel like I cheated on you... It hurts me," she cries, grasping her chest. As a deep pain shoots on my heart.

"I will explain it to you Noll, I'm very sorry, it's not her fault, its mines. Curse at me not her. She didn't even kiss me back, I promise," Gene declares, as Mai hissed in the circle.

"But she kissed you on your cheek, saying that she does love you," she declares, as I felt a small tug on my lips.

"Let's just get this over with," I just said, stuffing my hand inside my pockets, I felt the necklace that the imposter gave me.

'No wonder her words didn't affect me as much,' I thought, since she awoke a few hours ago, I just knew she wasn't my Mai. I didn't feel the sensation when she's with me.

"Get everyone to do their thing, combine, just like last time, but this time, Noll, combine your Pk with Mai, be one, she's a powerful Soul Seeker, we need to make sure that her soul can move on, and stop her permanently from jumping from body to body," Gene orders.

"Soul seeker," I mumbled that, 'Need to remember that one,' I thought.

I nodded, without saying anything, because I'm too mad at him, too mad at Mai, and especially mad at myself.

Turning around, I explain the situation to the group, giving Mai and Masako a disbelief look.

"We do this now," Masako grins out, as she came next to me, hesitated on taking my hand. I signed.

"I know that you're mad as hell with me, I'm sorry, but we can work it out, soon I get my body," I didn't even nod, as she takes my hand.

"Now," Gene shouts, noticing that his body is glowing, as I felt Mai tighten her grip on my hand.

"I remember, what you told me, when we practice in my apartment, so I will concentrate on that, I trust you Naru," she whispered, as I felt my own power generated through me, but I wasn't even doing anything, my eyes widen, as Masako body started to glow, as I heard John, Bou-san, and Ayako chants, and prayer.

I felt Lin Shiki's as my brother's body gets brighter and brighter, Mai eyes widen in pure fear.

"No, please, I waited for a century to get this body," she pleaded, as she tries to get out of the salt circle, as Masako, I mean Mai hair starts to float.

"I forgive you," she mumbles, as she takes a step forward, but doesn't let go of my hand.

"I forgive you, because I can't live my life with hate. I can't, you are a lost soul that needs to be free, and I will free you. And you have my forgiveness." her voice turns so soft, as she enters the center.

"Now!" she screams, as she lets go of my hand, I saw everyone power surround her, as Mai and Masako kneeled down, screaming in agony, my heart clenched at the sight,

"No, I don't want to go to hell!" Mai screamed, noticing a dark shadow wrapping around them.

"Mai No!" I screamed, moving to-get-her, but Masako body jumped out of the circle, landing on Bou-san grasp, he helps her, as Mai still ached in agony.

"Now tell John to put holy water, now, bless her, she's dying," Gene words came down on me like bricks.

"No," I called out,

"Father Brown, bless Mai now," I order, as I move into the circle, I'm not going to lose her.

Mai cried, as the black shadows kept jumping her. I finally reach her, as I felt an enormous pressure built up on my chest, as I take Mai shoulders.

"Come back to me," I whisper, as I felt John throw holy water at us, as he starts praying, as Mai eyes kept going backwards.

I capture her cheek.

"Noll, get her back, we are loosing her, the Soul seeker is dragging her soul to hell, bring her back. Only you can bring her," Gene screams, as Mai screams again, I tighten my hold on her, wrapping my arm around her, ignoring my own pain on my shoulder.

"Come back to me Mai." I whispered, as I felt her body convoluting under me.

"You will never get her...she's mines," a dark voice echoed around us, as I glance back at Mai face, noticing that her eyes are revolting back to normal, she's fighting it...

I can't imagine what she's seeing right now.

"I love you, please don't leave me," I whispered in her ear, for her to only hear. I was desperate,

"Come back," I pleaded once again, connecting my forehead with her, then I felt an energy go inside of me,

Closing my eyes, I connected my lips with hers, as I kept hearing John prayers,

I felt Mai tears, as she wraps her arm around my shoulder, as I deepen the kiss, my heart beating a mile per minute.

"I promise to give you a family Mai. I want you to have my children, and we can adopt how many children you want. I have faith in the both of us, just don't' leave me. Fight it, fight her," I said between our kiss. I heard her breathing, as I disconnected from our kiss.

"N.. Oliver," she gasped out, as she screams again, taking a hold of her head,

"Too many souls, fire.. Demons," she gasped out, taking a tight grip on my shoulders.

"Don't... Let her drag me.. To Hell," she pleaded, as I wrap tighten my grip on her, since I couldn't do anything, just keep telling her to keep fighting.

"Damn it Gene, what the heck am I suppose to do?" I growled out, turning my gaze at him, noticing everyone giving us a wide eyes shock expression, as John kept reading from the bible.

"Don't stop reading that Bible John, and keep it up, we're losing her," I snapped, feeling lost, as Gene floated near me, but not close enough.

"I can't go, keep pleading her to come back, show her that you want her. Show her that you love her Naru. So she has something to fight for. Show her that you don't regret choosing her, show her that your love is much greater than being dragged to hell, I don't know, Noll, just do something," Gene snaps, feeling his panic, I turned my gaze back at Mai.

She was sweating, hard, as she shook violently against my body.

"We need to stop this now," I snapped, as anger fill me.

"Mai, listen well. If you don't return to me, I will never forgive you, I will never will forgive you for leaving me," I growled out, as Mai body stopped shaking, but then she screams again.

"Damn Noll. Don't' threaten her," Gene scolded, as I signed.

I'm loosing the woman I love, and yet I can't do anything, and it's taking forever to get her back... I know she's fighting it.

Then she stops, as she glanced at me, her body shaken bad, and the tears kept running down her eyes.

"Naru," she gasped out, as she cups my cheek softly.

"I love you, I love you," she kept repeating, as my heart tighten.

"I know," I whispered, as she kissed me tenderly, savoring her lips, as she did with mines. God, I do love this woman.

"And I'm sorry," her words seems off, as I glanced down, she pushed me roughly out of the circle, causing my eyes widen in pure fear.

"No," I shout, as she stares at me with blank tearful eyes.

"I can't win.. She's dragging me too much, it hurts," she gasped out, taking a hold of her chest.

"Mai, you can fight her," Masako spoke, noticing for the first time that is awake, and seem fine, but a bit pale.

"She's too powerful for me," she gasped out, as the shadows continue to go with her,

"Listened to me, as your boss, fight her... But as your husband, I demand it, Damn it Mai, I need you," I admit it, as Mai gave me soft eyes.

"I wish we could have lived happily Naru.. I wish I could have given you a big family full of love, and I could have made you happy. But I think this is where I end. I was meant to die last year, but now, I will end this here. I won't make her hurt any more innocent people," she gasped out, nothing that she's dropping, her face becoming paler.

"Don't say that Damn it Mai. It's her fault not yours. She meant to be in hell, not you." I cried out, trying to move, but Mai raised her hand.

"Take care of Naru. And get a good woman to love you Naru. And please thank Gene for saving me last year. He was the one that saved me," she spat, coughing hard, as her body gets lower.

"Don't do this Mai," Ayako now is crying, as Bou-san holds her.

"Fight her." John closed his Bible, giving her the saddest eyes ever, as I see moister in his eyes.

"Don't leave us Mai," Yasu cried as well, I felt myself growl in anger. Standing up, I took in a big breath.

I walked towards her once again, as she glances up, tire, she looks so tired, I bend over, raising her up towards my level, and tucked her moist hair behind her ear.

"Mai," I whispered, as I closed my eyes, and whispered something in her ear, causing her eyes to go wide.

"Naru," she smiled weakly, taking her hands, I kiss her palm.

"Just don't leave me," I pleaded, but she nods.

"I'm loosing, she's pulling me in," She gasped out, then I capture her cheek.

"Then let her," Was all I said, as I let her go, standing up, I turned my back on her.

"Naru, Thank you," she whispers, as I dig my nails on my flesh, as I heard her scream, causing me to close my eyes.

Then everything went silence. No more scream, no more weird paranormal sound, but a dead silence.

"No, Mai," I heard everyone scream, as my heart stops, watching the gang go towards her side. I couldn't move. I knew the outcome.

"Naru, she has no pulse," Bou-san panicks, as I glanced up towards the ceiling, feeling my heart clenched, feeling hot tears burning behind my eyes.

"Gene you won. She's yours, please take good care of her,"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Writing this caused me to cry, when I wrote this.. T.T


	36. Chapter 36: I'll Be Yours

A disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Do **Not** own it. T.T

Chapter Thirty-Six: I'll Be Yours

(Warning: Contains Smut, but Still Clean)

**Mai POV **

"Lin, she's awake," I heard at a distance, as I groan, my throat felt dry, my whole body ached, but the only thing I wanted is Naru..

Slowly I open my eyes, adjusting to the light of the hospital room, since I guess, due to the noises in the background. I can't remember anything, the last thing I remember is that we entered the Minimark, and Naru proposed to me. That's the last remaining memories I have.

Finally my sight came back, as I glance around, to see Lin sits in front of me, reading something, then I glance towards my left, to see Ayako to notice that her hair is short? Okay?

"N.." I tried to speak, but something in my mouth kept me from moving my lips. All I wanted is Naru.

I watch as Ayako went outside, calling for the doctor, as Lin stood, giving me a relief look, I felt tears running down my eyes.

"Naru!" I cough out, trying to regain my strength.

"He's not here at the moment," Lin mumbles, as I watch a chubby man enter the room, my eyes are not normal, since everything is spinning. All I wanted is to see Naru, I felt myself move swiftly, as my memories started to come slowly.

"Calm down Mai," I heard at a distance, moving my eyes, I watch as Ayako stood in the corner watching me with concern, as the doctor, since he's wearing a white robe, started to remove the respirator out of my mouth..

He checked my eyes, and my status, he said something to Lin and Ayako and left, as Ayako adjusted my bed, and gave me a glass of cold water, which I drank it like I haven't drank water for years.

"Slowly Mai," Ayako patted my back, noticing that her stomach seems a bit bigger than the normal..

"Naru," I spat, feeling my heart hammering hard.

"I need to see him," I pleaded as Ayako gave me a sad eye, noticing that Lin sat across me,

"Um, Mai. Naru isn't here in Japan," he tells me, as my heart stops.

"Did he have another case in England?" I panic, as Ayako nodded.

"He's in England, yes," he admits, as Ayako cleared her throat.

"Honey, you been in a coma for three years now," her words went down on me like a cold bucket of water.

"What?" I felt hot tears burning behind my eyes.

"After you d.. Died, Naru used all his energy to bring you back, with the help of Gene. I don't know the details, but after that you came back, you wouldn't wake." Ayako mumbles the last parts, as I tighten my grip.

"So I have been sleeping for three years, I'm twenty-one?" I asked not believing it. Ayako nods slowly as Lin cleared his throat.

"Yes," Then my heart clenched.

"Has Naru was here, watching me?" I asked, as Ayako and Lin gave each other a glance.

"I haven't seen Naru since that day," Ayako rubs the back of her head, I glance back at Lin.

"He just left Mai. He left me to be in charge, his mom told me that he just stays in his studies and bury himself in work, that's all. Don't worry, he hasn't gone out with any woman or anything, he still your husband." Lin added, noticing that I was panicking.

"I want to see him," I gasped out, as Ayako takes a hold of my arm.

"You can't leave, without the doctor's permission," she tells me as I nodded.

"I want to see him, three long years, and why hadn't he come to see me," I cried even more, feeling alone.. Did he not once see me. How long did he felt alone by himself.

"We can go, I have to tell him that you woken up." Lin stated, as he stood, but I grab his arm, making him look back down at me.

"No, don't tell him, I want to go quietly, I.." I felt guilty, that's all, pure guilt.

"If you say so, we keep it between us Mai," Lin agrees, as I leaned back as a dizzy spell hit me.

"Rest, I'll catch you up what happen between these three years," Ayako tells me, as she pats my shoulder.

Nodding, I turned around, letting tears run down my cheeks.

"Three years," I felt my heart breaking.

* * *

"Here," Ayako helps me with my case, since I still feel weak, but I smiled at her.

"So your four months pregnant, and you married Bou-son last year, I wish I was there," I mumbled feeling very depressed, as we left the hospital, a week later after I awoken.

Doctors say I'm perfectly healthy..

"Congrats, I hope your baby will be a full blown healthy adult, and full of love," I smiled, walking out the hospital.

"Thank you Mai. Yasu is majoring in high tech technologies, you know him and his gizmos, as John, he traveled around the world, for the church, but came to visit you every few months, last month he came and did a little prayer for you." I smiled watching Lin pull out from the parking lot in front of the hospital.

"Masako actually found a good man, he actually proposed to her a few months ago, and they are on verge on getting married next year, and Lin and Madoka married a few months ago," I nodded, feeling as though I miss so much.

"And yet, I stood sleeping as Naru hid from me," I whispered, while Lin got out from the van, and took the case from Ayako hands,

"Does everyone knows that I'm awake now?" I asked, getting into the van.

"No, we haven't told them." she mumbles, as she sits next to me, touching her tummy, I felt a sharp pain. But then again, I was happy for her.

"I'm so happy for you Ayako." I gently touch her swell, as she smiled at me.

"I never thought I could become a mother, thanks to you Mai. I finally found my happiness with Bou-san," she smiled, getting a love dove's eye.

Lin hopes on the other side, and started to drive off, as I glance at him.

"You bought me the tickets?" I asked. Lin nodded.

"I still think you have to rest Mai. Three years in a coma is not good for your body and traveling, Mai." He stresses out my name. I smiled, noticing how much Lin changed. When I first met him, he barely even talk.

Now he talks more and less and became adjusted to the Japanese. Noticing his ring finger, a wedding ring. My eyes widen, as I touch my neck.

"Where's my necklace, my wedding ring," I panic,

"You lost that three years ago Mai," Ayako frowns, as my heart jump painfully, tears falling out, I feel crap. I lost the wedding rings.

"Why doesn't my life goes as I want."I cried covering my mouth, as I felt Ayako rub my hair.

Since I awoke , I notice that my feature change. I don't have baby fat anymore, my hair is longer, up to my waist, and my body seems more mature. And yet, I feel the same as I did before. Lost and scared.

"It's okay honey. You can make it up. I bet Naru will be happy to see you." as I glanced at Ayako.

"What if he stops loving me. Cause I kiss his brother. I told him that I love his brother. But I don't any more, I.." I gasped out.

"I like him like a big brother, I really love is Naru." I cried even more, as I bury my face in Ayako chest.

"I doubt he stopped loving you Mai." Ayako pats my back. I gulped, as I felt Lin making a turn.

"Naru was very mad at me the last time I saw him. I wanted to clear everything out with him, but I couldn't. I have been in love with him for five years now," I gasped out.

"I told him, that my love will never die, and see, I was right, now he won't want me," I cried even more.

"Mai, Noll is a grown adult, he is aware of his feelings now. I agree with Ayako," Lin states, as we entered the highway.

"I'm going with you to England, so don't feel lonely. I already told Madoka and Noll parents. They are thrilled, but they keep their mouth shut."

I nodded,

"Thank you so much Lin," Lin nodded.

"This is the best I could do for you Mai. Just be happy with Noll, you two been through a lot," he states. As I frowned.

"If he's willing to accept me," I mumbled, as I leaned my head against Ayako shoulder.

"Sleep, we'll be arriving soon," she pats my cheek, as I closed my eyes, and had a dreamless sleep.

"Mai," I heard, as I turned around, to find Naru parents and Madoka running up towards me, giving me hug. I gave them each a hug, as Naru father, rubs my hair.

"You became so beautiful, just like sleeping beauty," he laughs a deep laugh as Naru mother came up to me, and kiss my cheek.

"Dear God, when Naru sees you, he'll be melting at your feet. You change a lot, just like in the story," Mrs. Davis stated.

I blushed lowering my head, as my long hair covers my face.

"Actually, I wanted to cut it," I tell them but I heard Madoka huff.

"None sense Mai. Come, we'll make you all pretty for Noll, must give the first expression to your husband don't we, after all you guys haven't seen each other for three years. And don't worry, I kept my eye on him. No girls have been near him, nor touch him, I made sure about that. He's yours, and yours only." she winks, causing me to blush even more.

"Come, I have something for you to change, Noll isn't at home right now, since he's doing something for me, so we have time to get you home and get you ready," Mr. Davis stated, as he greats Lin.

My heart pounding hard against my chest, I get in the car, and leaned my head against the window, watching everything pass by.

"I hope you're willing to accept me Naru," I whispered, as Mrs. Davis turns her gaze back at me.

"I was in pure shock, when Noll told me that he married you. I harassed him to go and visit you, but he kept denying it. Also he was in depression, ever since he returned. That boy does love you Mai. Don't ever doubt that. Now lets pretty you up for him. Wow Mai, you have gorgeous hair," She smiled, as I touch my hair, blushing lowering my head.

I notice that since we boarded the plane, the guys kept staring at me, which cause me to shiver, and hid behind Lin. I didn't like it..

Will Naru think I'm prettier than before?

As we arrived the house, we walked in, and everything looks the same as before. And yet I feel as though no time has past. My memories from before came rushing in, this is were we became a couple three years ago. This is where we began our journey.

I felt like crying, but I sucked it in. Ms. Davis and Madoka took me by my hands, and turns around.

"If that Slacker comes, distract him, don't let it slip that his wife is here. I want him to be surprised," Madoka snaps, as she takes my case.

The both male nods, noticing them float away from Madoka, as they rushed me upstairs. Going into Naru room, my heart tightens.

"Go take a shower, and we get you all doll up," Madoka smiled, as I nodded slowly Mrs. Davis place a towel on my hand.

"I can't' wait," she smiled, I felt as though it was a soap opera or something.

After I finished, Madoka finished blow drying my long hair, as Mrs. Davis place some make up on me.

"Wow you look stunning Mai," she tells me, as I stood, looking at the mirror. I look so different, with a white long dress, with spaghetti straps, since it's still summer. I noticed that my breast gotten bigger. Wow.

I got more curves and eyes are fuller than before.

Gulping, I heard a knock on the door, Mrs. Davis goes up to it, and open the door,

"Ah Lin," she smiled, as I turned around, noticing Lin eyes widen a little.

"Noll is downstairs, he in a bad mood like always," Lin spat, as Mrs. Davis smiled.

"Alright show time, place a plate downstairs, and tell him that we have a guest, that's all," Lin nods slowly as he closed the door behind him.

"I can just wait, no need.." I started as Madoka shook her head.

"No, you have to show him, what he missed, show him that you came for him, that he's the one that you choose. He changes a lot Mai. He's drop dead gorgeous. He has a body of a male model. Lucky girl." she nudges me. I blushed.

Going down the stairs, my heart started to pound deeply, my hands sweat, as we reach the dinner room, but Mrs. Davis cleared her throat.

"I'll announce you alright, just wait." I nodded, as I hid behind the door, watching everyone gather around the table. I saw Naru, sitting on the edge, where he normally sits, my heart stopped.

Madoka wasn't' kidded about how good looking he gets. He has more of a masculine feature, all baby fat officially gone, his hair shorter, and brush on the side, like always, I notice a clean shave, with his dark clothes. I frowned.

"He won't want me," I mumbled, feeling hot tears about to fall.

"Mother, you should have told me that we had guests." I heard Naru state, as he folded his arms. I bit my lower lip. I want to be in his arms right now. Three long years.

"I know Noll, but she came out of nowhere, oh you're going to love her," she smiled as I notice Naru feature turning stiff.

"I'm not interested in dating mother. I told you already, I'm married," he snaps, hearing an edge of his voice. I leaned against the wall,

"At least he admits it," I gave him a long longing stare.

"But Noll, she's been in coma for three years. Don't you think it's time to move on?" she asked, she told me that she was going to test him out, to see his response, noticing Mr. Davis snickers as he eats his food. Madoka was on edge.

"What if she comes back? What should I tell her Mother?" he responds.

"So you admit you still love her, even if she can't have children," her words stabbed my heart, as I touch my stomach.

"I forgot that little detail," I whispered,

"If you place it like that," Naru spats.

"I see, so you don't mind if I invite the young lady. She's twenty-one, has light brown hair, very long, I might add," she smiled, as she glanced at me, causing me to hide behind the door, so Naru won't see me.

"I don't care," he states, as I glanced back, seeing Naru eating his food, as Mrs. Davis waved at me.

Nodding, I took in a big breath, and slowly stepped in.

"Ah, thank you for joining us," Mrs. Davis states, as I sat next to Naru. He doesn't glance up, he kept his eyes on the meal. Mr. Davis and Lin blankly look at Naru.

"So, how was your trip Mai," Mr. Davis asked, as I felt Naru stiff at the mention of my name. I gulped, picking up my chopsticks.

"Fine, tiresome actually," I smiled sadly, as Naru raised his gaze at me, his eyes narrow, as he stares at me,

"Mai?" he asked, as my heart stopped at his voice, is deeper than normal, noticing how deep his blue eyes are,

I gulped, as I nodded, feeling my self shake.

"Hello Naru," as Naru stood up,

"What the hell?" He snaps, as he gives everyone a death glare,

"Why didn't you tell me that Mai woken up," He snaps at Lin, as my eyes widen, automatically I touch his hand, causing me to feel a hundred bolts run down my spine, making him glance back at me, noticing that his eyes darken than the normal,

"Don't get mad at them. I told them to not tell you, please," I begged, as I stood, bowing down,

"Sorry," I whispered, pushing in the chair, I rushed my steps, going towards Gene bedroom, as I finally reach it, I felt two arms around my waist, pinning me against his broad chest, causing my heart to literally jump.

"Why didn't you tell me," He asked, whispering in my ear, causing me to shiver with delight. I gulped, taking his hand out of my waist, I went inside of Gene bedroom, and shut the door in front of him.

I slid down, grasping my chest, trying to calm down my heart.

"Why did I do that?" I asked, as I huddle my knees together. I felt two arms on my shoulder, making me look up. Naru eyes are deep, as my eyes widen.

"How..." then it dawns on me.

"Oh, the bathroom, I forgot it," I rubbed my knees, as Naru helps me up, I stood there, shaking, as he kept looking at me.

"So you decided to wake up, and not tell your husband," he snaps, as I felt tears falling.

"Because I feel like I betrayed you Naru. I didn't know I was sleeping for three years. I 'm sorry for leaving you alone." I mumbled, covering my eyes.

"Gene told me that because of the exercisism, your soul took a number, and that your soul had to have time to regenerate," he explains, as I nodded.

"But I left you alone. I didn't explain that even if I do love Gene, I love you more. I see Gene now like my older brother. That kiss was pure, but didn't mean much to me. I had to say thanks to him. Now you're mad at me, and don't want me, that's why you didn't come to see me. You figure out that I'm not worth your time. I even lost our wedding ring," I cried even harder.

"Mai, look at me," he snaps, as I declined.

"I can't, I'm ashamed of myself Naru. I'm twenty-one, I missed three years of my life, I'm a full blown adult, and yet, I don't feel like it. I still feel like my old self, even this body is not mine. Why does shit keep happening to me," I snapped.

"Look at me Mai," he orders again, Slowly I glance up, as he gave me a death glare.

"Let me talk alright," he whispered, as I nodded.

"I didn't go to see you, because it killed me Mai. I couldn't do anything, to bring you back. So I had to wait. So I bury myself in work for the last three years Mai. Lin kept an update on you, while everyone moved on. I pause my own life, to wait for you. I learned after all these years, that I can't live without you. I thought I was about to go crazy. I'm over the fact that Gene kissed you. That was three years."

I gulped.

"But for me it felt like yesterday Naru. I still have it fresh. That woman ruined my life. You and Gene gave me a third chance in life. I'm a mess Naru. Why didn't you just leave me. Any man would after living through that." I snapped.

"Because I love you; you idiot. I promise you that Mai. We are joined by God power now, nothing will separate us. Not even demons from hell." he tells me, as I titled my head.

"God power, what do you mean?" I asked confused, as he scratched the back of his head, clearing his throat.

"Naru," I snapped.

"Well, after you went into a coma, I made Father Brown marry us, by God blessing, since Father Brown already knew your answer," I felt shocked.

"You blessed our marriage, while I was sleeping?" Naru nods.

"So, you still love me," I asked, as I felt Naru wrapping his arms around my waist, making me gasp.

"Yes Mai. I do. I wouldn't have waited for you if I didn't." he states, as I cried even more, wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you so much Naru." I whispered, as Naru tightens his grip on me.

"I know Mai. Thank you for listing to me," he whispered, as I glanced up .

"You promise me to save me Naru, You promise me that you won't let me go, all of that small sentence you whispered in my ear Naru," I blushed, wiping my eyes.

"I did?" he tilts his head, as we moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You don't remember?" I asked, tilting my head up,

"Actually no." I had no idea if he was teasing me or not, since he had his poker face on.

"You promise me that you'll come and get me, and you kept it." I lower my face, staring at my hands.

"Oh that, yeah, but I needed Gene for that, so I told him to take care of you, but damn I felt as though I lost Mai," he admits, as I glance back up.

"You lost?" I asked.

"Yes, lost you, lost to him. But after I used my full extend of my powers with Gene, he had to drag you back out, I knew you were fighting it."

"You could have lost your life Naru," I whispered, feeling worse, but Naru shakes his head.

"It was worth it Mai. You believe in me, and that made it work."

I kept quiet, before I spoke.

"So, now what do we do?" I asked, as I nervously rub my palms. As he stands, taking me up with him. He was just staring at me, dark blue eyes.

"You became so beautiful Mai," He whispered, as I blushed lowering my head.

"This is not me Naru. I miss my old self." I told him, as Naru takes my chin, to make me look up at him.

"This is you. You're beautiful in the inside and out, just keep it like that. Don't belittle yourself Mai." I shrugged at his statement.

"You to change Naru. Very handsome, I know no girl could have resisted on looking at you, or rather jump you." I felt a deep pain on that.

"You're right Mai. None stop looking at me, but none interested me," he admits, as he grabs my hand placing a small kiss on my palm, causing me to shiver.

"I hope so Naru," I snapped, as he arched a brow up.

"I doubt any man took his eyes away from you when you were in the plain," he states, as my eyes widen.

"I didn't like it. I felt exposed or something. I want is you to look at me, no other man," Oh God, how cliche is that?

"I see," he whispered, as he sits back down,

I frowned, not knowing on what to do. I mean, he's my husband, he says he does want me, but...

"Stop fighting Mai with your self." he tells me, while I glance down at him. He takes my hand, and sat me next to him.

"So do we get back to our normal lives? Or what?" I asked him.

"Yes, we can go back to ghost hunting," I shivered, as I wrap my arms around him, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I was so afraid that you wouldn't want me again. I thought you stopped loving me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Don't know, cause Gene kissed me, what else and I admit that I did love him,"

"I knew you loved him Mai. Even if you kept saying you didn't. It just hit me hard when you actually admit it. Gene explains it to me." he mentions, as I wrap my arms around his neck, placing myself in his lap.

"I miss you so much Naru," I cried, kissing his forehead, then nose, as I felt Naru wrap his hand on my waist.

" I did to Mai. You have no idea." He whispered, as he captures my lips with his. My heart raced, as I felt his hand roam on my back.

His kiss seem hunger, as though he hasn't eaten in years. We moved as one, I am savoring his lips against mine. As I moaned, I press myself more into him more.

I felt myself hot, like when we had that case three years ago. Breaking apart, our breath mingles, trying to get our breath back.

"I feel hot Naru," I tell him, as I press myself more into him, noticing that his eyes turn dark blue.

"You do?" he questioned, as he picks me up bridal style, causing me to yelp, he takes me to his bedroom, and locks the door behind him, as he gently place me on his bed.

"I'll show you how to get rid off that hotness," he started to kiss my neck. My heart jumped, as I moaned in delight.

"Naru,what are you doing?" I asked, as I tighten my grip on his shoulder,

"I'm about to make love to you Mai." he whispered in my ear, as my breath caught.

"Wait," I pushed him aside, as I felt my heart pounding hard.

"Naru, we can't," I whispered, making myself into a ball.

"I'm not ready," I told him, as he frowns, running his hands through his hair.

"I forgot," he tells me, as he moves next to me. I frowned, taking his hand.

"Is that... I'm afraid that I can do something that you won't like," I told him, as he glanced at me.

"Like what Mai? I can't tell you if you did good or bad, I haven't done it either." he stated blunt, causing me to blush.

"Um, you won't like my body," I blushed even more.

"I highly doubt that Mai." he whispered.

I shook.

"Alright then, if you said so. We can," I tell him, as he glances up at me once again.

"You don't have to force yourself Mai." he tells me, as I moved closer to him,

"No, really Naru. I don't mind. After all we are married, and blessed by God. So it's alright. Now that I'm older, and you love me." I whispered.

Naru frowns looking at the wall in front of him.

"Let just go to sleep," he tells me, as he stands to leave, my eyes widen.

Frowning, he left, as I leaned back on the bed.

"Uhg, what's wrong with me. He waited for me for three long years, and being faithful, can't I just give him myself as a present. Because I really want him. I want to feel him." I blushed, as I got up, and went towards the bathroom.

"I just take a shower," I mumbled, as I turned on the shower faucet, getting undressed, I stepped in.

I felt myself cry.

"So stupid," I hit my head, as let the hot water, cover me.

About ten minutes later, I took the towel and wrap myself, and headed towards Gene bedroom, to get in my Pj,

"Huh?" I asked, looking for my case.

"I swear Madoka left here," I frowned, looking everywhere, but no use.

"Oh no," I gasped as I groaned.

Going back to Naru bedroom, I spotted my case on the corner of the room, next to the door.

"Why would she leave it there," I whispered, going up to it, and getting it.

Placing the case on top of the bed, I opened it, and took out my Pj.

"I wonder if Naru got mad at me," I whispered, as I took down my towel, and started to pat myself dry.

"I hope not, after all we just reunited." I mumbled to myself, as I heard a clear of the throat, causing me to stop at midsection.

"I'm not mad Mai, but I have to say, now, that's what I call a view," Naru voice echoed hard behind me, my eyes grew big, turning around, I place the towel above me, trying to cover myself, the best way I can. Watching him sit there, with uncertain eyes. How the hell did I miss him?

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, as he raised a brow.

"This is my bedroom, last time I checked," he stated, as he kept staring at me, his eyes darkens again.

"Stop staring at me Naru," I whispered lowering my gaze, as he stood.

"There's nothing wrong, you're my wife," he tells me, as I kept my head down.

"It's embarrassing Naru. Just like last time," I whispered, as he takes my chin to make me look up. "I'm not a stranger Mai." he whispered on my ear, making me shiver.

"I know Naru, but.." Naru frowns, as he turns around.

"I know Mai,"

"I'm sorry," I whispered, scared, I took a hold of his black shirt, tightening it.

"I'm very scared Naru. I heard that it hurts when it's the first time.." I whispered, as he turns towards me.

"You been thrown, hit, drag into hell, and you faced them, and yet you're scared of that?" he arched a brow up.

I puffed out my cheeks.

"Wow, that sounds so unrealistic, but it's not the same Naru. This is a huge step for me. I have never been with anyone. I want you to be my first and last. As I will be with you." I whispered,

"I won't sweet talk you Mai. Never I did. You are very important to me. I am happy, that you never been with anyone. Makes you more spacial to me. I will protect you. I will love you till the end of our lives Mai."

I smiled.

"I will wait until you are ready." I felt my heart tighten.

"You have been waiting for me Naru. And the only thing I can give you is myself to you. I can only give you my only thing that I never gave to anyone before. You were the first to kiss me, to make me feel safe. You are my first in everything Naru. And I want that to continue that. Even if I can't give you children. I want to make you happy."

I kiss his lips, dropping the towel on the ground.

"So please, make love to me," I whispered, as my cheeks blasted up. I saw his eyes widen,

"But.." he started, but I shut him off, as I kiss his lips, slowly removing his shirt.

"Just shut up and do it Naru. I'm feeling hot again," I whispered, causing him to wrap his hands around my waist.

"Just be careful," I mumbled, as his lips trace down my neck, as I took off his shirt, I moved a little away from him, staring at his chest.

"You do have a male model body, how?" I asked, as he shrugs.

"I work out Mai, to pass the time," I smiled gently.

"Keep it up," I laugh, as he gently lays me down on the bed, taking off his belt.

"I'll take it slow Mai," he whispered on my skin, making me shiver.

"I want this night to be a night you will never forget," he brushes his lips against mines, as he shoved the case over the bed, making it pound on the ground. I giggled.

"You're to much Naru." I spat, as my hand trace his upper arm, but as his hand cups my bosom, I gasped out, as I felt the gash in his shoulder.

"Naru your shoulder, I forgot about it, how did it heal?" I lowered him down, to stare at his gash.

"It's been healed a long time ago Mai. Don't focus on that," he states, as I glance back at him.

"You're mean," I frowned, as he takes out his pants.

"No, just concentrating on a task in hand Mai." Naru kiss my lips again.

"See Mean," I giggled, as he nipped my shoulder.

"That tickles,"

Naru moves away from me, as I leaned on my forearms.

"What?" I asked, as he stares into my whole body, causing my heart to jump.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, in a way that I never heard him say. I blushed.

"No, I'm not," watching his bare body, my heart flamed out.

"I'll show you Mai, how much you are making me go crazy." he leans in, taking my lips once again, causing my tummy to heat up.

"Can..Can I do the same?" I whispered, looking anywhere but him.

"Same?" He questions, as he glanced at me, arching a brow. I gulped, nodding.

"I read romance novels, and sometimes, girls tend to touch the man as well, same way as he will do to her." I blushed looking at his eyes. Oh man, this is embarrassing.

"Sure, if you want." he shrugs.

"But.." Naru groaned, placing his head on my nape, and puffed out.

"Mai, I'm a guy, I don't care, if you want to touch me then do it. I won't stop you." he states, as he glances back up at me. I notice tint in his cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" I asked, as he nods his head.

"No, you're going to be the death of me one of this days Mai. Fine, touch me," He takes my hand, place them in his stomach, causing me to gasp.

"Actually, I was thinking of something else," I mumbled, as he glance back at me.

"Huh?" He raised a brow up, as I moved away from him, and cup his right cheek.

Gulping, I huffed out.

"I had this dream once Naru.. Um. Well," I blushed, as I leaned forward, shivering from the skin contact with his chest with mines, as I heard him moan a little.

I whispered in his ear.

"Well, I thought you were innocent Mai. It's a huge step Mai, but if you like, but I have to do it as well," I blushed nodded.

"Alright, but we take it slow," I mumbled, as he wraps his arm around me, pressing me down on his bare chest. I groaned a little. Every part of me is sensitive from his touch.

"Are we going to continue talking all night, or we are going to do something?" He mumbles, as he kisses my chin.

"Alright," I nodded, turning me around, he pins me in the bed,

"I'll start then," He smirk, as he slowly kisses me down towards my stomach, causing me to gasp in delight, as his mouth did wonders in my skin.

But then he stops on my stomach, tracing my scars.

"Don't look at them," I whispered, as he glance up at me.

"They are part of you Mai. I have a scar as well, so I don't care," he mumbles, as he kisses my tummy, causing me to get hotter and moan with delight.

He comes back up, as I run my fingers through his hair.

"I love you," I smiled, as he nods,

"I do too," he mumbles, capturing my lips with his.

And with that, we became one that night. We took our sweet time. Since it's been three years of being apart, and our first time.

I felt alive, loved, treasure. Naru treated me as though I was a goddess or something, he was tender, whisper nothing in my ear, as he made love to me. I sunk my nails into his skin, as he kept going. I kiss him as well. Remembering his scent, his texture, I kiss every part of Naru. All knew that I was his, as he is mine.

I awoke the next day, feeling warm, safe and a bit stiff, as I yawned. The first thing I felt is a hand on my bosom.

I blushed, as I turned to see Naru, just watching me. As we lay naked on top of his bed, I took the quilt to cover myself.

"Good morning," Naru whispered, as he brushes my hair behind my ear. I smiled, not daring to look at him..

"Morning," I whispered, as he cups my cheek.

"Let's do it again," he asks, as he adjusted himself as though a little kid that just discovered something new, and wants to adventure, watching his eyes turn very soft, noticing that he was staring at my chest. I covered myself.

"We just awoke Naru, we have done it about five times last night, I knew you were a pervert," I blushed, looking at the blanket. Naru frowns, as I glance back at him, then I notice the necklace around his neck.

"Not a pervert, but I did like it Mai. I like the way you were..." My eyes shot up, as I cover his mouth.

"See a pervert," I snapped, as he chuckles.

"Fine, Mai." he mouthed, turning to get up. I watch him, as my heart started to beat hard again. As the memories of last night replay in my head. Anyone could have done that to him. Yet he chose to wait for me. I felt tears about to fall.

Naru notice this, as he places his shirt on.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing, thank you Naru. Thank you for making my first time a beautiful one. At least that went right," I smiled, as he kissed my lips, causing my heart to pound harder.

"Is the least I can do Mai. But don't talk as though it will be the only night." he whispered, as a blush appears on my cheeks.

"Naru, about my wedding ring, I lost it," I felt ashamed to even look at him, but he takes my hand, and place something in my palm.

"No you didn't Mai," he whispered, as my eyes widen, seeing my rings.

"The imposter took it off from you. I knew that she wasn't you. Because one thing I know, that you will never play with your hair like that," he whispered , noticing him shiver.

"Right," I felt my eye twitch.

I moved swiftly, as I place my hair on the side of my shoulder.

"Please," I begged, as he turns towards me, taking the necklace, and place it around my neck."

"Later we will place it on our fingers," He mumbles, as he kisses my neck, causing me to shiver.

"Not now Naru," I complained, Naru wrap his arms around me, pushing me against this chest, as he well use your imagination...causing me to moan.

"Then why are you moaning like that Mai, one more time," He titles my head, capturing my lips, as I stood on my knees, wrapping my arms around him.

"You're wearing to much Naru," I giggled, as he takes off his shirt, and boxers.

"Not anymore," He lowers me down, and once again, we harvest our love.

* * *

Yes I posted two chapters in one day... Wow

One of my longest chapter I ever wrote in my life. T.T I wanted to make it up for your readers. I hope I explained myself, about the case. One, or two more chapters to go.. Sadly. Oh man. It's just plainly sad.

Hopefully, I didn't make this chapter Rated M. I tried to make it clean as possible. So you older readers, can use your imagination, with what they were doing. (: Sure as heck I did.

Tell me what you guys thought about it? Sorry about the last chapter... It broke my heart.

And this chapter got me butterflies in my stomach... Which is odd.. Lol I hope it did to you guys as well. And I always wanted Naru and Mai to do that. Lol


	37. Case Eight: Ghost Hunt

A disclaimer: don't you know? Really? Then I have to say it..I Do **NOT** own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Case Eight: Ghost Hunt

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Only the Beginning:

**Naru POV**

There are four questions of value in life... What is sacred? Of what is the spirit made? What is worth living for, and what is worth dying for? The answer to each is the same. Only love

Only Love, can overcome anything. I learned that, after all these years. My love for Mai will never die, will never perish.

She taught me, that we shouldn't hate. It's not worth it. She taught me to forgive. She taught me, that love has its strong points as well as their weak points.

But understanding it is the best way to overcome the weakness. She taught me even though she loved Gene, she loves me as well. That love can be shared.

She taught me that I shouldn't let my ego get the best of me. I should not blame myself for the things that happen in this world.

She taught me how to forgive myself, she may not know it, nor did she try, but she thought it to me. By her actions, and words, without realizing it myself, I was learning. I grew a little more with her.

What she went through wasn't my fault, but things that happen in this world. What happen to Gene, wasn't my fault as well.

I have no idea what the hell I did, but I couldn't ask for a better person to be my partner. It just took me a long time to figure out how much Mai means to me.

"This is my husband Oliver Davis aka Noll, or Kazuya Shibuya, I call him Naru," Mai introduced, as we stood in front of her parents' grave.

Noticing that I have a very long name, I need to fix that.

I bowed down a little, as she placed the bouquet of flowers on top of the gravestones, watching her slump her shoulders.

"Mom, dad," her voice softens, as she touches the ground, I bend my knees, grasping Mai shoulder, as she glances up at me, with sad eyes.

"I miss them so much Naru." I helped her up, staring down at the grave.

"I know you do. It took three years just to get me here," I mumbled, as she takes a hold of my hand.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to be dragged down towards hell Naru. And I just got accepted to a college a few months ago, after finishing high school." she mumbles, as she stares back at the grave.

Letting go of her hand, I bowed my head, doing a little prayer, causing Mai to do the same.

"Please let Naru live as long as I live, and let him stay by my side. And protect us." she said a little too loud, causing me to open my eyes, glancing down at her. Watching the cold breeze move her long hair towards her left. My heart skipped a beat..

Three long painful years without her. I learned to truly learn that without her, I'm nothing. I bury myself in work, just work, and more work. At nights, I lay down on my bed, just either thinking of her, or be consumed by grief itself.

"Lets go, I have a doctor appointment in half an hour," Mai interrupted my thoughts, as we bowed down once again, and headed out.

"You sure, that is alright to live in your house?" she asked, taking a hold of my hand. I shrugged.

"Yes. I don't mind Mai. In a few days, we have a case, so I want everything to get settled before we head back to work. Two months without work, is already enough for me," I stated, as she giggled.

"Right, because Three years without brake was nothing, and we were in our honeymoon Naru. Three years without each other, doesn't compare to Two months. I think Its still too short." she spat, as I clicked the alarm system of my car, causing it to blink.

"Are you sure you alright? You have been sick these last few days," I told her, as I open the door for her. She hopped in, as I close it, and turn to the driver seat.

"Yes. Naru. I'm alright. Maybe I ate something that didn't go right in my stomach a few days ago, and that's why I'm feeling like throwing up." She stated, as she takes a hold of my hand.

Pulling out, I leaned back, tighten my hold on her hand.

"But it shouldn't last this long Mai. It can be food poisoning." I tell her.

Mai frowns, tilting her head.

"Let's see what the doctors say. Hey, Gene visited me last night," she smiled, as I made a right turn.

"Oh?" I asked, as she nods, moving towards my side, giving me a brief kiss on my cheek, as a blush appears on her cheek.

Even though she came back to me a few months ago, it feels as though she never left me. I felt more alive than ever. When I first saw her at the table, sitting next to me. My eyes landed on her eyes, noticing how different she became.

Not because of her physical, no. I didn't care about that, even before she changes her feature a bit, I still desired her in the past. And still do. No matter how many times we keep making love. I keep craving her. I love everything about her. And for God sake, I'm actually turning into a pervert, every time I see her, I want her naked under me. After really tasting her, I want her.

I still feel her touch on my body, something that will never leave me. I will always feel her, even if we are apart for a short while.

Her innocence is still there. She still blushes, and has her old attitude. She's not used to being a grown up. I let her be her old self, she missed three years, so there's no reason to deny her. To tell the truth, I don't mind, I hope she never changes. My life is never dull, and that's the Mai I fell in love with.

"Hey, I remembered something that Gene told me," she spoke, as I got onto the highway, heading for the hospital.

"What?" I asked, keeping my eye on the road.

"Ah, that is something I will try later on today," I saw an evil smirk apply to her lips, as I glanced at her.

Finally reaching the hospital, Mai got out, as I did the same, heading in.

"You think Ayako will be alright. After all, she is due any time," She asked, as we headed in, taking the right, going in front of the elevators.

"She has Hosho," I admit, as the elevator doors open, we stepped in, causing Mai to take a hold of my arm,

"Damn, I'm getting dizzy, and my stomach is jumping a lot," she muffled, taking a hold of her stomach. I frowned, not liking this.

"It will be weird if I was pregnant, but I doubt it, since I can't have them," she laugh, as we stop on our floor, heading towards the receptionist.

"Mrs. Shibuya," I spoke at the young nurse, causing her to blush, and nod.

"Take a seat the doctor will be here shortly," she signed, nodding, we headed towards the sofas, sitting down. Mai groaned, covering her stomach once again.

"That girl was about to melt Naru. You really have to either change of image or something." she snaps, as I arched a brow.

"Why?" I asked.

"She was ready to jump you." she stated, I just shrugged.

"You should be used to it by now," I mumbled, as she gave me a death glare.

"I'm not Naru. Sometimes I feel as though you will fall for one of them, and leave me." she whispered, causing my heart to jump.

Didn't I make it clear that I will never leave her. Hell, I even use my life energy to bring her back. She doesn't know, but I was almost dragged into hell myself, when I had to return her. That's why Gene had to help me. That Soul Seeker was a powerful woman.

"You think to much Mai," I told her, tilting my head up.

"I do? You barely talk Naru. So I have to express myself, you jerk," She spat, as I glance down at her.

"I do talk," I told her.

"Tea, and let's do it, isn't a sentence Naru you just upgraded your demands. You are such a Tea pervert addicted jerk," She growled, as I smirked.

"Yet you never decline it Mai." I teased, causing her to blush even more.

"Because..." she stopped biting her lower lip, causing me to do the same. Which I think it became permanent.

"Because?" I continued on.

"Because I like it when you make love to me," she whispered, as Mai lower face, causing me to smirk.

"Stupid Jerk," she huffed out, as I lower myself, and came face to face with her.

"See, you like it, I like it, I don't see the complication on that Mai. I love tea, and doing it to you I love it more. So it's a perfect combination," I played, as her eyes narrow.

"You need a new hobby," she spat, as I chuckled.

"I'm perfectly fine with that hobby, it was worth the wait.." I leaned back, as Mai doctor came into view. He was a tall lean doctor, with dark curls, and glances, reminded me of Yasu for a second there.

"Mrs. Shibuya, Mr. Shibuya, Good afternoon, come in please," he gesture us toward the first door down the hallway.

Going inside of his small office, we sat on the black chairs, facing the doctor. He sat down, and stare at his charts.

"I"ve been monitoring your wife statues, for five years now. Since the accident," he mentions, as Mai went a bit rigid.

"Three years ago, I gave her the bad news that she can't bare any children," he continues, as I nodded, Mai seems in deep concentration, but I saw is hurt in her eyes.

"But I have to say, I'm sorry," he caught us by surprise, at his words.

"Sorry about what ," Mai voice turns into a whispered.

"Well, I had two identical names, so when I was reading your status, I was actually reading someone else. I never checked the last names, since the other patient had your name" he started. as I took a grip on my knee.

"I'm confused," Mai admits.

"I'm saying, that I read the wrong analysis to you Mai. You can have children. I just recently discover the documents, after you called a few days ago. And the systems you are receiving is not due to food poisoning, but pregnancy. It's common for a first timer to have those system."

My whole body froze, as Mai seems paralyzed..

"I will run some test, but I'm perfectly sure that you are pregnant Mai. Congratulations, Mr. Shibuya, you are going to be a father."

I still didn't move, as Mai...

A long pause.

"I'm pregnant?" she gasped out, as I gulped down.

"Yes. I'm very sorry for the error," Dr. Yuu bows down, as I turn my gaze towards Mai. She was in pure shock...

"Mai, are you alright?" I asked getting worried as her eyes seem wider, then she made a gagging noise, causing her to cover her mouth.

"Bathroom," she spat, as Dr. Yuu points behind him, she stood running towards the bathroom, as I follow suit.

She threw up, as I held her hair, patting her back, I just glance up.

After she finished she flushed the toilet, glancing up, with teary eyes, actually she was crying hard.

"I'm having a bad dream Naru," she spat, surprising me with her words...

"Bad dream?" I repeated, as she nods, as I wrap my arms around her, picking her up, lowering the top, I sat her down. She ran her hand through her hair, noticing that she was shaking hard.

"Yes a bad dream Naru...I can't be pregnant," she was in denial. In shock.

"We can confirm it later Mai," I whispered, as she captures my cheeks, giving me a sad look.

"I came to a conclusion that I can't have children. I closed that chapter out of my life. I accepted it. I was ready to move on. You showed me that even if I can't, someone can love me. And now, I get this news, that I can. Why does this keep happening to me," she grasps out, watching hurt cross her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to have children?" Now very confused.

"I do, but every time I let my guard down, I keep getting surprises from nowhere." she concludes, as she leans her forehead against mines.

"If I am pregnant, then let it be. It's a miracle Naru. I don't care what the doctor said, but I think of it as a miracle from God. From you, from Gene. This is why I see you and Gene as my Guardian Angels. One time you told me that you are no Angel. But you are. You waited for me for three long years. You wait for me. You gave me the happiest moments of my life. And will continue to Fill the gap that I missed. You help me get through high school, we took some small cases, and you help me through it. You help me grow into a person Naru. Now, if we are pregnant, its from our love. Our love will continue on with this baby, or how much I can get." she stands, making me stand with her.

"You help me so much Naru. I don't know how to repay you. I don't think even giving me myself was enough. I will live the rest of my life trying to repay you." she kissed my lips gently, as I blinked at her.

"Trust me is enough Mai," I mumbled, as she nodded.

"Just don't ever let go of me, and that will be enough as a repay," I told her, as she kissed my cheek once again.

"Let's go," I just told her, as she grasps my hand, tighten in.

* * *

"Naru, dinner is ready," Mai voice rang strong in the kitchen, next to the dinning room.

"I am right next to you Mai, no need to scream," I rubbed my ear, as I place some papers down on the table. Mai blushed, as she sets two plates in front of me.

"So, its confirm, I am pregnant," she stated, as I picked up my chopsticks.

"I see," was all I said, starting to eat my rice.

"You want some egg with that?" she asked, as I glance up from my food, and saw her lift a plate with eggs. I nodded, as she pours it on my plate.

"Does it affect our job?" she asked, noticing a bit of worry in her tone.

"No, if you don't go and get yourself in trouble, you still a magnet," I stated bluntly, as she huffed out.

"I can take care of myself." She mumbles, taking a bite out of own rice with egg.

"Five," I whispered in my lips.

"Do you want me to call up the gang to meet up at our new case?" she asked.

"Four," I whispered again, as I shrug.

"Yes," I told her.

"Not Ayako though, she due any moment," she stated,

"Three," I mumbled again.

"I agree," I told her, noticing her place down her chopsticks.

"Two," I placed my chopsticks as well.

"Then, its settled," she whispered, noticing a glint in her eyes.

"One," I smirked, as she stood up, and her eyes sparkled.

"Ahhhhh, I'm going to be a mother, I'm going to be a mother," she yells really loudly, as she jumps, fisting her hands, going in circles.

"I'm going to be a mother.. Thank you God," she smiled as happy tears run down her eyes.

"It took long enough Mai," I cross my arms, arching a brow.

She placed her hands on the side of her waist.

"Sorry for having a delay reaction. But... Ah, I'm going to be a mother," she screamed once again, as she ran up to me, sitting on my lap, kissing my lips a bunch of times.

"Thank you, thank you," she mumbled, as I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm going to be a father," I whispered, as she nods.

"Yes, a father, and I'm a mama now. We are going to love this child. Then later we adopt, after our second child. I still want to adopt." I felt my body go rigid.

"Mai, a step at a time." I frowned, as she giggled.

"I know, I know. Let's focus on this one, want to touch," she smiled, as she takes my hand, and place it on her stomach.

"This is our love." she smiled, as I nodded.

"Naru, actually, I'm not hungry any more," she mumbles, as she lowers her face.

"I talked to the doctor about some things, and told me about my diet, as well for the cravings and such," she stated, as I nodded softly.

"I'm only four weeks pregnant, so the cravings are going to start kicking in. You have to bare with me."

"I know Mai." I told her.

"But right now, I want something from you," she started, as I felt myself go a little nervous.

"Depends?"

"I want some tea Naru, lots and lots of Tea," she captures my lips, feeling her hands rung inside of my black shirt, touching my bare chest causing me to shiver.

"I'm dying for tea," she kissed my cheek, hearing her purr, as my eyes widen.

"You're pregnant Mai," I started, as she started to laugh.

"I just want some tea Naru. You are a pervert," she laughed even more, as she glance back at me.

"And the doctor said is perfectly fine that we can continue to do it. It won't harm the baby, if you are gentle." she whispered, as a blush appears on her cheeks.

"Okay, just finish your food, I'll prepare you some," I stated, as she stands, glancing down on me, she smirks.

"One," she spoke, as my eyes widen in pure shock.

"I'm going to be a father?" I felt myself robotic, as she bends down, and captures my cheek.

"Now, I was wondering when it was your turn." she laughed, as I stare blankly at her.

"I need some time to wrap my head over this," I mumbled as she nodded.

"I know, so take all the time you want. I won't be going anywhere." I frowned.

"But Naru," she whispered my name, glancing up, she gave me a devilish look.

"Tonight, can we go and see the shooting stars on the rooftop," she pleads.

"No," I stated, while Mai frowns.

"Oh, come on, tonight its the shooting stars, and I wanted to see them," she groans, crossing my hands.

"No," I said again, as she huffed out.

"Fine, then I have no choice," her eyes glint with pure evil, as she leans again, and goes behind me.

"Mai what are you doing?" I asked suspiciously,

"Trying out something that Gene told me three years ago, hopefully it will work," My eyes widen,

"He didn't," I growled out, as Mai giggle.

"Yes he did, now, let us see the stars and moon, or I will do it," she warns.

"No, it won't work," I spat, as I felt her finger under my shirt, and press my spine, causing me to spit out laughing.

"Aha, I knew it, you're ticklish there, wow, actually your hyper sensitive there, never seen you laugh so much," she smiled gently, as I kept on laughing.

"Damn it Gene, why the hell did he told you," I snapped, finally regaining my composure.

"I'm your wife, I have every right Naru. But, it's fun tickling someone," she smiled, as I gave her a death glare.

"You will keep using it aren't you," I asked, as she nods slowly and quite creepy.

"By no chance in hell, I will miss the opportunity to watch you laugh. So you better watch your back, Mr. Tea addicted pervert," she kissed my lips, as she returns to her seat. I groaned, running my hands through my hair.

"I'm going to kill Gene," I snapped, as we eat quietly, but notice Mai is giggling every five seconds.

"Thank you Gene. And tonight we will see those stars and the moon." she spoke...

After we finished our food, we washed up, and headed towards our bedroom, to take a shower.

"This is weird. I just can't believe it." she tells me.

I sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand, making her sit in my lap once again, hearing her yelp.

"What?" she asked, as I bury my face in her chest, as she wraps her arms around me.

"Let just take it slow Mai. Alright." I whispered, causing her to shiver. She kisses the top of my head, causing me to shiver as well.

"I know Naru. Even though I'm now pregnant, Ayako is about to have a baby of her own. Masako is getting married in a few months. I don't think it will affect our job." she mumbles.

I nodded.

"You change so much Naru. More than before. From the day I met you till now. I'm so grateful for having time to actually get to know you Naru, and to live this experience with you. Gene has been still helping me with the cases as always."

I glanced up, capturing her cheek.

"It all started due to a Ghost Hunt. This isn't the end Mai. This is just the beginning. This is just our beginning towards a bright Ghostly future." I mumbled, as I notice wetness behind her eyes.

"No Naru. It all started one afternoon, when I knocked over your expensive equipment and my hurt Lin. That's where we started our long journey Naru. I wouldn't change it for the world. Your obsession to find Gene, turned out to be a Ghost Hunt, that made me grow which made you grow as well."

I frowned, tilting my head.

"Hear me once Mai," I told her, as she nods.

"You said, that I'm your guardian Angel," she nods once again, as I place a kiss in her palm.

"But you're wrong Mai. Because all this time, you have been my Guardian Angel." Mai eyes grew, as I capture her lips against mines, slowly kissing her, letting go, she smiled even more.

"I love you," she mumbles, as I nod,

"Then, let's go take a shower, we have lots to do tomorrow, and get ready for the next case, which actually Gene has been showing me odd puzzle in my dreams, something about the ghost, which I can't understand." she stated, as I stood, watching her head towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, what type of puzzle?" I asked, as I went to work mode, following her.

"Don't know, but... Hey Naru, stop getting into work mode, and just listen, cause the craving for Tea came to me ten folds." She blushed, as I smirked slightly.

'She's definitely my Guardian Angel...' I thought, as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

The End.

* * *

Sadly this is the End. Not a very good Ending.. But somehow, it felt right. Don't know, let me know... And in the End, I thought I would be good to end it with Naru, since in the first chapter, I started with Mai... I hope I did, and somewhat stay true to the original plot... And the characters kept in place...

Also, that you all felt all type of emotions. You laugh, you cried, you had all type of emotions in this story. That was my goal.

Thanks for the beautiful Reviews. See you in Insightful.


End file.
